Juugo
by Hououza
Summary: A reworking of the Negima storyline, one where Negi is somewhat older when he makes his arrival at the Mahora academy. Magic and insanity still to play a starring role, consider this Negima if it were crossed with a blend of AI love You and love Hina...
1. First Assignment

Juugo: 1 – First Assignment 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

"When I call your name, my sorcerous graduates…take your mystic diploma that will dictate your career. And remember; a charmed life is a happy life."

I waited there patiently as the other graduates were called forward to receive their diplomas, one by one they walked up to the podium and were handed the small roll of parchment by my grandfather, the head magus. At last, the time came for me to be called and I straightened up slightly, just before my name was called.

"Negi Springfield."

I walked up to the podium, coming to a halt before my grandfather before gratefully receiving my diploma from his hands. He smiled at me for a moment, pleased that I had come so far in the past decade. Taking my diploma in hand, I departed the podium, walking over to where my sister was waiting.

"Congratulations Negi! I'm so proud of you!"

She threw her arms about me, embarrassing me slightly. Feeling my cheeks heating up I pushed her away.

"Sister, I'm not a kid anymore. I wish you wouldn't keep doing that in front of people."

As if to spite me she hugged me again. When she finally released me for the second time we turned our attention to the diploma still clutched tightly in my hand, when opened it would reveal the career I had been chosen for, the one that would lead me down the path towards becoming a true magister magi. Sliding open the scroll I waited for a moment as words began to form.

"A teacher in Japan."

"What?"

My sister immediately grabbed the school away from me, reading it herself to confirm what I had said. A moment later she cornered grandfather in the hall, and was quizzing him intently about the task I had been assigned.

"But Magus, a teacher in Japan? That's on the other side of the world! How can you possibly send Negi so far away?"

"I know, but the diploma has spoken, there is nothing that even I, as magus, can do."

"But…there must…"

"Negi is old enough now to walk his own path in life, his father left here around the same age as well. Don't worry, Negi will be fine."

She stepped backward, even thought I could not see her face I could see how her shoulders were shaking and knew she was crying. Not knowing what else to do I walked over and caught her in a hug, letting her rest her head against my shoulder.

"Don't worry sister, it will be fine."

She looked up at me with red and puffy eyes with unshed tears glistening at the corners.

"But Negi, Japan is on the other side of the world! How will you manage on your own out there?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But I'm sure I'll find a way, I always have before after all."

She calmed a little before reaching up and drying her tears. Then she hugged me once again, putting all her hopes and fears into that embrace.

"I'll be thinking of you little brother, make sure to write me, ok?"

"Ok."

With that she let go and stepped away from me as my attention went back to my grandfather.

"I'm ready to go sir."

"Good, now Negi, the headmaster of the school where you will be working is an old friend of mine. He and your heart will be your guides; I have every confidence in you my grandson."

To my surprise, he caught me in a lose hug before striding off, signalling for my sister to follow. She looked back at me one last time before following along, leaving me to face my destiny…

The flight to Japan was rather long; I spent almost fourteen hours trapped on that plane. When I finally arrived I was surprised at how different everything seemed, Wales is in many ways detached from much of the changes in the modern world, coming to Japan for the first time was like walking into a technological wonderland. I followed the other passengers towards the immigration control, my first real chance to test my Japanese skills. When asked for my name I replied in Japanese, from the look of surprise on the attendants face I guessed I had spoken correctly. This was confirmed when they replied in Japanese, telling me I could go.

Taking my passport I continued to the baggage collection area where I waited to collect my bags before heading out to the front of the airport. I was supposed to be going to the Mahora academy in Tokyo, according to what I had found out before leaving Wales, I would need to take a buss to the main station in Tokyo and then a train to get to the district where the school was located. After a few false starts I managed to locate the correct bus and was soon on my way into central Tokyo, getting off at the central station I began searching for platform one.

"Um, excuse me but where is platform one located?"

The man gave me a puzzled look for a moment and I wondered if I had pronounced my words correctly. A moment later he made a gesture towards a sign behind me, which to my surprise and embarrassment read one dot two. I thanked him before following the sign and heading up the stairs to where the track was located before getting onto the train. The first thing I noticed was that it was air conditioned, something almost unheard of in Wales, of course seeing as the humidity here is so much higher I shouldn't really have been surprised.

The second thing I noticed was the fact that the carriage I was currently in was predominantly filled with girls, almost all of whom looked to be around my age. Already I could feel quite a few glances heading in my direction and more than a few giggles occurring from time to time. When the train shifted suddenly I found myself buffeted on all sides, for an embarrassing few moments I was unsure of where to put my hands. When it finally straightened out, most of the girls turned to me and apologised, making me feel rather uncomfortable. When I felt a hand on my behind I nearly jumped, accidentally letting off a sneeze.

Now of course for normal people this would not be a problem, in my case however it is an entirely different matter. My wind magic has this unfortunate tendency of going out of control when I sneeze, often to varying degrees. In this particular instance it was enough to briefly flip up the skirts of every girl in the carriage, something that left me blushing crimson with my eyes fixed firmly on the roof of the carriage while the girls were all looking down, tinges of red on their cheeks. I was relieved when the train finally arrived at the station I had been waiting for and I dashed out making a brief apology as I went.

I dashed up and down stairs, looking for the exit to the station only to be awed by the tide of humanity exiting from it's gates. From what I could tell almost all of them were students, boys and girls alike dressed in the uniforms I had come to associate with Japanese schools. Unfortunately, due to this concerted rush, it made it rather hard for me to ask anyone for directions, already I was worried that I was going to be late on my first day…not knowing what else to do I set off in the direction the rest of the students were heading, hoping that along the way I would be able to ask someone.

"Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Takahata-Sensei Arf!"

The strange outburst caught my attention and I looking to locate the source I found it had come from a girl with long red hair done up in two ponytails running alongside another girl with long straight, dark brown hair. As I looked at the red head I suddenly felt a twinge of something, an echo of the future. Never being one to allow others to blindly stumble into misfortune I sped up a little until I was running along side her.

"Sorry to but in, but I just thought you should know, you'll be heart-broken."

For a moment she didn't react and I was about to continue on when she reached out and grabbed me by the collar.

"How'd you like to be broken, eh?"

I was seriously taken aback by her actions, from what I head read the Japanese were a very reserved people, not often prone to such outbursts. Looking over at her friend it became quickly apparent that this was nothing out of the ordinary; obviously this girl was just different.

"What the hell makes you think you can say something like that to someone?"

"Well…it's just that I'm kind of psychic, and your future—"

She cut me off before I could finish, hauling me over so our faces were only inches apart. Once again I was surprised by how strong this girl was, I was certain a teenage girl being this strong just wasn't normal.

"Right now you're future's looking pretty short."

"I was just trying to help! To warn you!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that a threat!

I was relieved when her friend stepped in, gently placing a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"C'mon Asuna, he's a foreigner, he probably isn't familiar with our customs."

Of course, this 'Asuna' girl wasn't listening; she was all too intent on being mad.

"Take it back you jerk!"

By now her hands were on my shoulders and she was shaking me slightly. By now I was starting to get a little vexed by her behaviour, I pulled away from her grasp, before taking a moment to reorient myself. The girl seemed to cool down a little although not by much as was indicated by her next comment.

"So, are you stupid or are you just lost? This is Mahora school district, it's all girls okay?"

Her friend, trying to be helpful decided to chime in then.

"If you're looking for the boys district it's two stops back."

"Right, now apologise and I might put you in the train rather than under it."

That, as they say, was the straw that broke the camels back, or rather in this case, finally made my self-control slip slightly. Putting on my most charming smile I met her gaze before speaking in level tones.

"I just have one thing I have to ask…are all Japanese girls this cranky, or do you just have really serious issues?"

For a moment she simply stood there, spluttering. Taking that as my queue to leave, I turned to depart when there was a scream from behind me and something collided with my back. I turned as I fell, coming face to face with her once again. It was fairly obvious now that she had tackled me from behind, despite that fact I was less than pleased by this development I tried to ensure that I would take the brunt of the fall, rude or not I wasn't about to let any girl get hurt.

I landed on my rear with a thud, with the girl landing on top of me a moment later. Unfortunately, through some cruel twist of fate she ended up falling in such away that her face was level with mine and as her full weight came down on top of me our lips touched…I had barely enough time to recover before I was hauled to my feat, the girl gripping my collar in one hand while she drew back the other to throw a punch…

"Negi? Is that you?"

I looked up to find Takahata standing in the first floor window of the closest building. I was about to call out to him when the girl suddenly released her hold on me before bowing.

"T-Takahata-sensei? I…I…didn't…uh…he…"

Shaking my head at her obvious crush I stood up, brushing myself off as I did so before calling out to my father's old friend my old teacher.

"Takamichi! You nut! How's it going!"

The girl immediately took a step back, her face looked in an expression of total shock.

"'You nut!' Where? Who? How?"

Before I could answer Takamichi called out again.

"I see the welcoming committee found you. Glad to have you aboard…'Negi-sensei', who would've thought?"

The brown haired girl suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. She turned to me before asking.

"Did…did he just call you…?"

"Negi –sensei?"

I finished for her.

"Why yes…"

I bowed as I introduced myself.

"My name is Negi Springfield and I will be your new English professor."

Suddenly there was an outburst from my left.

"I-I'll kill him!"

Evidently the red head was less than pleased by this news.

"What kind of a stupid joke is this? You're no older than we are!"

Thankfully Takamichi chose that moment to emerge from the building, defusing the situation.

"Calm down Asuna. He's brighter than he appears.

"Well, he'd have to be."

"You'll find out for yourself you know, since Negi here is taking over my class."

She stepped backward, a look of complete and utter shock on her face once again.

"You're not serious Takahata-sensei! If…if he replaced you it would…"

"Break your heart?"

I supplied casually.

"Yes! Break my…"

She stopped talking as she realised what I had done.

"Hey! Who asked you! Of all the stupid, unfair, unreasonable…you nit! You nothing! You…"

Unfortunately, I'm allergic to criticism…

"ACHOO!"

The resulting sneeze blew off her clothes leaving her standing there in nothing more than her underwear. She immediately dropped to the ground, desperately trying to cover herself while blushing furiously. Feeling more than a little sorry for her I shrugged off my coat before offering it to her.

"Here."

She looked up at me, fixing me with a questioning gaze before accepting it and pulling it on. For the first time since I met her she actually smiled, I helped her to her feet and the four of us walked inside.

A/N: And so my first foray into the world of Negima fan fiction begins. Yes, this idea is not new but I hope that my delivery of it might be. Expect this for the most part to follow the manga pretty closely, never seen the anime so that will not be referenced. I'm presently up to volume seven so that gives me a decent amount to work with for now, however don't expect frequent updates as I juggle this with my Evangelion stuff.

I have to admit being English I have in fact been to Wales and funnily enough to Japan (Some of the first segment is based on my experiences) Ok, well, please leave a review, always good to know what people think of my work and I'll see you next time…

Hououza

Chapter preread by That Other Guy


	2. Sensei?

Juugo: 2 – Sensei? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

Soon after we had entered the building, Takamichi made an excuse, saying he had something to attend to elsewhere, and departed, leaving me alone with the two girls. The longhaired one, she introduced herself as Konoka, offered to show me to the head master's office so I could let him know I had arrived. Unsure of how to respond exactly, I simply bowed while giving my thanks. Obviously this proved to be the right thing to do as she smiled at me warmly, giggling slightly. The other girl, Asuna, simply stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, even though I could feel a definite reduction in her level of hostility.

As we walked Konoka struck up a conversation with me, asking me a little bit more about myself.

"So Springfield-sensei, where do you come from?"

"I come from a small country called Wales, it's on the western border of England. And please Konoka-san, call me Negi."

She blushed once again at my words, while Asuna continued to fume silently. If I hadn't known better I would have assumed she was jealous of the attention her friend was getting.

"What's it like in Whales? Is it anything like Japan?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly at her mispronunciation, I couldn't help but allow the image of the academy being strapped to the back of a great whale to slip into my mind.

"Wales is...what would be the word…wet. It rains rather a lot there; the climate is a lot like England, often rather dull. Also, it is rather cold there, it's been quite a challenge for me adjusting to the Japanese climate, it's far hotter than I'm used to except during the summer."

Of course Asuna chose that moment to make her opinion known.

"Oh marvellous, so he comes from some little country no-one has ever heard off which seems to be cold and wet, fantastic."

"Asuna, that wasn't very nice."

"Big deal, I just a want to get to the head master's office so your grandfather can tell us this is a huge misunderstanding and everything can go back to normal, ok?"

Konoka frowned slightly at Asuna's words but remained silent. To be honest I was more than a little peeved by her attitude but having witnessed her reaction to Takamichi, I think I could understand why. Although I haven't ever really had a crush on anyone, according to my sister it can be a very difficult time, especially if the person you have a crush on is someone who may not return your feelings. She's probably going to stay mad at me for quite a while, and until she finally accepts it, I'm going to have to grin and bare it, just like any proper English gentleman would.

A few moments later, we arrived at the door to the headmaster's office and were quickly ushered inside by his secretary. The headmaster seemed to be already aware of my arrival and as we walked in, he directed for me to come and stand in front of his desk, Asuna and Konoka standing a little bit behind me, on either side.

"It is good to see you arrived here safely Negi, did you experience any problems on the way?"

For a moment my mind flicked back to various incidents on the journey, most of all, my brief kiss with Asuna.

"No sir, it was relatively uneventful."

"That's good to hear, now as to your duties…"

Of course Asuna chose this moment to cut in once again.

"Headmaster please, tell me this is a mistake or a joke."

The headmaster turned his attention away from me for a moment, seemingly unfazed by her outburst. Her actions were in direct contradiction to what I had learned about Japanese society, yet it seemed that she was treated as a special case. Perhaps that is something I will find out in more detail later…

"If you wish, but it would be lying. So 'Professor' your teaching post should be quite a challenge in your training, eh?"

I was very conscious of the double meaning of his statement, of the impact that this assignment would have both on my career as a teacher and as a future magi.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best sir."

His face hardened slightly at my words, his eyes fixing me with a firm gaze.

"Do better than that."

"Yes sir."

"You'll student teach until March, after that we will review your performance, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, if you are in need of a girlfriend during your time here my granddaughter is currently single."

"Grandfather!"

"Headmaster!"

Konoka sounded embarrassed while Asuna sounded mad, although I was not entirely sure it was for the most obvious reasons, there was an edge to her voice, one that sounded almost a little like jealousy. Brushing it off quickly I kept my attention focused squarely on the headmaster, not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"Negi, you understand that if you fail there will be no second chances, understand?"

His voice had gone from joking to serious once again, I knew all to well the reality of the threat behind his words.

"Crystal sir. If I fail…except I won't. That's all. I won't fail."

His expression softened slightly and I was sure I could see traces of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ha! Just what I expected to hear. We'll start you off today; your advisor will be Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna, you may come in now."

From the door to my left a woman's voice emerged.

"Yes sir."

I turned my head to get a look at the person who would be my advisor during my time as a teacher and at once noticed her rather large 'assets'. Of course, being a gentleman I immediately raised my gaze to meet hers, an action that earner me a small glimmer of respect in the woman's eyes.

"Hello, you must be the famed Negi."

"Shizuna had been kept abreast of the situation."

I couldn't help but grimace slightly at the headmaster's attempt humour.

"So, any questions?"

I faltered for a moment when she winked at me.

"N-no Shizuna-sensei."

She nodded at me in approval and I turned to leave when the headmaster called out to me again.

"Oh, there is one more thing I forgot to inform you of. Konoka, Asuna-chan, as we are presently very short on space Negi will be rooming with the two of you. A spare futon will be delivered tomorrow, for now I suggest you provide space for him on your couch."

"What! I…he…you…"

I didn't dare face Asuna; I could already feel the force of her gaze boring into my back. Before she could compose herself sufficiently to launch into the verbal tirade I knew was coming, Konoka spoke up.

"Ok."

"Good, then it's settled."

We left the office in silence as Shizuna-sensei led the way to my new classroom, Asuna and Konoka trailing behind.

As we walked Konoka had moved forward to speak with Shizuna-sensei, leaving me standing beside Asuna. She was poignantly ignoring me, turning her head away from me as we walked. Suddenly, I felt her gaze on me and turned to find us eye to eye. Obviously unsettled by our close proximity she stepped back, her face-hardened slightly before she shouted at me.

"If I so much as catch you looking at me when I'm in bed, I'll send you flying back to Wales, without a plane."

She stormed off, Konoka trailing behind trying in vain to appease her wrath. For a moment I simply stood there, forcing myself to remain clam, I'm sure that before this is over she and I are going to butt heads a lot more times, I just have to take it in my stride. I resumed walking, along side Shizuna-sensei once again.

"Negi…you'll get used to her over time, we all did."

"I certainly hope so…"

We walked perhaps another thirty yards or so before stopping outside a classroom. Above the door was a sign reading 3-A.

"This is your classroom Negi, your students should all be inside."

She pulled a small book from under her arm and handed it to me.

"This is your student list, Takahata-sensei asked me to pass it on to you."

"Thank you…if I might ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Are they all like Asuna?"

She smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

"A few of them are but they are the exceptions rather than the rule; I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Ok."

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped inside…only to have an eraser fall on my head. Or it would have if it hadn't been for my magic kicking in by instinct and causing it to float for a moment before I caught it in my hand. I was about to move forward when I noticed something pressing against my leg; I looked down to find a trip wire there. Stepping over it I moved over to the lectern, noting the looks of surprise on the faces of the majority of my students.

"Good morning class."

At first there was no reaction, then, all of a sudden I was mobbed by half of them.

"Wow!"

"He's cute!"

"Geez, I though our new teacher was supposed to be arriving today?"

I looked to Shizuna-sensei for support, not knowing what to do in the face of this verbal assault.

"Girls, please calm down. This is Negi-sensei; he will be your teacher for the next semester. Please take your seats while he introduces himself."

She turned to me giving me a 'go ahead' look. Still feeling a little nervous I cleared my throat before introducing myself.

"My name is Negi Springfield. As Shizuna-sensei explained, I will be your English professor for the third semester. And I…uh…look forwards to teaching you all I can."

There was a deep an abiding silence for a moment before the questions erupted forth once again.

"Hey! You got a girlfriend?"

"Well, no."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen and a half."

"Where are you from?"

"Wales."

"Whales? You mean your mom's a whale?"

"Yes, that's…no!"

One of them walked over to Shizuna-sensei before asking calmly.

"This is a joke, right?"

"No."

"He's really our teacher? But he's our age?"

"He must be really intelligent."

"Say something intelligent cutie."

Blushing like a tomato it was hard enough controlling my now raging hormones without trying to think of something to say. Thankfully Shizuna-sensei came to my rescue once again.

"That's enough ladies. He's you teacher, he should be respected not pawed. Now back off"

"Yes ma'am."

To my relief the girls backed away before returning to their respective seats. Of course my relief was only temporary as I suddenly found myself grabbed by my collar and yanked face to face with Asuna.

"That eraser floated before you caught it, what 'weird' thing did you do to it?"

"Moi?"

"Save your fancy Greek words!"

There were various cries of protest from other girls in the class, not that Asuna was listening to any of them.

"Whoa! Everybody just whoa! Now rein it in before you bust our little bronco."

She turned to Asuna next, fixing her with a cool gaze.

"Put him down Asuna, I don't really care if you want to make a fool of yourself but I won't let you bring down the rest of the class along with you."

Asuna turned to look at the girl with an angry glare.

"Back off Ayaka."

"I hear Negi-sensei is an Oxford educated genius, that makes him more qualified than anyone here, especially you."

"What did you say?"

Asuna released her grip on me to go head to head with Ayaka.

"You heard me you baka."

"Goody goody!"

"Is that your best comeback? Humph, I shouldn't have expected much from someone who's into senior citizens."

"What!"

"Well Takahata-sensei is around thirty after all."

"You shut up about him!"

As the girls continued fighting I found myself growing increasingly worried. Shizuna-sensei was right here, if I don't do something soon I'll get written up…

"STOP THIS NOW, BOTH OF YOU."

At once both girls stopped fighting to look at me, identical expressions of surprise on their faces. Without further incident they returned to their seats, Asuna still fuming visibly but at least now she was doing it silently. I received an appreciative look from Shizuna-sensei before she bid me farewell, leaving the class in my hands.

The lesson started off well, I began writing the day's lesson on the board when I sensed danger and quickly ducked to the side. A small rock bounced off the board where I had been standing before dropping onto the floor. Thinking nothing of it I continued to write only to duck a number of other times as subsequent rocks pinged off the blackboard. By the time the lesson was over there was quite a pile at the foot of the blackboard; someone really had been determined to hit me with one.

When finally turned round to dismiss the class I noticed that Asuna was fuming even more than before, most likely she had been the one throwing them at me. Another trial to my patience but one I will accept gladly. The class filed out and I started to leave only to be intercepted by Takamichi. He asked me how my class was and I was about to reply when Asuna tackled me from behind.

"Negi-sensei, thanks again for teaching us. I love this guy Takahata-sensei."

He smiled in response.

"It's nice to know your supporting him Asuna, I appreciate it. It's good to know that Negi has found a nice responsible girlfriend."

I didn't have to see it to know her jaw dropped at that last statement. I'm sure that she would have been vehemently denying it had it not been for the fact she was currently going into shock.

"Ok, I have some other things to take care off. Be good you two."

With that he departed leaving a still shocked Asuna wrapped around my shoulders. She finally recovered enough to moved round so she was standing in front of me and proceeded to grab me by the collar once again.

"You…you…why didn't you tell him!"

"Tell him what?"

"That we are most definitely not a couple! I would never date someone like you!"

"And why not?"

"Because…"

"Because? Your into older men rather than guys your own age?"

"Yes! No! Damn you!"

She ran off, leaving me standing in the hall, feeling a little guilty about what I had done. In truth she had it coming but still it had been rather cruel of me to act like that. I'll have to try and make it up to her later.

The day plodded on after that and when it finally ended I was rather glad. I headed outside, making my way back towards the station when I spotted one of the girls in my class walking down the stairs in front of the school carrying a pile of books. She looked like she might fall, as luck would have it she began to topple only a moment later. Knowing I couldn't make it in time I summoned my wand, using a small amount of wind magic to make her float long enough for me to catch her in my arms.

"Are you alight?"

Before she could respond an all too familiar voice cut in.

"You…you're…"

I looked up to see Asuna standing there; no doubt she had seen it all. Before I could say a word she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me away from the other girl, off into the trees. Once we were out of sight she grabbed me by the collar for the umpteenth time today and shouted.

"You made her float! I saw it!"

"That's ridic-"

She cut me off before I could finish.

"Float long enough to 'catch' her! How?"

"I…um…"

"Admit it! You're some kind of psychic or alien aren't you!"

"No, I'm a wizard, okay?"

"Either way you're weird."

She paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. For some reason I had a bad feeling about it…

"Hey! You're the reason my dress blew off this morning! You pervert!"

"It was an accident!"

"Like hell! I'm going to tell everyone!"

"Then I have no choice…I'll have to erase your memory."

"What?"

I began the incantation, summoning the spirits to erase her memory. Unfortunately it didn't go exactly as planned…

"…Disappear!"

What disappeared was not her memory but rather her clothes. For a brief moment, before I could turn away, I was presented with her naked body, this time without the underwear. Suddenly I felt something pressed up against my back, something warm.

"You…you…look what you did to my clothes! That's two uniforms you've ruined! I swear you better replace them or else!"

Thankfully she seems to be more upset about the loss of her clothing rather than the fact I saw her naked. If I'm very lucky I might actually get to walk away from this encounter nothing more than a little out of pocket…or I would have until Takamichi arrived on the scene. He took one look at me, then one at the almost naked Asuna fastened tightly to my back.

"Oh, sorry if I was interrupting…excuse me."

For a moment there was nothing but silence before a sorrowful cry erupted from behind me.

"Nooooooo!"

Five minutes later and Asuna had managed to obtain another spare uniform and was dressed once again. After a very brief discussion about why exactly I was here, and a brief explanation about magi in general, she had taken hold of my arm and refused to let go as she pulled me along. Realising I was yet to apologise for what had happened I tried to explain.

"Um…Asuna? I'm sorry about what happened, I guess that the ancient beings don't speak Japanese."

When she said nothing I started to get more worried.

"Asuna-san? Are you alright?"

It seemed that on hearing my words something inside her snapped.

"No! I'm not alright! That's the third time today you've embarrassed me in front of Takahata-sensei! He'll never love me and it's all your fault!"

"Um, then why are you holding my arm?"

"Because, we are going to go back to the classroom so I can get my things and then you are taking me out for ice cream and buying me the biggest sundae I can find. Understand?"

"Ok."

She led, or rather dragged me back to the classroom only to be welcomed by a loud cry as we walked through the door.

"Negi-sensei!"

The whole class was waiting for us, it seems they had prepared me a welcoming party. Almost immediately I was pulled away and pushed into a chair in the centre of all the girls before they proceeded to stuff me with countless different types of food. After a minute or two there was finally a break and I was about to try and get away when the girl from before approached me.

"Um…Negi-sensei…thank you for saving me earlier. I'd have broken my neck if it hadn't been for you. I wanted to thank you…"

She pulled out what looked like a set of coupons.

"Here's discount coupons from the school library. It's not much but…"

I took them gladly, offering her a broad smile.

"Thank you."

The class rep followed by presenting me with a bust to commemorate the occasion, one that caused Asuna to make a comment about Ayaka trotting out her 'bust' as soon as she saw a guy and once again their argument degenerated into a fight. To be honest I was too tired to deal with it this time so I simply left them to duel it out. I happened to wander over to where Takamichi was sitting when an idea struck me, I would help Asuna out by reading his mind and finding out what he thought of her.

Now, had this been a couple of years ago it would have been rather obvious but now I've gotten the spell refined to a point where I don't need direct contact with the person. He greeted me as I approached, grinning broadly.

"Negi, so how was your first day?"

"Not bad I guess."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and Asuna earlier, although the two of you should be more careful, I never would have figured her to be the type to do something like that on school grounds."

I heard a sob from behind me and turned just as Asuna fled the room. Knowing I couldn't leaving things like this I made my apologies to Takamichi and ran after her, catching up with her in the hall.

"Please! Asuna! Wait!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened but I think I can help, there is a love potion I could make…"

At once she stopped running, turning back to look at me with hope in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Well…it does take four months to make and the results aren't exactly guaranteed…"

She threw her hands up in the air, her angry expression returning once again.

"Then what the hell good is you magic anyway!"

"Well my grandfather said 'our magic is not absolute, true magic results from courage of the heart'."

She paused for a moment before turning and beginning to walk away once more.

"Your grandfather was a dope."

Feeling defeated I was about to walk away when she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Okay…I'll be more courageous. But first I need to use you as my guinea pig."

"What?"

"I'll pretend you're Takahata-sensei so I can practice."

"Uh…well…"

She was already pulling the ribbons from her hair causing it to fall it a red waterfall about her shoulders. Looking at her I realised for the first time just how beautiful she actually was.

"I love you."

I felt my self stiffen automatically at those words.

"I love you…teacher."

Once again I could do nothing to prevent the increase in the beating of my heart or the sweat that began to form on my brow.

"I've loved you for so long…I hope you're not offended."

"Uh. No…but…"

She closed the gap between us, her face only inches away from my own.

"Teacher…I've waited so long for this…"

Without meaning to my eyes slid closed as I awaited the contact of our lips…that never came. Instead her hand came up to pinch my cheeks, pulling at my face.

"Ha! Like I would ever be caught dead kissing you!"

A flash from behind sent her off balance, stumbling forwards into me, our lips pressed together for the second time today. When she pulled away she seemed to be in somewhat of a daze, looking up the stairs to my horror I found almost the entire class staring at us. This is not my day…

A/N: And so chapter two is born. This time I hope you all noticed the rather larger proportion of deviation from the manga. It will probably vary from time to time depending on how closely the cannon story fits with what I am trying to achieve.

Till next time please leave a review,

Hououza

Chapter preread by That Other Guy


	3. Potions and Problems

Juugo: 3 – Potions and Problems 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

We were standing there, Asuna caught in my arms, head currently buried against my chest to hide her face from her classmates. Unfortunately, this only served to make my blush grow ever more prominent. This of course only served to make the giggling louder in turn making her burry her head further against my chest. It seemed like this would continue until Asuna eventually either somehow managed to incorporate herself into my chest cavity or we fell backwards down the stairs. In the end it was the class rep who saved me from my fate, her shrill cry finally convincing Asuna to release her hold on me.

"What in the name of Kami is going on here!"

She paused for a moment at the top of the stairs; her eyes shifting from Asuna to me and then back again.

"Asuna-san, what do you think you are doing to Negi-sensei!"

Of course, despite the fact it had been she who started this whole thing, she immediately forgot this fact and eyes blazing she turned to face the class rep.

"Me? I'm not doing anything to this pervert! He kissed me! Again!"

There was silence for a few moments as her words sunk in, obviously she had forgotten that only Konoka knew we had kissed accidentally this morning as well. Most of the girls had identical expressions of surprise on their faces, all apart from the class rep who seemed, if possible, to be fuming even more than before.

"Twice! You kissed him twice! How could you?"

"I told you! I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

"Asuna?"

Takamichi had emerged from the crowd of girls. He looked at the two of us, a bemused smile on his face.

"Are you two having another lovers quarrel?"

At that remark Asuna seemed to be able to stand it no longer as she fled down the stair in tears. Not knowing what to do I stood there, dumbfounded, knowing mine was the face she probably wanted to see the least at the moment. After a moment Konoka ran past me, no doubt chasing after Asuna, even as the other girls surrounded me and bombarded me with questions my thoughts kept turning back to Asuna and I could not help but feel guilty.

When the party finally ended I made my way to the girls' dormitories after the class rep kindly offered to show me the way. She had immediately asked me to call her Ayaka and I had complied, chatting casually as we walked.

"So, Negi-sensei, what is it like in England?"

"Um…it's very different from Japan, not just the climate, there is a kind of…how do I say this in Japanese…tranquillity here that we just don't seem to have at home."

She looked at me, confused.

"Is it very noisy in England then?"

"No…it's just that everything there is so much more aggravated, Japan feels so much more ordered, like everything is happening according to some greater plan rather than random chaos."

"I think I understand…"

She paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. When she spoke again her voice was different, it had an edge to it I couldn't quite place.

"Negi-sensei…if it's not too forward, are you and Asuna-san dating?"

I spluttered a bit at first, shocked by her question.

"D-dating? We only met this morning! No, we're not dating."

"Oh…my mistake."

Soon after a small smile crept across her face and remained there for the rest of the journey. When we finally reached the dormitories she led me to where Asuna and Konoka were staying before bidding me goodnight. I hesitantly raised my hand to knock on the door, unsure of how Asuna would react when she saw me. I was more than a little surprised when the door opened suddenly and the girl in question stormed out, not realising I was there until it was too late. Thankfully, this time we didn't end up kissing but even so she was still sprawled out on top of me wearing little more than a large towel.

"You!"

From the venom in her voice I was pretty sure she was yet to forgive me.

"I'm sorry Asuna, I wasn't watching where I was going."

This seemed to appease her anger somewhat as she calmed a little and proceeded to push herself of me. As she did so her scent continued to linger for a moment in my senses before she stormed off down the hall. When I looked back to the door it was to find Konoka standing there, her hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles. A bit embarrassed I self-consciously rubbed the back of my head, blushing slightly. Once she calmed down she offered me a hand getting to my feet before ushering me inside.

"You can put your things over here Negi-sensei."

She indicated a small cupboard near the door. Nodding my thanks I took off my backpack and placed it on the floor in order to retrieve my pyjamas and wash bag before stowing it in the space provided. As for my wand, I left that propped up against the wall along with the two umbrellas they already had there. Konoka then proceeded to show me into the main room, indicating the couch.

"Here it is, it's not very large but I hope it will suffice until they are able to deliver your futon Negi-sensei."

"Please, while we're not in class call me Negi, there's no need to use the sensei part."

She flushed slightly but complied, sparkles of joy dancing in her eyes.

"Um, Konoka…where can I get changed?"

"Oh…um…"

She paused for a moment, looking around for a suitable place.

"We have a small bathroom you can use…"

"That would be fine."

She indicated a door on the far side of the room, I strode over and slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind me. Woe betide if Asuna had come back and found me naked, I can't even imagine what she would do to me then…

It didn't take me long to change and perform my nightly rituals, I emerged from the bathroom to find some bedding had been placed on the couch; I smiled over at Konoka in silent thanks. Thankfully Asuna was not yet come back from her bath, so I quietly settled myself amongst the covers, wanting to get to sleep before she returned and I once again had to face her wrath. In the end I allowed myself to drift off to sleep, wondering what new trials the new day would bring…I was woken suddenly when I felt something warm pressing up against me. Unsure of what was happening and still half asleep I opened my eyes slightly…only to have them go wide with shock.

Asuna was currently sprawled across me; her pyjama bottoms halfway down her legs. She was making seductive noises as she did so and muttering something I couldn't quite make out. While my first thought was how in the hell I was going to get her off me without waking her, my second was of a less than gentlemanly nature. Some things, no matter how much of a gentleman you are, cannot be suppressed and teenage male hormones are one of them. Asuna being pressed up against me was causing my body, involuntarily to react in a way that would be high embarrassing, and most likely fatal, if Asuna were to wake up.

As luck would have it she chose that exact moment to stir slightly, her eyes opening a fraction. Our gazes met for an instant, her eyes widening as she prepared to scream…and I kissed her. At the time I couldn't think of any other way to prevent her from crying out and no doubt waking up Konoka. Somehow I don't think it would look to good if she found us in bed together with Asuna partly undressed and screaming. Thankfully, it seemed that some of this registered in her mind as her eyes narrowed slightly, silently indicating that she would not scream if I moved away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She hissed at me.

"Sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night and then kissing me! Again!"

I paused for a moment, both to fight down my annoyance at her accusation and the jolt of electricity that had run down my spine as she spoke. Just my luck that she was more attractive when she was angry…

"Before I respond to that question I think you better take a good look at where you are."

She glared at me for a moment before doing as I suggested, her mouth silently forming an 'o' shape.

"This isn't my bed, is it."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"No."

She paused for a moment.

"Hey! That doesn't excuse you kissing me again!"

"And if I hadn't you would have woken up half the dormitory with your screaming. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else at the time."

"Humph…"

It seemed as if it would be okay until two things dawned upon her. One, her pyjama bottoms were presently somewhere in the vicinity of her knees. Two, was my rather embarrassing condition.

"You pervert!"

That was of course followed by a resounding slap before she stormed off back to her own bed. Looking over to where Konoka was sleeping I was glad to see that Asuna's final outburst hadn't woken her. Sighing I tried to get back to sleep, hoping that my cheek would have stopped throbbing by the morning.

When I woke up Asuna was already gone, Konoka explained that Asuna had gone to her job already. Why a girl her age had a job I wasn't exactly sure but something about the way she said it convinced me not to pry any further, at least not for now. Perhaps when Asuna calms down a bit more I'll ask her then. I settled down to breakfast with Konoka, she whipped me up a few western dishes, something I had honestly not been expecting and was pleasantly surprised by. It's not that I don't like Japanese food, but it takes some getting used to, it's nice to have something more familiar sometimes.

When we set off for school Asuna still hadn't returned, from Konoka's worried expression I assumed this wasn't normal, it was probably because of what happened, she didn't want to see my face. I can't help but wonder why the headmaster put me in with them…shaking my head to clear it I turned my attention back to the journey ahead of me. It was uneventful this time, or at least less eventful than before, this time I decided to steer clear of the carriages filled with girls and rode along with the boys my age instead, admittedly they almost all departed before I did but at least this way I avoided a repeat of yesterdays embarrassment.

As I strode over to my shoe locker, I was greeted by the class rep who had obviously been waiting for me.

"Good morning Negi-sensei."

"Good morning Ayaka."

"I trust you slept well? Asuna-san didn't try anything during the night did she?"

I desperately fought to control the blush that I know was already forming on my face, Ayaka's comment had brought back unwanted memories of the previous night, most of all the feel of Asuna's body pressed firmly against my own.

"N-no, I slept rather well in fact."

She paused for a moment before answering; I was worried that she might have noticed my blush.

"I'm glad to hear that sensei, shall I escort you to the classroom?"

Breathing a sigh of relief I gave my ascent, falling into step beside her. We walked in a comfortable silence, I spotted the student from the day before, I think her name was Nodoka, leaning out the window. She disappeared inside as we got closer and I could already hear the instruction being given for the class to stand. I started to open the door before recalling what happened the day before I pushed it open rather more firmly, watching as a board eraser, near identical to the one the day before, dropped to the ground.

I picked it up without breaking my stride, placing on the lip on the bottom of the chalkboard as I took my place behind the lectern. I was shocked at how well behaved they were being, at least compared to yesterday. I motioned for them to sit and they complied, allowing me to begin the lesson. I continued where I left of the day before, reading a passage aloud from the textbook before asking for someone to volunteer to translate the text into Japanese. Everywhere I looked the girls would proceed to look away, not willing to meet my gaze. I immediately took this as a bad sign, I remember doing the same when I had wanted to avoid answering a question.

The fact that my entire class was avoiding me indicated that their English language skills were obviously not quite as advanced as I had expected. Sighing in defeat I decided to start with a simpler passage, moving to a shorter sentence. This of course was met with less resistance, one or two of the girls actually looking at me. Asuna was still avoiding my gaze however, making me start to suspect that English wasn't exactly her strong subject. A wicked idea popped into my head and I decided to get a little revenge for that slap.

"Asuna, please come up to the front and kiss me on the lips."

I instructed her in perfect English, this of course raised a few chuckles from some members of the class while it had others blushing heavily. For the most part it seemed that around half the girls had understood what I had said while the other half were uncertain…Asuna was in the latter half. When she stood up and came to the front after a moment I realised she had worked out the first part but obviously hadn't worked out the rest. She frowned when I looked at her expectantly; obviously she had assumed I had only asked her to come to the front.

Turning to the class I asked them in Japanese this time.

"So, can anyone tell me what Asuna-san did wrong?"

Immediately the class rep raised her hand. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Asuna fuming slightly, even more when I asked Ayaka to explain.

"Asuna-san obviously only understood the first part of the sentence. She was asked to both come to the front and then to kiss you on the lips."

This of course caused the class to erupt into bouts of laughter intermingled with cheers of 'Go for it Asuna!' and 'All hail the happy couple!'

"What! You…you pervert!"

She screamed at me before running out of the classroom, her face red. That hadn't gone exactly as I expected, I had only wanted to embarrass her a little not that much…I resolved to make it up to her later somehow although I had no idea what exactly I was going to do just yet.

When class ended I went out to the front to think, sitting in the shade I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed three of my students approach.

"Negi-sensei!"

I looked up to find Nodoka, Yue and Haruna standing over me.

"Um…yes?"

"Negi-sensei, we wanted to ask you a question about today's lesson."

"So what's your question? Haruna-san, right?"

"Right name, wrong person. Actually, she's the one who has the question."

She pushed Nodoka forwards slightly as she said this.

"Nodoka?"

I paused for a moment, noticing something about her was slightly different.

"Ah, I like what you've done with your hair, it looks cute."

Before she could speak the other two chimed in.

"I told you he'd notice it! It's such a cute do!"

"She finally got it out of her face."

For a moment we simply looked at one another before she blushed crimson and fled. The other two followed soon after, making their apologies as they left. I was starting to suspect that Nodoka might have a slight crush on me; thankfully I learned the signs when it happened back in England and my sister pointed it out. This could be rather awkward but I'm sure I can cope, so long as I don't let it get out of hand…speaking of hands I looked down to the object currently held in my own. I was surprised to find a small vial of magical essence there, obviously a gift from my grandfather. With them I could make the love potion for Asuna, perhaps that might go a little towards helping her to forgive me for all that had happened.

Taking out one of the pills I crushed it in my hand before poring it into a small beaker I had produced from my bag. Mixing it with a few other ingredients and a little bit of magic the potion was ready in no time, now all I had to do was find Asuna…when I found her it was in the lunch room.

"Asuna! Hey!"

She ignored me at first, refusing to look at me. Not willing to give up I walked over and leant down by her ear and whispered to her. As soon as I finished she leapt up, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside.

"You seriously made a love potion? I thought it would take four months?"

"I found a short cut."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Really…well then, you try it."

She grabbed it out of my hand and before I knew what was happening had upended it into my mouth.

"Perhaps you'll be the one to get your clothes ripped off this time."

As I swallowed the last of the mixture I could already feel my body tingling as the magic took hold. I braced myself or when Asuna grabbed me but strangely enough she didn't, she simply remained as she was before. This worried me slightly, has I made a miscalculation? I didn't think so…so why wasn't Asuna affected?

"Humph, figures."

She was about to walk away when someone tackled me from behind.

"What the! Konoka! What the hell are you doing!"

Already her hands were moving to unbutton my shirt and I could hear the telltale scraping of chairs against the floor as other girls fell under the potions influence. Apologising as I broke free of her grasp I made a run for it, Asuna not far behind.

"Ok, so I guess you don't suck at magic after all."

"Thanks, now how the hell am I supposed to stop all these girls from chasing me?"

I motioned towards the ever-growing horde of girls running in my wake. Every classroom I passed more girls joined the horde.

"You're the magician, how should I know?"

Smacking my forehead I tried desperately to recall the antidote for a love potion…when I finally remembered I wished I hadn't.

"A kiss."

"What?"

"The only way to break the spell of a love potion is with a kiss."

"Hold on, you expect me to kiss you, again!"

"If there was any other way…"

"Figures…you better not be lying to me!"

"No! I can promise you I'm not lying! I wouldn't kiss you if it weren't for this!"

She immediately started getting angry.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty enough for guys to want to kiss me?"

"Well no, but…"

"But?"

Sensing I wasn't going to win this argument I closed the gap between us before closing the distance even further as I caught her lips in a rather chaste kiss. Almost at once the girls stopped running after me and began milling about in confusion. Thankfully I broke away from Asuna before they recovered enough to notice, even though I did notice she seemed a bit dazed. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour I made a run for it before Asuna recovered enough to realise what I had done.

_AN: Well there you go, chapter 3 already. Yes, I know I haven't done anything with the next chapter of 02 but trust me, it's in the works, I just need a little bit of time on something else to clear my head._

_On a different note I hope everyone likes the increased deviance from the manga, I'm going to keep using lines from it now and again and there may still be more scenes with only minor adaptations to them. I hope that everyone will bear with me on that; some things just work best as they are and I would rather try and avoid changing them too much._

_Thanks for all the support so far. Till next time,_

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	4. Bath Time

Juugo: 4 – Bath time 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

Asuna and I returned to the dormitories after taking an extended walk around the streets of Tokyo to allow her to cool off. I still don't quite understand why exactly the potion didn't affect her, but in a way I'm rather glad that it didn't, had it been any other girl I ended up kissing the results would have been…problematic. Traditionally, kissing someone of the opposite sex while under the influence of such a spell would cause the spell to take permanent effect on him or her, in other words Asuna would have fallen in love with me there and then. That would have quite probably gotten me in some serious trouble; using magic for personal gain that way is strictly forbidden, finding a life partner is something we are supposed to do by normal means, not magical ones.

It does leave me wondering, what it is about her that made her immune, could it have been that same immunity that caused my memory erasing spell to go so horribly wrong? This is something I should probably look into more, but for now I don't think it would be a good idea...I don't see Asuna reacting too well to requests for samples of her blood. For now it might be best if I limit my investigations to the study of magical texts I will have to ask the headmaster if there are any available on campus, I had to leave the majority of my own back in England. My grandfather promised that my room would be kept as it was when I left, ready for me when I eventually returned after I complete my assignment. He also promised a larger room if I found a partner, he wants great grandchildren to spoil…

As I arrived at the dormitories, Asuna had gone ahead insisting that we were no seen together, I was greeted by the manageress, she bowed as I walked in, smiling at me warmly. I returned the bow, causing her to blush slightly. Despite advancements in many other ways Japan is still very much a male driven society, coming from England where the concept of chivalry has long been part of being considered a true English gentleman, it can make the concept of not always holding the door for women or allowing them to go first difficult to adapt to. For the most part my behaviour has been accepted, most likely because they know I am a foreigner and do not expect me to understand all their traditions. However, on some occasions it does earn me a smile, it seems that all women appreciate being treated like a princess once in a while.

I returned to the room quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to myself as I went. Apart from myself there are no other males here so it makes the situation rather awkward, the first time I had Ayaka with me to ward off the other girls, I had noticed as we walked quite a few of them had been eyeing me suspiciously while a few others were regarding me more like a piece of meat. For most boys my age this would be a dream come true, for me it is quickly becoming a nightmare. I only hope that nothing else happens, I am sure Asuna is just looking for an excuse to report me to the principal but everything so far has been accidents or unfortunate coincidences.

As I unlocked the door and stepped inside I was surprised to find Asuna sitting at the desk, studying. In truth she had not struck me as the type to study in her free time, the incident in class proving that she wasn't exactly top of the class, certain other comments the girls had made during the remainder of the lesson reinforcing that opinion. Perhaps that was why she was studying now, to help catch up in the subjects she was having troubles with…I would offer to help her, but somehow I don't think she would accept my invitation. Moving over to the couch, I sat down and pulled of my jacket, my thoughts elsewhere when I suddenly felt someone very close to me. Returning my attention to the here and now I found Asuna only inches from my face sniffing at me?

"When was the last time you had a bath?"

I was more than a little surprised by her question, it wasn't exactly something you just came out and asked someone.

"Well…I…not since I left England, a couple of days I guess."

"Right, then you better go and grab one in the bath hall, no-one should be using it at this time of day."

"But…isn't it the girls bathing hall? It would be rather…awkward if anyone else was to be in there…"

"Look, I told you no-one will be using it right now. I'll even stand guard to make sure no-one walks in on you, ok?"

Sighing in defeat, I nodded my head before gathering my things and allowing her to escort me down to the bathing hall. At my insistence she changed into a bathing suit and went in first to check that no-one was already there, once it as confirmed I stepped into the changing area before undressing and walking into the bathing hall. My thoughts, which up until now had been quite unfortunately focused on how good Asuna looked in her swimsuit, were now pulled to the matter of just how large the bathing hall was. Back in England we don't have anything approaching this…except perhaps for the ancient Roman baths in the aptly named town of Bath. The Japanese do have a very different concept of bathing to us; this is just another thing I am going to have to get used to.

Settling down to begin the process of washing I was a little surprised when I heard someone walking up behind me, immediately conscious of my modesty I pulled the towel tightly around my waist before standing to confront the person and apologise…only to find my self once more eye to eye with Asuna. I send her a questioning gaze, silently asking why she was here. She replied with a shrug before answering.

"I'll help you wash your back."

I was more than a little uncertain about this and proceeded to tell her as much.

"Geez, you've seen me naked already so what's the big deal?"

"Um, Asuna…I'm a boy."

"And?"

"Have you seen a boy naked before?"

"Well, no…"

At this point her eyes were now regarding me as if for the first time, tracing up and down my almost naked body, taking in every inch of my bare skin. Despite being of only medium build and not overly muscled, I am in relatively good shape, at least in part due to my magic, it helps keep my muscles in good form. It seems that Asuna is taking note of all this, the fact that her eyes are lingering on my 'lower regions' for more than just a glance, is definitely starting to unsettle me somewhat. I think that in a moment I am going to have to make an excuse and get very far away from her before something happens that we will almost certainly both regret…thankfully, she finally snapped back to reality in that moment, turning away from me and blushing slightly, obviously realising she had been caught staring.

"Look, it's not such a big deal. Just keep the towel around your waist and it'll be fine, ok?"

Despite the fact I was far from comfortable with this I acquiesced, this would perhaps give me a chance to talk to her in a more relaxed atmosphere, one where I could get a few of my questions answered…

"So, why is that you have to get up so early to deliver papers? I wouldn't have expected a girl your age to need a job."

"It's to pay my school fees…I'm an orphan."

The way she said it, I knew I had hit a nerve. Part of me told me to stop now yet despite the alarm bells going of in my head I pressed forward.

"So…your parents…are dead?"

"Yeah, Konoka's grandpa, the school dean keeps an eye on me but I don't want to be a charity case so I cover as much of my tuition as I can even though he tells me it's not necessary."

In that moment I realised just how strong a person she was, that even under so much pressure, she was still able to smile. I couldn't help but allow a smile to spread across my face and it wasn't long before Asuna noticed.

"Hey! What are you smiling about? It better not be anything perverted!"

I quickly waved my hands in my own defence.

"No, no, of course not. I was just thinking, you are a very strong person…I don't know a lot of people who could deal with the things you have and still be able to smile."

Even if I couldn't see it, I could tell she was blushing at my words, even if they were the truth. She announced that she was finished and pulled away; it was then I was struck by a strange sense of loss, I had been enjoying the fell of her warm hands against my back. I started to stand, missing my footing as my foot landed on a bar of soap sending me stumbling back, knocking her over so that we ended up lying on the floor, my body suspended above her…

Whatever strange spell that overcame us for that moment was broken when we heard voices approaching. Asuna began to panic, no doubt terrified of the prospect of being caught here with me like this, something that would only serve to fuel the fires of the rumour machine and the suggestions that we were having an illicit relationship. She hurriedly pushed me into the water before pressing herself up against me to conceal me from whomever it was that entered. Unfortunately, this meant that her parts of her anatomy were pressed firmly against my own, something that would, given time, produce and adverse reaction. Well, adverse in the sense that as soon as she realised what was happening she would most likely punch me into orbit…

It seems that misfortune has been especially kind to me these past few hours simply because it had something terrible planned for me now. Rather than just any girls coming to use the bathing hall it just happened to be the girls from my class, as they approached I could pick out individual voices. This would now be doubly embarrassing, it would have been bad enough it had simply been girls from another class, for it to be girls from my own class…the results would be catastrophic. There is only one way out of this; I have to get out of here and fast! But first I have to get away from Asuna…

This in itself would be difficult, had it not been for Ayaka's comment on entering the bath hall.

"It's ridiculous, that Negi-sensei should be rooming with a nut like Asuna. He should be with someone more stable…"

Asuna of course completely forgot that I was there, immediately springing from the water and tackling Ayaka, the two descending into one of their, according to Konoka, usual fights. This of course provided a sufficient distraction for me to make my escape, or would have had some of the girls not been obstructing the entrance. There was no way for me to move past them without being caught, something I could not afford to happen. Not knowing what else to do I moved further into the baths, away from the girls, navigating as best I could with one hand almost entirely covering my eyes. Whether it leads to me making a mistake and getting caught or not, I won't add insult to injury by spying on them when they're naked, at least if they do find me I will not be guilty of peeping.

Unfortunately, despite being out of viewing range, much to my relief, I was not out of earshot. Snippets of conversation drifted up to me, indicating that Ayaka and Asuna had finally stopped fighting and the girls had settled down to bathe. Unfortunately, their topic of conversation turned naturally to boys, something my sister informed me was often the case when groups of girls got together. I could relate to that in a way, whenever I and the other male magi had gotten together between classes the topic of conversation had often turned to what girls we liked or which ones liked us. In particular the other boys used to tease me about Anya, she and I had been friends since we were little, the other boys seemed to think she had a crush on me but I always waved them away, she was more like a second sister to me than anything else.

While I had been lost in my thoughts the girls had been chatting away and now it seemed that, much to my embarrassment, the subject had turned to me.

"So, who wants to know what Negi-sensei looks like at night, sans clothing?"

This statement, rather worryingly, raised a number of affirmations from the other girls. I silently cursed whomever it was who had made the comment, stirring the other girls into a frenzy. It would only make the situation worse if they eventually did find me, especially since all I was currently wearing was a rather small towel.

"So, Konoka, spill."

"Well…I haven't seen anything really."

"What?"

"He changes in the bathroom and when he returns he's wearing pyjamas, those don't exactly give you a good view of his body."

This was met with sighs of disappointment from most of the girls…right up until the pint that someone made a rather worrying suggestion.

"Hey, what about when he takes a bath? Surely he can't be wondering around fully clothed then?"

I heard someone choke at that comment, and assumed it was Asuna.

"Speaking of which, where exactly will he be bathing seeing as this is an all girls dorm? Surely they don't expect him to use the public baths…"

The comment that followed that one made me very, very worried.

"Hey! Asuna! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I…um…"

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

Once again I did not recognise the speaker, although it did seem to be the same person that started this topic in the fist place.

"What is it Asakura?"

"I think that the reason Konoka was acting surprised and that Asuna has been on edge is because Asuna sneaked Negi into the baths earlier and was hoping that we wouldn't find out."

"I…I…"

"Well Asuna?"

I could tell she was close to telling them everything; I have to get out of here before that happens! Not knowing what else to do I tried to circle round them before making a break for the door…I almost made it when a shout rang out.

"Look! It's Negi-sensei! He is here after all!"

This of course started a chain reaction as all the girls called out, one of them shouting.

"After him!"

And so it was that I ended up spending the next half an hour running, half naked around the bathing hall being chased by my entire class sans one student, Asuna had wisely chosen to keep out of it. Being forced to run from thirty or screaming girls is bad enough without the majority of them being either almost or completely naked. I dare not look back for fear of the embarrassment it will cause to both myself and the girls, not to mention the fact that if I take my eyes away from where I'm going for a moment I might trip over something and fall. Magic or no I'm starting to tire, I need to make a break for the entrance and the safety of the changing rooms, at least then I can retrieve my clothes before they mob me.

I stopped for a moment, letting the front-runners close the distance between us just enough to make them think I was too tired to run any further. Just as I felt fingertips at my back I broke into a full out sprint, making a beeline for the doors. For a moment it seemed that they had fallen for my plan, as I couldn't feel anyone pursuing, unfortunately they recovered quickly and resumed the hunt. Luckily for me I was able to make it out the doors before they could catch up to me, by the time they burst into the changing area I already had on my trousers and was just staring to pull on my shirt. I was tackled to the ground by a mob of excited and angry girls, deathly afraid that they would be too excited to keep themselves under control, and might try to disrobe me forcefully. This was fortunately not the case as they simply sighed in defeat, but not before most of them spent a moment fondling my bare chest and taking a moment to appreciate my rather modest pectoral and abdominal muscles.

I of course kept my eyes shut through this entire ordeal, trying to remain a gentleman and not embarrass my students by seeing them all naked even if they did not have the same issues with regards to seeing me that way. I am almost certain that I am going to spend tomorrow's classes blushing constantly, none the less I am going to have to maintain control if I ever hope to be a teacher for real, let alone finishing my assignment. I only hope that the girls don't try and make it too difficult for me…

I returned to Asuna and Konoka's room once the girls had dispersed, no doubt going back to finish their bath. I settled myself amongst the covers as I had the night before, feigning sleep so that I could avoid any awkward conversations when they returned.

"Asuna, I didn't notice you chasing Negi, why was that?"

"Humph, why in hell would I want to go chasing round after that idiot."

"Because he's handsome? Are you honestly telling me you didn't want to see him like that, in nothing but a towel?"

"Geez Konoka! It's no big deal! Besides I already saw him before…"

She stopped immediately, obviously having realised what she just said.

"Before what Asuna?"

"Nothing Konoka, go to bed."

"No, not until you tell me what happened!"

"Nothing, ok? Nothing happened!"

"Asuna…I've know you a long time now and I know when you're lying. Is it really so secret that you can't even tell your best friend?"

"Well, no, I guess…"

"Good. So go on."

"I…I kind of offered to wash his back…don't look at me like that Konoka! It's wasn't anything perverted! We talked a bit, I told him about my parents and my situation, he complimented me and then when he stood up he slipped on some soap and ended up almost landing on top of me."

"And?"

"And nothing, you guys arrived and that was the end of it."

"So, what was it like, washing his back I mean?"

When Asuna spoke next I didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing.

"It was…nice, ok?"

"So, does this mean you're starting to warm up to our new professor? When can I start the wedding plans?"

"Konoka…it's not like that…I still like Takahata-sensei."

Konoka's next words were spoken with surprisingly serious tone.

"Ok, if that's what you believe…goodnight Asuna."

"Goodnight Konoka."

And so the two girls drifted off to sleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

_AN: Ok, a lot of questions were raised because of the last chapter. As I don't want pages of author's notes I'm going to keep it simple._

_1. __Pairing is undecided._

_2. __Yes, I plan to go the distance although it may take a while and I will need to buy the remaining volumes._

_3. __There will be scenes for the other girls, I just haven't got to a good place for them, the manga was still mostly Asuna centric at this point_

_4. __Thank you to the reviewer who mentioned about love potions, hopefully I resolved that at the start of this chapter_

_Ok, that should take care of everything. Anything else please address them this time and if need be I will e-mail you a direct answer._

_Thanks,_

_  
Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	5. After School

Juugo: 5 – After School 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

When I woke up the next morning, Asuna was already gone and Konoka was preparing breakfast. When I joined her at the breakfast table she was blushing heavily and refused to look me in the face. Of course, this isn't all that surprising; in Japan looking someone in the eyes is considered rude, something akin to issuing a challenge. To be honest, having been brought up in a country where not looking at someone when speaking to them is considered rude or a sign of evasiveness, it's hard not to assume that people are hiding things from me even when they're not. I think this time it's because she is well aware of what happened yesterday and that part of it was her fault. The slightly larger breakfast, I believe, is her way of an apology, even if she can't say it with words. As I finished the last of my breakfast and started to leave she spoke out.

"Negi…"

"Yes Konoka?"

"I'm sorry about what happened…I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand."

I could not only see it in her expression, I could hear it in her voice; she was truly ashamed of what had happened.

"It's alright Konoka, I'm not angry. But thank you for the breakfast anyway."

She perked up a little, offering me a small smile, one I returned before departing to take a quick shower before Asuna returned. Letting the warm water rush over, me I allowed my thoughts to drift back to the previous night, both to the events in the bath hall and the conversation Konoka and Asuna had after. I may be rather naive but I still recognised the pang of longing in Konoka's voice when she spoke about wedding plans. I'm not sure who it was she had in mind, but I definitely suspect that she wants to be a blushing bride someday. For now I think she feels a little lonely, and I can understand why, Asuna leaves for her job very early in the morning and is out like a light in the evening. It must leave her with a lot of time without anyone to talk to, that's probably why she's been making such an effort to make me feel at home.

As I finished my shower and changed I resolved to do something for Konoka, something small to show her how much I appreciated her efforts. Nothing overly romantic, I don't want to give her the wrong idea, just something that will make her smile…I'll ask Asuna about it later, she's Konoka's closest friend after all, she's sure to know what Konoka would like. I'll ask her after class is over, it'll be too difficult to find a moment to speak with Asuna without Konoka being in earshot otherwise; those two seem to be together whenever they're at school. Pleased with my decision, I stepped out of the bathroom only to have Asuna storm past me, slamming the door closed. From the brief glimpse I had caught of her face, she didn't seem angry, more embarrassed than anything else and perhaps a little bit impatient. Admittedly there's only half an hour till class begins, she'll have to hurry if we're to arrive on time.

We departed ten minutes later, moving at a dead run to catch the train. Part of me wanted to just use my staff to levitate the three of us and fly to school but that would of course mean revealing my magic to Konoka, something I could not afford to do. The fact that Asuna knew was bad enough already, I had already received numerous warnings during my training about letting non wizards find out about us, only partners, probationary or permanent were really allowed to know and even then in some cases the probationary ones would have their memories erased once a permanent partner was chosen. It's complex and to be honest, not something I really want to think about right now, my grandfather told me that when I do choose a partner it should be for love, he told me that my mother had been my father's permanent partner, that she died fighting along side the man she loved…could I really ask someone to do that for me? Too willingly send them to their death?

Pushing such thoughts aside I retrieved my shoes from the locker, placing my outdoors shoes back inside before escorting Asuna and Konoka to class. When I entered the room immediately went silent as I felt twenty-nine pairs of eyes upon me, the girls were all eyeing me with what I could only describe as hungry gazes, even if quite a few had blushes on their cheeks. Obviously the 'incident' last night had an effect on them, I immediately resolved to ask Takamichi about a public bathhouse I could use, I am not risking a repeat of that happening again; not when the girls are looking at me like I'm a proverbial 'piece of meat'. To my surprise it was Asuna who came to my rescue, bringing the class back to their senses when she shouted at them, pointing out how stupid they looked. This of course prompted a number of red faces in addition to those who had been blushing beforehand as the class finally settled down so I could begin to teach.

The class went remarkably smoothly after that, I did idly consider giving them a pop quiz but in the end decided against it, that would be best saved for tomorrow when they weren't expecting it…just because I'm not upset anymore doesn't mean that I'm going to let them off the hook that easily. When we broke for lunch I joined the other teachers in the break room, taking a moment to relax away from my students. I was just settling down with a cup of tea, I had brought a small quantity with me when I left England, Japanese tea is still too bitter for my tastes, when Shizuna-sensei approached me carrying a piece of paper which she proceeded to offer to me.

"Um, Shizuna-sensei? What is this?"

I asked bewildered.

"It's the after school session list for class 2-A. Takahata usually gives the class pop quizzes every so often and the low scorers have to stay behind after class for extra lessons."

I quickly skimmed the list, almost immediately noticing Asuna's name. This of course would be a perfect opportunity for me to ask her about a present for Konoka, I'll ask her at the end of the lesson so as not to arouse the suspicions of the other students.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll teach after school tutoring!"

I walked to the classroom half lost in my thoughts, completely unprepared for the loud greeting that awaited me.

"Welcome to the mighty morphing baka rangers!"

I was a little taken aback by the statement, images of a TV show I had seen back in England coming to mind involving a group of girls with strange, superhuman powers. For some reason they all wore what were dubbed 'sailor suits' and had strangely high pitched and annoying voices. Somehow I don't think that's the series that they were referring too even if for some reason my mind seems to like the idea of Asuna wearing one of those costumes…I was drawn back from that rather worrying image by the real Asuna's shouting.

"Who are you calling a baka!"

Before it could descend into an argument I stepped in, effectively cutting Asuna off when I instructed all the girls to sit. For a moment her gaze met mine and I could tell from the look she gave me that she was far from pleased…perhaps if I take her out again after class, possibly to the ice cream parlour I spotted the last time we were walking around. That would be a perfect opportunity not only for me to say sorry but also to question her about Konoka! Nodding my head in agreement with my plan I turned my attention back to teaching.

"First off…a ten point quiz, you stay until you get at least six points."

I handed out a series of papers, each with ten questions and a separate answer sheet behind. The objective was for the girls to answer all the questions and then review their scores. Of course, one would usually worry about the risk of cheating but according to the other teachers that is almost unheard of here in Japan. That truthfully surprised me; even back at my own school people would often try to cheat on the magical exams. Prepared spells, magical artefacts, all sorts of daring and dangerous ploys were attempted. Of course, none of them worked, the lecturers were accomplished magicians in their own right and many of them had tried those same tricks when they were taking the exams themselves. Anyone who was caught was disqualified from the examination and had to have a retake with a single examiner, cheating during that would get you either held back a year or if you were highly unfortunate, expelled from the school.

My thoughts were returned to the present when Yue approached my desk, flanked by Haruna and Nodoka. The latter was blushing slightly, refusing to meet my gaze while the former was grinning widely. Somewhat unsettled by this I took the paper and readout the grade.

"Nine points! Excellent work Yue!"

She nodded in acknowledgement before departing with her friends. As they left, I heard Haruna mention something about studying, but the rest of her words were lost as my attention turned to the three others standing in from of me. Maki, Fei Ku, and Kaede…between the three of them they had only just scored ten points overall. Sighing I turned my attention to Asuna, hoping to get a better result from her.

"Asuna, how's it going?"

When she avoided my gaze without answering my question, my heart sank, I knew as I picked up the paper from her desk that the result wouldn't be good…

2

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement, I couldn't understand how it was that she was scoring so badly. Sighing once again, I returned to the blackboard and continued going over the work in hope that it might help improve her score. When we reached the next test I was pleased when Kaede and Fei Ku both scored eight points and Makie scraped by with a six. She stopped for a moment after I congratulated her, leaning forwards to give me a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Negi-sensei."

Was all she said before disappearing out the doorway, leaving me blushing slightly. When I turned my attention back to my remaining student I could have sworn that for an instant her eyes were filled with silent rage but the next moment it was gone. Believing it must have simply been my imagination I walked over to see how she was doing…

1

Rather than improving her score had worsened, I just can't understand why…no. I know why. It's because she would rather that it was Takamichi here teaching her this rather than me. I would have thought after the events of yesterday she would be somewhat less hostile towards me, yet it seems that nothing has changed, she still views my presence here as an inconvenience.

"Asuna…"

She looked up at me, eyes filled with frustration but whether it was at herself or me I couldn't tell.

"I know that you're unhappy that I'm the one taking this class rather than Takamichi…"

She opened her mouth to deny it but the words died on her lips when another voice broke the silence.

"Hey! How's it going Negi-kun?"

I turned to see Takamichi at the window, leaning on the frame and grinning as usual.

"I…"

"Asuna, I should have known…so, failing on purpose to spend more time with Negi-kun? There are better ways than this to spent time alone with your boyfriend."

At once Asuna visible stiffened, obviously upset by the 'boyfriend' remark.

"Well, I've got to go. Keep at it you two, just don't do anything I wouldn't…"

With that final comment he disappeared off down the hall, leaving the two of us alone once again. I noticed she was trembling slightly, her head bowed low, her hair hanging down over her face and obstructing my view of her eyes.

"Um, Asuna?"

I walked over, gently laying one hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at me suddenly and I was greeted by fresh tears and a burning anger in her gaze.

"This is all your fault!"

Before I could react she got up and ran, running from the work, and the classroom…but most of all me.

Without thinking, I sped after her, slowly gaining ground as she flew past the shoe lockers, stopping only briefly to grab her shoes. I soon followed suit before chasing her down the stairs and out into the cool evening air, heading in the direction of the lake's edge. Filled with an irrational fear that she might try something drastic, I called forth my wand, using a minor levitation magic to fly after her, tackling her around the body I sent us both sprawling onto the sand.

"Let go of me!"

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself over something so stupid as this! It's not worth dying over Asuna!"

She ceased struggling for a moment before fixing me with a confused gaze.

"You thought…that I was going to drown myself?"

Feeling less certain by the second, even more so since I was now all too aware of the heat of her body as she was held in my arms, I stumbled to respond.

"Uh…yes?"

What I didn't expect was when she broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh…my…god! You…really…did! What…an…idiot!"

My annoyance at her words was a welcome distraction, making me forget the position we were in.

"Look, I'm sorry for overreacting. You seemed upset and I was worried…"

She stopped laughing then, taking a moment to regard me with a level gaze before asking me a simple question.

"Why?"

There is an old phrase 'ask a simple question, get a simple answer' and right now a simple answer was all I was really capable of.

"Because."

Her brow creased slightly, obviously she was unhappy with my explanation.

"Because what?"

"Because…because it's my job to help people…and because I didn't want to see you hurt."

I mumbled the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear. From the way her eyes widened slightly I suspect that she did yet, she made no comment about it. Instead, she simply released herself from my arms and stood up before helping me up off the ground.

"How about some ice cream sensei? My treat."

Not knowing what else to say I nodded before remembering myself and agreeing verbally.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Being a gentleman I of course offered her my arm, momentarily forgetting that such close physical contact was usually frowned upon here in Japan. I was surprised even more when she did in fact take hold of my arm, but it wasn't until I noticed the mischievous look in her eye did I realise how foolish I had been to do so. She proceeded to drag me all the way to the ice cream parlour, ignoring my objections as we walked inside with her still holding tightly onto my arm.

"Two sundaes please, one chocolate and one vanilla."

As the clerk hurried off to fix our deserts I could feel eyes upon us, the older patrons mumbling in disgust about 'kids these day' while the younger ones, mostly couples of around our own age, the girl all of whom smiled at their boyfriends while said boyfriends used it as an excuse to encircle them with their arms. As the clerk returned Asuna, paid before leading me to a booth by the window and releasing me so I could sit down. A moment later I was being pushed along as she sat down next to me, making sure her arm was pressed up firmly against my own. When she did so I almost panicked, right up until I noticed the amusement and mischief in her eyes. She was enjoying embarrassing me like this, a little too much in my opinion. Deciding that two could play this game I resolutely picked up her spoon and proceeded to offer it to her as I've seen some older couple do back at home. She hesitated then, not expecting me to fight back before steeling herself and accepting the spoonful.

It continued that way until the ice cream was all gone, she had resorted to feeding me in turn. By the time we left at least half the couples in there, young and old were now feeding one another and we couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. As we walked back to the dormitories, this time without Asuna latched onto my arm, my thoughts drifted back to the question I had wanted to ask her since this morning and realising that I at last had her alone I decided to broach the subject now.

"Asuna, I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Hmmm?"

" I wanted to know what Konoka likes so I can buy her a small present."

Something unrecognisable flickered in her eyes for a moment and was gone and when she next spoke her voice was strangely hostile.

"Why?"

"As a thank you and something to cheer her up, I noticed she seemed a little…troubled."

She glared at me before replying, once again in that same hostile tone.

"And what exactly do you plan on getting me for all the trouble you've caused?"

"I think that tonight was a more than sufficient repayment."

She paused for a moment, about to protest before stopping and signalling her agreement.

"Ok, ok. I guess you're right. It doesn't mean I'm going to help you though…"

A plan forming in my mind I waited for her to start to walk away before calling out.

"So I guess you won't mind if I tell everyone about tonight then."

In an instant she was back by my side, fist already raised.

"You wouldn't dare!"

I simply smirked back at her, after all as the old saying goes 'all's fair in love and war'.

"Alright! Damn it! Something related to fortune telling. Konoka loves that kind of thing; she is president of the fortune telling club after all so anything like that should make her happy. Satisfied?"

"Yes, I think so."

She glared at me before storming off, although not quite fast enough that I couldn't catch up. As I moved to walk along side her I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever be able to understand the minds of girls…

_AN: And so you have it, chapter 5. I was originally planning to include the dodge ball game in this one but in the end the chapter took on a life of it's own and the dodge ball has been relegated to chapter 6 now._

_Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement, I hope that I can repay it all with reasonably frequent updates…but no guarantees, ok?_

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	6. Dodge Ball?

**Juugo: 6 – Dodge Ball?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Rather than taking the train back we decided to walk, it was a relatively cool evening and we were enjoying the night air. We chatted amiably as we walked, recounting stories of our respective childhoods, of all the difficult and embarrassing situations we had gotten into when we were younger. Strangely, neither one of us had any stories of any time before we were five; it was as if that time in our lives had somehow been lost…we had settled into silence when Asuna suddenly broke it by asking me a question.

"So, Negi…how did you get that wand of yours? It looks old."

I couldn't help but smile at her words, old didn't even begin to cover it…

"As far as I am aware it was originally carved by a great magus centuries ago from the ancient oaks of England. From what I was able to find out it passed through the hands of a number of magi over the years until it most recently came into the possession of Nagi Springfield, my father."

She paused for a moment; I had told her earlier that as far as anyone knew, my father was already dead. She looked up at me, silently asking if I was ok with this, that I didn't mind telling her about it.

"He showed up five years ago, on the night before the first magi exams. It was the middle of the night and I had been out walking, trying to assuage some of my nervousness at the coming evaluation. Up until then I had been struggling somewhat with my studies, my control over my powers was underdeveloped. He gifted me with this wand, telling me that he would always be watching over me and that one day he would return to see my graduation. Since that day I've been fighting to reach that goal, to become a fully fledge magus and see my father once again."

As I finished Asuna remained silent, looking over at her I found she was lost in thought. Not wanting to disturb her I allowed my thoughts to wander, drifting back to our earlier conversation. We continued on, stopping once we reached the dormitories so that Asuna could go on ahead. Despite the fact that it was late enough that everyone else would be in bed, we kept to this ritual, one of the small ways in which we kept our distance, to remind ourselves we were not dating like the rumours said.

"Negi…"

I was surprised that she hadn't already gone ahead, even more that she had spoken, drawing me back from my thoughts.

"Yes Asuna?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I hope you become a great magus as well."

Before I could reply she took off, slipping into the building, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. I followed after a short time, slipping out of my outdoor shoes and into the slippers provided. Picking them up, I silently paced down the halls, winding my way towards the room where I was staying. To be honest, I'm none too enamoured of that couch, it's not the most comfortable place I've ever slept, but fortunately it's not the least comfortable either. A short camping trip holds that honour from the time when we camped out in the middle of nowhere on rather firm ground.

Finding Asuna and Konoka were both in bed; I tried to be as quiet as possible when I retired to the bathroom to perform my nightly rituals and change for bed. I stepped out of the bathroom, depositing my clothes in my suitcase before settling myself amongst the blankets on the couch and preparing to sleep…unfortunately, I found myself unable to drift off, vague memories of our conversation stuck in my mind. It seemed that Asuna and I had a lot more in common than I had at first thought, perhaps that was why I seemed to be draw to her and that so many accidents had occurred with the two of us.

The sound of something creaking startled me, I was about to sit up when I realised it was probably Asuna, she probably wanted to use the bathroom and the creaking I heard was her climbing down the ladder from her bed. Pretending to be asleep I noticed her footsteps grow louder, something that made no sense as the bathroom was not near the couch, before they stopped abruptly, confusing me further. Suddenly I felt warm breath on my cheek before a pair of lips touched against my skin in a brief kiss.

"Thank you Negi-kun."

As the footsteps resumed once again I let out the breath I had been holding, still in shock at what Asuna had done. I think in that moment I finally understood something very important about her that I had missed before, that underneath the rather rough exterior Asuna really was a good person at heart. Smiling silently to myself I moved more deeply into the warmth of the covers and finally drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with images of a little girl with long red hair and bells.

When I woke the next morning it was earlier than usual, around the time Asuna would normally be getting up to go to work. Looking over to her bed I was surprised to see her still there, sound asleep. For a moment I considered waking her…but then brushed it aside. It was partly my fault that she had been up so late, so I decided that I would go to work in her place…just this once. Carefully disentangling myself from the sheets, I retrieved my clothes from my bag and slipped into the bathroom to shower and changed. Ten minutes later I was heading out the door, off to the place Konoka had mentioned Asuna worked, but not before leaving a short note behind so Asuna wouldn't worry when she finally woke up.

As it turned out Asuna worked far harder than I expected and by the time I was halfway done I was flagging slightly, I hadn't gotten to bed much earlier than Asuna, meaning that I was still rather tired. I stopped off at one of the multitude of vending machines and purchased a soft drink, the mix of sugar and caffeine helped me remain awake while I completed my work. When I finally finished, I stopped in at a small café and purchased another soft drink and a couple of onigiri, this was just enough to help me stay awake, at least until I finished teaching morning class. Taking note of the time I hurried to the academy, worried that I might not make it before class started. As it was I scraped in just before the bell rang and launched straight into the day's lesson.

At one point, when Asuna happened to catch my eye, she mouthed a quick thank you before returning her eyes to her work. I made a quick check, hoping that it had not been noticed by any of the other students. To my good fortune they were all too absorbed in the exercises they were doing to notice, much to my relief. The remainder of the class was uneventful and when at last the bell rang signalling the end of first period I dismissed the class before heading off to the teacher lounge to catch up on some much needed rest. I slept solidly, right up until lunch when I was gently shaken awake by gently by Shizuna-sensei.

"Uh, Shizuna-sensei?"

"Negi-kun, the girls gym teacher is out sick today so the headmaster wants you to take over the girls afternoon sports class for today."

My head still a little fuzzy as I had just woken up it took me a moment for her words to filter through my mind.

"Sports?"

She nodded.

"The girls have volleyball practice on the roof courts today, you still have some time to get some lunch before the afternoon classes start, not to mention you should try and find some more suitable clothes."

"Ok. Thank you Shizuna-sensei."

I turned to leave but was stopped when she called out to me.

"By the way Negi-kun, there was some trouble earlier involving your students, apparently Asuna got in a fight with one of the high school girls and Takahata-sensei was forced to break them up, you might want to have a word with her later about it, Takahata said that it looked like the older girls had been picking on your students."

I made a mental note to ask her about it later, for now I had to nip back to the dormitories to change. I had packed my old rugby uniform in my suitcase, which should be sufficient for teaching the girls sports class. In truth it's been a while since I've had a chance to wear my uniform, the last time we played a match was at least six months ago, before the lead up to the final exams and graduation began. I miss it to some extent, unfortunately I don't see myself getting the chance to play here, and rugby isn't really played outside of Europe, apart from Australia and New Zealand. Although I have heard that it is gaining in popularity here in Japan, still I don't think it has gotten popular enough yet for it to be played at a girl's school.

Needing to travel quickly I used my staff to fly back rather than walking or taking the train, it's risky flying like this in broad daylight but I don't really have a choice…I touched down a little way away from the dormitories before running the rest of the way. I made a quick greeting to the manageress before slipping off my shoes and hurrying to Asuna and Konoka's room. I was pleased to find my kit neatly folded about halfway down my case, both shirt and shorts. Deciding it would be best to change first I slipped into the bathroom and switched clothes, taking my others along with me in my newly unfolded sports bag, something else I had brought along just in case. Glancing at the time I noted that I only had another ten minutes before the class was scheduled to start, knowing I wouldn't make it otherwise I was forced to fly again, being careful to ensure nobody saw me.

I headed directly to the roof, arriving just as the lesson was supposed to start, as I approached the door out onto the roof I heard familiar voices, it appears that the girls had already arrived…when I stepped out onto the roof I was shocked by what I found. A group of girls wearing a different uniform, I assumed they were high school students based on the difference in height. Asuna was standing out in front of the others, the class rep to her side. Across from her stood two of the older girls, from where I stood it looked as if they were on the verge of having a fight…

"Will somebody please explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

At once both sets of girls turned to face me, my own students running forward.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Girls, what happened?"

They pointed at the older girls.

"They attacked us during lunch break, Asuna-san and the rep stopped them but it turned into a fight and Takahata-sensei had to break it up."

I cursed under my breath; if I hadn't been sleeping then perhaps I would have been able to stop it from getting that far…however, that still didn't explain why exactly they were here now. Before I could ask one of the older girls spoke up, as if predicting my question.

"The courts here have such a nice view we decided to come practice here, scenery like this is wasted on these babies."

"Why you!"

Asuna stepped forwards; obviously about to start another fight…as a teacher I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Stop this right now, all of you. I refuse to believe that the only way to settle this is with fighting. Surely we can sort this out in a more civilised manner, a sporting match perhaps?"

"Deal. Winner gets first dibs on all of the disputed territories…and because of our obvious physical advantage we'll take it easy on you, a dodge ball match, the eleven of us versus the twenty two of you, deal?"

"Deal."

I had a sinking feel as soon as Asuna said those fateful words yet it was too late now; there was nothing I could do but stand at the side and watch. The game started off well for the girl, they managed to get one of the older girls out before things started to go downhill. The older girls started to fight back; using the fact my class was very tightly packed to their advantage; they couldn't dodge without running into each other. What was worse was it turn out that the older girls were a championship dodge ball team, they had picked this sport knowing full well they had a considerable advantage. In less than two minutes the team was reduced by half, things were not looking good for the girl…that was when it happened, the older girls team leader took out Asuna with an attack using the sun to blind her temporarily.

It didn't stop there however, rather than let it go, the older girl regained the ball and threw another shot at Asuna, despite the fact she was already out of the game. Feeling my blood boil I swept in, catching the ball before it could strike her, gripping it firmly in one hand.

"That's enough. I had hoped that this could be settled in a civilised manner but now I see that is impossible."

I turned my attention to the remaining girls on my side.

"Ladies, if you would please leave the court, I'll be handling it from here on out."

Confused, they did as they were told, taking Asuna with them. She fixed me with a questioning gaze, one that I answered with a silent 'don't worry'.

"What do you think you're doing?"

That comment brought my attention back to the older girl who were obviously unsettled by this turn of events.

"Ladies, not that you deserve to be called that, I will be your opponent from now on. If I win then you will return to your own area and not bother my class or any other again."

"Why should we? What's in it for us if we win, huh?"

"Me. I will personally request the headmaster that I be transferred to your school as your new English teacher. Do we have a deal?"

There was a brief discussion even as my own class called out me, trying to dissuade me from this course of action. I ignored their protests, focusing only on what must be done. At last the older girls finished their discussion, their leader delivering their decision.

"You have a deal, we look forwards to showing you what real women can do."

Ignoring her words I allow my mind to sink into that special place, the one I had been trained to develop for use in battle. Tuning out my anger and disgust I focused solely on the game, picking out my targets.

"Go!"

At once I was in the air, launching a shot at one of the girls, aimed so that it deflected from her and onto the back of her teammate. The older girls were shocked by this move but not for long, soon they had regained the ball and launched it back at me. I caught it mid flight before sending it rocketing back at them, taking another one out. Three down, seven to go. This time they tried to be more tactical, passing the ball around before taking a shot but I simply caught it each time, returning it back at the girl he threw it, sending them out. In no more than five minutes only the captain and I remained. She was sweating heavily, panting slightly from the effort of dodging my shots. As for me I was not quite so worse for wear, union rugby is a lot more intense than this as well as far more violent.

"You're stronger than you look kid, I can't wait to get you alone. I bet your girlfriend won't be too happy about that…"

My thoughts at once went to Asuna, my attention being distracted for a second. The captain saw her chance, launching a shot at me, one that I never saw. If it hadn't been for Asuna's sudden cry I would have definitely been hit by that shot.

"Negi! Look out!"

Snapping my attention back to the game I caught it just as it was about to hit me, only inches from my face. I knew then, this would be the game's final shot; I've had all I can tolerate of their cowardly tactics. Just this once I suspended my own morals and allowed a small amount of magic to swirl about my arm, a minor wind spell that I incanted with no more than a whisper, it would add a little extra speed to the shot. I moved to one side, then the other, trying not to give away the point at which I would take my shot. I played a fake and she went for it as I released the real one at her mid section…she never even got to dodge before the ball sent her to the floor. I was careful to keep the power low enough that it would do no harm but strong enough it would take her off her feet. With that the final digit was turned on their side of the scoreboard and I stood victorious.

"Now, I expect you to keep your word and depart or I will be forced to inform the headmaster of your conduct."

To a chorus of discontented whispers the older girls left but not before their captain walked up to me for one last act of vengeance…she captured my lips in a fierce kiss, so unexpected that I did not pull away at first. When she finally broke contact a moment later it was with a smirk on her face.

"Just so you know what you lost, I bet your little girlfriend doesn't taste that good."

There was a cry and Asuna charged, murder in her eyes. Knowing this would not end well I moved to intercept…only to end up being knocked off balance as Asuna tried to move past sending us both to the floor, her on top of me this time. A round of cheers by the other girls, something that left the two of us blushing heavily and Asuna swearing silently that she would 'get me back for this later', of course met this little incident. Sighing in defeat I waited for Asuna to move, knowing that another potentially embarrassing trip to the ice cream parlour was in order…I looked up after a moment when she still hadn't moved, was surprised by the thoughtful look on her face. I was unprepared when she kissed me exactly like the older girl had done, one again leaving me in shock.

"See, I knew I was better than that tramp any day."

That spoilt the moment somewhat but still it would be hard to miss the smile that remained of Asuna's face for the rest of the day.

_AN: Well, that one was a lot harder than the others, I'm not quite happy with it but even so I don't think I could get it any closer to my vision of it than I have._

_Expect a pause before c7 comes out, real life intruding again._

_Thanks,  
__  
Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	7. A Final Challenge?

Juugo: 7 – A Final Challenge? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

I spent the rest of the day mildly distracted, my mind continually flicking back to that moment after the dodge ball game, when Asuna had kissed me. What I had found most shocking about it was that rather than being an accident like before, this time she had done it willingly…on purpose! If I didn't know better, I would think that she was jealous that older girl kissed me…I shook my head to clear away such foolish thoughts. I know she has a crush on Takamichi, she couldn't possibly like me in that way…as I was making my way out towards the front gates and the station before making my way back to the dormitories someone called out to me.

"Hey! Negi-sensei!"

I turned to see Konoka and Asuna running over, no doubt also about to embark on the journey back to the dormitories. Truth be told, I had been hoping to avoid Asuna for a little longer, already I could feel my cheeks heating slightly as I remembered the feel of her lips as they were pressed against my own…

"Negi-sensei! That was magnificent! I can't believe you beat those girls so easily! Not only that but you protected Asuna! Like some kind of knight…"

I paused for a moment, surprised by Konoka's words. I would have expected her to compare me to a samurai, not a knight. It seemed that Asuna had also picked up on this as she questioned Konoka's choice of words.

"A…Knight? What's that Konoka?"

"A knight is like a Samurai where Negi-sensei comes from. I read about them in a book of western fairy tales I read when I was younger. It said that a brave and handsome knight would always come to rescue a fair maiden whenever she was in danger, exactly like Negi-sensei did."

Asuna blushed slightly at Konoka's comments although I could not discern the exact reason. Sensing Konoka's was blowing it out of proportion I was about to interrupt when she continued.

"You know a maiden would usually reward the knight with her favour…hmmm, Asuna, are you going to give Negi-sensei your favour now?"

Without thinking I replied.

"She already did."

Konoka's eyes widened even as Asuna stopped to glare at me even as I realised what I had just said. No one else had been around when Asuna had kissed me after all, hence Konoka not knowing about it. Something about the way she is looking at me like a high priest in a pagan religion looks at a human sacrifice, I suspect she had wanted to keep it that way…to my good fortune, it seemed that Konoka took note of this as she tactfully changed the subject.

"Negi-sensei, that shirt you were wearing, I noticed it had numbers on the back, were you on a sports team in England?"

"Yes, actually I was on my school's rugby team."

"Rugby?"

That question came from Asuna, the killing gaze now gone from her eyes. I paused for a moment, thinking how to explain rugby to them, I can't really think of a parallel here in Japan…

"It's…a little like soccer except that rather than kicking the ball with the feet you carry it with your hands. The objective is to carry the ball to the opposing team's end of the field and place it in the area beyond the posts. The opposing team spend their time trying to take the ball from you and place it down in your end. It can be quite violent at times."

Konoka nodded in response.

"It does seem that way, even so it does sound interesting. Perhaps you could talk to one of the gym instructors about it?"

I hesitated for a moment recalling the rules regarding that particular form of rugby back in England.

"I'm not sure, they won't allow the girls to use those rules at home…there is a slightly less violent version that might work though…"

Of course Asuna chose this moment to put in her own comments, openly declaring her displeasure at my last remark.

"So, you're saying that we're not strong enough?"

I should have known she would take it like that…

"That's not what I meant…women play that version of rugby, just not girls. The risks are too high at that age, especially since I know of at least one case where a boy was killed during a game, he got stuck on the bottom of what is called a maul."

"A maul?"

"It's sort of a pile up, it happens when someone 'grounds' the ball…next time I write home I'll ask my sister to send me a book about it for you to look at, although it will be in English."

Konoka smiled.

"I don't think that will be a problem, might be for Asuna though…"

"Hey!"

Asuna's cry had both Konoka and I laughing heartily, after a moment Asuna joined in. Carrying that lighter mood with us as we walked the rest of the way to the station before embarking on the first available train and riding back to the dormitories. When we finally arrived Konoka split off, saying she wanted to take a bath. As soon as Asuna and I were left alone the tension from before returned and I found myself unable to look her in the face. Fortunately an excuse was provided for me in the form of my stomach grumbling slightly.

"I'm going to go out and get some dinner, I'll be back later."

I started to leave, only to be stopped when Asuna put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll come along, I'm a bit hungry myself."

More than a little disturbed by this yet unable to find a good excuse I paused, waiting for her to grab her coat. We walked together back to the entrance in a tense silence; all the while I kept asking myself why it was she had decided to come along.

We eventually settled on a small western restaurant, despite the fact I have become accustomed to Japanese food it's nice to have something closer to what I am used to at home and Asuna, having not having had western food before as far as she could recall decided that she would like to try it as well. Of course this meant that I was forced to order for her, as she was unfamiliar with any of the dishes. This of course caused the waitress to smile at me; obviously she believed that Asuna and I were a couple. Deciding it would be lest trouble if I didn't correct her I ordered meals for the two of us before returning to the table.

"So, what did you order for me?"

Wanting to break the rather heavy mood I decided to tease her a little.

"It's a surprise."

"What!"

"Wait and see, You'll like it, I promise."

She glared at me for a moment before shrugging slightly and relaxing. A minute later the waitress brought over our drinks, I wasn't sure what to get once again so I ordered cola's for us both. I had briefly considered ordering a mineral water for myself but from earlier experiences I had found the flavourings the Japanese added were not to my taste. I sipped calmly at the dark liquid, glancing over at Asuna now and then, trying to work out what she was thinking without resorting to reading her mind.

The food arrived, interrupting my thoughts and we began to eat, Asuna pausing to comment on the fact I had made a good selection.

"Hmmm, this is actually rather nice…what is it exactly?"

"It's a beef casserole, beef stewed in a thick sauce with assorted vegetables. I have to admit that it's not something you often find in England these days, although there are some places who still serve the more traditional dishes like that one."

She then proceeded to prod at one of the dumplings sceptically.

"And these?"

"Those are a kind of dumpling, but rather than having a filling they are pure pastry. The idea is that they help soak up the sauce."

"Hmmm…"

She tentatively took a bite of one of them and chewed thoughtfully before attacking the next one with equal vigour. To be honest I was a little surprised at how well she was handling cutlery as opposed to the chopsticks usually used here in Japan.

"Asuna?"

"Uh-huh?"

She looked up at me while still chewing.

"You seem to be rather adept with western style cutlery, I thought you said hadn't eaten western food before?"

She paused for a moment, swallowing her current mouthful before a thoughtful expression once more graced her features.

"No…I haven't that I can recall. I guess it's just one of those things, ne?"

Admittedly I had found little difficulty in adapting to the use of chopsticks, the first time I had used them had been when my grandfather took my sister and I to a small Chinese restaurant near the school.

"I guess so."

And so we returned our attention to our meals, finishing the main courses without further conversation. The waitress returned, taking our plates and clearing the table before bringing out dessert. This time I had decided on something more universal, a chocolate mouse with a hint of orange. Asuna obviously approved of my decision as she attacked her desert with great vigour, even so I was the one to finish first and with nothing else to hold my attention I simply stared at her as she ate…

"Negi?"

Her voice woke me from the trance I had fallen into, I realised now that she had finished eating and that the table had been cleared once again. Flushing with embarrassment I was about to stand and go to the counter to pay the bill when Asuna continued.

"About the kiss…"

I froze; stuck halfway between sitting and standing I didn't know what to do. The memories once more flooded my mind and I sat down rather heavily.

"…I shouldn't have taken advantage like that, I'm sorry. It's just…when she kissed you it made me so angry…"

She paused; it seemed that this was difficult for her yet I could not find the will to look up at her face.

"I…I still like Takahata-sensei but…I think I'm starting to have feelings for you as well…I just…I'm not promising anything but…I'd like to find out if…if there could be an _us_ someday."

To be honest I didn't know what to say…of all the things she could have asked, this was not what I had been expecting…

"Asuna…I…um…."

It was then I noticed something amiss, the way her shoulders were shaking slightly and now as I looked up at her face the mirth in her eyes even as she had her hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping. Feeling somewhat irritated that she was teasing me yet again; I stood up and started to move towards the counter. I paused for a moment before turning to face her once again.

"You know, it really isn't that funny Asuna…even so, it's good that you were joking. As long as you are my student and I am your teacher it would be inappropriate for us to have any relationship other than the one we have already."

With that said I turned and walked away, taking note of somewhat guilty look on her face. Had I remained looking at her for a moment longer however I would have seen something else entirely, I would have seen the flash of regret that swept through her eyes.

We didn't talk for the remainder of that evening, and when I woke the following morning, Asuna was already gone. I felt a twinge of regret at my words now, despite the fact that what I had said was true, it would be inappropriate for me to have a personal relationship with one of my students, I could have phrased it more gently…I kept telling myself that was the only reason it bothered me, that it had nothing to do with the fact that I had felt a twinge of disappointment when she laughed. Focusing myself instead on the tasks ahead of me, I dressed and departed for the academy, my thoughts turning to today's lesson plan.

As I arrived I received numerous greetings from my students, I hoped that would mean they would be more eager when the time came for class but unfortunately as always when I wrote a passage on the board the majority of the girls looked away, only a few like the class rep willing to meet my gaze. Sighing in defeat I called upon the class rep, listening as she translated the passage perfectly as always. I have to admit her accent is a little rough but even so Ayaka could probably get by if she were to visit England. As for the other girls…I don't even want to think about it.

By the time morning break came around I felt rather demoralised and slipped off to the teacher's lounge to relax for a few moments. All around me the other teachers were lost in their own conversations although I did hear one word coming up over and over again…'exam'. Worried I located Takamichi and queried him about it. He looked at me confused for a moment before asking.

"Nobody told you?"

I was about to shake my head but remembered before replying.

"No."

"The high school exams begin next Monday, everyone is gearing up in preparation for them."

"What! But! But! The girls didn't say a word about it!"

He grinned at me.

"That's because class 2-A always finishes in last place, despite my best efforts I still couldn't get them to study. I only hope you have better like than I did."

With those parting comments he made his farewells, leaving me alone with my thoughts. This was definitely not good news, the girls are nowhere near where they need to be and with exams coming I just don't know what to do, especially since Takamichi already tried and even he couldn't do anything…the sound of someone calling my name pulled me from my thoughts.

"Negi-sensei?"

I turned to find Shizuna-sensei standing behind me holding a small envelope.

"Huh! Oh, Shizuna-sensei! Can I help you?"

She held out the small envelope to me.

"Here, the headmaster asked me to give this to you."

"Oh, thanks."

I took the letter from her, pausing to read the writing on the outside.

Probationary Teacher Negi Final Challenge 

A final challenge? No one ever mentioned something like that…well, at least it can't be as bad as the ones I faced before, it's tough learning to become a magus. I carefully opened the letter, letting my eyes skim across the kanji, digesting the meaning, allowing it to sink into my mind…and passed out. Of all the things he could have asked me to do it just had to be something impossible…dragons I can handle, demons in a pinch when required but getting a class of girls my age up to a level where they would get out from last place in an exam…not a chance.

"Okay ladies, listen up. Tomorrow's lesson is going to be one long study session. The finals begin next week and if you don't make it out of last place then well…we'll be in a tight spot. Everyone let's do our best and study hard."

I was glad when nobody asked me what exactly that tight spot would be, I didn't want to tell them that my future as a teacher rested purely on the results of their exam.

"Hey! Negi-sensei! I know a study game that's all about going for it!"

Something about the way Sakarako said 'going for it' had me a little worried but based on the urgency of the situation I brushed my worries aside.

"And that would be Sakarako-san?"

"It's called 'Baseball Janken'."

Sounds harmless enough…

"Okay ladies, go ahead."

As the girls began to play I turned my attention to the grade sheet, changing it into a chart for ease of reference. Out of the entire year there are three of my students in the top level for this grade while the majority of the others are around the middle to lower half. Then there's the baka rangers…those five are a serious problem…my thoughts were derailed when something pink landed on my head. Not really concentrating I pulled it off and examined it, putting it down on the desk as I realised it was only Asuna's bra…ASUNA'S BRA!

I looked up to find the baka rangers huddled together, all in various stages of undress, Makie and Asuna in particular down to nothing more than their underwear. It's at times like this that I am grateful for my magic helping keep my hormones under control, otherwise it would be difficult to prevent the natural reaction a boy my age has to seeing a semi naked girl and somehow I do not think that having an erection in front of an all girl class would be a god idea, definitely not after the incident in the bathhouse…

"What the hell is going on here!"

"Baseball Janken of course! It's like strip poker; you lose a piece of clothing for every question you get wrong. You want to play as well sensei?"

It's unfortunate how life turns out sometimes…any one of the guys I knew back in England would have killed for an opportunity like this. To be playing a variant of strip poker with a room full of girls. Unfortunately for me I am both a gentleman and their teacher meaning that I am required to behave in a suitable manner, despite the considerable protests from certain quarters of my mind.

"Um, no."

This of course still leaves me with the question of how exactly I am going to stop them from coming last again, not to mention the fact I only have three days and that includes the weekend, it would take a miracle…or perhaps not. There is one spell that might work, although the side effects aren't exactly brilliant it might just be enough to pull us through…I started the incantation but faltered when Asuna answered another question wrong and the other girls were calling for her to take off another piece of clothing. Of course, all she had left on was her panties…that thought was sufficient distraction to cause the spell to fizzle.

What's rather worrying, I pondered as Asuna dragged me from the classroom, she had noticed what I was trying to do and dragged me away to talk privately, was that ever since the kiss I was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, every time I saw her my thoughts seemed to derail themselves…

"What the hell were you doing back there?"

"I…um…well…"

"Geez, you keep saying how important it is that no-one finds out about your magic yet there you are almost using it in front of the class! What the hell were you trying to do anyway? Make us all smart or something?"

"Well, kind of…if I don't do something then I'm washed up anyway."

I mumbled the last part, gambling on the fact she wouldn't hear. She looked at me confused for a moment before handing me a slightly beat up looking notebook. Feeling confused myself I opened it to find a series of completed test papers, the marks on them while not spectacular were definitely an improvement on her previous grades.

"Starting with that I'm trying harder…you can't solve all your problems with magic you know? Besides, if you don't think we can succeed on our own how do you think that makes us feel?"

I paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. For the first time since I received the letter I realised just how foolish I was being…when class finally ended I found a quiet spot on the grounds and summoned one very dangerous spell. For the next three days I would be a normal teenager, my magical abilities sealed. I returned back to the dormitories that evening with mind set staunchly on the next day's lesson plan, without my magic to hold them down my hormones were raging, this would be so much simpler if I weren't staying in an all girls dormitory…

It was the middle of the night when someone woke me, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, reaching for my glasses to see who it was…

"Asuna?"

"Come on Negi! We have to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"To Library Island of course!"

_AN: Ok, a slightly longer chapter than usual, that's to account for the fact that two thirds of it are non-manga. I wanted to get in the opening to the next challenge so it went over my usual limit but I hop you enjoy the extra material, should tide you over until chapter 8 appears._

_Yes, I know there were quite a few more Asuna/Negi moments and it may seem like the story is leaning in that direction but even so, as I have said before, the pairing is undecided and I will try and make time for the others, it's just there are very few cannon opportunities…I will see what I can do._

_Oh and before I forget, I actually used to play rugby. For those of you are in the know I was one of the forwards, a prop._

_Till next time thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!)_

Hououza 

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	8. Library Island Part 1

Juugo: 8 – Library Island – Part 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

Too confused to really protest, I grabbed my clothes and quickly headed for the bathroom to change before collecting my staff on the way out. Asuna was a little irritated that I had made her wait while I got dressed, but I insisted, saying that I had no intention of going wherever it was she was planning on taking me dressed in nothing but a pair of rather thin pyjamas. The backpack she was wearing didn't bode well; you don't go out in the middle of the night wearing a backpack if you're planning to visit the local convenience store. I decided to grab a few essentials, my wash bag, a couple of towels and a change of underwear. All of these were quickly packed in my small backpack and slung over my shoulder as I followed Asuna out to the front of the dormitory.

When we reached the front I was surprised to find a number of other girls already waiting for us, a mix of the library group, the rest of the baka rangers and Konoka.

"What the hell are they all doing out here at this time of night?"

If Asuna had heard me she made no reply and the others were still out of earshot. I really wanted someone, anyone to explain to me why the hell they are all out here at this time of night and dressed like they plan on going potholing. Since when do libraries and potholing have something in common? This doesn't add up at all…instead of studying for the finals they are going on some kind of mad expedition...and what's worse is they seem fully intend on hauling me along for the ride.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Asuna turned to glare at me; the effect lessened because at that moment my eyes slipped downwards, unfortunately reminding me very poignantly of the effect the cold has on a girl's body. Two very good reasons why I definitely wish I were back in the dormitory, asleep. Instead, I'm stuck out here, about to embark on an expedition to who knows where to do who knows what and most likely I going to miss the study session for the rest of the class as well…it's not that I mind a bit of adventure, but a combination of the fact there are finals in just under three days and that my libido is running amok, means I would rather be fighting a dragon again than being here, surrounded by attractive teenage girls who all happen to be my students. It was at this point that Konoka decided to come over and join us…

"Hey! Negi! Asuna! What took you so long?"

She paused, looking at me for a moment before levelling a suspicious gaze at Asuna and then at me.

"You two didn't…get up to anything did you?"

Asuna reacted immediately, shouting at Konoka, drawing the attention of the remainder of the group towards us.

"Konoka! How could you even suggest such a thing!"

Of course this only served to make Konoka more suspicious and the situation only worsened when some of the others chimed in. Knowing that no matter how much I wanted to get out of doing this, it wasn't going to happen, and that every moment they spent arguing was one less I could be in my bed, I stepped into the fray, intent on putting an end to it before it got anymore out of hand.

"That's enough all of you. We took time because I wanted to get dressed, I had no intention on coming along with you in my pyjamas."

This statement stunned everyone into silence, all of the girls bar Asuna and Konoka having distant looks on their faces. Sighing I started to walk in the direction of station, Konoka and Asuna trailing behind. A few moments later the others realised that we had already headed off and hurried to catch up with us.

Too our good fortune, the trains were still running as we arrived at the station, saving us a considerable amount of walking. Apart from our group, the train was empty, but despite that fact, the ride was spent in silence. We disembarked at the usual station before heading out towards the academy. Once on the grounds, the girls led me off towards the rear of the campus, towards a part of it I haven't visited yet. In some ways this reminds me of the college back home. Its campus spreads out a great deal as well, it covers about half the town meaning that at times, it's a struggle to get from one lecture to another. Thankfully most study areas are kept on one campus to avoid such problems. But even then there are times when lessons get moved and we end up having to run halfway across town…

I sat there in silence, idly listening to the girl's conversations, catching snippets of information about what they were planning. Multiple times they said something about a 'book' and slowly suspicions began to form in my mind. In the time I've been on the academy grounds I've felt a considerable amount of background magic floating around, and while it's not at the level it was back in England, it's sufficient to tell me that the headmaster and I aren't the only ones with magic on campus. There have been a few knots of magical influence that I've noticed, most likely magical artefacts; perhaps that is what the girls are after yet the question is why? Why risk everything on an expedition to find something that may not exist rather than take their chances with studying…

The only explanation I can think of leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, that they found out that if they finish last again then I'll have to go home a failure…they shouldn't be doing all this for me, it's not right. If I'd realised sooner I would have tried to talk them out of it, convinced them it wasn't worth the danger. Now, it's too late to turn back, all I can do is my best to keep them out of trouble, even without my magic I'm not helpless. We arrived soon after and Yue led the way across the grounds, out to a section of the academy I had not visited before, a lone island sitting in the middle of a small lake stood before us.

"That is Library Island."

She explained as we stood at the edge of the walkway that led out onto the island itself. It took less time than I thought and soon we stood before a pair of doors that looked as if they hadn't been used in years. There is something about this place…I don't know why but I feel a faint aura about it, without my powers I can't be sure but I think there is old magic here, powerful old magic. Certainly not something I really want to be contending with when I'm without my own powers…

"This entrance is for the library investigation department, thankfully it gets us in on one of the upper floors. The ones below the third basement level are off limits to students, according to one of the older members of the department the ground floor is covered in dangerous traps…although why anyone would put traps in a school library is beyond me."

Yue explained this as she pushed open the as she opened the doors, which to my considerable surprise opened without a sound. Despite their appearance I noticed on closer inspection that they were well oiled and kept in good condition, no doubt this entrance was in use more often than I had first thought. As the others began to filter inside, Asuna came up behind me and caught my shoulder, signalling to me she wanted to talk privately for a moment. We moved over to a small alcove to the side of the door, as I turned to look at her face I was surprised at how apprehensive she looked.

"Negi…I can't believe I'm asking this, but can you use some magic to protect us while we're in there?"

"No."

"What! Why the hell not!"

I sighed, wishing that I had known about this before I had cast that spell on myself.

"Because, for the next three days my powers are sealed. After you gave me that lecture about not using magic I decided to remove the temptation and put a sealing spell on myself. Until Monday morning I'm just a regular teen."

Asuna remained silent for a moment, her head down, and her expression hidden from me by the shadows.

"Asuna…"

I reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder on to have her look up at me, rage flickering in her eyes.

"Negi you idiot! Why in hell did you do something so stupid!"

"I…"

I stopped as I realised we were no longer alone; the others had obviously come looking for us when we hadn't followed them inside. God only knows what this must look like to them…

"Lover's quarrel."

The others simply nodded in agreement with Konoka's remark before wondering off in the direction of the entrance leaving Asuna and I alone once again.

"This isn't over…"

Was all she said before storming off to join the others. Sighing heavily I followed along behind, silently hoping that the rest of this expedition isn't going to be this way…

Yue led us down a series of spiral steps that lay beyond the doors, how far down we went during those first few moments, I don't know, but when we finally emerged into the library proper I was shocked at the sheer size of the place. Countless rows of books spread out in all directions. I glanced over at one of the closest ones, skimming my eyes across the titles, surprised to find that some of them were in English rather than Japanese. Noticing a particularly rare title I pulled it from the shelf only to hear something click behind it and be forced to spin out of the way as an arrow shot past. It proceeded to fly off into space before its momentum slowed and it dropped downwards into the depths below.

I could hardly believe what had just happened, that there had been a trap set connected to the book. Had I been any normal person that arrow would have buried itself in my chest, at my height it would have grazed the bottom of my lung but for the majority of the girls it would have been fatal…whoever designed these traps wasn't intending to discourage intruders, they meant to stop them dead, literally. Whatever it is they are protecting here must be an artefact of considerable power, something the girls certainly shouldn't be messing with…the problem is I don't think I can convince them to turn back.

"Negi-sensei?"

I turned to find the girls all staring at me, concerned looks on their faces. Even as Asuna looked somewhat worried even though she tried to hide it.

"I'm ok, I was just wondering why someone would put traps like that here. I'll be more careful from now on, don't worry about me."

More than a few sceptical glances met me but after a moment they relented, all apart from Asuna. She eyed me for a moment longer before turning away, as she did I thought I saw something sparkle in her eyes, something that I could have sworn had been fear. My thoughts were pulled away from those thoughts as Yue began to explain a little more about the library, recounting its history. She explained that we had to walk along the shelves rather than the floor, the aforementioned traps were more abundant down there, at least up here they were few and far between, apparently. I did note that if you were to fall from up here you would most likely die anyway, a thought I refrained from sharing with the girls.

Suddenly Makie screamed as the floor dropped out from under her. I ran forward, reaching out to catch her hand when her ribbon shot upwards, the end wrapping around the balcony above. Now committed to my action I jumped as I reach the edge, catching her in my arms and landing us both safely on the far side.

"T-thanks Negi-sensei."

Makie blushed heavily, still cradled in my arms. I gently let her down to the floor and watched us she snapped her ribbon causing it to release the balcony and return to her hand. I quickly struck up a conversation, trying to clear my mind of the image of the panties I had gotten as she fell.

"That was incredible Sasaki-san, how did you do that?"

"Well…I practice a lot with my ribbon, I can even use it to get oranges from kotatsu, you know, the heated lap tables…"

I nodded in agreement, although I had not seen one I had read about them previously. We started to move off when I felt something shift beneath my foot; a rumbling above revealed a bookcase now falling towards us. Knowing it was too late to dodge now I covered her as best I could, bracing myself for the impact…that never came. I looked up to find Fei-ku in mid air, striking the bookcase with a jump kick. This changed its flight enough to direct it away from us as Kaede came over and caught the books that had fallen out. There is something about these girls…they may not be the best and the brightest when it comes to academics but I certainly wouldn't mind having them along with me in a fight.

A little stunned by this latest development I spent the next part of our journey lost in thought, thankfully I remained aware enough to step over a gap between shelves. The ever present cold remained, making me truly glad I decided to dress first, Japan is usually rather warm so the ones I had been wearing had only been thin cotton, they wouldn't have been enough to keep me from catching cold. We reached a study area and took a break to eat, surprisingly I found myself quite hungry, magic also help reduce the need to eat. I eagerly bit into the sandwich Konoka offered me, devouring it rapidly before chugging down the bottle of water she offered. As I pulled the bottle from my lips I finally realised all the girls were looking at me and blushing although I hadn't the faintest idea why.

Once that was over Asuna approached and pulled me of to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I told you, until Monday morning I'm just a normal teenager."

"Normal teens don't eat like that!"

"Um, they do when they haven't eaten anything since lunch…"

"What!"

"Look I was busy planning for tomorrow so I forgot, I was going to get some breakfast in the morning to make up for it."

Asuna just sat there, glaring at me, not bothering to hide her disapproval. Sighing I decided to change the subject.

"You know that there is magic here, old magic in fact. Whatever is that you came here to find probably is here after all."

She paused for a moment, her eyes looking as if she was going over what I had just said again.

"How did you…?"

"Simple. Why the hell else would you have dragged me down here in the middle of the night? It's not like you know any other magi."

"Well at least if I did I bet they wouldn't be stupid enough to seal their powers!"

Before I could respond the other girls surrounded us.

"What were you two whispering about?"

That one was Makie, her comment causing both Asuna and I to blush slightly. Then Konoka chimed in…

"Boy, thick as thieves you two. Another lover's quarrel Asuna?"

This of course set Asuna off again, a loud series of denials which only served to call the others attention to us. One again I found myself having to refrain from strangling her for doing this to me again. For a moment, I even considered kissing her if only to get her to stop shouting…thankfully, Yue interrupted by calling Konoka away to look at the map and a moment later we were on our way once again, the argument of but a moment before now forgotten.

A number of trials awaited us as we moved ever deeper into the library, Asuna's constant complaining grating on my nerves. More than once I found myself wanting to shout at her, to tell her to stop grumbling but every time I restrained myself, knowing that this was simply another side effect, my emotions were all messed up including my temper. The worst part came as we ended up crawling through a space just big enough for me to move though crawling on my belly. Everywhere I looked I was greeted by the girls posteriors, thankfully the sheer cramped nature of the space meant that I couldn't get too excited although I was afraid that if this kept up I might get rather embarrassing and painful friction burns…

After what seemed like an eternity, we found a stone that could be lifted out of the way and emerged into a large room. At once my attention was drawn to the far end where two giant stone statues stood, my eyes at once drawn to the source of considerable magic power. A tome I knew all too well from my studies stood before me…

"That's the legendary book of medusledek! I've only even seen it drawing…what the hell is it doing in Japan!"

Asuna, momentarily forgetting my status as a magi was a secret asked.

"So it's a legit magic thing?"

Too excited to think clearly I replied eagerly.

"Legit! It's the supreme magic book! Perhaps the most powerful tome of it's kind in the world."

Konoka started to ask how I knew this when Asuna remembered herself and cut her off, running forwards and signalling for the others to do the same. We ran along the small stone bridge, each second getting us a tiny bit closer to the book…then the floor split open and we tumbled onto the cold slab below.

"All who seek knowledge here answer my questions without fear."

Just as I had feared, a powerful guardian protected the book. I had been careless, running ahead without thinking. Now the girls would pay the price for my stupidity, once again I cursed myself for being so stupid as to seal my magic.

"Give the Japanese equivalent of these English words: difficult."

Not knowing what else to do, I took charge, hoping that if we got the questions right we might get out of this alive…

"Ok everyone, stay calm. We can do this, just focus on answering the question. Step on the panels to make the words."

"Sensei! What's difficult again?"

"If I tell you it won't count, just remember it's the opposite of easy so it's 'not easy'!"

That was the best hint I could give them, anything more and I was sure the statue might not take to well to my interference. To my relief the girls figured it out before moving onto the next question. Three more followed and each time the girls answered correctly even if it meant getting into ever more compromising positions. By the third question I had to look away, their positions were causing my libido to flare once again.

"Last question: dish."

"I think it's…oh! Osara!"

They got the 'o', then the 'sa'. One part left and it would be over and we would walk away with the tome…that last moment I saw where the two of them were going for the wrong panel. Before I could say anything they touched it and just like that it was all over…the giant hammer came down, smashing the board we stood on into pieces and we fell into the darkness. I looked over at Asuna, panicking as I realised she was out cold. Not knowing what else to do I flew over to her, wrapping her securely in my arms and turning so that I would take the brunt of the fall. Closing my eyes I braced for impact, hoping that at least Asuna would come out of this alive.

_AN: Ok, once again another slightly longer chapter. Nine might be a while so this will have to tide you over till then…_

_Till next time thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!)_

Hououza Chapter preread by That Other Guy 


	9. Library Island Part 2

**Juugo: 9 – Library Island – Part 2 **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Opening my eyes, I blinking to help my vision clear, and focusing slowly on the ceiling high above as well as the large circular hole that we must have fallen through. How far we had fallen I was uncertain, but I knew that however far it was, we would not be leaving that way. Without my magic to fly us through the hole, back to the room we had been in, there was no way we could get up that high. Turning my attention instead to my surroundings, I noticed that I was presently laying in some kind of beach, soft sand all around me; it had been this that had halted my fall. Worried for Asuna, I lifted my head slightly to check on her, she was still held tightly against my chest. Even as my right shoulder came away from the sand, pain rippled through my body, sending me back to the ground.

Gritting my teeth as I fought down the pain, I gingerly wrapped my left hand over Asuna, reaching up to gently probe at the top of my right arm. Almost immediately I could feel something was wrong, the joint seemed out of place, I suspect that it might be dislocated. Thankfully, I know how to deal with any injury like this, it happened once before during a particularly violent rugby match when I landed badly from a body tackle. The teacher had been forced to put it back in socket before sending me off the field to recover. Thanks to my magic I actually managed to get back in the game later on, this time I think it might take a bit longer to heal. None the less, the first thing I need to do is get it back into its socket, something I cannot do myself.

The problem here is that as far as I can tell, we are alone. I don't know how exactly we got separate from the others but there's no way I can trying and find them as I am, hell, I can't even move Asuna off from on top of me…I really don't have any luck, if I don't move Asuna and she wakes up like this there's no way of knowing how she might react. The problem is I need her to help me, without injuring me more first…I guess this is what I get for being stupid enough to try and play the hero without my magic. My thoughts were interrupted when she stirred slightly before opening her eyes. Tensing slightly, I awaited her reaction, silently cursing as the pain in my shoulder flared once again.

"Negi?"

Instead of the anger I had been expecting, she looked confused and even a little worried. I was to say the least, surprised by this, where was the anger? The embarrassment at being pressed so tightly up against me? Perhaps she hadn't worked out just what it must look like, what anyone who saw us might think. Still, the anger did not come; she continued to look at me, that same concerned look on her face…it was then my shoulder decided to remind me of it's presence, a jolt of pain rushing through me, so sudden that for a moment I forgotten myself, cursing loudly. Luckily for me I instinctually slipped back into my native tongue, this is perhaps the one time I'm actually glad that Asuna's English is not that great…

"Shit!"

My free arm went to my shoulder, pulling her close to me once again. I realised to late what I had done, even as her face stopped only centimetres from my own. She regarded me for a moment, obviously uncertain what I had said, although I think she worked out it was some kind of curse word. Carefully, I pulled my arm away, even as I did so her attention turned to my injured shoulder, her hands running over it gently, trying to work out what was wrong with me. I watched as her eyes widened as she felt the joint, no doubt registering how wrong it felt. She turned back to me with worried eyes, from her expression she's never encountered someone with a dislocated shoulder before.

"It's ok Asuna…it's just dislocated. If you put it back into its socket it should be fine."

"How the hell am I supposed to do something like that!"

Ah, anger. Now an angry Asuna I think I can deal with…

"Look, just grab it and pull, then let go when you feel it move back into position. Shouldn't be a problem for a strong girl like you."

She simply growled in response before taking a firm hold of my arm and pulling, hard. I bit back a scream as I felt it pull free of the muscles before she let go and it snapped back into place. The pain flared once last time and died, leaving nothing more than a dull ache. I managed to push myself upright before getting to my feet, taking a moment to get my bearings we set off to locate the others. It didn't take long, they were only a little way off, just beyond the beach, sitting in a rough circle and chatting excitedly. As soon as they saw us however, they erupted into a mixture of shouts and catcalls. This continued for a few moments before finally Konoka spoke up.

"Hey, the lovebirds finally made it. What took you so long Asuna? Enjoying using Negi-sensei as your pillow too much?"

Before I could stop her, Asuna had stormed over to her friend and grabbed her by the collar.

"What the hell where you thinking? Just leaving us like that!"

"Well we…"

"Negi was hurt you know, his shoulder was dislocated. It was lucky I was able to help him…what would have happened if it had been something more serious? Did any of you even bother to think about that, huh?"

Asuna's words had a sobering effect on the other girls; they all hung their heads in shame. Still, Asuna continued her tirade, not relinquishing her grip on Konoka.

"You all know how dangerous this place is! After the traps earlier and that statue…couldn't you have at least bothered to check if we were alright before leaving us like that!"

Tears were already forming at the corners of her eyes and she was shaking lightly, this had gone far enough.

"That's enough Asuna, let it go. What's done is done, let's just be glad everyone is ok."

She let go of Konoka before turning to face me, regarding with a tangle of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"But they…and you…no!"

Before I could stop her she ran away from me, leaving me alone with the other girls. I was about to go after her when Konoka laid a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head.

"Give her some time Negi-sensei, she'll come back when she's ready."

Although I was far from happy at the thought of leaving her alone I acquiesced, instead turning my attention to the matter at hand.

"Alright ladies, I don't know if we're going to make it out of here before the test, but regardless I plan to go through something with all of you, even if studying now may not matter in the end, we still should try."

Thankfully, my words were met with no arguments as they set out to find suitable books and I looked for somewhere I could use to teach the lessons.

It was around halfway through the first lesson that Asuna returned, somewhat puffy eyed, she seemed otherwise none too worse for wear. She purposefully took a seat at the front, fixing me with a meaningful glare. It wasn't hard to tell what that meant; she wanted to talk to me after the lesson, although what about I had no idea. Shrugging it off, I simply made a mental note before turning my attention back to and continuing with the lesson. At one point I paused briefly as I felt the first seal break, causing Asuna to cast a quizzical glance my way, I mouthed something quickly, signalling I would tell her after the lesson. Thankfully she simply nodded in reply before turning her attention back to the board behind me.

I'm not exactly sure how long we spent studying but I found myself feeling rather hungry and decided to call a break. Most of the girls immediately rushed off, no doubt in search of food, while I remained behind, waiting for Asuna. Once the others had left she got up and approached me before dragging me off, back down towards the beach. We ended up standing in roughly the same place we had been when we first landed here, causing me to wonder if she had chosen this spot intentionally. As always, my thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Negi…"

"Yes Asuna?"

"I'm sorry about earlier…it's just…that was a really stupid thing for them to do! If you'd been hurt more seriously…"

I reached out to her, putting a hand gently on her shoulder, trying to be reassure her.

"But I wasn't. Not sense worry over what might have been, for now we need to focus on preparing for the exams and finding a way out of here. I still haven't got my magic, still two more days to go…"

"What happened?"

"Um…the first seal vanished, I guess that means that it's Saturday now…I didn't realise that we had been working for that long. You should get something to eat, you must be hungry after all that excitement."

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment before replying.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, yes…but I think I want to take a quick bath first. My shoulder is still a little sore and I'm hoping the water will soothe it somewhat."

Regret flickered in her eyes for a moment and at once I realised that for some reason, she saw it as her fault.

"Asuna…you're not responsible for what happened. I was the one who sealed my magic and the one who grabbed hold of you."

"But if I hadn't brought you along then none of this would have happened in the first place!"

"But then, who would have been here to look after all of you?"

She actually smiled at that remark, punching me playfully on my good arm.

"You idiot…we can take care of ourselves…go have your bath, I'll save some food for you."

With that she turned and departed, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

I spent a little while looking for a suitable place to bathe, one that was far enough away from the girls that there wouldn't be any repeats of the last time in the bath hall…this time I don't have my magic to help me, not only that but I can't think of anywhere to escape to even if I had to. Better just to keep out of sight, that way I can enjoy my bath in peace. To be honest, I was more than a little surprised when I found a complete set of bathing supplies, what such things would be doing in a place such as this was beyond my understanding, yet I appreciated it none the less. Stripping out of my clothes, I tied a towel tightly around my waist before slipping into the water to soak for a little bit.

I woke with a start, almost immediately angry with myself for letting me drift off. I'm not sure exactly how long I was asleep something told me it had been far too long, meaning that I could not afford to waste anymore time here. I started to get up; intent on returning to the secluded area where I left my clothes when a sound caused me to halt in my tracks…someone or something was watching me. There were voices not far away, what sounded like some of the girls; I can make out what I think are Fei Ku, Makie and Kaede. I don't think they've realised I know that they're watching me yet as they haven't stopped talking or made any moves to leave, perhaps if I'm careful I can get out of this with my modesty in tact, all I have to do is get back to where I left my clothes…

"What the hell do you three think you're doing!"

Ok, so Asuna found them. It doesn't effect me, so long as I am able to make it back to my clothing at get dressed there won't be any problems…right up until Asuna decided, having told of the others and sent them away, to come and check if I was alright…wearing nothing but a towel. I almost immediately averted my eyes from her body, fighting down the swelling of desire, reminding myself that getting excited would not exactly be a wise decision when only wearing a towel and having no real way of concealing that state from the girl standing right in front of me. I can only imagine what would happen to me if she did see something like that…I'm relatively certain it would hurt rather a lot.

I turned my back to her, quickly trying to make my escape when I heard her gasp. Worried, I spun around, looking to see what was wrong. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I looked over at her with a confused stare, only to find her eyes wide, brimming with regret and concern.

"Negi…your back…"

"What?"

"It's covered in bruises! Doesn't it hurt?"

In truth I had not been expecting that, other than my shoulder being dislocated and the dull ache persisting from that injury I hadn't noticed anything else.

"No, not really. I didn't even realise until you mentioned it just now. Don't worry about it."

"At least let me take a look at it."

Aware of what that would mean I immediately backed away, looking for a way out.

"I said it's ok Asuna. You don't need to do anything, I'm fine."

She refused to listen, closing the gap between us each moment, already my nose was filled with her scent, setting my blood on fire.

"You're not leaving here until I get a look at those bruises, so you might as well stop looking for a way out. Stop acting like a child!"

Those final words, the spark of anger I her eyes was too much, no longer able to hold myself back I moved forwards to meet her, capturing her in my arms.

"Negi?"

Was all she was able to get out before I kissed her soundly, finally acting on my more primitive desires. It wasn't until I realised that she was not pulling away, that she was kissing back, that I broke contact, all too aware of the thoughts that had been running through my mind…I had to get away from her, far enough for my head to clear so that I would stop acting like a horny boy. This isn't the time for that, we still need to get out of this place, before tomorrow arrives…whatever spell held us was broken in that instant when Konoka ran up shouting. Apparently something was seriously wrong and we were both needed now, not knowing what I could possibly say to Asuna I simply ran, grabbled my clothes and pulled on my underwear and trousers before dashing in the direction Konoka had signalled.

I was shocked to find that the statue had also fallen down here with us, at present it held a towel clad Makie in one great stone hand. Not only that, but the book was caught on its collar, between the stone outlining its shoulder and its neck. If we could somehow retrieve the book it would be an added bonus, but for now it was a secondary concern, the first problem was how to get Makie away from the monster…of all the times to be without magic, this is possibly the worst so far. As I am, there is basically nothing I can do, even the small amount of martial arts I did during college won't be anywhere near enough to stop something like that. At best all I can be is a distraction and hope that the girls can come up with something while I keep it occupied…

"I know about your plans. About your test."

I was shocked when the statue spoke, even more when the voice seemed strangely familiar.

"Even if you departed now it...would take you three days to return home."

For a moment I felt my world crumbling beneath me, everything that we had gone through, all the struggles had been for nothing…no! I refuse to accept it! Magic or no magic, we will get out of this somehow.

"Don't worry everyone. Somehow, we will make it back in time."

This seemed to bolster the girl's spirits somewhat, the statue seemed to hesitate and I saw my chance, making a desperate running leap, I managed to catch hold of its arm and began to try and pry its fingers open. Without my magic to help it was a near impossible task, not to mention if it decides to shake me off then I am going to be in serious trouble…it was at that moment that the whole thing shook suddenly and it released its grasp. Wondering what could have happened I looked down to see Fei Ku using some kind of attack I didn't recognise on the statue's leg, causing the stone to crack. Thanking whatever deities seem to be watching over me and making a mental note to ask her about that some other time, I swept Makie up into my arms and leapt from the statue, bracing myself for the fall.

"Makie-san! Get the book!"

That came from Yue, obviously she had noticed the book now as well. Already, Makie had unfurled her ribbon out behind me, from the cheers obviously she had snagged it successfully. I dropped to the ground, a blushing Makie still held securely in my arms.

"T-thanks Negi-sensei."

"No problem Makie-san. I best let you down now, we need to run and it will probably be quicker if you move under your own power."

She paused for a moment before nodding, blushing lightly as I let her down to the ground. She then held out the book towards me.

"Here sensei, you should probably look after this for now."

As soon as it touched my fingers I felt the old magic, ancient power washed over me, calling to the power in my blood. It was about then I realised, I haven't seen Asuna since this all began, since I left her and ran off to help the others. How could I have been so stupid! Firstly to have behaved like that and afterwards to have forgotten about her so easily…what the hell is wrong with me? I immediately turned back, going in search of her, cursing all the way. When I found her I was relieved to find she was uninjured and fully clothed, even as I approached I began to feel that something was amiss, I noticed her eyes seemed slightly red and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Asuna?"

She didn't look at me, forcibly turning away when I moved to meet her gaze. Once more I cursed under my breath, wondering how I could have been so incredibly foolish to have kissed her like that.

"Asuna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But, right now, we have to get out of here. You can ignore me all you want later but right now you have to listen to what I'm saying."

When she still refused to acknowledge my words, my patience finally ran out. I stepped forwards, sweeping her up, into my arms, before carrying her off; in the direction I could hear the voices of the others. The statue was hot on their tails, continuing its rant about there not being an exit, determined to convince us that there was no way out, the desperation in its voice telling me otherwise. We were coming up towards a waterfall now, seemingly a dead end, yet, the statue was now almost pleading, telling us to halt our flight. A second later Yue confirmed my suspicions with her shout.

"Hey! There's some sort of door behind this waterfall!"

There was a brief moment of confusion, something about as problem on the door. I barely noticed, my attention more focused on the girl currently held in my arms, I had already relinquished the book to Fei Ku when I caught up with the others. She still refused to look at me, even now, why did I have to kiss her again, and even more why the hell did I have to run off afterwards…my sister would be so disappointed with me, she told me to be kind to girls after all. Sighing in defeat I turned my attention back to the world around me, noticing that the door was now open and everyone was scrambling inside. A spiral stairway stood before us, a series of stonewalls blocking our path. As we reached the first it seemed that each one had a problem engraved into the stone, a quick try showed that it opened when solved.

Countless doors passed us by and time and time again the girls impressed me by answering each and every question until we finally reached the very top. An elevator stood before us, the step in getting out. We charged in, the girls celebrating already when the small light came on signalling we were over capacity now. Even as the girls began to panic, the statue was closing on us with every second, I made my decision.

"Everyone go ahead! Go take the final tomorrow! I'm going to take care of this here and now."

I stepped out of the elevator, standing in front of it in a battle stance, summoning my power in preparation for the battle to come. The statue finally crested the top of the stairs and stood facing off against me.

"Ho ha, you're a brave little fool."

It drew back its fist even as I called up my magic only to botch the spell as a hand hauled me backward. I looked over to see Asuna, face red with anger, hauling me back onto the elevator.

"Asuna? What the hell are you doing!"

Without a word she pushed me inside before taking the book from a worried Konoka and hurling it at the statue. It stuck it square in the face, sending it falling backwards, down to the depths below. The light changed and thee doors slid closed, we had made it; we had managed to make it out.

By the time we made it back to the dormitories it was early Monday morning. The girls all split off, agreeing to meet at one to head over to the academy to take the exams. This of course meant we would only get a few hours of sleep, far too few considering we had been awake solidly for the last three days. As Asuna and Konoka got changed I waited in the bathroom, switching my own clothes to something more suitable for sleeping. When I emerged from the bathroom finally both were already in bed, sound a sleep. There were things I still wanted to talk to Asuna about, but those would have to wait for now at least, for the time being nothing matters but passing those blasted exams.

We woke late the next morning as we all overslept. This left us with a flat out run to make it to the academy, we barely made it in the door before the final bells rang. The girls were directed into a separate room, as they were late to arrive, they would be taking the exam separately from the rest of the class. Even as I watched them walk into the room I knew that here and now my future here would be decided, their scores would be what made the distinction between success and failure. All I could do for them now was a minor piece of magic, something to help them feel refreshed, as if they had a full nights rest as opposed to only a few hours. I watched for a moment, suppressing a small smile as their eyes brightened and their concentration visibly improved, that was all I could do, it was up to them now.

Hours past, as I stood waiting in the hallways, listening for the results to be announced. When they finally began to read out the results the girls were no where to be found, standing alone in the hallway I listened to the announcer as they began to read off the results…one by one each of the classes had their names called, starting with the highest scoring first. Soon I began to worry, more than half the classes had already been called and still class 2-A was yet to be mentioned. Soon it came down to the last few, the final other class was called and my heart sank. I didn't even bother to wait to hear the final name be called, I simply fled from the academy, running then flying towards the dormitories, gathering my things, stopping only to write a note.

With that done I took my bags and left, heading straight for the airport, using my magic to travel rather than risk the girls intercepting me and the train station once they realised I had gone. Even so, it still took me quite a while to reach Narita, even longer when I realised that I still needed to purchase myself a ticket for the flight back to England. As I approached the counter, I caught sight of a person with all too familiar flame red hair, approaching me at high speed. I turned to face her, closing my eyes and bracing myself for the blow that was inevitably to come…instead, I found myself being hugged tightly, her arms wrapping around my torso even as she threw her whole body weight against me. I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor, Asuna lying on top of me.

"Asuna? What the…?"

I opened my eyes to see the item she held in front of my face…the all too familiar form of the first place trophy.

"But how?"

"You left too soon, the head master hadn't added our results to the class totals yet."

"Then…we came first?"

"Yes. The old man told me to tell you that he expects you back there bright and early at the beginning of the new term…or else."

"Or else? Are you sure the headmaster said that?"

"Well alright…that last part might have been added by the girls."

I hung my head in defeat, there was no way I could leave now…still, one thought remained in my mind, she still hadn't said anything about my letter. She slowly pushed herself off me, getting to her feet before reaching out a hand to help me up as well. I gathered my luggage and we turned to leave, heading towards the entrance to the airport. Just as we reached the door she halted for a moment, causing me to stop and turn to face her, a confused look on my face.

"Oh and Negi, I forgive you for what happened on Library Island and…I like you as well."

_AN: Ok, that was one hell of a lot longer than I wanted the gap between chapter to be, but work has been extra busy of late with no real signs of letting up any time soon. Add to that a fairly persistent case of writer's block and it starts to make a bit more sense…no promises on when the next one will be. Will try and get it done when I can. At least the fact that it was an extra long chapter makes up for it to some extent, right?_

_In addition, big thanks go to Brett W Johnson (otherwise know as Korval) for advice and suggestions for this chapter's content. I recommend you go and read his things right now._

_Next time on Juugo, the entrance of Evangeline and the partner saga._

_Till next time thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!)_

_Hououza Chapter pre read by That Other Guy_


	10. Parteners

Juugo: 10 - Partners 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

Spring break began almost immediately after the exams ended, starting off a chain of events that left me truly thankful when the summer term started. First of all, the girls decided to throw a party to celebrate their success, Hasegawa-san had declined and, being the man I am, I followed her, bent on convincing her to reconsider. When I reached her dorm room I found her dressed in what could only be described as a bunny costume, one that more resembled those worn by the so called 'playboy' bunnies I had seen in a magazine one of the other boys had brought along one time. It showed off her figure nicely, I was surprised to learn that without her glasses she was actually rather attractive, an opinion it seems was shared by a number of people across the Internet.

I had heard rumours about the idol phenomenon in Japan but had never experienced it for myself, it was quite a shock finding out one of my students was an idol in her own right. What followed was a rather hurried conversation, during which I managed to convince her to come along, although on the condition that she was allowed to change. I agreed of course, waiting for her before escorting her down to the front lawn where the others were waiting, more than a little surprised when she took hold of my arm, much to the contention of the majority of the girls, in particular Asuna. The party was a great success, despite the fact I spent the entirety of it receiving a number of questioning glances and one angry one.

The next day I decided to take a stroll around the grounds, waking up early I had gone into the town and had breakfast at a small café I found that oddly enough served western food. An elderly English gentleman who had come over during the war as a young man and fallen in love with the country and decided to stay had run it. He had been overjoyed at encountering a fellow Englishman and we spent a good hour or so discussing happenings in England and our impressions of Japan. When I mentioned that I was working as a teacher he mentioned that his grand daughter was attending the academy and that perhaps I should look her up some time. More than a little embarrassed I took my leave, but not before he made me promise to come back again soon. I gave my word before returning to the academy.

On returning I was ambushed by a lost boyfriend announcement, something that was sure to get me into trouble with the faculty later, and hauled off to the observatory. After a very embarrassing encounter with Asuna and later Konoka in which she had explained that she had made the announcement as a joke, one that neither I nor Asuna found funny, the pair of them were called away and I was left to the tender mercies of the Narutakis. They proceeded to walk me all around the school, making sure to include all the athletic club locations and very nearly the girls' locker room…that last one was narrowly avoided, they had the cheerleaders distract me as they slowly walked me backwards. It was just as some of the girls were reaching out to grab me I caught on and made a run for it.

After I finally decided it was safe to slow down, and the twins caught up with me, they apologised before showing me to the on campus café and conning me into buying pudding and parfait for them both. Afterwards we walked over to the world tree and the two of them told me of its legend…after they both kissed me, asking that I would treat them to pudding and parfait again. When I got back to Asuna and Konoka's apartment and opened the class list to make some notes I was shocked to find that someone already had, upon reading them I had blushed heavily, catching the attention of Asuna and Konoka, which in turn led to a rather awkward discussion…

The following day, I found myself visiting Ayaka, some misplaced ideal about getting to know the class representative slightly better. Of course Asuna and Konoka insisted on coming along, much to the dismay of Ayaka. She spend almost the entire day flirting openly with me, recounting memories of when she had been younger and the various fights she and Asuna had gotten into. I was shocked to realise that despite how they acted the two of them were in truth good friends, although if Asuna's expression was anything to go by when we went to the pool signalled that they might be for much longer…Ayaka's bikini left little to the imagination and started another fight between the two that had Ayaka throwing Asuna out.

Feeling that I was the cause I stayed behind, trying to placate Ayaka's anger, despite that fact I knew that later I would have to face Asuna's wrath. She calmed down after a little while, telling me about her little brother…I comforted her as best I could, for a moment seeing a different side of her. When at last she was feeling better I bid my farewells and made my way back to the dormitory, stopping along the way to pick up some pocky as a kind of peace offering. Asuna accept it grudgingly, only after grilling me about what had happened between Ayaka and me after she and Konoka had left. When I reassured her for the fifteenth time that nothing had occurred between Ayaka and myself, she finally gave in and accepted the pocky before returning to her studies.

The following day was perhaps the most difficult of all; a letter from my sister arrived and was intercepted by Asuna. She insisted on leaning over my shoulder as I listened, moving especially close when my sister mentioned the need for me to find a 'partner'. This sparked a question asking whether I had a fiancée…forcing away thoughts of Anya I proceeded to explain the whole concept of the 'minister magi' in hope that she would drop the subject. No such luck as she continued to assert that it was really an excuse for finding a lover. Soon, Konoka had overheard and proceeded to announce it to half the dormitory…I spent much of the rest of the day running and hiding from the girls when they kept asking me to let them become my partner.

I managed to escape, only to run into Konoka, dressed quite differently too normal. The subsequent conversation revealed that she had been preparing for an o-mimai…further discussion revealed this was a kind of matchmaking service, the idea of it being to help a girl find a suitable husband. She explained it had been her grandfather's idea and that she had escaped halfway through. She showed me a few of the candidates, as I was flicking through I was more than a little shocked to find my own picture in there. I quietly slipped it away, making sure that Konoka didn't see, I really am going to have to talk to the dean about this later, I thought when he first arrived and told me about Konoka being available he was joking…

She then had the marvellous idea of reading my fortune to see who would be my ideal partner, not that I had any choice in the matter. She went through a number of criteria until she at last informed me that my ideal match was Asuna…this lead to a heated denial on my part which only caused Konoka to tease me further before she tripped over and landed awkwardly, her kimono opened in such a way as to give me a quite clear view of her panties. Embarrassed, I had helped her up only to have her lock eyes with me, her face suddenly serious.

"Negi-sensei…you know, I don't think I'd mind going on one of those dates if you were the one to accompany me…"

Stunned I was not prepared when she closed the distance between us momentarily and kissed me gently before pulling away. I stood there in a stunned silence as she walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was in that state that the other girls found me…that was the final moment of peace I had for the remainder of the spring break, as the girls refused to allow me another.

Time passed and soon the new semester began, signalling the girls third year at the junior high. I woke up on the couch as usual, my futon still yet to arrive. This morning my limbs felt stiff and heavy, I had spent far too much time recently running, escaping from the girls when they kept asking me about my background, that and either attempting to jump me or get me to marry them. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my spring vacation, in the end I was glad when the term restarted as it seemed to bring them all to their senses. I dressed in the bathroom as usual, before leaving early and wandering into the town, I decided to visit that small café once again. As soon as I entered the old man greeted me in hearty tones, signalling for me to sit down. A moment later he emerged with two cups of tea in hand and sat down opposite me.

"So, Negi, how are things going in the teacher business?"

I chuckled in response, thinking back on the numerous mishaps that have plagued me since I first came to Japan.

"About as well as they can do when your teacher to a class of teenage girls."

The old man simply laughed in response.

"There was a time when I was your age when I would have killed to have so many girls all fawning over me."

"Well, if you were my age then I would be happy for you to take my place. Those girls seem hell bent on wearing me out…"

"Oh?"

I sighed before explaining about what happened.

"Basically, I got a letter from my sister back home, one that asked me if I found a partner yet. Unfortunately, some of the girls overheard and somehow managed to get the idea I was looking for a wife and spent every waking moment afterward trying to get me to propose. I'm only fifteen! It's too early for things like that!"

Once more the old man simply chuckled in response.

"You know, before I left England there was a girl I used to like, I was very much in love with her but I was afraid to tell her how I felt. For years I struggled with myself, torn between confessing and remaining silent. In the end I finally decided to tell her only to find it was too late, she was already married. After that I swore I would never again hesitate, if I fell in love again I would tell them at once."

I paused for a moment, considering his words. His story had struck a chord with me, making me reconsider my previous thoughts, that perhaps I was being too hasty in ruling out any kind of romance. After all, there had been no complaints by the faculty about the lost boyfriend announcement and the head master himself had tried to set me up with his granddaughter…noticing the time I realised that I had to leave now if I wanted to get there on time.

"I think you're right…thank you Binsento-san. You've given me a lot to think about."

The old man responded with a kind smile.

"You're welcome Negi-kun, please do remember that you are welcome here any time, and please, bring you're girlfriend next time."

Flushing with embarrassment I made my farewells before running to the station, getting there just in time for the train. It didn't take me long to find Asuna and Konoka, I stood beside them in the carriage even as my thoughts were elsewhere, pondering over what Binsento-san had said.

"Hey! Negi-bozu!"

I was pulled from my daze by Asuna's voice, for whatever reason, she was obviously upset that I had spaced out.

"What is it Asuna?"

"What's wrong with you today? First, you disappear off before either Konoka or I are up without a word, then when you finally show up you just stand there and ignore us without even apologising or telling us where you went!"

"Oh…sorry."

She growled at me before turning away, leaving me to stare at her back, in truth I don't know why she's so upset. Since the airport she's been acting differently around me, her moods seem to shift so suddenly I just can't work out what the hell is going on with her. I looked over at Konoka, silently asking if she knew what was wrong. She simply smiled back at me and shook her head, signalling that she did know but wasn't telling. Sighing in defeat, I was glad when the train finally pulled into our station and we hurried off to make the run to the academy. We barely made it in time, just as I was changing my shoes Shizuna-sensei intercepted me and pulled me to one side, waving for the girls to go on ahead.

"Good morning Negi-kun, how was your spring break?"

"Tiring…uh, I mean busy, Shizuna-sensei."

She chuckled slightly at my slip up before taking a more serious tone.

"Do you know that today is body measurement day?"

"Body measurement day?"

"Yes, today the girls will have their bodies measured to update the school records. You should remind them about it at the start of class."

"Ok Shizuna-sensei."

I bowed and departed, heading towards the classroom when she called out to me.

"Oh and Negi-kun."

"Yes Shizuna-sensei?"

"Try to keep your girlfriend from making any more announcements."

Her words left me speechless, not knowing what else to do I made a break for it, heading to my class. Even as I walked in the door her words were still echoing in my mind, so distracted by the was I that I never noticed the chalk board eraser that someone had placed above the door, right up until the point it landed on my head. The next few moments were spent coughing and brushing chalk dust from my hair. A quick glance around the room revealed no suspects…for a moment I considered reading minds but after the last time I did that, with just a single girl, I think I best not. The female mind is not a place men were meant to see, let alone understand. Taking my position at the head of the class, after putting back the eraser in its rightful place, I addressed the class.

"Hello again group A. I'm your teacher, Negi Springfield, and welcome to the third year. We'll be with each other through next March, and I'm very much looking forward to it."

Various cheers and call of excitement met this by most of the class, although one or two of the girls remained silent. Most notable amongst these was one girl sitting on the back row, her eyes fixed upon me, something unsettling in her gaze. A brief rifle through my memory returned the fact her name was Evangeline A.K. McDowell and that she was a member of the Go and Tea Ceremony clubs. I don't know why, but she continued to regard me as a predator looks at prey, something that made me feel rather uncomfortable. When at last she looked away I was sure I felt a slight hint of magic in the air but quickly dismissed it, focusing instead on the task at hand.

"I realize there are many of you I've hardly talked to yet. I'm hoping to make time for all thirty-one of you this year."

I paused once again as my word were met with another round of cheers. I waited for them to die down before continuing.

"Ok, now it seems that today is body measurement day so you should all get your bodies ready to be measured…"

Just after I said it I realised just how that sounded…almost at once the class erupted into a series of catcalls and lewd comments. Before anyone could try anything I stepped outside the classroom, trying to hide my embarrassment. Filtering out the background noise of constant chatter, I turned my thoughts elsewhere, allowing them to drift, eventually settling once again on Asuna. I'm fairly certain that she was the one who put the eraser above the door, even if she didn't have her trademark smirk on her face afterward. To be honest she looked a little worried…I really don't understand girls. One minute she's mad at me, the next she's worried…I know she said she liked me and we did have that moment during the whole lost boyfriend fiasco but still I don't really know how she feels.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to figure this out when I don't even know how I feel!"

"Sensei!"

I looked up to see one of the other girls approaching me, her face fraught with worry.

"Negi-sensei! Come quickly! Something terrible has happened!"

This of course caught the other girls attention and soon I found myself red from embarrassment as they all peered out of the classroom to see what was wrong…wearing nothing but their underwear. Sufficed to say I made a quick exit, before any of them could either a) accuse me of being a pervert or b) try and show off their body. I ran to the sick room to find Makie lying there, unconscious. As I approached her, I immediately felt something was wrong but was forced to take a step back when the other girls arrived. Tuning out their conversation I instead focused on Makie and the unfamiliar presence that surrounded her…I sensed unfamiliar magic, magic of a type I had not encountered before, dark magic.

"Negi?"

I looked up to find Asuna leaning very close, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes Asuna?"

"Negi…you've been awfully quiet. Is there something else wrong with Makie?"

Feeling no need to worry her further I decided keep my suspicions secret for now.

"No, I have no worries about Makie-san, it's probably just a mild case of anaemia. Look, there are some thing I have to go and take care of, so please don't hold dinner for me tonight, I'll be sure and pick something up while I'm out."

Without waiting for a reply I walked out, already going over in my head the items I would need for hunting a vampire.

When I reached cherry blossom street it was deserted, luckily the girls had decided to steer clear. Thankful for this small respite I began to search along the street, expanding my senses, looking for any trace of the magic I had felt before. At first I found nothing, the traces were too faint, too old to be of any use to me. Frustrated, I was about to move elsewhere when suddenly I felt a surge of power and was barely able to dodge out of the way in time. A freeze spell instantly froze the ground where I had been standing. I traced it back, turning my head towards where it had been launched only to find a figure dressed in black standing there, looking back at me. For a moment I felt something was amiss, that the figure before me seemed wrong in some way. Then the wind picked up and her hat blew away.

"Evangeline-san!"

"Hmm, you're more powerful than I expected, dodging my freeze spell like that. It seems I may have to take this up a level."

Bracing myself for a second attack I was surprised when she turned and ran, forcing me to follow. I was further surprised when I found myself having trouble keeping up with her without expending a small amount of magic. I was ready for her when she took to the air; already I summed the wind around me and followed her riding upon my staff. Something about her actions didn't add up, to hold a flight spell without a broom or other magical item requires a level of mastery well beyond my own, yet at the same time she was using catalysts to cast the freeze spell…I smell a trap but I don't have a choice, I have to find out what the hell is going on before she goes after anymore of the other students.

"Stop it Evangeline-san! I don't want to hurt you!"

She simply laughed in response, moving faster. Having no choice now I summoned the wind sprits even as I kept a second spell in reserve to break her flying enchantment. She reflected them all, showing a level of mastery that once again gave me pause before the full force of my second spell hit home, forcing her down onto on of the rooftops. I landed soon after, swallowing nervously when I realised she was wearing very little, forcing down my embarrassment I focused instead on the task at hand.

"Now, Evangeline-san, tell me why you were attacking the other students."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you won't tell me by choice then I'll have no choice but to use force…"

I was bluffing, I just hope she doesn't realise that. To my misfortune she seemed to catch on as her stance became defiant.

"Oh really? The son of the Thousand Master attacking a defenceless student? I think not."

As those words left her lips I found myself frozen, shocked by her reference to my father. I haven't seen him since the day he passed on his wand and left me in the care of my grandfather. Ever since I've been working as hard as I can, hoping one day to reach his level and go beyond so that when he finally does come back he will be proud. The fact that she knows about him worries me on some level, there is more to this that I know…for now it seems that we are in a stand off, she is out of catalysts and I won't attack a defenceless opponent. The problem is I still can't allow her to escape; I just need to find a more…subtle method to prevent it. If I keep her talking then perhaps I can buy myself enough time to think of something better…

"How do you know about my father?"

She simply laughed in answer to my question.

"Oh, I met him once, a number of years ago. He cast a certain spell on me, one I would very much like reversed."

It was at that moment a shadow detached itself from the rooftop above and land behind and to the side of her. This was bad news, the fact she has partner changes this entirely, she has someone to defend her while she casts, I on the other hand, am stuck depending on my own reactions. This battle just got a whole lot harder…

"Let me introduce my partner. 3-A student number 10, minstel magi, Chachamaru Karakuri."

Before I could react Chachamaru had closed the distance between us, slipping through my defences and putting me in a rough arm lock. With my arms held behind me securely there was little I could do to stop Evangeline as she walked forwards, grinning widely.

"Now, you wanted an explanation didn't you? Here it is…since your dear father defeated me I've spent the last fifteen years stuck studying along side these annoying, ditzy, junior high school girls! The only way to break it is to drain the blood of a relative of the Southern Master…guess who the lucky relative is?"

She stepped closer mouth opening to show her fangs, I braced myself for the pain but was shocked when it didn't come. Opening my eyes I found her standing there, that same look from before on her face, the predator sizing up its prey.

"Of course, blood isn't the only way, it's just the simplest. Other bodily fluids work as well…well, one other in particular. And the best part is it doesn't have to be taken orally…"

My eyes widened as I caught on, I struggled desperately but to no avail, Chachamaru had a firm grip on my arms. Evangeline's hands moved to my shirt, ripping it open without bothering to open the buttons. Her hand moved up to my chest, gently stroking across my exposed flesh.

"I don't expect you've ever been with a girl before, have you? Hmmm, perhaps if you're good enough I might keep you around afterwards as my love slave."

Her hand moved southwards, towards the waistband of my trousers when suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and kicked her in the face, sending her stumbling to the ground. Almost immediately the grip on my arms was released as Chachamaru ran to her mistress's side. I turned to find out who my saviour was only to find the last person I expected standing to my side.

"Asuna! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you from being raped by this pipsqueak it seems. Evangeline-san, you know you're supposed to ask someone's permission before you do something like that."

Evangeline had stood up now, her hand pressed up against her cheek. She turned at hateful glare towards Asuna.

"Asuna! The full time troublemaker, I should have known it would be you! I've seen how you look at him when you think no-one is looking…how about we forget about the kick to the face if I let you go second?"

For a moment Asuna was utterly silent before anger exploded out of her and she launched herself at Evangeline once again, this time sending her flying off the roof. The last thing I heard as she fell out of sight was her parting thoughts.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should have said I'd let her go first."

_A/N: Ok, so the first part was a bit compacted but as much as I tried to work out the last part of book 2 it refused to come out right. So, what you see is what you get, a quick fire rendition of those events leading into the emergence of Evangeline and a whole horde of trouble for our favourite teacher…_

_Thanks everyone for reading._

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	11. Probationary Contract

**Juugo: 11 – Probationary Contract **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

I was so very glad Asuna never heard Evangeline's final comment because I am sure if she had then she would have gone after the smaller girl. As it was, I had used more magic than I had been expecting but still my reserves were far from drained. I mostly held back because I didn't want to take the risk of injuring my students, even if she does happen to be an evil vampire attempting to rape me. The thing is like I said at the dodge ball game, I really do not believe in hitting girls, even when they hit me first. To do what I did during that game, I had to be at the absolute limit of my patience and consumed by rage to boot. I couldn't just attack her like that, even if it cost me my virginity.

Thankfully Asuna got me out of it, but still, the adrenaline rush hasn't quite burned itself out yet and right now, panting lightly and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Asuna looks…let's just say that I'm starting to have a reaction to her somewhere down south of my bellybutton. I am only human after all, magic may work to an extent, but when your on an adrenaline high, looking at an attractive girl, breathing heavily and coated in a thin sheen of sweat which is by the way making her shirt slightly see through, who just saved you from an evil vampire it's not exactly easy to suppress the natural instinct to take her in my arms and do whatever comes naturally…and the worst part is the way she's eyeing me right now I'm not one hundred percent sure she would actually object.

"Asuna…I think we should get out of here before someone sees us."

I looked down briefly as I felt a cold breeze brush against my torso, seeing my shirt flapping open I briefly recalled what Evangeline had done to it only a few moments ago.

"And I need a new shirt."

Asuna flushed slightly at my comment and I noticed her eyes move guiltily away from my bare chest. We really need to get out of here…I have a nasty suspicion that Evangeline may have been using something…extra to help make me more responsive to her advances and I suspect that is what is making my will power slowly turn to mush. The sooner we are away from its effect, the sooner I'll be able to think clearly and figure out just what to do about her…but for now I need to focus on getting the two of us off this building…hold on a moment! We're on the eighth floor! How in the hell did Asuna get here that fast! Ok, I'm glad that she did but still that makes no sense…I'll have to ask her about it later.

Ok, the best way to get us down would to be fly using my staff…the only problem with this is that it requires for Asuna to be holding on to me, with her arms around my torso. Considering my state of dress that isn't such a great idea but at the same time there isn't much other choice, is there? Sod it! I have no intention of spending all night up here because that damn chemical just keeps getting worse and there is no way in hell I am doing something like that to Asuna against both our wills.

"Asuna, we need to get out of here, now."

Her eyes came back into focus and her head lifted such that her eyes met mine. For an instant I hesitated before shaking my head to clear it and forcing myself to continue.

"Asuna…there is something in the air up here and it's making it very difficult for me to think right now so unless you want to end up having wild animalistic sex on this rooftop then I suggest you come over here right now and grab hold so I can fly us both down and out of its sphere of influence."

I hated being so crude but I don't think anything else would have successfully snapped her out of her apparent daydreaming. As it was, she blinked twice before looking at me with an odd expression, and then as my words sunk in she flushed slightly before walking over quickly and putting her arms around my waist as she seated herself on the staff behind me. Forcing myself to ignore the feel of her cold hands against my bare skin I focused instead on calling up the magic in my mind and focusing it onto the wind, bending it to my will. After a moment, we rose softly into the air before moving from the rooftop and slowly descending towards the ground. As we did so my head immediately began to clear and the desires faded, Asuna's grip loosened slightly, signifying it had released her as well.

Once we reached the ground, she unwrapped her arms from around me and she backed away slightly, obviously still a little uncomfortable from the thoughts that had no doubt been crowding her mind a moment before. She should have had to deal with that, it's my fault for not stopping Evangeline when I had the chance…the worst part is I still haven't thanked her for what she did, and I don't think I can right now because the words all seem to get caught in my throat whenever I look at her. I think once we get back to the dormitories I'm going to go and take a shower, a cold shower in fact, and then get changed and try and get some sleep. I'm going to have to confront Evangeline tomorrow and I would rather be well rested than half asleep.

"Asuna…it's late, we should head back."

She simply nodded in reply. Shrugging, I started off in the direction I believed the dormitories to be in while after a moment Asuna fell in step beside me. We walked in an uncomfortable silence, I was unsure of what to say and it seemed she felt the same way. When we finally reached the dormitory, we changed into our slippers and made our way to her dorm room, I still find it awkward to refer to it is mine, where we found Nodoka sipping tea with Konoka. They stopped as we entered the room, both blushing slightly when they noticed that my shirt was undone.

"Negi-sensei! Asuna-san! What happened? Are you alright?"

Before I could reply Asuna spoke up.

"We're fine Nodoka. You're ok now?"

"Yes. Thanks to Negi-sensei."

She blushed slightly and it seemed for a moment she wanted to say something more when Asuna yawned loudly. Konoka decided to add her two pence to the conversation at that point.

"Nodoka-chan, I think that both Asuna and Negi-sensei are rather tired. As your feeling better now why don't you go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning, ok?"

Nodoka nodded in reply before bowing politely and departing for her own room.

"Asuna, you can have the shower first. I'm going to see what can be done about this."

I motioned towards my still open shirt causing them to both blush once again. Asuna nodded and slipped into the bathroom while Konoka paused for a moment before walking over to me.

"So, what happened out there? You and Asuna looked a little…crumpled."

It only took me a moment to catch on to what she was suggesting, at once I waved my hands, and tried to explain.

"No! No! Nothing like that! I got in a fight with the person who attacked Nodoka and Asuna helped me out."

Her face fell at this revelation but she soon cheered up again.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting on a little better. Goodnight Negi-sensei."

"Goodnight Konoka."

Left alone to think I turned my attention to the matter of my shirt, searching through my bag for a replacement. As for the current one, if I can get some new buttons it might be saveable. Asuna came out of the shower, indicating that it was free, nodding in thanks I moved to use it, pausing as she passed to say a few quiet words.

"Thanks…for helping me."

Without waiting for a reply I continued on into the bathroom, when I emerged once more Asuna was already asleep in bed.

I woke late from a troubled sleep; I spent much of the night either haunted by nightmares of Evangeline or rather more…worryingly adult dreams involving Asuna and a few of the other girls. I really don't want to face them this morning because if I do I just know I'm going to keep having flashbacks of those dreams and going to end up embarrassing myself somehow. I buried my head beneath the covers, trying to pretend I was asleep; right up until Asuna hauled them off me in a huff.

"Get up Negi! It's already eight o'clock! You're going to be late!"

For a moment I considered what my chances were of convincing Asuna to let me stay in bed…

"Negi!"

That pretty much settled the argument; not a bloody chance in hell. Grumbling, I hauled myself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom to get changed. When I emerged five minutes later, I admit I felt a little better. The shower had helped wake me up, at least to some extent, and I now felt a little less worried about facing the girls. Not that it gets me any closer to figuring out what the hell I'm going to do about Evangeline; I just have to make sure that I don't end up alone with her and Chachamaru so she can't try it on again. I seriously doubt she would pin me down in the middle of the classroom and try and take me there and then…pushing that rather disturbing image aside, I made my way out of the door after Asuna and Konoka and started on our way to the school.

When we arrived in the classroom I was not surprised to find that Evangeline was not present, I was glad to see Makie had returned although something in the back of my mind tells me to keep an eye on her, knowing what I know now, there is a chance that there might be some lasting effects on her. Still, it's better not to worry about it for now; I need to concentrate on the lesson…

"Negi-sensei."

I looked up in surprise, not expecting Chachamaru to be present while Evangeline was absent.

"My mistress is coming to school, but she's ditching your class in protest."

Oh great, she's ditching my class in protest for me not allowing her to rape me…wonderful.

"Shall I get her sensei?"

It's tempting, but no doubt she'll use it as excuse to try and get me alone again…I hate to admit she was right but I need a partner before I face her again. For now I'm just going to have to put up with her cutting my classes.

"No, that's just fine."

I watched silently as she turned and left, no doubt returning to report to her mistress. I can deal with this! It's what? The second day of the semester and already I've found out I've got two evildoers in my class. At this rate we will be having the apocalypse by mid terms…Dammit! I have to stop thinking about this! I'm supposed to be a teacher and I can't do that while I worrying about Magi stuff. The problem is, I'm not sure how to go about finding a partner, it's not like I could just ask all the girls in my class…

"Negi-sensei?"

I looked up to see the girls staring at me intently, for a moment I wondered why. They I realised that I had been silent for a while and that Izumi-san had finished her reading. Realising what I was supposed to be doing I started to speak when some mad impulse took hold of my vocal cords and I ended up saying something completely different to what I originally intended.

"Look…can I ask you a personal question…? If there was someone…who also happened to be your teacher…you wouldn't want someone like that as a partner, would you?"

Only as the final word left my lips did I realise what I had been saying, by now the room was in uproar, Izumi-san blushing profusely even as she tried to stammer out an answer even as the remainder of the class kept trying to add in their own comments. I risked a glance over at Asuna, noticing that while she had remained seated she was blushing heavily, as our eyes met briefly she quickly turned away, her face if possible turning even redder. Realising just how foolish I had been in asking such an off the wall question, I tried my best to make amends, to at least get out of here with some of my dignity intact.

"Look, this is all one big misunderstanding. It's got nothing to do with school, and I shouldn't have troubled all of you with my own personal problems. Please, forget I said anything, class dismissed."

I started to leave the room before any of the girls could say anything in response; I was so out of it at the time that I walked into the doorframe. Smiling awkwardly I tried again, this time successfully making my way out of the classroom. I didn't get far before Asuna caught up with me, not wanting to talk to her at the moment I sped up slightly but she matched my pace, silently signalling that she had no intention of going away. Sighing in defeat and knowing full well that I would have to talk to her sooner or later I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What do you want Asuna?"

What I wasn't expecting was the outburst that followed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you say something like that in front of the whole class? I…I…you idiot!"

For a moment I froze up, expecting her to hit me but was surprised when she stepped in close and placed her hands on my shoulders. She stood at arms length from me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Look Negi…god, I can't believe I'm saying this…if you need someone to help you fight Evangeline and Chachamaru…I'll do it, ok? So long as you promise not to do anything so stupid again."

"I…ok."

She smiled at me before pulling away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. A moment later, two figures grabbed me from behind and flung a bag over my head. Were it not for the fact that I was almost certain neither one of the Evangeline I would have used my magic to defend myself. As it was I simply braced myself even as I wonder just where I would end up.

I could feel someone fiddling with my clothes and suspecting that it might in fact be Evangeline or at least others in her thrall. I began to struggle, at which point my captors released me before fleeing into the distance. Rubbing my sore behind from when they had dropped me, I reached up and pulled the bag off my head only to find myself in a set of changing rooms, reminiscent of the ones located in the girl's dormitory bath hall. It was unlikely that in the time I had been being carried that my assailants could have transported me all the way there so I assume this is one of the other bath halls located throughout the campus, hopefully one that is not gender specific this time. From the fair amount of chatter coming from the next room I would say at least half the class are there, too many for it to be Evangeline.

I not quite sure why, but I suspect the girls planned some kind of party for me, although why they would hold it in a bath hall is beyond me. For a moment I stood there, torn between staying and going, at least long enough to fetch my swimming trunks. Unfortunately that could take a little while and should anyone come to check on me it might well be difficult to explain where I had gone…sighing, and knowing full well that there was no other way, I began to shed my clothes, eventually tying a towel around my waist. I kept my boxers on beneath, in case of 'accidents'; they can always be washed afterwards anyway. Taking a deep breath, I strode out into the bathing hall, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight, the whole of class 2-A sat there, dressed in bathing suits with welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Maybe this is something to do with Evangeline after all…"

Thankfully none of the girls overheard my words as I mumbled them under my breath, I was more than a little surprised to see that everyone had turned out, excluding the obvious exceptions. What was more troubling, was the fact that while the majority of the girls had decided to go for more modest swimsuits, a few of them had decided on slightly more risqué ones, including a number of what could only be considered 'string' bikinis. For a moment I was very, very glad that I had my magic holding down my hormones, had I been a character in some manga I would have fainted from a colossal nose bleed by now. As it was, I was having a slightly different reaction, despite my best attempts to force it down. I need to get out of here, and soon, the problem is how…

"Negi-kun! We thought that as you seemed so out of it this morning we would hold a party to cheer you up!"

I appreciated the thought but right now this was serving as more of a reminder of the previous night than anything else.

"I…um…thank you everyone, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble on my account."

This was met by a mixture of smiles and blushes before the class rep came forward, and offered me a small cup of sweet sake…well; at least I hope it was sweet sake. Not wanting to disappoint them I drained it dry only to have her refill it a moment later. Once I rendered it empty a second time, she refilled it once again. My hopes of emptying the bottle to put an end to it were dashed when I noticed a number of identical bottles sitting off to the side. This really better be sweet sake because if it keeps on at this rate than I'm going to get drunk very soon, and although I haven't been drunk before, I have seen what happens when a magus loses control of his power due to the effects of alcohol…to my knowledge they still are having trouble preventing the trees from turning purple.

I was as I was only my fourteenth…or fifteenth cup when one of the Narutakis declared that she was going to wash my back, a declaration that was soon followed by a wave of others as all the remaining girls caught on and began fighting to see who was going to wash my front. More than coherent enough to realise what that meant, and most definitely not liking it, I turned to leave when a shrill cry caught my attention. I turned around quickly to see what was happening before just as quickly averting my eyes. Something or someone was removing the girl's swimsuits, one by one. Of course, whatever it was I'm not in much of a state to handle it, that was not sweet sake they were giving me and I was now slightly drunk. I had enough control to realize that now would be a good time to depart before things got any worse.

Unfortunately, Asuna chose that moment to arrive just as the mystery intruder launched itself at her. I just managed to call out a warning and she deflected it at the last moment but not before it managed to pop all the buttons on her blouse, causing it to fall open. For a brief instant, part of me registered the fact that she must be cold before my somewhat hazed attention turned to the interloper who now was standing on all fours looking up expectantly at me while holding one of the girls bikini tops in his mouth. I felt an all too familiar presence in my mind for a moment before a far too cheerful voice pervaded my mind.

"Big brother! It's me!"

Oh crap.

_AN: Here you go, chapter 11. The Evangeline saga continues, and a familiar face arrives. Want to know what Asuna will say when all this is sorted out? Too bad, you have to wait until next time. The next chapter in sequence will be chapter 22 of 02. No amount of threatening, cajoling or pleading will make it otherwise. If all goes well expect it in a week…or so._

_Hououza out._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	12. Chamokun

**Juugo: 12 – Chamo-kun**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Before anyone could start asking questions I scoped up the furry interloper and made a dash for the changing rooms. This proved to be more difficult than I expected, as the floor seemed to move beneath my feet. It was at this point, I concluded, that the drinks the girls had been so eagerly feeding me had indeed been sake…just not the sweet kind. I just about managed to stumble my way there, pausing for a moment to splash some cold water onto my face, the shock helping to dull the effect of the alcohol somewhat. My coordination improved sufficiently for me to dress myself fully, sans underwear. The time I had spent in the bath had gotten them completely soaked and I was forced to remove them and after wringing them out briefly, stuff them into the pocket of my trousers.

Aware that I now needed to change clothes, as well as deal with my furry 'friend', I exited the changing rooms and stumbled along the halls, heading in what I believed to be the direction of the stairs and Asuna and Konoka's room. The stairs themselves proved quite difficult and more than once I was forced to catch myself as I misjudged the distance to the next step along. At last I made it to the top, stepping out onto the familiar hallway as I shambled along it, looking for the door I wanted. There was a muffled objection from my companion but I ignored it, he had already caused me enough trouble to warrant the minor discomfort of travelling in my jacket pocket.

When I finally found it I pushed the door open, slipped of the slippers I was wearing and took a few steps before collapsing into the now all too familiar embrace of the couch. My head was spinning as I lay there, trying desperately to remember a spell that worked to cure hangovers; I'll need to be cleared headed before Asuna gets here and starts shouting. Deciding that perhaps more cold water might begin to help I managed to drag myself to my feet and began moving in the direction of the bathroom. I hadn't heard the water running when I came in so had not been expecting it when the door slid open and Konoka stepped out wrapped only in a towel. She seemed as surprised as I was even as she stepped forward, lost her balance and fell forward, sending us both to the floor.

That was how Asuna had found us, Konoka lying on top of me wearing nothing but a towel while I lay stunned beneath her. I was rather fortunate in one way, the shock of Konoka stepping out of the bathroom, followed by our sudden vertical travel had been enough to get my adrenaline pumping, enough to clear my head completely and reverse the dulling of my senses. The downside of this was that I was now all too aware of the fact that all Konoka had on was a towel, have I mentioned before that she is a very attractive girl and that when she told me during the spring break that she would not have minded going on a date with me I had been far too tempted to ask her…I probably didn't, did I?

"What the hell is going on here! Is this get naked for Negi day or something!"

Konoka almost immediately pushed herself off me and stood up, blushing. It was about then that she noticed that Asuna's blouse was open still, from where the buttons had been torn off earlier.

"Seems that you've already made a start on getting that way yourself, Asuna."

She looked confused for a moment before looking down, a look of realisation spread across her face and she pulled her blouse together wile blushing.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose, ok? Some furry thing tore off all the buttons!"

"Sure Asuna, next thing you'll be telling me that demons stole your panties."

Not wanting to be a part of this I started to crawl away, making for the safety of the couch only to have my retreat cut short when Asuna called out.

"And where do you think you're going? You still haven't explained what exactly you were doing in the baths surrounded by naked girls in the first place!"

_Bugger._

"He was what!"

"I found lover boy here in the baths surrounded by most of the others, all of them naked. Not only that, but I think they had been plying him with sake."

Konoka turned to me, wide eyed.

"Is that true Negi-sensei?"

"Uh…yes?"

"…"

Konoka just stood there, apparently stunned into silence, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. It was also about now I realised that from this angle, her towel was almost too short and were it to ride up any further I would have a rather…interesting view, one that Asuna would most likely kill me for having. Deciding it was better not to risk it I pushed myself upright, only now recalling my companion as I felt something squirming around my chest area. Realising he must have been squashed somewhat by the fall I reached into my jacket and pulled him out, only to find him apparently unharmed. It was then that both girls noticed I was holding something, Konoka being the first to speak up.

"Oh! What's this?"

She reached out to grab him before cradling him against her chest.

"It's so cute! A snow-white ermine. Negi-kun's pet? Hee hee. He feels so good."

I swear he is really enjoying this; he'll pay for it later. Before I could stop her, Konoka had run out into the hall, still holding that damn ermine, intent on showing him to the other girls. He really is going to suffer for this, because in about two seconds from now Asuna is going to start asking me about the bathroom incident again.

"Well? You still haven't explained why you were lying around drinking sake while I was facing off against Evangeline and Chachamaru."

There she goes…ok, that I didn't know.

"It wasn't my idea! When the girls kidnapped me they dragged me off to the baths and into that little party. How was I supposed to know it was real sake not the sweet stuff they were giving me?"

She grumbled before folding her arms across her chest.

"That still doesn't explain why they were naked."

"I think that would have been caused by the same thing as your blouse being split open…I'll explain later. Right now I need to get changed and sleep off what remains of the effects of the alcohol."

Without waiting for a response I walked over to the couch, collapsed onto it unceremoniously and proceeded to pass out.

When I woke the next morning I paused for a moment, hoping against hope that everything that had happened yesterday had just been some kind of crazy dream…finding myself still fully dressed with Chamo-kun asleep on my chest dispelled that delusion immediately, unfortunately it was real after all. Yawning slightly I picked him up and lifted him off my chest before placing him back on the couch and stumbling over to the bathroom, still only half awake. Once again I didn't notice the sound of water running so it wasn't until I stepped inside and caught a glance of the person in the shower did I finally realise what was happening and had the presence of mind to turn right around and walk out before Asuna could kill me.

The shock of what had happened had successfully wiped away the last vestiges of my slumber. Now fully awake, I was all too aware of the fact I only had a few moments before Asuna was able to find a towel and come after me. With not time to spare, I grabbed whatever clothes were to hand before dashing out of the door and down the hallway towards the bath hall and its changing rooms. I was counting on it being empty this early in the morning, and for once my luck held, I quickly stripped out of my clothes, washed briefly before stowing my dirty clothes in a locker and making my escape. Feeling rather peckish, I decided on a quick trip to Binsento-san's café, a double bonus because it would keep me away from Asuna for a while, hopefully long enough for her to calm down.

Much to my misfortune, I had forgotten my wand and so was forced to walk most of the way there. By the time I arrived I was sweating slightly from the humidity. Even though I have been in Japan for a while now I still have trouble with it now and again, I can understand why the Japanese always use the trains were possible as they all have air conditioning. I found the café to be quite busy today, a number of people sitting and chatting at the tables, unsure if there would be somewhere to sit I hesitated, until Binsento-san caught sight of me and motioned for me to come and sit down at a small table near the back of the café. He turned to speak to a woman I had never seen before who was standing beside him at the counter before walking over and taking a seat opposite me.

"I'm disappointed Negi-kun, you didn't bring your girlfriend like you promised."

I flushed for a moment, thinking of Asuna and more importantly her state of undress when I found her this morning…a knowing smile spread across his lips and laughter sparkled in his eyes.

"Oh, I see now. I'm guessing the two of you had a fight and now you're hiding from her…I remember days like that when my wife and I were first dating. I recommend bringing her a small gift as an apology; I always found that helped appease her wrath…either that or lots and lots of praying! Now, that aside, what would you like to eat?"

I ordered a full English breakfast while Binsento-san asked for a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. The woman, who I learned was his daughter in law obliged with a smile, stepping back into the kitchen to prepare our food while we chatted. In passing he mentioned that there was a rugby world cup starting in a few months and much to my surprise he told me that it would be hosted here in Japan. Apparently the Japanese had taken a liking to the game, despite the difficulties they potentially faced when playing against other teams. Still, he did mention that he had a friend who could get tickets and hinted at me that it might be something to take my 'girlfriend' to see. Our food arrived and we continued to chat amiably, before I left I promised him I would consider it.

Walking towards the station I glanced at my watch, finally noticing the time. Panicking slightly as I realised just how late it was I made a run for the station, barely making it onto the platform as the warning began to sound. I barely slipped between the doors before they slid closed and the train started to depart. I spent a moment thanking whatever Kami might be listening for letting me make this train…only to start cursing when I noticed just who was standing about two feet in front of me. Asuna and Konoka, the former glaring at me intently while the latter looked puzzled. At least that means Asuna hasn't told her what happened but even so she's obviously still mad.

Thankfully, before she could say or do anything the doors opened and I made a run for it, an angry Asuna not far behind. Right now I really, really wish I hadn't been stupid enough to leave behind my wand, at least with that I could have flown instead of taking the train. Too late for that now…all I have to do is make it to the classroom and maybe, just maybe I might make it through today alive. In the end I pulled it off, barely, and Asuna's revenge was delayed for now. Switching my train of thought I glanced over at Evangeline's desk, finding it empty once again. To be honest I'm not surprised, but still it galls me that mine is the only class she is skipping as opposed to any of the others.

Shaking my head and sighing in frustration I began the lesson, trying to ignore the two girls in my life that were weighing heavily on my mind. Surprisingly, classes went rather smoothly, nothing untoward happened and I was able to slip out before Asuna was able to corner me. Pleased with myself I had been heading off campus, towards the town, no sense it going back to the dormitories just yet, when Chamo-kun ran up to me, shouting about something. I really don't need this right now, I'm almost of the grounds, a bit further and I might just be able to get away before Asuna works out what I've done.

"Big brother! Big brother!"

"Dammit Chamo-kun! Go away! You'll blow my cover! If anyone hears you talking…"

Or if Asuna hears you calling my name… 

"Nodoka! Attacked by karaage!"

Damn it! So much for my plans of escape…but, I can't abandon a student in trouble, even if she is being attacked by…fired chicken?

"Chamo-kun…how exactly is Nodoka being attacked by fried chicken?"

"Is that what I said? I gotta work on my Japanese."

"For crying out loud! Is she being attacked or not? Because if she isn't then I really do have to go, ok?"

"She's in danger! My…uh…ermine sense warned me about it!"

"Ermine sense, huh? Like the time you told me Anya was being attacked by a demon and it turned out in fact she was in the middle of changing for a netball game."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

Like hell it was! It took her three days to calm down after that incident, and that was only after she near demolished half the girl's locker rooms trying to hit me with a lightening spell. Even so, I can't take the chance that he is telling the truth; I won't let anyone hurt one of my students again.

"Where is she Chamo-kun?"

"This way! Follow me!"

Somehow I know I am going to regret this… I won't go into detail on the events that followed. Let's just say that at no point had fried chicken attacked her, but rather she had been lured here by a note, supposedly from me, informing her that I liked her. Before I could say anything in my defence Chamo-kun had triggered a magic circle and attempted to initiate a probationary contract, which would have succeeded, were it not for Asuna arriving and pummelling him. Thankfully after that she was calm enough to allow me to explain my actions In return for letting it go she forced me to take her out to the most expensive restaurant she could find as an apology…when I finally returned to the dormitory late that evening my wallet as considerably lighter.

The next morning I woke to the sounds of Asuna chasing Chamo-kun around the dormitory with a broom while screaming something about thermal underwear. Doing my best to ignore Asuna's ranting and Konoka's comments I slipped into the bathroom to wash and change before running down to the bath hall to retrieve my clothes from the day before. By the time I got back they had already left, much to my chagrin. Irritated, I grabbed my wand, deciding to fly to the academy instead. I passed Asuna and Konoka on the way, chucking to myself I continued on, landing safely on the roof of the main building. It was around that point I discovered I had a stowaway, Chamo-kun had decided to come along for the ride.

After informing him very clearly that he was not to talk while we were on campus lest I mail him back to England, he promised to be silent. I slipped downstairs, shoes held in one hand until I finally reached the shoe lockers in the ground floor entrance hall. I was just putting my shoes away and getting out the school issue slippers when I felt an all too familiar presence heading my way. Turning my head in the direction it was coming from I looked up to see Evangeline and Chachamaru standing there. As usual she greeted me in now familiar condescending tones.

"Good morning Negi-sensei. You don't mind if I skip class again today, right? Class has been a breeze since you took charge."

I swear she is trying to tick me off…I'm getting tired of people messing me around lately. I've got enough things to deal with right now without her…unconsciously, my hand was creeping towards my wand, my fingers curling around the familiar wood of its shaft.

"Don't try it Negi-sensei. The only chance you've got is to remain civil with me on school grounds. And don't even think of getting the help from Takamichi or the headmaster. If you do, your other students may be at risk…if you get my meaning."

How dare she threaten the others! They have nothing to do with this! This is between us alone!

I felt the magic rising in my blood, the power crackling just below the surface, wanting out. Horrified at my own lack of restraint I quickly forced it down, shocked at myself, that I had been willing to battle here and now. The damage it would have caused…I'm no better than Evangeline, am I? Horrified by my own actions I walked away from her without a word. As I started down the hallway Chamo-kun poked his head out from the interior from my jacket and confronted me about what had just happened.

"How dare those delinquents threaten my brother! Threaten violence in school! Let me at 'em! You'll never need to worry about them again! Brother Chamo will teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

I paused, wondering with rye amusement how long it would take him to back down once I tell him just what Evangeline-san is…about five seconds I recon.

"Evangeline-san's a vampire."

"I am _so_ outta here!"

I was wrong; two and a half seconds in the end…at that point Asuna caught him by the tail, effectively halting his retreat.

"Hold it."

"Chachamaru-san is Evangeline-san's partner. She won't rest until she gets what she wants from me…and from the way she kept eyeing me up I don't think she has any plans to stop afterwards either. I don't really want to spend the rest of my life as a sex slave to an evil vampire."

This had Asuna blushing slightly while Chamo-kun just stared at me in shock.

"Big brother?"

"Yes, Chamo-kun.?"

"Why exactly are you fighting against this again?"

_Wrong thing to say Chamo-kun._

He was quickly sent flying by a well-placed kick from Asuna, stopping very abruptly when he encountered a wall. He slid down it slowly, before dropping to the ground and shaking his head no doubt to clear it.

"Wow! I was right! Ane-san has a fantastic kick! You two should become partners big brother!"

"Chamo-kun…"

I know he's right but I can't, I won't bring Asuna into this. I almost lost control once already…no, I won't put her at risk like that. Shaking my head I walked off towards the classroom without waiting for a response. Classes went by without me really paying much attention, I was still thinking about this morning, about what I had almost done. I couldn't shake the unease I felt and when classes came to an end I found Asuna had already left, it seems our dinner plans were all but forgotten. On a whim I decided to take a walk around the city to clear my head, what was unexpected was when I spotted Chachamaru. Oddly she was alone, Evangeline nowhere in sight. On a whim I decided to follow her, wondering were it was she could be going.

I watched as she helped a girl whose balloon was caught in a tree, before playing with a group of children and helping an old lady across the road. The thing that truly shocked me was when she was passing by the river. Someone had taken a kitten and put them in a box before putting them out into the river. Chachamaru waded out and rescued the kitten, much to the delight of the children. Not long after she said her goodbyes to the children and still I followed her, wondering where it was she could be going. I found my answer soon after, she removed a series of tins from the bag she had been carrying along with a couple of bowls. A number of cats gathered around as she put out what I had realised was obviously cat food. I watched until she had begun to put the bowls and empty tins before stepping out of the shadows.

"Negi-sensei? Guess I should have paid better attention. No matter. What you want?"

"I do not want a repeat of this morning…if Evangeline insists on brining the other girls into this then I'll have no choice but to fight her. Please, can you talk to her? Try and convince her to do this another way?"

She looked at me for a moment before bowing her head slightly.

"I apologise, Negi-sensei. For me, my mistress's commands are absolute."

"I understand…still, tell her if anyone else gets hurt by this then I will not forgive her."

"Very well Negi-sensei, I shall do as you ask."

She bowed to me once before walking away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Everyone was asleep by the time I got back and I made sure to be especially quiet as I changed and settled down on the couch. Tomorrow was a free period, meaning no classes; perhaps then I could take a break from my troubles…with that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep. I found myself plagued by nightmares that night, haunted by images of the other girls being injured or killed as Evangeline and I battled, time and time again. By the time morning came I could stand it no longer, I had to get away. Washing and dressing quickly before scribbling a note for Asuna and Konoka I grabbed my wand and hurried outside before taking to the air, heading away from the city, hoping to leave my trouble behind if only for a day.

Unsure of where exactly I was going I just flew onwards, not really paying attention. My head was filled with inner turmoil, so much that I never noticed the tree until I flew straight into it and was knocked clear off my wand and sent hurtling to the ground. Only quick reflexes and even quicker thinking saved me from serious injury as I managed to soften my fall with a quick wind spell. I kept a firm hold on my wand throughout; well aware of how much trouble it would be if it were lost. In the end I landed in some kind of marsh or swamp, soaked from head to toe. Once again I cursed myself for being so foolish, but despite the fact I was now dripping wet I am not yet ready to go home. First things first, I need to find somewhere I can make a fire and dry my clothes and then maybe see about getting something to eat.

"Negi-bozu?"

Surprised at hearing my name I looked up to see a familiar face.

_AN: And so chapter 12 draws to and end. I would estimate at least 2 to 3 more chapters of this arc left. Although there will be chapters of my other stories in-between them. Not only that but I am going to be getting extra busy in the next few weeks, work is piling on the pressure which means that I will have very very limited writing time at the weekend and none during the week. I'll try my best but please be aware it may be a little while._

_On a final note, I created a forum, a Q&A area for you to come and ask me questions about me or my works. I'll try and answer most stuff, but nothing too personal_

_What I might do, if people use this is create one per story._

_Oh and before anyone mentions it, I know no Is late but I've been stuck, be a little more patient and It will be done in no time…_

_Till next time good luck & best wishes, _

Hououza

_This chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	13. Ninja?

**Juugo: 13 – Ninja?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

"Nagase-san? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm involved in…secret training."

Hmmm…the outfit she's wearing, it reminds me of a book I read once when I was younger about ancient Japan. It was describing a group of assassins who operated in Japan during its medieval era called ninja. They were apparently highly dangerous and often employed by the samurai to assassinate their rivals as their honour prevented them from killing their rivals directly. What I want to know is what exactly one of my students is doing out here, dressed in an outfit that closely resembles that of Kunochi: a female ninja? Although, all things considered I probably shouldn't be surprised. So far I've already discovered one of the girls in my class is an evil vampire while another is a robot. Compared to those two I don't suppose having a ninja in class would be that bad…and Nagase-san is cute after all.

Shaking my head to clear out such foolish thoughts, I noticed she had stepped closer to me and was now holding out her hand. Gladly accepting her offer I took hold and allowed her to pull me towards her, onto solid ground. Taking a moment to remove my shoes and empty some of the water from said undergarments I began to take stock of my situation. I was presently standing in the middle of a marsh or swamp, now at least on slightly more solid ground, dripping wet from head to toe and in definite danger of getting a cold. First things first, before I do anything else I need to dry off and that means a fire. Somehow I doubt that there is anything that would burn around here, turning to Nagase-san I was about to ask when she pulled me off deeper into the undergrowth.

When we emerged it was onto a rocky outcropping on which a small fire was blazing beside a small sized tent. She motioned for me to go and sit beside the fire while she disappeared inside the tent. Glad of the warmth I moved a little closer, letting the heat from the fire leech the moisture from my clothes. A moment later Nagase-san was by my side once again, this time holding out a large white and rather fluffy looking towel.

"Here, put this on. Your clothes aren't going to dry very well while your wearing them."

Nodding, I started to undress slowly, first of all removing my shirt and jacket then my trousers and socks. Now, standing in my underwear alone I reach out for the towel. To my surprise she pulled her arm away before regarding me for a moment, her eyes tracing up and down my almost naked body. She stopped and pointed at my boxer shorts.

"Those need to dry as well Negi-bozu."

Seeing my red face she laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I won't look."

Not exactly inspired with confidence by the look in her eyes, I waited for her to turn round before slipping of my boxer shorts and setting them down to dry. Hurriedly, I took the towel with one hand while using the other to cover myself. I pulled it around my waist and shoulders before sitting down quickly, fully intent on keeping as much of my body as possible concealed from view. With my clothes drying beside me I concluded that is was time to get some answers, to figure out what exactly Nagase-san was doing out here. As if on cue, she stepped over and sat down beside me, waiting quietly for me to begin. Just as I felt the first of my questions rising up in my mind I idly noticed something…the towel Nagase-san gave to me smelled a little like her, a blend of citrus and lavender.

"So, is this where you go when you leave the dorms on Saturdays?"

"Yup. Like I said, I'm involved in secret training."

We sat there in silence for a little while, as I pondered my next question, just looking out at the river, watching as the occasional fish leapt out of the water. I did notice that ever so often her eyes flicked over to regard me briefly, although I'm not entirely sure why. Once or twice I'm certain that he eyes flicked downwards towards where the towel pooled around my waist, but to be honest I can't be entirely sure if only because almost as soon as I noticed her it her eyes were immediately elsewhere. I decided that turnabout was fair play and began to regard her openly, a hint of challenge in my eyes, daring her to say something. True, it was a breach of protocol amongst the Japanese but for once I felt like following the rules from back home, thus it surprised me when she spoke up suddenly.

"So, what are you doing deep out here in the mountains Negi-sensei?"

I floundered a little, not quite expecting her to ask me 'that'…the one question I really did not want to answer at all because there was no way in hell I could answer it truthfully.

"Uh?"

I frantically searched for something, some excuse I could give, something to explain not only why but how I had gotten out here. In the end I decided on something somewhere in between, not quite a lie but not the truth either.

"I wanted to get away for a little while, I needed to clear my head."

"So, you were just in the area and you decided to just drop in?"

"More or less."

When she didn't question me further I breathed a small sigh of relief. What followed were another few moments of awkward silence before she once again broke it.

"Negi-bozu…it looks like your clothing is dry now. Would you like to go fishing? The char are plentiful at this time of year."

"Uh…ok."

Well aware of the fact that I was still naked beneath the towel I careful grabbed hold of my boxers and slid them up my legs, underneath the towel and into place. Satisfied I was now suitably covered I let the towel fall away as I put on the rest of my clothes. What I did notice was the small inrush of air as I let the towel go and the distinct redness in her check when she led me of to the place where we would be fishing. The 'fishing' was certainly not what I expected, Nagase-san pulled out a series of small throwing knives and proceeded to spear the fish with them. That is not how we fish back home, when she asked me to try I resisted at first but she insisted.

After my first few throws…none of which were particularly accurate, I started thinking of it as like paying darts, except with moving targets, which helped me considerably. I managed to hit three fish in the end, the rest only grazing my targets or missing completely. We spent a little while gathering up the fish and locating the scattered blades before she led me away, mentioning something about getting something to go with them. The mountain vegetables didn't take long to harvest, especially after she split in sixteen copies…although whenever I mentioned anything about the ninja she feigned innocence conveniently. I gave up eventually, letting the topic slide as we returned to the small encampment and roasted the fish over an open fire.

A pleasant lunch followed before she dragged me off for some 'training', most of which involved collecting ingredients for dinner in the most ridiculous and dangerous of places. By the time we returned once again I was sweating moderately and much of my skin was coated with various forms of grime. To my surprise she asked me about a bath and although I was unsure what she could mean I agreed anyway. Ten minutes later I was naked, standing in what looked a lot like and old oil drum filled with pleasantly warm water and blushing heavily. Nagase-san was less than a foot away, fanning the fire carefully. Relaxing for the first time in days my mind didn't fully register what she was saying and I blindly agreed…

Much later I would look back on the moments that followed with a sense of mild horror, simply because if anyone ever was to find out what had happened then I would be in more trouble than it was ever possible to imagine. What Nagase-san had been asking me was if I would mind some company, something that in my half asleep state I had misheard and mistakenly signalled my agreement. It wasn't until she had stepped, stark naked, into the drum behind me, certain parts of her anatomy pressing up against my back did I become fully awake and her words finally registered in my mind, triggering an attempt to move away. This of course proved impossible due to the limited size of the impromptu bathtub and was compounded by her hands taking a firm hold of my shoulders.

"Relax Negi-bozu, just enjoy the water, I'm not going to do anything."

Relaxing a little I ceased my attempts to escape and eased myself back down into the water slightly. She remained true to her word and did not try anything although her arms did sleep beneath mine, looping around my chest as she rested her head upon my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, neither one of us moving, right up until the point that the fire started to die and the water grew cold. She let out what I could only describe as a sigh of contentment before whispering softly into my ear.

"Come here again when you're in pain. At the very least you'll have a warm bath waiting."

Without waiting for a response she stepped out of the barrel and from what I could hear it sounded as if she had taken up a towel. Blushing heavily I retrieved my own towel and clothes, despite the fact that I had been in a bath naked with her mere moments before I still felt uncomfortable with the idea of her watching me getting changed. Fully dressed I returned to the encampment to find her already in the tent, seemingly asleep. Already somewhat on edge from the previous experience I had resolved to sleep outside, that was until she had called out to me softly, commanding me to come inside. For some reason I even now cannot explain, I did as she asked, first sitting and then lying beside her, even going so far as to allow her to use my chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight Negi-bozu." Was all she said before drifting off to sleep.

For a long time I lay there, simply staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent, thinking. I pondered the things we had spoken about, the words she had spoken during our dinner gathering. One by one I resolved the issues weighing on my mind, making my decisions as to what course of action should be taken. By the time the first light of morning poured across the horizon I had made my final decision, now was the time to resolve the fight once and for all…carefully slipping myself out from her loose embrace I changed into the clothes I had been wearing when I first arrived before stepping out of the tent, collecting my wand and flying in what I believed to be the rough direction of the city.

As I was on my way back I had unexpectedly encountered Chamo-kun and Asuna. Apparently Chamo-kun had been able to track me by scent, at least partially and because of that they had spent the night in the mountains searching for me. Feeling somewhat guilty I offered them a ride back to the city, an offer that Asuna accepted reluctantly. It seemed that she was still upset with me, both for my actions the day I had left not to mention running off without telling anyone. Looking back on it I realise how selfish of me that was, and I found myself trying to think of a way to apologise. Our forgotten dinner plans came to mind, although they would have to wait until I had resolved the other matter. I was going to issue a formal challenge to Evangeline when I returned, this would continue no longer.

"Negi?"

Asuna's voice broke me from my thoughts, in truth I had believed she would be not talking to me still.

"Yes Asuna?"

"You still owe me a dinner you know."

I couldn't help but smile, it seems that her thoughts had been heading in a similar direction.

"Tomorrow night, I promise."

"It better be…"

There was silence for a few more moments when she suddenly spoke up again.

"What were you doing in the wilderness alone?"

I was about to tell her I had not been alone when I bit my tongue, realising what her reaction might be if I told her everything that had happened. I don't quite understand why but girls can get…difficult about things like that. Nothing actually happened, but I somehow don't expect Asuna would see it like that and I don't want her and Nagase-san getting into a fight. Enough people have been hurt already; I don't need any more battles than I already have.

"I was thinking…there was a lot on my mind and I just needed some time away from it to get my thoughts in order."

Although she didn't say anything I was fairly certain she didn't entirely believe what I was saying, yet she did not question me further. Part of me wanted to read her mind, to find out just what she was thinking but the better part of me held me back, knowing that I had no right to invade her privacy in such a fashion. Soon after Tokyo came into sight and I deftly navigated my way towards the dormitories before touching down. We returned to the dorm room before retreating to our respective beds to garner what little shuteye could be found before we had to be up again for morning classes. All the while that same thought remained lurking at the back of my mind, that today I would issue Evangeline with my challenge.

This unfortunately proved to be impossible as she was once again not present. Somewhat angry I asked on of the girls if there was any word and to my surprise she informed me that Evangeline had reported in sick today. How exactly a vampire is supposed to get sick is beyond me, smelling a rat I excused myself from the classroom, fully intent on dispelling her rouse and forcing her to fight me. A copy of the class roster in hand, currently turned to the page showing her current living arrangements, ones that I noticed were off the main campus but still within the grounds of the academy. A ten minute walk later I found myself standing in front of a cottage that would not have seemed out of place in the more rural areas of England. Undeterred I stepped forwards, knocking on the large oaken door.

"Hello? Is anybody home? I'm Negi-sensei from the academy, here for a parent teacher conference."

A lame excuse I know but it should be sufficient. The real reason should be obvious, at least to Evangeline herself…when no one answered I tried the door and finding it unlocked, after a moment's hesitation, walked inside. The room that greeted me was somewhere between a mansion and a little girl's bedroom. Puppets of all shapes and sizes were scattered about the room, intermingled with expensive, western styled furniture. In fleeting moment of wry amusement I made an offhand comment.

"Gee no coffins, what a shock."

What I didn't expect was when someone replied to my comment.

"Speaking of shocks…imagine mine in finding you in here Negi-sensei. Do you have an appointment with my mistress?"

I spun round to find Chachamaru-san standing there wearing what appeared to be a maid's outfit. Despite the fact I was well aware Chachamaru-san is not truly human, I still found the shortness of her skirt to be mildly distracting as while she is not human she still resembles one closely, something that has me wondering why Evangeline-san would have had her constructed like that…but still that is a question for another time. At that moment I needed to answer her question, yet that answer would not come even as my thoughts drifted back to the day before when we had briefly spoken. Realising I had not properly thanked her for what she had done I bowed slightly.

"Thank you Chachamaru-san, for your words yesterday, my apologies for not thanking you properly at the time. I understand how hard this must be for you."

Had I not known better I would have sworn that she was blushing…

"Chachamaru-san, please tell me where your mistress is, there is something I wish to discuss with her."

She seemed to recover her composure as her gaze lifted to meet mine for a brief moment.

"The mistress is sick at the moment sensei."

"Chachamaru-san…I cannot honestly believe that any self respecting germ would willingly come within ten feet of Evangeline, so I have to doubt that."

"Very droll sensei…but not without some truth."

Surprised I looked up to find Evangeline sitting on the stair ail above me wearing only a set of rather frilly pyjamas.

"Real smart showing up here alone. My powers may not be up to snuff, but I can still beat you bare handed without much effort. If I didn't know better I would start to think you actually want to become my slave…"

"Not a chance. I've come here to settle this, now."

"Fine. Let's do it!"

She started to charge up a spell even as I took an offensive stance. What I wasn't expecting was when the spell dissolved and she pitched forwards without warning. I barely had time to dash forwards and catch her in my arms, immediately I could feel the heat radiating off her body, signalling something really was wrong.

"Negi-sensei, my mistress truly is sick. She has every fever from regular to hay, I am putting her to bed."

Not knowing what to say I simply nodded, following as she led me upstairs into what must have been Evangeline's bedroom. I gently placed her onto the bed before Chachamaru-san pulled the covers up over her 'mistress'. I turned to leave when she called out to me, asking me a truly unexpected question.

"Negi-sensei…I have a request to make of you. I have some connections at the university hospital who can slip me the antibiotics my mistress requires…no questions asked. However, in her present condition I cannot leave my mistress unattended, I would ask if you would watch her until I return with the medicine."

Before I could think I found myself agreeing, although I could not say why. She once again bowed and gave her thanks before departing, leaving her mistress in my hands. I tended to her needs as best I could, reluctantly allowing her to take a few small sips of my blood when she was thirsty, pulling down the shade when she was bothered by the sunlight and changing her pyjamas when the one she was wearing were soaked. That was perhaps the most embarrassing task as I kept my eyes firmly shut the entire time to conserve both her modesty and my own. When at last she had settled I simply sat down at her bedside, watching her, pondering how it was she seemed to have the powers of a vampire yet at the same time did not appear to be undead.

Things simply did not add up, I could think of no reasonable explanation as to why she would be this way. Perhaps it was something to do with the curse she had mentioned, and perhaps there would be something here that would tell me more about it. Idly scanning my eyes across the contents of the room, looking for some kind of book that might elaborate on her past and present situation I was surprised when she started calling out in her sleep, saying something about the 'Thousand Master'. Hearing my father's title sparked my interest. Perhaps whatever it was she was dreaming about might give me an insight into the past and allow me to better deal with her now…hurried decision I did something that I am not proud of and used my magic to enter her dream world.

What I found was an older looking Evangeline facing off against my father. He looked exactly as I remembered, even if the details were vague and fuzzy I still knew him at a glance. Evangeline was a different matter entirely; she seemed to be a woman of perhaps her middle to late twenties or perhaps thirties, possessed of a stark and striking beauty. Her dress left little to the imagination and once again I found certain impulses stirring. Forcing such ridiculous notions down I focused once more on what was happening, listening as events unfolded before my very eyes…in those fleeting images of the past I found out many things I had not expected, in particular regarding her feelings towards my father.

An unfortunate side effect of using such a volatile power is that for a while afterwards I blacked out. When at last I surfaced from the void and returned to consciousness it was to find I was no longer on the chair but rather now lay upon the bed, beside a presently sitting up Evangeline. Immediately on guard I sat up, watching her intently, wondering why it was my clothes and virginity were still intact. She seemed to take note of my unspoken question as she suddenly spoke up, replying to the question I was asking inside my head.

"Consider it my way of saying thanks. You helped me so this time I'll let you go…just don't expect anything else."

"Fine. I won't"

I began to shift my legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to rise. What I did not expect was when she caught hold of my shirt, holding me back. The words that followed stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Not yet."

Once again I did something I could not explain by complying with her request and staying where I was. We sat there in silence until finally Chachamaru-san returned and I made to depart. As I was at the door to the bedroom I just caught wind of something, two words muttered under her breath.

"Thank you."

And on that note I returned to class, a small grin settling into place.

_AN: Okay, so it's both late and out of sequence…I am well aware No should be being updated. Put simply I have no time, no energy and am still suffering from writers block. Work is piling on the pressure during the day and it is leaving my mental reserves exhausted during the night. I am doing what I can but the inspiration to write, not to mention the energy is limited right now so I am sorry to say the delay will continue until the current wave of work comes to an end._

_Till, I will try and update soon…well, as soon as I can at least._

_Thank you everyone who is reading this for your continuing support, I promise I will try and make it up to you all eventually._

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	14. Evangeline

**Juugo: 14 – Evangeline**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

The remainder of that day passed without incident, although Asuna questioned me when we returned to the dormitories. Not wanting to lie to her again, especially after I omitted the majority of the truth about the events of the day before I told her everything that happened, including what I had seen when watching Evangeline's dream. She wasn't entirely happy about the fact that Evangeline had pulled me into bed with her although I frantically denied any enjoyment on my part. She may be far older than I am but still she looks like a ten year old girl, not exactly someone I was going to be attracted to in that way…although, not that I would admit it to Asuna but I was somewhat more interested in the version I saw in her dream, although it was a little disappointing to find out it was nothing more than a glamour…

The next morning Asuna was still a little mad at me and said nothing to me during the usual dash to school. Konoka-san seemed to notice this but said nothing about it; I think she is trying to let us work it out for ourselves. Pushing those thoughts aside and focusing instead on the day's lesson I was about to start when I noticed something different, looking towards the back of the classroom I was shocked to find Evangeline seated at her desk. There was a moment when I almost spoke out loud, something that would have no doubt gathered unwanted attention and led to questions about my whereabouts of the day before when I left the classroom. Silently making a note to speak with her about I later I began the lesson, the first phrase being 'it's no use crying over spilled milk'.

The class was uneventful and when we finally broke for lunch Asuna caught me by the arm and practically pulled me out of the classroom. Rather than the cafeteria she started heading in the direction of the town, something I had certainly not been expecting. True, lessons would not resume for at least two hours but still, a trip into town during the lunch break was somewhat of a surprise. She remained silent as we walked, refusing to answer any of my questions; frustrated I hardly noticed just where she was leading me until we arrived: at Binsento-san's café. I turned to her, a questioning look on my face, trying to figure out just why she had brought me here. As far I know no one knows about this place, at least I haven't told anyone so I'm a little baffled, as if sensing my confusion she explained.

"I heard one of the girls in another class mention this place and seeing as you are English I thought it might be nice for you to have some food from home for a change."

Ah, now I find myself thinking that perhaps I should have told her than I had been here already because right now I don't want to spoil her surprise. To be honest I wouldn't have expected her to do something like this for me, especially considering how things have been between us lately. I don't know why, but we seem to have had more than the seemingly usual number of arguments, even if I'm not entirely sure what most of them were about. For her to suddenly do something like this for me…I just don't understand girls. Not wanting to debate on it any further I simply shrugged and followed her inside, carefully ignoring the wink I got from the Binsento-san's daughter in law who happened to be serving behind the counter today.

Asuna chose a table near the front of the café, not outside but sufficiently close to the windows that we got a good view of the world outside. Asuna picked up a menu and at once I noticed her concentration as she tried to read the menu. It's not so much the fact there isn't Japanese text on it, it's more the fact that some things just don't translate properly or don't have a literal equivalent hence most of the descriptions are in English only. After debating for a few moments on whether to help her or not I finally decided it was for the best, lest we be stuck sitting here for the rest of the day. Thankfully it seemed that Asuna realised this too as she did not get angry when I offered to help her, instead asking me what I would recommend.

This of course left me with a new dilemma. It was unlikely that Asuna would have experienced English cuisine before and despite the fact in comparison with the exotic and varied dishes of Japan it could be considered rather plain, it has its own distinct flavour that may not entirely suit all tastes. Scanning my eyes down the menu I looked for things that would be reasonable simple and hopefully not too greater departure from what she would know. At last I found something I at least hoped would be suitable and placed our order when the waitress came over to our table. The older woman's gaze lingered on me a moment when she went back to the counter, something that Asuna somehow picked up on. Immediately she moved her chair closer to the table and her legs brushed up against mine.

Surprised by this gesture I almost jumped, but thankfully managed to get control of myself in time. Still, I sent a questioning gaze her way, one to which she reacted with an innocent stare. Shaking my head I turned my thoughts elsewhere, my thoughts reviewing the contents of Evangeline's dream once again and once more marvelling at the fact she had almost certainly developed a crush on my father. In a way it was quite disturbing, that after failing to obtain my father and getting cursed now she was coming after me in his stead…it just feels wrong. Brushing that aside, the food arrived Asuna and I shared a rather pleasant meal, she actually complemented me on my choice for once. Feeling pleased and quite full, I asked for the bill, silencing Asuna's protests we she tried to insist on paying her share.

"Asuna, remember I get paid for working as a teacher. It's not as if I have much else to spend my money on so don't worry about it."

She grumbled a little but relented. I picked up the cheque and made my way to the counter to pay. When I got there I found that Binsento-san had arrived and was standing at the cash register with a sly grin on his face. He said nothing, calmly ringing up the bill before accepting my money and handing me back my change. I pocketed it without thinking and gave my thanks before returning Asuna and starting to head back. Noticing how late it was we ran to the station, once again I insisted on paying, much to Asuna's chagrin. As I was putting my hand in my pocket to retrieve the change from before I noticed something amiss, there was something else nestled between the yen notes. Confused I pulled out the small bundle, finding a noted wrapped around two pieces of cardboard.

_Negi, a little present for keeping your promise this time, I hope you enjoy them._

_PS. You're a lucky man to have such a cute girlfriend_

Confused I unwrapped the items and to my shock found them to be a pair of tickets for the upcoming Rugby World Cup. I paused for a moment, still slightly in shock, giving Asuna enough time to take note of the objects in my hands. Thankfully it was written in English and Asuna's talent at my native tongue sufficiently bad that she was unable to read it, so instead she turned her attention to the tickets instead.

"What are those?"

"Uh…"

Not certain what to say I instead said nothing; before I could react she had snatched them out of my hand.

"Tickets…to a Rugby World Cup? Rugby…why do I know that name?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing there was no getting out of it now.

"It's the game I used to play back in England. I mentioned it during the dodge ball incident."

She flushed for a moment, obviously recalling how angry I had gotten when one of the older girls had tried to hit her. I'm not proud of what I did, but still I would do it again in a heartbeat, if only because I can't stand people who pick on those weaker than themselves…it had nothing to do with the fact that is was Asuna they were going to hurt.

_At all. Seriously. Just keep telling yourself that Negi and maybe it'll come true._

Ignoring that little voice inside my head I returned my attention back to the present once more. Taking a deep breath I decided to throw caution to the wind and go for it.

"The world cup is the largest competition in the rugby season and this year it's being held in Japan. A friend got me a ticket, plus a spare and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

She paused for a moment, her face taking on a thoughtful look. Finally her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand.

"We have to go! Now!"

She let go and started to run, noticing the time I paled slightly and ran after her. When we finally got back to class she paused for a moment outside leaning over to whisper in my ear, the sensation of her breath making a shiver run down my spine.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

And with that she slipped inside, leaving me to recover before the rest of the day's lessons began.

It was only by chance that I found out about the blackout, it was as I was leaving to return to the dormitories after classes were over and I happened to pass by a table where a few girls from another class were selling out flashlights and candles. When I asked them about it they told me that there would be a blackout tonight, something to do with regular maintenance of the electrical works. Something about it seemed a little odd, but pushing it aside I declined their offers to sell me a flashlight and continued walking outside. As I stepped out onto the grounds I allowed my thoughts to wander, my thoughts oddly drifting back to a rather dull class on high level containment enchantments.

The professor giving the lecture was not one of my favourites; he had a tendency to drift off topic at times without warning before suddenly correcting himself. Half the time you found the notes you were writing were nonsense and for the most part my class had given up trying to understand a lot of what he was saying, relying on the textbooks instead. The day in question had been one of the few times he had managed not to deviate from the subject too much, although he had become surprisingly passionate about the subject. According to someone I asked about it later that professor had been responsible for the discovery of at least four new types of containment spell so in a lot of ways it was his speciality.

"And so, the import fact to remember when working a containment spell is that they require an ongoing source of energy, beyond those that a single magic user can provide. There are examples of multiple wizards sharing duties to hold such a spell and other cases where a magic artefact was used. However, the most common method in modern times is through the conversion of electrical energies through a conversion crystal. This allows the spell to function indefinitely so long as the supply of power is not removed, a loss of energy will cause it to fail temporarily until the source of energy is renewed."

That was it! That's why the news of the blackout set my senses on edge! While the power is down the spell on Evangeline will stop working…that means she is free to run amok, as she'll probably have access to most of if not all of her powers. That also means if she is planning on coming after me then it will be tonight, based on the incident on the last full moon and her use of catalysts repeatedly I don't think enough of her powers had returned for her to beat me in a straight fight. This time I'm going to be the one at a disadvantage…ok, according to the girls I spoke to the black out starts at 8:00 pm and end at midnight, which gives Evangeline four whole hours to carry out her plans…lucky me.

Right, this of course means I have to prepare…there are a few things I ought to put into place, if only to slow her down long enough for the containment spell to come back into place. A flytrap spell might be a good choice, the problem is leading her into it in the first place while conserving my magic just in case something goes wrong…I've been taught that lesson enough times during my training. Checking my watch I noted it was now almost a quarter to six, giving me two and a quarter hours to get everything in place and gather the things I'll need for a protracted battle. One way or another I have to end this tonight, I can't spend the rest of my time here in Japan unable to sleep on full moon nights or whenever the electrics go down.

My first port of call was the dormitory, I slipped in to gather a few items from my collection, various magical artefact and potions that I collected, things that could be used either to defend or as catalysts to reduce the power requirements of my spells. That was one of the first lessons my teachers taught me concerning duels between wizards, never show your true strength until the right moment. I'm counting on the fact that Evangeline is going to be looking for a quick win, the sooner she beats me the sooner she can get what she wants and reclaim her powers…not that I have any intent of allowing that to happen. She may be a few centuries old but she still looks for all intents and purposes like a ten year old and I have no plans to lose my virginity that way!

"Big brother? What are you doing?"

Despite the fact Asuna and Konoka were not there I had forgotten about Chamo. He was looking up at me from a pile of girls underwear, probably Asuna's, a questioning look on his face…well, questioning in so much as it is possible for an ermine.

"I think Evangeline is going to try something tonight, I'm going to stop her."

"Call in Ane-san! Your only hope is the probationary contract with Asuna! It's gotta be now!"

"No dammit! I don't want her involved in this!"

"Big brother! She already is involved! She knows you're a wizard and she knows about Evangeline! What difference does it make now? Besides, if you do make a contract with her then she'll be able to defend herself at least, and help you in battle to boot."

"No Chamo. This one I am doing alone."

Not willing to discuss the matter further I gathered the various items and departed, taking great pains to ensure that none of the girls saw me leaving. Pushing the conversation with Chamo aside I turned my attention to the next stage of my plan, once again mounting my wand and taking to the air, I went out in search of a suitable location to lay down my fly trap spell.

By the time I had finished my preparations it was already dark, according to my watch it was a little after a quarter to eight. Now, the problem is that I have no idea just where Evangeline will show up, it's not as if I can afford to waste my magic tracking her down…I think that it might be best if I stay in one place at let her find me. Not the best option but at least once she has found me I can try and draw her off and into my traps…of course that's assuming she doesn't manage to get Chachamaru to pin me down first…no, I won't allow that to happen. This time I have to win, I won't let the people I care about be hurt a second time…it will not turn out like the last time.

I returned to the dormitories just as the blackout began, waiting on the rooftops for Evangeline's presence to show itself. There was a sudden shift in the magic in the area and almost at once I could sense a new presence in the area, one that had not been there a moment before. Unfortunately it was too diffuse for me to track; it seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. So, it seems that I have to wait until she comes after me after all, it's not as if I'll have to wait long…a figure leapt onto the roof in front of me, one that it took me a moment to recognise. A rather naked Makie was standing in front of me, desperately trying to keep my eyes from wandering any lower than her face I noticed the major change…Evangeline had made her into a vampire.

"Negi Springfield…Evangeline challenges you to battle. In ten minutes, come to the main bath house."

_Ok, so she's in the bathhouse then. Ten minutes? She has to be kidding me…why exactly and I am going to stand here like a fool while she makes preparations for my arrival?_

Shaking my head I set out for the bathhouse, making a mental note of the spells I had left in the area just in case I need to make a quick exit. Using a small cantrip to keep my feet above the water and avoid any unnecessary sound, I paced closer to the centre of the baths, towards what appeared to be the focus of the presence.

"You're early."

I looked up to find Evangeline sitting atop the roof of one of the buildings, a number of the other girls besides Chachamaru around her, all dressed as maids. Her own outfit I noted was somewhat similar to the one she wore when facing my father, in fact she also had her old glamour back in place, making her look older. Such a shame really, it wouldn't be so bad if she looked like that all the time…ok, that's not good. She almost caught me with that one. A simple compulsion spell, one designed to erode my will and make me go to her willingly. Not exactly what I had been expecting but it seems that she plans on using whatever means she can to win this battle.

"No, you're late. I've wanted to settle this for a while. No more games Evangeline, let the others go and face me yourself…or are you afraid to have a regular battle?"

"This from a man who came with no partner? You must be either very brave, very stupid or both. But still, so long as you put up a good fight I don't mind, it'll let me work up an appetite…when this is all over I've decided I'm going to keep you as my sex slave."

"No way in hell!"

"Hmmm…so confident. Oh well, it looks like it's time to stop messing around."

At once the four girls, apart from Chachamaru leapt from their positions, moving to stand in front of me. Evangeline meanwhile was smirking broadly; obviously confident that I couldn't take on all four at one time…she was wrong. I suspected she might try something like this, and although I had been expecting something slightly different my countermeasures would work just fine. Reaching to my belt and grabbing a potion bottle I cast it into the air while reciting the enchantment to form the pre prepared spell.

"Wind flower. Wind flower, disarm weapon."

It caught them off guard and two of the succumbed to the effect of the spell before I used a short sleep incantation to keep them out of trouble. After I beat Evangeline I'll turn them back to normal…now that only leaves two and then Evangeline and Chachamaru. I barely dodged as an ice spell swept past where I had been standing.

_Stupid! Pay attention!_

While I had been lost in my thoughts Evangeline had decided to join the battle. The first volley missed me but she was already preparing a second volley of ice arrows, the impact of them sending me backwards and out of the window. Thankfully my coat took much of the impact, preventing me from being cut too badly by the glass falling all around me. Gathering power into my staff I took to the air before drawing my gun and using it to counter the light spells that followed behind me. All I can hope is that she doesn't work out what I'm trying…if I can lure her to the bridge then it should be over. At least that way I might be able to avoid using that spell…but I will do if she forces my hand, I won't allow her to hurt anyone else. It was then Makie and Yuna appeared in front of me, trying to slow me down.

"Negi-kun! Let's have fun!"

Makie leapt from her position and onto the front of my staff, attacking me with a series of kicks that I evaded but in the course of doing so was forced to relinquish my weapon. Still, it's not as if I had any more ammo so it wouldn't have been that helpful in this situation. I barely dodged a kick from Makie as a volleyball from Yuna struck me in the head, throwing me slightly off balance. Thankfully the rebound hit Makie preventing her from taking advantage of the situation and continuing the assault. Noticing a flag up a head I steered towards it, dropping down to the ground at the last moment. Makie got caught in the flag and fell, bumping heads with Yuna, the impact knocking them both out cold. Now the only ones left are Evangeline and Chachamaru…time to put my plan into action.

I barely dodged a powerful ice spell when Evangeline caught up to me; still the force of the impact knocked me from the air and sent me rolling along the ground. She followed up as I managed to struggle to my feet and make a dash for the other side.

"Ahh…method to the madness. The curse prevents me from passing beyond the academy city bridge. Hoping to escape over the bridge sensei? Very clever…albeit very cowardly of course."

So long as she thinks that's what I'm trying to do it will be ok…two steps further forward and the spell triggered, catching both her and Chachamaru, putting an early end to our battle.

"Hey! What's this?"

"A flytrap spell, what else? That should hold you until the blackout is over, then you and I are going to have a little chat."

What I didn't expect was when she started laughing.

"Oh, well played Negi-kun but I'm sorry to say not quite good enough…Chachamaru."

"Beginning execution of the flytrap release program. Sorry Negi-sensei."

"I've had fifteen years of this lousy existence to plan for all eventualities Negi-kun. You seriously think I didn't consider this one?"

The spell broke and the grin returned to her face.

"So much for that, now where were we…"

She took another two steps forwards…and stopped as the next spell triggered.

"What the hell! What the hell is this?"

I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. I took the precaution of laying a few extra fly trap spells just in case, those should keep her busy for a while and buy me enough time to think of a different plan…but that all went to hell when something happened that changed the situation entirely.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!"

Looking out along the bridge I saw Asuna standing there, Chamo perched on her shoulder. Damn it! I told him not to bring her! I didn't want her involved in this! Evangeline was already breaking out of the second flytrap leaving me very little time. Grabbing my staff and taking to the air once again I zipped past her, landing beside the slightly flushed looking Asuna. Ignoring her for the moment I turned my attention to Chamo, needing to vent some of my anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you I was going to do this alone! You shouldn't have dragged Asuna into this you damned rodent!"

"Stop it!"

Asuna's outburst had me stepping back in shock.

"I'm not here because of Chamo-kun, I'm here because I wanted to help you! You don't have to do this by yourself! I can fight by your side!"

"Asuna…"

"No! I don't care. I will not let you do this alone, do you hear me?"

Bowing my head in defeat I relented. It's fairly obvious she has no intention of backing down…well that means I have no choice now. A quick nod to Chamo and the magic circle lit up below us even as I pressed my lips firmly onto hers. She hesitated at first but after a moment she relaxed into it, her tongue starting to slip into my mouth…for a moment everything else seemed to slip away and had it not been for Evangeline's sudden outburst I would have forgotten the battle entirely. When I looked over to her she was red in the face, obviously upset at being ignored…although if I hadn't known better I would have thought she also looked a little jealous.

"How dare you ignore me! I'll make you pay for this insult!"

At once she began incanting another spell even as Chachamaru swept forwards. With the contract in force Asuna moved to intercept Chachamaru while my sights were set solely on Evangeline herself. This time I won't hold back…as her spells shot forwards I countered them with my own, lightning to melt ice, light to dispel darkness. Now I switched onto the offensive, attacking rather than defending against her spells. Slowly but surely she was being driven back when I finally decided it was time, summoning the incantation that would end this fight. Even as the spell began to form I could see her eyes widening, obviously she knew what it was and what the effect would be.

"How…"

As it was about to strike her my resolve failed and I called it back, the backlash of cancelling the spell driving me to my knees. Unfortunately that distracted Asuna for long enough for Chachamaru to knock her off balance and over the side of the bridge. Drawing on my last reserves of magic, the previous spell almost wiping me out, not to mention deflecting the blast afterwards. I took to the air, flying as fast as I could, straight over the edge of the bridge and down, after Asuna. I caught her just before she hit the water; pulling up sharply skimmed for the surface for a while before climbing once again, back to the safety of the bridge above us. Evangeline stood there, waiting for me, head face hidden by her bangs. I tensed; ready to defend us both when she spoke out.

"Why did you stop? You'd won…but you didn't finish me. Why not?"

"Even with your powers you are still my student, and like I told you before, nobody harms my students, not even me."

It seemed like she was going to respond when there was a sudden flash of light as the power came back on, stripping her of her powers once more.

"So, you going to come back to class now?"

"All right…I'll come back for now."

Not much of a victory but it'll do for now. It's not like I expected her to change overnight. Still, there is something I can do for her…

"Evangeline…I promise you I'll study the spell and one day when I know enough I promise to break it for you."

"Humph…you could just give me a quickie and end it now you know…"

Asuna evidently took offence to that suggestion.

"No way!"

Laughing softly I considered the things still left undone such as curing the others, and talking to Asuna about what happened when we made the probationary contract. But, those are things for later because right now I want to enjoy the moment, my first real victory…

**Omake**

Bowing my head in defeat I relented. It's fairly obvious she has no intention of backing down…well that means I have no choice now. A quick nod to Chamo and the magic circle lit up below us even as I pressed my lips firmly onto hers. She hesitated at first but after a moment she relaxed into it, her tongue starting to slip into my mouth…for a moment everything else seemed to slip away and had it not been for Evangeline's sudden outburst I would have forgotten the battle entirely. When I looked over to her she was red in the face, obviously upset at being ignored…although if I hadn't known better I would have thought she also looked a little jealous. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind; my wand pulled from my hands and cast off to the side.

Chachamaru moved to my side, binding my hand before I was pushed down to the ground and rolled onto my back, looking up at the sky. Asuna walked over and straddled my waist, looking up at her I was surprised there was no evidence of her being enslaved. Confused I looked over to where Evangeline was waiting, a wicked grin on her face. She simply laughed at my plight for a moment as Asuna slowly began to unbutton my shirt before moving along to my trousers. At the point I was finally down to nothing more than my underwear she decided to explain.

"I simply said that she could go first this time."

_AN: And so the Evangeline arc is resolved…next time begins the trip to Kyoto._

_Thanks go out to Korval for the inspiration for the final scenes of the battle, I hope it came out as well as you imagined._

_Ok, that's all from me for now. This will have to tide you over for a little while because work is getting very busy right now and the amount of time and energy I can devote to writing is going to be almost zero. I'll try and update where I can but no promises, ok?_

_Anyway, thank you all for sticking by me and not bombarding me with update request e-mails. Till next time good luck & best wishes,_

_Hououza_


	15. Cards and Kyoto

**Juugo: 15 – Cards and Kyoto **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

When we finally got back to the student dormitories I literally collapsed onto the couch. Although I had been careful to conceal it from both my allies and enemies those last few spells had taken what little magic reserves I had remaining. Another few minutes and I would have been forced to break the contract I had been maintaining, Asuna would have been overpowered and I would have become Evangeline's plaything. As it was I was forced to use some more of the catalysts I had brought along with me to cure the other girls before working with Asuna to put them back in their beds. By the time it was all over it was already almost 2am, with only six hours of sleep on offer I nodded off almost immediately without even bothering to get changed into my bedclothes.

When I woke the following morning it was already quarter to eight and I dashed into the bathroom in a frenzy, shedding clothes as I went before leaping into the shower. Once completed I dashed back into the main room adorned in nothing but a towel and began to dress. Finally realising I was not alone in the room; I pulled on my boxer shorts before removing the towel from around my waist. Pulling a clean shirt out of my bags before retrieving my trousers and jacket I dressed quickly before heading for the door. I paused there for a moment, wondering why Asuna and Konoka were still in bed rather than getting ready. I looked at the clock again and much to my horror realised that I had read it wrong the first time…it was only quarter past seven.

Considering the fact I was already dressed and awake I decided that I might go out for a hot drink, that might help at least relieve some of the tiredness I was feeling, although I suspect most of it isn't anything to do with a lack of sleep. I started to open the door when a voice called out to me.

"Wassat? What cha doin?"

Asuna had sat up in bed and was now squinting at me with tired eyes, rubbing them idly with the backs of her hands.

"Don't worry Asuna, I'm just going out to get a coffee before class begins."

She paused for a moment before responding.

"Wait for me."

Knowing better than to argue I nodded and stepped outside, waiting outside the room for her so she could get changed in peace. Oddly I hadn't noticed Chamo-kun anywhere, I wonder where he could have gotten to…

"Kyaaa!"

_Oh dear, I think that answered that question._

I rushed back into the room only to close my eyes quickly once I realised Asuna was in the middle of changing and rather naked presently. I flushed with embarrassment, my cheeks burning fiercely.

"Get out! And take your stupid pet with you!"

I felt something small and furry impact against my neck. Not waiting to see if Chamo-kun had managed to take hold I exited the room quickly and after a moment's internal debating I decided to wait at the entrance to the dormitories, that would at least allow her a little time to calm down. As I stood there, leaning against the side of the building I idly wondered if I should have just left when I had the chance, rather than waiting as she had asked me. At least that way she wouldn't have been mad at me for seeing her naked…again. It's ironic but I seem to be making it a habit seeing her without any clothing…someone exiting the dormitory drew me from my thoughts, turning I found it to be the subject of them. She was obviously still somewhat upset about it, but had calmed considerably.

"Come on, you owe me a coffee."

Without waiting for a reply she dragged me away, heading in the direction of the city and the Starbooks Coffee located near the academy. She ordered a large espresso with cream and a small slice of cake, Chamo-kun wanted one as well but considering the trouble he got me into this morning I decided he could go without for the time being. For myself I went for a hot chocolate with a dash of mint, despite the fact I had said coffee when I was leaving I never really acquired a taste for the bitter drink, sticking to hot chocolate instead topped with a twirl of whipped cream. I paid for both our drinks before picking up the tray and looking for a table, I was more than a little surprised when we encountered Evangeline.

"Good morning Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san."

"Hello? Mortal enemies, remember? Mortal enemies don't act 'chummy'."

Chachamaru seemed unaffected by her mistress words and greeted us formally.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Asuna-san."

Asuna paused for a moment beside me, looking like she was thinking about something before voicing her thoughts.

"Right. You were in love with Negi's father, weren't you?"

_Oh god, she just had to say that didn't she… _

Evangeline's reaction to this was to spit out the coffee she had been drinking, thankfully not directed at me although hot coffee might have been better than when she tackled me a moment later and proceeded to bang made head against the ground repeatedly as she kept shaking me.

"H-how did…? My dream! You saw my dream! Didn't you!"

It was at around that point Chachamaru came to my rescue…well, sort of.

"Is that true mistress?"

The question was enough to distract her for a second, allowing me to get free and put some distance between Evangeline and myself.

"Be quiet Chachamaru! Ohhh…what does it matter…since he died over ten years ago."

_Ten years…? That's impossible, he gave me his staff eight years ago and I'm almost entirely certain he was not a ghost._

"Evangeline…my father isn't dead. He gave me his staff eight years ago just before I took my first set of examinations to become a magi."

"What? That's impossible! He died ten years ago! I can even tell you how he died…no…that sneaky son of a…when I get my hands on him!"

"Um…"

Ok, somehow I suspect that informing her of that little piece of information may not have been quite as good an idea as I had at first thought…

"Kyoto!"

"Excuse me?"

"He had a house in Kyoto but I can't leave the school grounds to go there…"

She paused and looked over at me before starting to smile.

"But you could go there, couldn't you Negi-kun."

The combination of the look on her face and the way she said my name had me stepping backwards sharply, well aware that this would most likely not end well.

"Well?"

"I…uh…that is to say…"

She may look like a ten year old but there is no way a ten year old should be able to act like that…pausing for a moment to clear my thoughts I managed to formulate a sensible reply.

"Look, I've got barely enough money at it is, despite the salary the headmaster is paying me and even if I could afford it how could I possibly manage to get the time off?"

It was at that point that Asuna started smiling wickedly and I knew that there was no way this could possibly end well.

When we arrived in the classroom later that morning I felt apprehensive; Asuna and Chachamaru's idea had sounded so far fetched I had been reluctant to try it…that was until Asuna threatened me with telling the headmaster about that morning's incident. This of course set off Evangeline who started insisting on being told just what this 'incident' involved and whether she would want one. Thankfully Asuna clammed up at that point and refused to say anything further on the subject, much to my relief. Evangeline had shot me a look that quite plainly said 'this isn't over' before walking off, Chachamaru bowed before following along after her mistress. Snapping back to the present I looked over my class, trying to gauge what their reaction would be to my announcement...here goes.

"Good morning class, today I have an important announcement to make. I am sure you are all aware of the upcoming class trip, and as I have been informed that the decision of where it should be held is decided by committee this year I am going to request that it be to visit the historical cities of Kyoto and Nara."

There was quite some commotion for a while as the girls discussed this latest revelation. Eventually it was Ayaka who stood up and stepped forwards, obviously acting in her capacity as class representative.

"Thank you Negi-sensei, because of the number of exchange students we do normally have to include such faraway destinations as Hawaii…in fact there was a reasonable level of interest in visiting England this year in particular…however I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we would be happy to go with your suggestion, as thanks for your hard work over the past few months."

This was followed by various shouts of agreement and congratulation;, it seemed that the girls were happy with my idea. Just as I was about to restore order and begin the day's lessons, Shizuna-sensei appeared at the door to the classroom with a message.

"Negi-sensei, the headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"I'll be right there, thank you Shizuna-sensei."

She bowed and left, leaving me to make my own way to the headmaster's office. When I arrived his face was quite serious and he indicated for me to sit down. Almost at once I started to get a bad feeling, as if something unfortunate was about to happen.

"I have been informed that you have requested Kyoto be the location of your class's next field trip…unfortunately there are potential problems with that destination, I don't suppose I could convince you to go with the earlier suggestions and take the class to England instead?"

My heart sank; my only chance to find out the truth of what happened to my father was rapidly slipping through my fingers.

"So…we can't go to Kyoto…"

"No, I am simply saying that it is problematic…there is resistance from an outside party, more specifically factions within the Kansai magic association. I myself am president of the Kantou magic association and then there is the president of the Kansai magic association. Our two organisations have had some…friction between them for quite some time, there are some quarters in both groups who would happily see the fragile peace that has existed between our two organisations return to war. When these factions got word of the fact that a magical sensei from Kantou would be leading the field trip they raised a fuss…"

_Great, it's my fault that this is happening…Geez, why can't I just once catch a break._

"That aside I have grown tired of these foolish squabbles and wish to be dealt with once and for all. As such I have drafted a letter to the head of the Kansai magic association in regards to the situation. However, it is likely that these factions will attempt to intercept this letter before it can reach its destination and that is why I plan to entrust it into your care as a special envoy. This will make it difficult for them to attack you openly as assaulting an envoy is considered treason, thus you must be constantly alert as they will strike in the most unexpected fashion…they will not endanger innocents, lest they bring the wrath of the greater magical councils but any time you are alone they may strike out. Be aware of your surrounding and I am sure you will be fine, please ensure that you hand the letter in person to the head of the Kansai magic association and speak to nor show its contents to anyone else."

"Yes sir! Leave it to me headmaster sensei!"

He paused for a moment, his eyes giving me an appraising look. After a moment he spoke up.

"Hmmm…you seem more…excited than during the previous semester. Has something happened? I am aware that you ran into Konoka after she escaped from the o-mai I organised for her. Perhaps she is now your girlfriend?"

"No! I…uh…that is to say…"

"I see, no harm done."

I started to breathe a sigh of relief until he continued…

"I always did think you were more suited to Asuna."

I literally choked at that remark; unable to believe he was saying something like that.

"I am glad for the both of you, she has needed someone for a long time…still, I expect you to have properly in light of you responsibilities, at least while on school grounds. Is that clear?"

Stunned into silence I could do no more than nod in reply.

"Very good. Now, I am sure you have things to prepare, if you will excuse me there are matters I must attend to myself."

I bowed before walking out on jelly legs, my mind positively swimming with thoughts.

As always when I am thinking someone interrupted me, this time it was Chamo-kun.

"Hey, hey, big brother!"

I paused for a moment to allow him to catch up, although I still haven't entirely forgiven him for this morning's fiasco.

"So, did you tell the headmaster about Evangeline?"

"No."

"What the…why not?"

"Chamo-kun, there was no need to get her in trouble. In the end everything she did was undone without any lasting problems;, she's got enough to deal with right now. Besides, I owe her; it was my father's fault she was cursed that way."

Chamo-kun sighed before replying.

"That's just like you big brother, always the gentleman. Well, that aside I have another question for you. When we did the probationary contract between you and Asuna yesterday, did something like a card appear?"

I paused for e moment, thinking back to my lessons on contracts, trying to remember any mention of a card appearing…in a flash it came to me, even as I pulled the card out of my pocket.

"This is the proof of contract, right?"

"Yup."

"Good, then I best put it somewhere safe."

I was about to head back to the dormitories to stash it somewhere when someone called out to me.

"Negi-kun!"

My heart began to race at the sound of her voice, in a moment of panic I tried to hide the card but only succeeded in making it more obvious I was trying to hide something from them.

"Negi-kun? What's that?"

"A tarot card."

Too late I recalled Asuna telling me that Konoka is the president of the fortune-telling club…before I could say a word Konoka had plucked the card from my grasp and was examining it eagerly.

"Eek! A tarot card with Asuna's picture! How cute! I'm so jealous!"

"Aw c'mon Konoka, stop fooling ar-whoa! That really is me! Though I wouldn't get caught dead in that outfit."

Desperate to find some way of explaining it before they got suspicious I stumbled over my words.

"Eh, uh, this is…um…"

_Chamo! Now would be a good time to help me out! _

Of course he was staying silent, loving every moment of my current predicament. Asuna was glaring at me at this point, being careful to keep Konoka from overhearing I whispered to her.

"Asuna…this is the proof of our…you know what."

Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed ever so slightly before nodding once. Konoka kept looking at us, her gaze flicking from one to the other. Eventually she seemed to give up before an evil smile spread across her face, I immediately started to wonder how hard it would be to get a one-way ticket back to England…

"So Negi-kun, it must have taken a lot of effort to make a card for Asuna like this, you really must love her a lot."

_I knew it._

"I…uh…that is to say…"

Thankfully Asuna came to the rescue, blushing heavily and refusing to look me in the eyes.

"All right, all right. Let's go."

And so we departed without further comment, heading back into the campus and the student co-op, apparently they were having a sale in lieu of the forthcoming class field trips. Once we arrived Konoka immediately dragged me off to where the men clothing was located and began picking out shirts for me to try. She eventually settled on a black one with some writing on the front, before bringing it over to me and holding it up against my front.

"This shirt is definitely you."

"Konoka-san…"

She cut me off before I could even finish my sentence and I immediately knew I was in the presence of a seasoned shopper, just like when Anya used to drag me around the shops in London…

"C'mon Negi-kun, you need some more relaxed clothes. Just because you're from England doesn't mean you should spend all of your time dressed like a stuffy old gentleman."

Of course Asuna started chuckling as well, adding to my embarrassment. Huffing slightly I took the shirt from her and went off to try it on. After a bit of searching I finally located the dressing room and stepped inside. It was at that point that Chamo-kun spoke up.

"Big brother! Konoka-ne-san is the old man's granddaughter, right? Does that mean she has magic in her blood?"

I paused for a moment, considering it. In truth I had felt a faint aura around her but had always dismissed it, perhaps I was wrong to brush it off so quickly…

"Perhaps, although if she does I don't think she is aware of it yet…"

"Uh-huh…hey big brother! Why not make a contract with Konoka-ne-san as well?"

I stood there for a moment as my brain digested his suggestion…when it finally clicked what he was saying my reaction was rather loud.

"What the hell! Are you trying to get me in trouble? Doing that with Asuna was trouble enough…what will people think if I keep going around kissing my students? I can just see it now 'teenage teacher from England seduces his class, news at eleven.'"

"Hey! What kind of an attitude is that coming from the son of the Thousand Master? Supposedly he was called that because he made contracts with a thousand beautiful girls…"

I pondered that idea for a moment, trying to keep my imagination from going too wild…it was during that time that someone called me from outside.

"Are you alright in there Negi-kun? Do you need any help changing?"

_Oh god, she wouldn't._

The curtain pulled back slightly revealing Konoka's smiling face.

_Yes, she would._

"No! No…I'm perfectly fine."

I added when she looked downhearted.

"Ok…I don't suppose I could have another look at that tarot card could I?"

Sighing I retrieved the card from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh! This is so cute! Can you make me one Negi-kun?"

"Sure, if you don't minding kissing me first…"

What the hell, it's not like she was going to agree anyway.

"Um, ok."

_Oh._

"Wait…so when you and Asuna…"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean something like that…"

She stared at me as if I were mad, feeling awkward I was more than ready to just forget about it.

"Konoka-san, why don't we just forget…"

My words cut off as I felt her lips pressed against my cheek and Chamo-kun calling out 'probationary contract' inside my head. Of course Asuna had to show up just at that moment…

"What the hell are you guys doing in he…"

She stopped when she saw Konoka and the card, which had now materialised mid air and drifted to her hand. Konoka looked at her card for a moment before getting mad, I couldn't understand what she was upset about until I looked at the card…it looked rather…wrong.

"Hey! What is this crap! Asuna's one looked way cooler!"

"Hm, I guess it only works when you kiss properly. Oh well…"

I started to move away when Konoka caught hold of my shoulder.

"Ok, let's try that again."

She started to close the distance between us but was blocked by a red faced Asuna.

"That's enough Konoka!"

We were both taken aback by her outburst, Konoka immediately stepped away from me and eyed Asuna before a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I see how it is now. You want to keep him all for yourself…"

Asuna was stunned into silence, her mouth hanging open in shock as no sound would come out.

"Don't worry Asuna, I won't tell anyone…but I still want one of those cards. Maybe you can loan him out to me some time."

With that she walked off, leaving us alone.

"Asuna I…"

She cut me off before I could finish.

"Say nothing." was all she said before taking a firm hold of my arm and dragging me off.

Somehow I don't think this can possibly end well… 

_AN: Last time I had a comment from someone concerning the genre of this story. They commented about the level of perverted humour and Negi's increased level of ability. I admit that compared to the earlier volumes this has been more risqué, but if you read the later ones then this is tame by comparison. I admit I have taken it easy on him, but then again being five years older has given him time to develop his powers further hence why he doesn't screw up quite so easily. Still, I will try and throw in a bit more humour…_

_Thanks all,_

_  
Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	16. The Sorceress

**Juugo: 16 – The Sorceress… **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

The remainder of the shopping trip did not go well, Asuna was still mad about Konoka's comments and as usual decided to take it out on me, in part because Konoka had been wise enough to already head home. Rather than simply berate me in public she decided to go for a more indirect route this time, something subtler, more insidious. She began by systematically hauling me through every woman's clothing store in the shopping centre, before finally stopping in a store that sold nothing except women's intimate apparel. Being the only male in there I was subject to constant stares from the female customers and staff, I wanted so badly to walk out but Asuna kept a tight hold on my arm the entire time.

She was revelling in my discomfort of course, even as I struggled not to blush anymore than was already present. Unfortunately for me she obviously decided that it wasn't quite enough and proceeded to pull me over to a section near the back of the store, one that sold slightly more 'grown up' underwear. She proceeded to reach over and pull something of the shelf, at first I mistook it for two pieces of black string tied together with a couple of scraps of black fabric sewn onto them. Then as I looked at it again it began to dawn upon me that this was supposed to be some kind of underwear…of course as if to add insult to injury she turned to me, poker faced and asked in a voice sweet like honey.

"Negi-kun, what do you think of these?"

My cheeks involuntarily flushed as unbidden my mind conjured up an image of what Asuna would almost certainly look like wearing those self same items of apparel…and nothing else. I clamped my mouth shut; certain of anything that came out would either be incomprehensible or embarrassing. Steeling myself I ignored the more insistent stares we were now getting, in particular because of where we were standing. It seems that unlike in England, the Japanese still don't like the idea of a boy accompanying his girlfriend when she is buying underwear…not that I'm actually Asuna's boyfriend, in fact I'm her teacher…which makes it all the worse. I swear, if anyone from the academy saw us here, like this…I don't even want to think about it.

Asuna continued to stare at me, obviously awaiting an answer. She just wasn't going to let it go…gritting my teeth I said the first thing that came to mind…reverting to English by instinct.

"I don't think black is your colour."

She looked at me for a moment; evidently she had understood some of what I had said but not all of it. Realising that this was my way out, I continued talking my native language.

"Although they flatter your figure…"

Once again she looked confused, only having understood part of what I was saying. Her hold on my arm had loosened slightly.

"…_to be honest I liked you better without underwear."_

I think she understood enough of what I had said because her grip slackened in shock and her face turned crimson. Sensing freedom I made a break for it, dashing out of the store as if the hounds of hell were at my heels. Around fifteen seconds later the hounds of hell _were_ at my heels, in the guise of a very pissed off Asuna. Much to my misfortune, the countless bags of clothing she had purchased previously weighed me down, slowing my escape. That combined with the fact Asuna isn't exactly a slow runner meant that my bid for freedom didn't last long. In a diving tackle that would have made my old rugby coach proud, she brought me to the floor before pinning me to the ground by straddling my hips.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

Asuna asked sitting triumphant on top of my back. Irritated I grumbled to myself, tried to force her off but to no avail…then she lifted and I turned over, preparing to stand before she descended upon me once again. For a moment we sat there, faces only inches apart as she grinned wickedly at me, amusement sparkling in her eyes. Obviously she was taking great pleasure from the situation, the fact that I was at her mercy now…

"Young people these days, they have no shame."

The comment of a passing older woman cut through the moment as Asuna seemed to regain herself and quickly stood up, evidently she had realised just what it must have looked like because once again her cheeks were somewhat crimson. Pushing myself to my feet I gathered the bags once again and, acting like a true gentleman, offered her my arm. She hesitated for a moment before accepting as I led her out of the shopping centre and out into the city. We walked for a little while, Asuna still keeping hold of my arm. There was an unspoken truce between us yet still the tension was almost palpable. Looking for a way for peace to be made I spotted someone eating an ice cream cone.

"Would you like to go for an ice cream again? I'll buy."

She hesitated for a moment then nodded. Without another word the two of us set out to find the nearest ice cream shop. Strangely we ended up at the same one we had visited the other time, although this time without any further embarrassing incidents. Time passed and we sat there talking, by the time we realised we had been sitting there for quite a while it was already dark. I paid the bill, giving the clerk a nod of thanks before hurrying out the door, Asuna close behind. We made a dead run for the station but even as we stepped onto the platform the train was pulling out of the station, the next one not for another hour. Asuna flopped onto a bench, hanging her head in defeat while I simply stood there, wondering what to do…that was when I had an idea.

"Asuna, do you trust me?"

She looked up at me, seemingly confused.

"…yes, why?"

"Then come over here and grab hold, tightly mind you."

"Why? This better not be something perverted!"

"No! I can fly us back…but without my staff I'll have to carry you. I need at least one of my hands free for the incantation so there isn't really another option…unless you're willing to wait another hour."

She gingerly took one step forward, circled her arms around my neck. I could feel her breath against my neck, tickling me slightly. Gingerly I wrapped one arm around her waist while the other formed the physical component of the spell. At first nothing happened and then ever so slowly we rose about a foot into the air. I could feel her slipping somewhat…despite the embarrassment it would cause there was no other way.

"Um…Asuna…your legs…"

She looked up at me, her cheeks flushed. Obviously she was just as uncomfortable with this as I was.

"What about my legs?"

"You…you need to wrap them around me. So you won't fall off."

I added the last part quickly when her look turned into a glare.

"I'm sorry but unless you want to get dropped somewhere in the middle of Tokyo from about fifty feet up then there isn't any other way."

She snorted, obviously less than pleased by this development, but none the less did as asked. Bracing myself for the added weight I kept us as steady as I could as she wrapped first one then the other leg about my middle. If the incident in the street had been embarrassing then this…this was way beyond mere embarrassment. The position we were in right now was more akin to lovers than anything else, the sooner I got us back to the dormitories the sooner it would stop and put an end to our discomfort…I landed a little bit away from the main dormitory building, trying to conceal are landing for two reasons. One was that people might get suspicious if they saw a couple of people flying and the second…well, lets just say a lot of people might have gotten the wrong idea of they had seen us like that.

When we touched down once more Asuna uncoiled her legs slowly from around my waist before unlinking her arms from around my neck. Without a word she took the bags from me and walked inside, without uttering a word. Still a little shaken up myself I silently followed after her, despotising my shoes in the locker provided before we walked upstairs to her and Konoka's room. I was expecting Konoka to be asleep by this time, hence I was overly careful when opening the door so as not to wake her. However, on getting inside the room and closing the door I discovered this was not the case; Konoka was very much awake and evidently waiting for us.

"So, did you two have fun? I've heard those love motels can be a little cramped…"

Asuna's jaw hit the floor as did my own…why in the world would she think we had been doing…well, that. Unfortunately my mouth overrode my brain this once…

"What the hell are you talking about Konoka? Just because I like Asuna doesn't mean I'm just going to whisk her away to some sleazy love motel and have my way with her! What kind of gentleman do you take me for?"

About that point I realised that she was just staring at me while Asuna was looking away, blushing scarlet. I paused for a moment, replaying my words over in my head…face faulting when I realised just what I had said. I tried to talk to Asuna, to explain but she had already run off, mumbling something about needing a bath. With a sigh I collapsed onto the couch, cradling my head in my hands. Why did I have to go and say something stupid like that…I won't deny that I am starting to develop feelings for Asuna but even so there are other things…other people to consider. Right now I like her a little bit more than the others, but 'like' is still a long way away from 'love'. Frustrated I lay back on the couch and went to sleep, not even bothering to change my clothes.

I woke up the next morning feeling particularly uncomfortable, I had fallen a sleep in a bad position and now that came back to haunt me in the form of still muscles. Standing up and stretching myself I felt a few joints pop and the tension ease somewhat. With that out of the way I took stock of my present condition, most notably my rather dishevelled state. I turned my attention to my luggage, rifling through for some clean clothes before making my way to the bathroom to wash and change. As I reached over to open the door it opened on its own and Konoka stepped out, dressed only in a towel. Her cheeks flushed when she saw me and I tactfully looked away, trying to spare us any further embarrassment. I stepped out of the way to allow her past but she paused, catching hold of my arm and leaning over to whisper to me.

"There's something I need to tell you, meet me downstairs when you're ready."

Without waiting for an answer she swept past me into the main area and started to get changed. Cheeks burning I fled into the relative safety of the bathroom, both closing and locking the door behind me. Even as I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower my thoughts remained with Konoka, unlike Asuna I just can't figure her out. I know she really cares about Asuna, in fact I think she cares about everyone, but the problem is it makes her very hard to read. She keeps saying and doing things that make me wonder if she likes me more than a friend but then she turns around and does something that makes it seem as if she was joking all along…

Finishing my shower I stepped out and towelled myself of before getting dressed and heading out to meet Konoka. When I found her she was waiting at the front of the dormitory building, wearing a loose fitting blouse and mid length skirt with a strange looking cap, I can't deny that she looked rather cute. Of course at this point some other part of me had to add its two pence to my thoughts.

_She looked better in the kimono though…particularly when she tripped over… _

Dismissing the comments of that rather perverted part I focused instead on the matter at hand, finding out what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Konoka!"

She looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to her, about to ask what it was when she leaned forwards and kissed me. Shocked I didn't pull away at first, only to be surprised when she was the one to back off. She began looking around, as if searching for something only to turn her attention back to me with a look of disappointment.

"Why didn't I get a card this time?"

_Oh._

Still partly in shock I fumbled for an explanation as to why a card had not appeared…obviously something that did not involve magic. Thankfully this one time fortune was on my side…sort of.

"Oh my god! Asuna!"

"Where!"

I stumbled back at her outburst, panicking as I desperately searched all around me for signs of an enraged Asuna…not that it would make any sense for her to be mad but then again, I really don't understand girls. Finding no sign of her around the entrance to the dormitory, or anywhere near by for that matter. Confused I turned back to Konoka, looking for an explanation.

"It's Asuna's birthday tomorrow and I still haven't gotten her a present!"

I paused for a moment, allowing this to sink in. So, at least that explained what she had wanted to talk to me about…that and it had distracted her from asking more about contract cards. Now the problem is I didn't even know it was Asuna's birthday so I haven't gotten her anything either…this calls for an emergency trip to the shopping district! Half an hour later Konoka and I were strolling through the shopping district, searching for presents for Asuna. We chatted as we walked, talking about this and that. Although for some reason all the while I kept feeling as if we were being watched…shaking of the feeling I turned my attention to the sweatshirt Konoka was holding out to me.

"Hey, how's this Negi-kun?"

"Oh, that's nice. Really cute."

Her eyes lit up and I swear her cheeks darkened ever so slightly.

"You think?"

"Sure. It really suits you Konoka."

That time I was certain she was blushing.

"You're sweet Negi-kun."

She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. Unlike my experience the previous evening with Asuna I felt relaxed in Konoka's company, in fact I was feeling the most at ease I had been in quite a while. Konoka didn't drag me round the shops in a wild frenzy, didn't make me carry all her bags and more importantly allowed me time in a few shops I was interested in to make a few small purchases for myself. It was approaching late morning, early afternoon when we stopped at a small café for a drink. Even after all this time the humidity still bothers me sometimes and I was glad of have something cool to drink. Konoka, being mischievous insisted that we share one so I ordered us a large melon soda with two straws.

We sat there in silence while we waited for her to return with our order, I for one had no idea what to say and Konoka seemed content sitting there peacefully, smiling at me occasionally. The waitress returned with our order, depositing it on the table with a smile before leaving us alone once more. Konoka leant forwards and began to sip at the straw closest to her while I hesitated for a moment; once again I got that strange feeling as if I were being watched. Konoka looked up at me her eyes questioning, as if to say 'what are you waiting for'. Shrugging it off I leant forward and began sipping from the straw on my side. As we reached the dregs of the glass Konoka pulled back and smiled at me once again, and just like before I found myself smiling back.

"So…what now?"

"I think we ought to look for presents for Asuna. It's almost lunchtime and we still haven't gotten her anything."

"Good point."

I went up to the counter and settled our bill, despite Konoka's protests I insisted on paying.

"After all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady pay."

Konoka giggled a little at that line and we departed the café, going in search of the perfect presents for Asuna. We searched through a number of different stores, although for some reason people kept appearing and purchasing the items before we could. To be honest it surprised me somewhat, the Japanese were usually so polite…

"Are there always this many rowdy kids downtown?"

"No…not usually. But we bought this and that, it should be enough."

I paused for a moment, considering my purchases. Perhaps it was a little extravagant but I'm fairly sure Asuna will like it, Konoka certainly thought it was cute after all. Our shopping concluded we decided to get something more to eat and stop for a rest; we ended up in a small set of gardens on the outskirts of the shopping district, getting some food from a cart on the boundary. After finding somewhere to sit, a set of steps in front of the lone building at the garden's centre, we ate our food while engaging in gentle conversation. Once we finished I took the rubbish and deposited it in one of the bins nearby before walking back and sitting back down beside Konoka. To my surprise she leant over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know I feel jealous of Asuna sometimes."

"What?"

"I mean, she's so energetic, so free spirited. My life has always been dictated by my family…it's not always easy living up to their expectations."

"Oh…you know I can understand that in some ways. I've spent my life trying to life up to my father and grandfather's reputations."

Konoka shifted position on my shoulder, when she spoke again her voice was laced with curiosity.

"So, they were teachers as well?"

I paused for a moment, unwilling to lie to her. But, it is sort of true…in a way.

"Yes. My grandfather was the head of the school where I was studying."

Konoka giggled softly, obviously she found something about that funny.

"Just like me then."

Then it clicked; her grandfather was the dean of the academy after all. It's ironic how similar she and I are, except that where her family have tried to keep her away from the world of magic my family pushed me towards it. It's strange how life works out, isn't it? I wonder how things would have worked out if things had worked the other way around…then Konoka's voice pulled me back from my thoughts.

"You know, there's another reason I get jealous of Asuna sometimes."

"What's that?"

"Because…she has someone who cares about her…but she just can't see it."

My voice caught in my throat, there was something about how she said that, a sadness to her words that pulled at my heart. I never realised how close our lips had gotten until familiar voices called out her name.

"Wait…ah! Konoka!"

The spell broken we pulled away from one another, turning to see Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina tumbling out of the bushes. I stared at them for a moment in shock, the realisation slowly dawning upon me that they were the reason I had kept feeling as if we were being watched, they must have been following us…part of mind began to think back over everything that had happened while I was out with Konoka, how much of it had they seen? Another familiar voice calling out drew my attention away from those thoughts.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!"

"Class rep? Asuna?

My blood froze at the mention of her name, at the fact she couldn't have missed the position Konoka and I were in only a moment before. Considering the events of the past few months I feel somewhat guilty about what I had done, Konoka is her best friend after all, it wasn't right for me to be taking advantage of her like that.

_Hey! It's not like she was objecting…she was the one who kissed you the last time, remember? _

Asuna and the class rep ran up to us, both slightly out of breath and red faced. I heard none of Ayeka's rant because my attention was focused solely on Asuna, searching her face for any sign, any signal no matter how small that would betray how she felt. Her face remained impassive, her expression unreadable, her eyes closely guarded. Uncertain of what to say I was a little surprised when Konoka spoke up.

"Gee, guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? No sense in hiding it any longer…"

She moved away from me gently, picking up the bag at her side before removing its contents and handing them to Asuna.

"It's a day early but who cares, happy birthday Asuna!"

Asuna's expression shifted first to one of shock then of joy as she examined her present. After a pause she hugged Konoka while whispering words of thanks. The cheerleaders repeated the gesture a moment later, the gifts strangely similar to the ones Konoka and I had been looking at earlier. Then at last her attention turned my way and I found myself feeling nervous. With infinite care I withdrew the present I had picked out from her from a pocket and handed her the long velvet box. She looked at it strangely before carefully opening the lid and examining the contents. Almost immediately the other girls gathered around her, marvelling at what was inside. There were sighs of contentment before Asuna snapped the box shut and held it out to me.

"I…I can't accept this! Its…its too expensive!"

I simply shook my head in response. She has done so much for me since I came here, from keeping the secret of my real reason for being in Japan, to helping me out in my fight with Evangeline. This was the least I could do to show her my appreciation…who gives a damn about the cost. For a moment our eyes locked and she nodded in understanding. Carefully she lifted the lid once more and withdrew the necklace, fastening it around her neck and allowing the ram shaped pendant to rest against her chest. She smiled at me then, a simple genuine smile, at the sight of which my heart leapt…

_AN: Ok, that's 16 in the bag. Expect 17 soon…ish, I've already started it but that doesn't mean I will be finishing it that quickly. As always depends on work. _

_On a different note, a number of people have mentioned slight mistakes in the continuity, at first I considered fixing them but then I came to a realisation. Yes they are annoying, yes it is frustrating when things aren't exactly perfect but nor am I. These are my imperfect words, draw from my head and heart and I wouldn't change them for the world. Thank you to everyone who pointed them out but I intent to leave them as they are, reminders of my own imperfection. _

_Till next time thank you all for taking the time to read this and hopefully review,_

_Hououza _

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy _


	17. Karaoke

**Juugo: 17 – Karaoke**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

After all the assorted misunderstandings were resolved and the proverbial cat was let out of the bag in regards to Asuna's upcoming birthday celebrations, we decided that since she had already gotten her presents we might as well go out and have the celebrations as well, mostly because Asuna's actual birthday would fall during the time we were in Kyoto and it would be problematic to get time out for a party. The cheerleaders mentioned that they had picked up a flyer for a Karaoke bar…despite my considerable protests the girls all agreed that it was a great idea and proceeded to drag me along kicking and screaming…ok, maybe not kicking and screaming but objecting still none the less.

Despite the fact that it turned out to be only a few minutes walk away from where we had been we took the subway, now that in particular is something I still can't understand about the Japanese. They seem to want to use the subway for journeys I would have simply walked in England, as opposed to going on the underground. Perhaps it's something to do with the humidity…brushing that aside for another time I returned my attention to our current activity as we disembarked the train and filed down out of the station and down to street level where the Karaoke bar was located. I was actually rather surprised when I saw it, the design was quite distinct…it looked like a picture I had seen of an old fashioned American diner.

Once we got inside the place was filled with lots of people of similar age, although the majority of them were girls, most of which seemed to be smitten with the procession of young men singing on stage. On walking up to the bar I spotted a small notice, it seemed that there was a special event being held tonight.

_Young Men's Sing Off_

_Are you a young man between 14 and 18? Then come joining our sing off competition, tonight only. Winner receives ten thousand yen and a years supply of free Karaoke for him and the girl of his choosing._

Of course the girls just had to enter me…despite my protests once again. With ever growing dread I watched the over guys perform and the crowds reactions, one or two of them had to be rescued from the mass of girls by a couple of burly looking officials. At last my turn arrived and I stepped up onto the stage, sweating slightly under the lights I flicked through the collection of music for something I could sing. As luck would have it I happened across and English song, one by a group called 'Right Said Fred'. This particular musical ballad involved the words 'sexy' and 'shirt' and the inference that one was too much for the other. Sufficed to say by the end of it the girls were all blushing crimson by the end and I was laughing too hard at their expressions of shock to feel embarrassed.

Of course, my sense of triumph was only to last for a few moments, after which I was mobbed by near enough every other single female in the place, a cacophony of female Japanese voices…and to my surprise and horror a few male ones as well…all asking for things ranging from another song to my phone number to things that would have had even Chamo-kun blushing crimson. At first it was all rather good-natured and the girls were having great fun at my expense, laughing at attempts to politely decline the numerous offers. Then it turned somewhat more serious when one of my impromptu fan club starting tugging at my clothes. One pair of hands became two, became three, become four. Soon they were all pulling at my clothes and the sense of humour started to wear thin, this was no longer funny.

The officials tried to wade in and restore order but were quickly overwhelmed by the tide of humanity…what followed will forever be etched in my mind as perhaps the most terrifying night of my life, even that one when I was younger involving the demons turning people to stone pales in comparison when compared to a horde of hormone driven young women…and men…wholly intent on at best liberating me of my clothes or at worst something far more personal entirely. We spent a good hour running away from them, hoping from street to street as we tried to escape them…when we finally lost them and found our way to a station and onto a train back to the academy I swore I was never singing anything at a Karaoke bar again.

The train journey was uneventful, and given some time to reflect I felt a little sheepish about how I acted, I honestly hadn't expected that kind of reaction…perhaps the pelvic thrusts had been a little over the top after all. Still, the girls all still had faint blushes on their faces, even now; I think it was worth it for all the trouble they've put me through one way or another today. We spent the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence till we reached the station nearest the dormitories, a short walk later we standing outside the entrance to the girls dormitory building. In truth it was now a lot later than the time I had originally planned to return, considering we leave on the trip tomorrow. Feeling tired at the prospect of an early start I made my apologies and stepped inside.

"You sing really well Negi-sensei."

Was called after me, I paused for a moment, bowed in thanks to the cheerleaders and allowed the door to close behind me. I could only wonder how much trouble I would be in if anyone in the faculty found out about this…once I arrived I slipped into the bathroom briefly to change before settling down on the couch, checking my alarm and trying to drift off to sleep. I had to report to the academy for final instructions and to collect the tickets for everybody. The rest of the staff would be travelling separately so I would be solely responsible for looking after the class on the journey…not a task I was necessarily looking forwards to. I lay there for a little while, drifting off slightly until Asuna and Konoka finally returned, the sound of their voices lifted me from a light sleep.

"So, did you like your presents?"

"Yes…"

"What about that necklace Negi-sensei got you?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Asuna replied.

"…I…it's too expensive. He shouldn't have spent so much money on me."

Konoka sighed in what I suspect was exasperation.

"Relax Asuna, he is working as a teacher you know. Besides, Negi-sensei isn't the sort of guy who would buy something like that if he didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about Konoka?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Konoka…"

"Go to sleep Asuna, remember we're leaving tomorrow."

"Fine. Goodnight Konoka. Goodnight Negi."

And with that the room lapsed once more into silence, leaving me to wonder what exactly Konoka had meant.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, feeling slightly groggy I forced my eyes open and tilted my head, trying to get a clear view of the clock face. For a moment the number there failed to register and I started to turn over, intent on going back to sleep…then my brain finally caught up with my eyes and I bolted upright. The alarm had already been going off for the last half an hour; I was going to be late! I leapt of the couch and into the bathroom, pausing only to grab a change of clothing, my staff and the bag I had packed for the journey. I showered briefly, dressed and dashed out the door, barely having time to say a short goodbye to a drowsy looking Asuna and Konoka.

By the time I reached the entrance hall there were already other students there from other classes, in fact there were even one or two of my own…not really having time I grabbed my shoes from the locker and made a break for the door. Once outside I made a dead sprint for the station, hoping that I would make the next train. To my fortune I managed to make it onboard just as the alarm sounded to signal the doors were closing. It looked like for the first time today things were actually going to go my way. Feeling confident I could still make it on time I turned my attention to my surroundings, wondering if there was a seat…it was in that moment I realised something very important…no, two very important things. One, this is a women only carriage. Two, a number of the girls were at the karaoke last night.

Sufficed to say what ensued was a far shorter and more embarrassing repeat of the previous night's antics…well, at least this time they didn't try to undress me. Still, I spent the journey being bombarded with questions by half of those who had been there while the other half were busy informing their friends of what happened. By the time I finally managed to get away I was about four stations further along the line than I had wanted to be and had both pockets filled with girl's mobile phone numbers, along with a promise that at some unspecified point I would sing 'that song' for them again. I made my farewells and quickly hopped out of the carriage, just in case they decided that they didn't want to let me go for another four stations. They waved to me as the train pulled out of the station and I dutifully waved back, knowing that somewhere, somehow this would come back to haunt me.

I flew the rest of the way back to the academy, just in case my luck continued this way and I ran into any more of my 'fans' on the return journey. I touched down on the school rooftop, hoping to avoid attracting any attention, I needed to get in, speak to the headmaster and collect the tickets and get out, nothing else. Unfortunately, to my considerable surprise I found Evangeline and Chachamaru there, the former sitting looking out over the ground while the later stood at her side. I walked over to them, sparing a brief glance at Chachamaru who simply nodded at me before directing my attention down towards her mistress once more. Before I could say anything she spoke up, from her tone I could immediately tell she was upset about something.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'm just surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be preparing for the journey?"

She turned to look at me, eyes angry.

"Well I would be if I were actually able to leave the grounds! The curse stupid!"

"Oh…"

_I forgot about that._

Searching for a way to cover my mistake or at least salvage the situation in some way I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I promise to take you around Kyoto…when the curse is broken I mean."

She looked at me doubtfully for a moment.

"Do you promise?"

_Too late to back out now…_

"Yes, I promise."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she smiled at me, a wicked grin that made it perfectly clear what she planned on doing during that outing…

"O…k…I'm going to go and talk to the headmaster now. Bye!"

With that I fled the roof, barrelling down the stairway and not stopping until I could no longer hear her wicked laughter behind me. That was a really stupid thing to do, but I can't help feeling she deserves to go, after all it's my father's fault she's stuck here in the first place. Pushing it to the back of my mind I met with the headmaster briefly, obtain the tickets from him along with a card he told me to give to Asuna 'on her birthday'. Card and tickets in hand I departed the academy and began on the second leg of my journey, a short flight back to the train station once again followed by a second train journey to the station where everyone would be waiting.

By the time I finally stumbled off the train it was far later than I had first intended and already and the class had already assembled, including Asuna and Konoka…

"Hey! Negi-kun! What took you so long? You left before us after all."

"Yeah, what exactly held you up for so long?"

They just had to ask, didn't they…it was doubly embarrassing because the rest of the students were listening in. Looking from one to the other I knew there was no way out of it so I simply told the truth.

"I got onto the wrong carriage by mistake and it turned out there were a number of my 'fans' from last night on board. They wouldn't let me go and I ended up four stations off track."

Both of them flushed slightly at the mention of the previous night while in the background the other who were unaware of just what happened began whispering amongst themselves. Shaking my head I went over to where Shizuna-sensei was waiting and reported in.

"Shizuna-sensei, I'm here."

"Ah, Negi-kun. Ok, gather your students and get them to the platform. The carriage assignments should be on the tickets the headmaster gave you. I will be joining the other teachers for the rest of the journey, try and keep the girls under control until we arrive."

"Ok, I'll do my best."

I bowed briefly before turning back towards the class. Removing the small flag reading '3-A' from my pocket I held it above my head.

"Ok, group leaders one through six please come and assemble over here."

After a few false starts we finally managed to get everyone onto the train, after that I had to make a quick tour of each of the groups in turn…sufficed to say there were a few red faces when I passed group one, offers of food when I met with group two, a blushing Ayeka trying to steal me away when I hit group three, Maki trying to steal me away later in group four and finally group five and a few moment's peace. Konoka was smiling warmly as usual, although even she was blushing slightly. Asuna on the contrary was acting angry, no doubt to disguise the reason behind the flush that had formed on her own face the minute she saw me. In truth I never would have expected to have such an impact on them, but then again one should never underestimate the power of 'Right Said Fred' lyrics.

"Negi-sensei…"

I turned round to see who called me, only to find myself facing Sakurazaki. I was confused for a moment before realisation dawned on me.

"Ah, Sakurazaki-san, you were supposed to be the leader for group six, but it seems that only you and Zazie-san are here."

"Evangeline-san and two others are absent, so it's just Zazie-san and me."

"Well, I've spoken to Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san so I am aware of why they are not here but I can't figure out who else is missing…oh well, I think it would be best if I divide up the two of you into other groups. Asuna, would you take Sakurazaki-san and class rep could you take Zazie-san?"

"No problem."

"Don't mind at all Negi-sensei."

With that problem resolved I was about to turn my attention elsewhere when Konoka spoke up suddenly.

"Oh, Se-chan! We're in the same group!"

Evidently she was excited about Sakurazaki being in the same group, although I'm not entirely sure why. I haven't really noticed the two of them talking during the time that I've been here.

"Oh…"

Sakurazaki's less than enthusiastic reply only served to confuse me more. Without another word she simply bowed to Konoka and then walked away. I'm not sure what exactly all that meant, but I do know one thing, Konoka was obviously upset by Sakurazaki's rather cold reaction. I'll be damned before I just sit by and do nothing and let her be upset by that, I consider Konoka my friend and nobody treats my friends like that. One way or another I intend on finding out what exactly that little exchange was about…filing that thought away I turned my attention once more to the task at hand as the train pulled out of the station to begin the first leg of our journey.

Thankfully that train ride passed without incident and soon we were disembarking one train and re-embarking onto another, this time it was the bullet train that would take us all the way to Kyoto and Nara. It took a little while for the girls to get settled in, they spent a few moments locating their seats and stowing their bags. By the time they had finished and were seated the train was already in motion, an announcement over the intercom indicated that the next station would be Nagoya signalled that it was time for me to give the speech the headmaster had asked me to prepare. First I took a moment to call for silence, waiting for the girls to conclude their conversations and pay attention.

"Good morning everyone, that announcement signals the true start of our field trip, I'm sure we'll end up with five days and four nights of great memories. We have a lot of free time built in, so that you should leave you a lot of time to have serious fun."

That is, if I can manage to sneak away from the class for a while…already I've had two…well, three technically, offers from different girls asking me to spend the free activity day with them. In truth I was planning on using it to go and find out where my father's house was and see if there is anything still there that might give me a clue to his whereabouts. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like the girls are going to allow me to do that…they certainly make life interesting when they are around but I would like a little time to myself now and again. As to my quest to find my father…I'm grateful for Asuna's help so far but I don't want to involve her more than I have to. This is something for me to work out…I don't want anyone else to end up like the others because they got too close.

"But let's not use that as an excuse to be reckless. None of us wants injuries, lost students, or complaints from the locals. We want to make sure no-one hurts themselves…"

Just as I was about to finish I just caught wind of something behind me and moved to the side, narrowly avoiding a rather painful collision with the boxed lunch vendor's trolley. The poor vendor seemed to be a little surprised so I bowed politely to her before finding a spare seat and sitting down while she moved past. I took a moment to listen to the girls chatter; evidently they were already enjoying themselves, playing some kind of game with cards. From what I could tell it was one of those collectable card games, a few of my friends had been into them back in England but in truth I never really got the knack for them. Besides, who needs card games when you have real magic? I slipped out of the car for a moment, wanting to confer with Chamo-kun in private.

"Ah ha ha! Lively and fun, huh?"

"Let's keep our heads in the bigger game, okay, big brother?"

Understanding now was the time to be serious I waved off his comment and focused on the task at hand.

"Ok, ok…so, have you noticed anything yet?"

"No…but that doesn't mean they aren't up to something. You have to keep an eye out for the dangers the old man warned you about."

I paused for a moment, puzzling over what he meant…

"You mean there might be a spy from the west on board?"

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a scream from back in the carriage; opening the door I found that there were frogs everywhere. Unfortunately it seemed that Shizuna-sensei had fainted and most of the class was in a state of uproar. Quickly taking charge I began directing those members of the class not currently in a panic to help catch the frogs. Even as we set about the task of trying to catch the amphibian interlopers, Chamo-kun was on the alert upon my shoulder, suggesting that thing was a ploy by the Kansai magic association. True, these frogs couldn't simply have appeared out of nowhere and magic was mostly the culprit but I can't honestly believe that they would risk such a public display.

I remember all too well from my lectures in England the sentence for any magic user caught using their powers in public…spending the rest of your life as an Ermine doesn't sound all that fun to be honest. That should have been enough to discourage even the most die hard of fanatics, whatever it was they were after had to be of considerable value, not to mention magical powers. It would take at least that to overcome the council of wizards and avoid the sentence. Thankfully the situation was now under control and everything seemed ok, Asuna and the class rep had control of the situation. Now, that just leaves the letter…crap! Was that what they were after? I quickly reached inside my jacket, panicking at first when my hands did not encounter anything…then I checked my top pocket.

_Whew! That was a close one!_

I pulled it out just in case, to check if they had substituted it only to sigh in relief when I noticed it was still sealed and the magic was in tact. I was just putting it away again when something swooped past and grabbed the letter before flying off down the carriage.

_Damn it!_

Getting to my feet as fast as I could I gave chase, charging down the aisle as fast as I could, ignoring Asuna's protests. I cannot afford to let that letter get into the Kansai Magic Association's hands…

"Big brother! It's an onmyou god! A paper golem!"

Chamo-kun's announcement meant I felt no guilt about what I was about to do.

"Rastel maskil…"

Unfortunately I never finished the incantation as I collided with the trolley from earlier, this time I hadn't noticed it in time. I didn't even bother to stop for the woman's apologies, instead I resumed my chase although by now the paper golem was out of sight, most likely it has made it into the next carriage and beyond…still there was no choice but to follow. I won't fail…not on something this important…not again. I charged through the next carriage, dodging past a number of the surprised occupants who happened to be in the aisle and into the space beyond. There I found Sakurazaki there, holding the letter in one hand, the remains of the paper golem on the floor just next to her. It seemed to have been cut by something, although I am unsure what.

"Negi-sensei…"

"Sa-Sakurazaki-san?"

She walked over, before handing me the letter.

"Uh…I found this on the ground."

I accepted it, although I didn't buy her explanation for a moment. I know that somehow she must have been the one to stop the paper golem…although I don't know why, nor did I know if she had been the one who summoned it in the first place. That aside there was another matter I needed to discuss with her.

"Sakurazaki-san, please wait."

She paused, turned to look at me.

"Yes Negi-sensei?"

"I need to speak with you about earlier. I want to know why you acted that way towards Konoka."

"I…I am sorry sensei but that is none of your concern."

"Hold on a minute! You can't expect me to just leave it at that! You really upset Konoka you know?"

She hesitated for a moment; there was a flash of regret in her eyes.

"I did not mean to upset Ojou-sama but my duty must come first. Excuse me sensei."

She walked off without a word, leaving me to puzzle over what she had said.

Ojou-sama? Duty? What the hell is going on…?

_AN: That's chapter 17 for you…next time they arrive in Kyoto and Negi gets and eyeful…_

_Till then,_

_H._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	18. And the Swordswoman

**Juugo: 18 – And the Swordswoman**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

It wasn't long after my little confrontation with Sakurazaki that the train finally pulled into Kyoto. I noticed that after our little talk she seemed to be watching me, in particular whenever I happen to get close to Konoka. From the few words we exchanged I now know that there is something between her and Konoka but still I can't entirely work out just what it is. In particular, when she called Konoka ojou-sama…that is something I just cannot fathom. Still, there isn't any time to worry about it at the moment, I'm too busy trying to organise getting the girls and their belongings of the train and onto the bus that's waiting for us. According to the itinerary we will be visiting Kiyomiu temple today, it's apparently a famous landmark in Kyoto.

The bus trip was, thankfully, rather short and the girls all seemed anxious to get out and start sightseeing. The minute we arrived they all piled off the bus and wandered into the temple, after a couple of moments I gave up on the idea of trying to instil some sense of order. Instead I decided that so long as they remained on the temple ground they shouldn't be able to get into all that much trouble and decided to spend a little time doing some sightseeing of my own. I took a short walk around the temple, marvelling at its architecture; in particular it's contrast to religious buildings at home. I still remember countless mornings spent at assembly, gathered in the main hall; a long time ago it had once been a chapel.

All around us intimidating stone figures looked down at us across the centuries. The whole thing had a foreboding presence about it, a sense of grandeur meant to humble you as you entered. Yet, the Japanese seemed to have gone about it a very different way. Their holy places seemed to be often constructed of wood rather than stone, giving them a more organic feel, as if the building were a part of the world around it rather than some monument to the triumph of god and man. There was a sense of peace here, the same one I had found throughout my stay in Japan, a definite contrast to the organised chaos at home. It was definitely relaxing, yet at the same time it made me ache for home, it seems that growing up with it makes you get used to the chaos.

My musings were cut short when the some of the girls finally caught up to me. They were insisting I come with them, something about a shrine they wanted me to visit with them. Not really having any specific plans of my own I acquiesced to their request and followed them up a series of stairs an out onto a higher level. Of course they were all so very excited that I was soon left behind, giving me a moment to speak to Chamo, after I called out to them to slow down, I am fairly certain that the curators of the shrine don't want a bunch of excitable girls charging all over the place, and I certainly don't want to get the Academy into trouble…doubly so when I have other responsibilities to uphold.

"Slow down! Stop Running!"

Unfortunately they were already out of earshot by now; shaking my head I turned my attention to Chamo.

"This is a nice place, huh, Chamo-kun?"

"Yeah, I'd expect nothing less from Kyoto."

For a moment my thoughts drifted to Nekane.

"I'd like to show this to my sister."

I'm certain she would enjoy the view, as well as the architecture.

"They say old buildings made of wood are the sturdiest…"

"Well, that's sure what old men like to see in buildings. There's nothing wrong with it but…"

_I should have seen that 'but' coming, I knew things were too peaceful for it to last very long._

"However big brother, don't let your guard down! This is their turf."

"I know that Chamo-kun…but I still don't think that they would try anything in a temple…surely they would at least respect a holy place."

"But what about that Setsuna person? She might be a spy, she did have come kind of connection to that bird after all."

"Hmm…I'm not so sure. But I'll keep an eye on her all the same, just in case."

"But brother, what if we're attacked suddenly…"

"I will be fine. I'll take care of it."

Before Chamo could reply one of the girls called out to me, obviously they had finally noticed I had fallen behind.

"Negi-kun, here, over here!"

"This is the love stone!"

_Love stone? Oh no…_

"Ah, ok!"

I followed them the rest of the way despite my reservations. Somehow I just know that this can't end well. Still, at first it seemed perfectly normal, I paused for a moment while Yue, who it seemed had effectively been nominated unofficial tour guide explained.

"According to the legends if you can walk from one stone to the other with your eyes closed, your dream of love will come true."

"Hey! This couldn't be more than, what? Ten, twenty meters!"

At this point I noticed that at some point during Yue's breath explanation the rest of the class had found us. Asuna in particular looked ever so slightly peeved, although in truth I'm not entirely sure why she would be feeling that way. Thankfully I was left no time to ponder as the girls started talking again and Ayeka stepped to the fore.

"Ok, as class rep, I will start things off."

And of course this was met by protests from a number of the other girls. After a short discussion it was agreed that they would all go together, in the end Ayeka, Makie, Nodoka and the cheerleaders all decided to attempt the walk between the stones. In fact, for a moment I though Asuna was going to have a try but she caught my eye and seemed to think better of it. The six of them set off, at first they were doing rather well…well, except for Nodoka who seemed to have turned the wrong way. Ayeka shockingly picked up speed suddenly, leaving the others lagging behind. Oddly enough I'm fairly certain her eyes weren't open. It seemed that Ayeka would be the first to reach the second stone, but that was when the unthinkable happened…the ground gave way and all four of them tumbled down.

Immediately we rushed over, fortunately it was not that deep and none of them appeared to be injured. They were in quite a tangle though and I had to look away lest I be treated to another showing of assorted girl's lingerie. I waited until they had untangled themselves and assisted as they were being pulled out, taking note of the frogs that appeared to be in the pit with them. Evidently this was the work of the Kansai magic association again…although why they would risk something like this, especially something that made no sense. I mean, what guarantee did they have we would come here and what were they hoping to achieve…other than embarrassing members of my class again.

Evidently there was not going to be an easy answer to that question, so I simply filed it away as well and focused on the task at hand. I quickly tried to come up with a way of distracting the class from what had happened when Asuna thankfully and unknowingly came to my aid.

"Forget it, you guys. Let's go to the Otowa waterfall."

_It sounded relatively harmless…I mean what trouble could a waterfall be? _

We walked down another set of stone stairs, down to a small wooden building without walls, off the roof of it there were three small waterfalls into which people were holding wooden containers and then pulling them back and drinking the water. Listening to the girls I discovered that apparently drinking from one of the three was supposed to grant you a benefit of some kind, one that varied according to which waterfall you drank from.

"Yue, which one's which again?"

"From the right: health, wisdom and true love."

Of course this prompted at least half the class to start placing their wooden containers beneath the left stream. I silently resolved to try a sip from the middle after the girls were done.

"Don't disturb any of the other visitors, ok?"

Unfortunately they weren't listening to me. Already most of them were on their second cup. Turning my attention away for a moment I looked for Sakurazaki only to find she appeared to be missing.

_Damn it! I should have kept a better eye on her! _

Even as I was berating myself for my stupidity Chamo nudged me, drawing my attention back to the girls.

"Hey! Big brother, we got a bad situation over there!"

I turned to find half the class laying flat out, a number of them snoring slightly.

"What…it's like everybody's passed out drunk!"

I could only agree with Yue's observation…getting a bad suspicion I took one a sip from the left most stream…at once I was greeted with the familiar taste of alcohol, pulling myself up onto the roof I discovered that someone had put a large barrel of sake up there and was pumping it into the 'true love stream'. This had to be the Kansai magic association again…although just like with the frogs I neither understand their motives, nor how they could guarantee we would have come here and drunk from that particular stream. Of course all that was pushed hurriedly aside when Nitsuta-sensei and Seruhiko-sensei both showed up, evidently doing some sightseeing of their own.

"Negi, is everything all right with your class?"

"Um…fine Seruhiko-sensei, some of the girls were feeling a little tired and needed to take a nap."

"Well, you should alert Shizuna-sensei, get them back to the inn to rest properly."

"Yes, I'll do that, thank you Seruhiko-sensei."

I bowed briefly, watching as the two walked away and breathing a sigh of relief that we had gotten away with it. Thankfully Shizuna-sensei showed up a few moments later and I explained…well, I used the same story and soon the girls were carried onto the bus and we departed the temple for the inn where we would be staying.

The bus journey to the inn was rather sedate…well, sedate considering half the class were drunk and presently sleeping off the after effects although I spent almost all of it in a non-verbal debate with Chamo, arguing about whether Sakurazaki was a spy or not. Despite the apparent evidence to the contrary I just don't think that she is working with the enemy…although Chamo refuses to hear otherwise. By the time we finally reached the inn I was tired of the debate and turned my attention to other things, namely getting the still sleeping girls off the bus and into the hotel…after I explained everything to Shizuna-sensei. Thankfully Asuna helped out with the explanation, tell her that the others were just tired from the journey and the fright they all had when the frogs appeared.

Of course, reminding Shizuna-sensei of that particular event made her pale ever so slightly before excusing herself. Thus, without further worry of being found out we set about the task of carrying the sleeping maidens to their assigned rooms. Even with half the class helping it proved difficult and I was drafted to help out. After some false starts and a little discussion I was tasked with taking the class rep to her room, in order to save any further embarrassments today I was forced to carry her bridal style. Asuna decided to accompany me as I went…not because she was jealous of course, she told me so herself, that she had come with me for Ayeka's sake, to see that I didn't 'take advantage of the situation'.

Much to my chagrin her group's room was located on the second floor, meaning I had to carry her up a flight of stairs. It's at times like this I am glad for all the physical education classes they made us take; especially the two or three where they got us to try weight training. I admit that I struggled quite a bit, being of only a middle build meant it wasn't really my thing, but there was one boy in our class who actually made it to the national finals, coming forth place in the country…still, I knew enough from that how to deal with weights, even if they happen to be a passed out schoolgirl. We made it to the room without incident, and I deposited her onto a spare futon carefully. Pleased with a job well done I turned to leave, only to trip when her arm swept out and tripped me.

Now, it wouldn't have been so bad had I been alone at the time…but Asuna just had to come with me, and even worse happened to be in the path of my fall. What that meant was that she broke my fall for me…by ending up lying beneath me in the middle of the room. For a moment we simply lay there, caught in each other's gazes…but then Ayeka snorted softly and the spell was broken. I hurried to get off her, blushing heavily even as Asuna struggled to do the same, her face flaming. We silently agreed not to speak of this to anyone and went back own to the lobby, by now the other girls had disappeared off into the communal areas, leaving us alone save for the woman standing at the reception. Asuna quickly pulled me away into a private area, obviously wanting to speak with me.

"Ok, now that that's over, I want you to tell me what in the world happened back there? Pits filled with frogs and barrels of sake just don't appear out of nowhere…"

I sighed, thinking of how to phrase it…before giving up and just telling her the truth outright.

"The headmaster is head of the Kantou magic association, while the people here belong to the Kanasi magic association. It seems that the two groups don't exactly get along, and the fact I am a wizard didn't go down to well with them…so basically they are trying to sabotage the field trip and steal the letter the headmaster gave me."

She paused for a moment, digesting this information. Them she turned to me, a sickly sweet smile on her face…I knew at once I was in for trouble.

"So what your saying is there is a group of crazy magicians after us…and it's all because of you."

"Uh…you could say that…"

"You…you…"

"I sorry! I just really needed to come here…I'm sorry for getting you all involved."

She relaxed a little on hearing my apology, then her expression shifted as a smile spread across her face.

"So, now you're going to ask for my help, right?"

I just nodded in reply.

"Ok! I'll lend you a bit of my strength."

_In reality I think it's the other way around…but somehow I don't think she would appreciate it if I reminded her of that right now._

"Thank you Asuna-san."

I bowed to her formally, making her blush again ever so slightly. Things were going fine, that was when Chamo decided to add in his own piece of the story.

"Well said Ane-san. So…Setsuna Sakurazaki. I think she's a spy. How about you?"

_Smooth Chamo, real smooth._

"Come again! A spy? Sakurazaki-san?"

Asuna paused for a moment, getting a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Wait a minute…I heard she and Konoka have been tight since they were kids…although now that I think about it, I've never seen them talking."

"Humph, hold on, Ane-san! If they were children together…doesn't that mean…"

In a flash I caught onto what Chamo was saying, diving into my backpack I quickly searched for the class roll book. Searching through the entries I found Sakurazaki, only to find something scribbled underneath.

"Aahh! L-look here, look here! 'Kyoto' is written in the roll book!"

"I knew it! Just like Konoka she's from Kyoto!"

I looked down at the line below, something about the 'Shinmei-ryu'…god's school? What could that be about? Before I could give it anymore thought Shizuna-sensei greeted me.

"Negi-sensei, the teachers are gonna finish the day early with a bath, ok?"

"Um…yes, Shizuna-sensei."

"I suggest you bathe as well, goodnight Negi-sensei, Asuna-san."

"Goodnight Shizuna-sensei."

She departed and we were alone again…well apart from Chamo that is.

"Group five is going to take a bath soon. The evening's free after that, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. See you later then."

With that she departed leaving me alone with Chamo.

"So, what do we do now?"

"You heard her big brother, go and take a bath."

Once again I found myself struck by the differences between western baths and Japanese ones. The Romans, a major cultural influence on the majority of Europe, had built public baths, consisting of three distinct segments. A warm room, called the tepidarium where one would begin the process of bathing before moving to the hot room, called the caldarium, where one would sweat out all the dirt and impurities before leaping into the ice cold pool in the frigidarium. The Japanese however approached this it a totally different light, washing before soaking in warm water to relax the body and presumably the mind. Since that…fiasco at the dormitories I've been very careful with my bathing, making sure to take showers as opposed to baths, or going to small private bath houses off campus when the fancy takes me.

None of that has prepared me for the grandeur of an open-air bath like this; it's so different, the mixture of hot water and cool air is strangely relaxing. Chamo is certainly enjoying himself, relaxing in the water beside me. In truth this is the only time he can really do something like this as there is no way I am letting him loose in the girls bathing area again…and I can't take him into a public bath back in Tokyo. Still, we are effectively on vacation…they do say a change is as good as a rest. The only worry remains regarding what the Kansai magic association will try next…but for now I've left the letter in a safe place with an alarm spell to warn me if anyone tries to tamper with it. For now I'm just going to relax and enjoy my small slice of time alone.

"The breeze feels good."

"If only we didn't have this Setsuna Sakurazaki hanging over us."

_Well I hadn't…until you mentioned it again! _

"She's always carrying that sword case. A good katana could bisect you before you get a single spell out…and on top of that she's someone who can use onmyou gods; if we can avoid fighting her, let's."

_Fine! Ok! I get it! I just want to get on with my bath…huh? _

My internal rant was cut off by the sounds of someone entering the bathing area. I idly wondered if it might be one of the other male teachers, as I hadn't noticed them when I came in initially. Turning round to get a look I was greeted by a rather different sight…one that had I been Japanese would have quite possibly given me a nosebleed. Sakurazaki was standing there, washing herself in…the…nude! At once I forced myself to turn away, forcing myself to calm from the sudden spike of hormones that had decided to invade my blood. From what I saw…the image now rather embarrassingly etched into my memory…she is the very epitome of a Japanese beauty. Pale skin, petite frame, and small…whoa! That's enough Negi! I just needed to get out of there before she noticed my presence…

"I'm in a tough spot here. Things could get very interesting…if Negi-sensei is indeed a wizard."

_What! She knows! How in the hells is that possible! Crap! She must be a spy after all…I need to get out of here now! _

I started to move more quickly, being a little less cautious now that I was in real danger. Unfortunately I wasn't prepared for when she smashed one of the lights, throwing the area into shadow and drew her sword.

"Wha-who's there?"

Knowing there was no other choice I made a run for it but to no avail, she was right behind me.

"Rock slicing sword!"

The rock beside me was literally sliced apart, robbing me of my cover. Knowing there was no choice now I incanted a short spell and let loose.

"Flans excalmatio!"

I was lucky; the blast knocked the sword from her hand. Now all I needed to do was get out of there before she could retrieve it…unfortunately she didn't bother and a moment later she was pinning me up against the stone, one hand around my throat and the other around a rather more sensitive part of my body, albeit through the towel…I shudder to think what might have happened had it been skin to skin contact down there. As it was I was having a hard time working whether to be afraid or excited…hormones waged war with common sense. It's odd the things you noticed at times like this, like that fact she is at least a foot and a half shorter than I am.

"Who are you? If you don't tell me, I'll crush you!"

Unfortunately I was all too aware of the fact she was already crushing me slightly…and rather more worried by the fact that it was turning me on...what is it that always seems to attract me to the violent ones? Thankfully at that point her eyes widened with recognition and the grip of both hands relaxed slightly.

"Huh? Ne-Negi-sensei?"

She backed away quickly, looking apologetic. Then, as if suddenly realising she was naked she quickly moved to cover herself with her arms…not that it really hid very much truth be told. Unfortunately at this point I was still lost for words as my attention was solely focused on forcing down the natural male reaction to the presence of an attractive and very much naked girl so Chamo decided to speak on my behalf.

"I-I'm pissed, Setsuna Sakurazaki! Just as we suspected! You're a spy from the Kansai magic association, right!"

"No, you're wrong! It's a mistake! You're wrong sensei!"

"What are we wrong about? It's so obvious! Confess at once!"

"I-I'm not your enemy. Number 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki, is sensei's ally for the time being."

_For some strange reason I believed her._

"Uh, um, what do you mean by that?"

"I am Konoka-ojou-sama's…"

The rest of her reply was cut off when somebody screamed close by…someone we both knew very well.

"That was Konoka!"

"Ojou-sama!"

Evidently Konoka was in danger; the discussions could wait for later. We rushed in the direction it had came from, the dressing rooms, only to find Asuna and Konoka stripped down to their underwear and being assailed by what appeared to be small monkeys.

"Hey…! Negi? These monkeys are messing with our underwear!"

About two seconds after Asuna declared that the monkeys succeeded in their task and I shut my eyes, trying to at least preserve their modesty…and spare myself any more trouble from downstairs. Unfortunately that meant I was unable to dodge when something or more likely someone knocked me over before landing on top of my chest. I spent a couple of seconds mentally debating the merits of opening my eyes versus the merits of keeping them shut. In the end I decided to chance it, just in case whatever it was happened to be hostile. I opened my eyes…and got a view that almost any male in my class…in any class…would have killed for. At once my cheeks flamed red as I closed my eyes once again, only to find it was too late, the image had already been burned into the backs of my eyelids.

Thankfully Asuna chose that moment to alert us to the fact that Konoka was being carried off by the monkeys. At once the weight lifted off my chest and I risked opening my eyes once again, turning to watch as Setsuna chased after Konoka while being very careful not to look at an also very naked Asuna. Setsuna leapt out into the baths before performing some sort of attack with her katana that dissolved all the monkeys back into paper. I hesitated for a moment, all too away that they were both naked, the decision made for me when Asuna streaked past. I stayed put, with my back to the three girls. There was a rustle then a few short snatches of conversation before Setsuna dashed passed me and disappeared. I paused, uncertain of what to do, that was when Asuna called out.

"It's ok now Negi…Konoka and I have towels on."

Tentatively I stepped out there, walking over to where the two were standing, looking from one to the other.

"So, what happened?"

There was a pause before Konoka spoke up.

"I guess I should have told you about this ages ago Asuna…Negi-kun you should probably hear this as well."

I was left speechless by the explanation that followed.

_AN: And there you have it, chapter 18. In response to my reviews, and for those of you who missed it I plan to go all the way, this story will continue until I reach the final volume…that is once I get around to buying it._

_Thank you everyone for your continuing support._

_See you next time,_

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	19. Monkey Magic

**Juugo: 19 – Monkey Magic **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

"Before I moved to live with you I lived here, in Kyoto. I grew up on a spectacular estate…very large, very quiet…and very isolated. I had no friends. None at all."

She paused for a moment, obviously saddened by the memory. I found myself wanting to try and reassure her, but given the fact that we are both wearing nothing more than towels I somehow don't think it would be appropriate.

"Then one day…a person from the Shinmei School came. Se-chan was my first friend. Se-chan practiced kendo. She drove away scary dogs…and protected me from danger."

"Wow."

While I wasn't quite so vocal I have to admit I am at least as impressed by all this as Asuna, although I can't help but think that Setsuna is protecting her still.

"One time I almost drowned in a river. She tried her hardest to save me…but in the end, some adults came and rescued us both. After that she became more distant…focusing on her training, trying to keep to the promise she made to protect me. We hardly saw each other any more by that time and then I moved to Mahora Academy and…when I was a first year student here, Se-chan also came. I thought we'd pick up where we left off…"

Her voice trailed off, and we went inside, re-emerging from the changing rooms dressed in simple Japanese robes. We went to the common area where I had been speaking with Asuna earlier, Konoka sitting down while Asuna and I remained standing.

"But instead of resuming our friendship, there was nothing. It was like…we were strangers. I keep wondering what in the world I've done wrong."

"Konoka."

I decided it was best to leave this to Asuna, in the mean time I decided that it might be best if I go and have a word with Setsuna-san. She may not be a spy, that much I am certain of now, but she still upset Konoka and that I cannot allow. I passed briefly through the halls where the girls were staying; informing them that it was time for lights out. As I was wondering down the hall Kaede-san caught my attention, pulling me to one side before whispering something in my ear.

"By the way, it looks like Negi-sensei's in a tough spot again. If you'd like, you can call on Sessha anytime."

Despite being a little disconcerted by the reference I gladly accepted her offer, right now I need all the help I can get. I continued down the hall, looping back around and heading downstairs to the lobby, that was where I found Setsuna-san, standing on a stool and placing a paper talisman above the main doors.

"Setsuna-san, can I speak with you for a moment."

She completed her task before returning the stool to what I assume was its original position and coming over to address me.

"What is it you want Negi-sensei?"

"I wanted to speak with you about Konoka…have you any idea of how upset you are making her by acting this way?"

She hesitated, turning away, refusing to meet my gaze. In truth that is one of those things that I still cannot get used to, the fact that when speaking to someone the Japanese believe it is impolite to look them in the eye. In England it's considered a sign of insincerity, but here in Japan looking someone in the eye is considered a challenge. Pushing such idle thoughts away I tried to focus on the task at hand, working out exactly why Setsuna-san had been acting that way.

"Negi? Are you here?"

I looked up Asuna's voice, noticing her descending the stairway.

"Konoka's asleep finally. Where have you been?"

Now she seemed to notice Sakurazaki standing behind me.

"Oh, Sakurazaki-san…I didn't see you there."

"I am sorry, but I must go."

She tried to leave but I gently caught hold of her arm, our talk was far from over. She turned to look at me, eyes hard.

"Please Negi-sensei, I have already explained that I am not your enemy. My relationship with ojou-sama is none of your concern."

She pulled her arm away and was about to leave but this time it was Asuna who stood in her way.

"Look, I may not know a lot about this magic stuff but Konoka is my friend and whatever it is that's going on with you is hurting her."

"I…"

"Just tell me, why do you keep avoiding her all the time? You were friends once weren't you?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Ojou-sama almost drowned because I failed in my duty…I cannot afford friendship to distract me from my task."

For a moment I considered saying something, trying to make some argument that might change her mind. However before I could Asuna nudged me, silently motioning for me to look closely at Sakurazaki-san. I glanced at her for a moment, not sure what exactly it was I was supposed to be seeing. Then all at once I realised, that her eyes were glistening, that strength of will was all that held back her tears. Deciding that perhaps a change of subject would be appropriate I shifted tack and asked about what I had seen her doing when I first arrived in the lobby.

"This is how one repays the onmyou gods."

That would mean that she is a magic user as well…

"So, I'm guessing that you know how to use Japanese magic as well, right?"

"Yes, it helps my swordsmanship to an extent."

So she is a magic swordswoman…interesting. It does explain why Chamo didn't freak her out though.

"Negi-sensei…can we talk about this in front of Kagurazaka-san?"

"Yes, it's fine. We already have a probationary partner contract."

Much to my surprise Asuna smacked me in the back of the head, rubbing the sore spot I turned to look at her to see she was blushing…oh. I turned back to Sakurazaki-san to see she was blushing lightly as well, evidently she was aware of the requirement for a pacto to be formed. Thankfully she tried to continue, making a valiant attempt to ease the awkward air that had sprung up.

"The enemy is stepping up their attacks. If this thing escalates, sooner or later Konoka-ojou-sama will get hurt. We have to prevent that…I've heard that you are a brilliant western wizard, Negi-sensei. I figured you were the go-to guy if things went bad."

She paused for a moment before continuing, he cheeks flushed once more.

"But between your obsessing about me being an enemy and your reaction in the baths…I'm unimpressed."

"Hey! You try fighting when you're a fifteen-year-old male with a naked girl gripping part of your anatomy like that!"

"Uh…guys…"

Damn, I had forgotten that Asuna didn't know about that. Unfortunately Sakurazaki-san wasn't going to be much help, as her face had turned scarlet.

"I…"

Thankfully for once Chamo decided to actually help as opposed to his usual talent for digging me into ever-deeper holes.

"Sorry ane-san. Big brother was suspicious because I kept suspecting you."

Sensing an opening I followed his example, swiftly changing topic to try and avoid any further embarrassments.

"Sorry Setsuna-san, but we're allies now. So tell me: who's behind these attacks?"

"Our enemy is likely a faction of the Kanasi magic association. Since it involves the use of onmyou gods, it's probably a talisman user. Talisman users came from Kyoto long ago and used the original Japanese magic onmyoudou as their basis but…just like you western wizards, Negi-sensei, their weakness is that they are defenceless while reciting spells."

Thinking back I vaguely remembered some of my teachers mentioning such things, although they had not gone into such a level of detail as this. For the most part I was making it up as I went along, using what existing knowledge I had of golems and other servant creating spells as a basis when trying to figure out how to fight them.

"Therefore they maintain a similar wizard partner relationship, except rather than a human partner they use a pair of onmyou, the superior and protective demons, sealed into a card to protect them."

"So, in order to beat them in combat we will need to subdue, or rather banish both onmyou."

"That is correct. However, there is more…a strong relationship exists between the Shinmei ryu of Kyoto and the Kanasi magic association. The Shinmei school was originally a combat troop with unparalleled power, formed to protect Kyoto and avenge misused magic. The swordsman leader, Shinmei Ryu, was made guard of the talisman users, making them very dangerous in a magic war."

This just keeps on getting better and better…it almost sounds like I've walked into the middle of a full blown mage war…not what I was expecting when the headmaster asked me to deliver a letter. Sitting beside me, Asuna seemed a little confused by all this, as betrayed by her voice when she exclaimed.

"Whoa! This is getting worse and worse…"

"Well, such wars are rare these days."

"Hold on…doesn't that mean that the Shinmei School was an enemy?"

Setsuna hesitated for a moment before responding; obviously this was difficult for her to talk about.

"That's right…from their point of view, leaving the west and going east makes me a traitor, so to speak. But since I wanted to Konoka-ojou-sama I had no choice. I…I'll be satisfied when I'm able to protect ojou-sama."

"Setsuna-san…"

I felt like I should say something, anything to dispel the sadness that had taken up residence in her eyes. But, before I could find the words Asuna came to the rescue.

"Okay Sakurazaki-san, I'm convinced! Knowing you don't hate Konoka is good enough for me. A friend of a friend is a friend. I'll help too."

"Ka…Kagurazaka-san…"

Well, she was laying it on a bit thick…

"All right! Then it's settled! We'll protect the class from any more 'incidents' caused by the Kanasi magic association. As a teacher I'm still allowed out after lights out so it would be logical for me to make an external patrol, which leaves the two of you to take care of the dorm rooms. Will that be ok?"

"Sure."

"That will be fine Negi-sensei."

"Ok, I'll start my rounds now. I'll rendezvous with the two of you once I complete a lap of the building."

I started outside, leaving them to their work. As I walked Chamo called out to me, obviously he had something to say.

"Big brother, big brother! Do you have the probationary contract card?"

"Yes, why?"

"If we're to believe Setsuna-ane-san's story, we may be facing a very tough enemy. I didn't have any time to tell you during the battle with Evangeline, but I probably should've explained in detail how to use that card."

"To use it…"

A memory flickered across my mind, another of my classes, this time referring to partners and the aspects of a contract which one could command. Unfortunately the teacher for that particular class had been one of my most boring instructors and beside the basics I had slept through the majority of the rest of that class. Ironic that I would need it now of all times…I was about to ask more when I collided with something, a cart carrying bed linens. I don't know what it is today but for some reason these carts seem to be attracted to me. Apologising I hurried along quickly, although I couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed familiar about the woman pushing it.

Shaking off my worries of before I began making a tour of the inn's grounds…well, mostly. I strayed off course somewhat, wandering further a field than I had wanted to because I was so busy discussing the intricacies of the many uses of a contract card beyond it's most basic use of being able to allow me to transfer some of my power to my partner, improving their abilities. The first, and perhaps considering advances in modern technology not its most useful function, is that it allows me to contact my partner telepathically…I think that a cell phone would probably serve the same purpose now a days…well, unless you haven't got any reception or the battery's run out.

Now, the second function sounds a little more promising. It appears that using the card I can summon my partner from far away, no matter how great the distance between us. That sounds like it could be very helpful if I get attacked when Asuna is elsewhere, or if she is in trouble then I can use it to get her to safety quickly…although I suspect that using at any other time might no be such a good idea, there's just no way of telling what she might be doing at the time and how much trouble I might get into if I happened to use it at the wrong time. Still, so long as I'm careful with it and only use it in emergencies there shouldn't be a problem, although it might be a good idea to tell Asuna about it before trying it out.

The third ability, and this is only basically an extension of its normal power of allowing me to share my strength, is that I can use it to invoke their special abilities or tools. For the more combat orientated partners this often takes the form of granting them some form of weapon, while the more magic orientated ones will gain some kind of magical artefact related to their powers. From the picture on Asuna's card it seems like if I invoke her tool it will manifest as a rather wicked looking sword…should come in handy if we encounter more of those blasted talisman users. Looking around I noted that I had gotten rather further away from the inn than I had originally intended, perhaps now might be a good time to head back.

It was at around that time that my cell phone started ringing, glancing at the caller display I noted it was Asuna.

"Hello?"

"Negi! Konoka's been kidnapped! So now what!"

"Huh!"

Damn it! How the hell did they manage to pull that off? I thought Asuna and Setsuna-san were protecting her…

"Big brother! Look up there!"

I turned to look where Chamo was indicating, seeing what appeared to be a giant monkey with a girl in its arms. It crash-landed beside me and now I could clearly see whom the girl was…a giant monkey had kidnapped Konoka? Then it turned to face me and I discovered it was actually a woman wearing a monkey suit but still…this trip just gets stranger and stranger.

"It's been fun wizard-san. Anyone ever tell you you're handsome?"

Looking to buy myself a moment I responded quickly in the most arrogant tone I could muster.

"Yes, loads."

The woman smiled and once again I was almost certain that I knew her from somewhere. I was just about to launch a spell when suddenly a number of smaller monkeys jumped me, similar to the ones from before, more onmyou gods. Even as I was forced to fight them off she leapt away again, that was when Asuna and Setsuna-san arrived.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi!"

Thankfully they helped me in disposing of the monkeys as we began chasing after the larger one; luckily we began to catch up with them.

"Hold it!"

"Ojou-sama!"

"Konoka!"

Unfortunately they showed no sign of giving up as they continued onwards, into the local train station. Now it got dangerous, if they managed to get onto a train and we lost sight of them…I don't even want to think about it. Even as we leapt into the station it seemed strangely deserted, Asuna commented about this absence a moment before Setsuna-san pointed out some kind of paper talisman stuck on the wall near the entrance.

"It's a talisman to keep people away. Normal people can't get near."

We hurried onwards, chasing after the monkey woman and barely making it on to the train before the doors slid closed. Now we had them cornered, nowhere left to run now that the train had left the station.

"Negi-sensei! Drive it to the front coach!"

We kept chasing after them, only to be forced to stop when a tide of water flowed out from a talisman they held up in front of them as they slipped into the next carriage and shut the door. We tried to struggle onwards but the water kept rising, soon the carriage was filled with water and it was becoming difficult to breathe. I tried to cast a spell but the water simply rushing into my mouth, choking me and fizzling it before I could even get out two words of the incantation. It seemed for a moment that this might be it; that I wasn't going to get out of this one…then the door exploded as Setsuna-san used some kind of attack that blew it open and caused the water level to drop. Still, we were floating right up until the point at which the train pulled into a station and we were swept out onto the platform.

We spent the next few moments gasping for air, trying to recover from being almost drowned in the train car. The talisman user was only in slightly better shape than we were, although she refused to relinquish her hold on a still unconscious and now rather wet Konoka. Setsuna recovered first, her hand shifting its grip on her blade readying to draw once again as she took a more offensive stance.

"Did you see that, gorilla girl? You're next…unless you hand over ojou-sama and take your monkey business elsewhere."

"Ha ha! You did pretty well. But I'm not giving you Konoka-ojou-sama."

Hold on a moment…she called her Konoka-ojou-sama? Ok, what the heck is going on here? Why the hell are they so focused on Konoka and why the hell is everyone calling her ojou-sama? Unfortunately before I could find answers to any of these questions, monkey woman charged off again with Konoka, forcing us to give chase…again. I swear I haven't had to run this much since…since that time with Anya. I still have nightmares about that even now…still, getting back to the present I would like to find out what exactly is going on here. Perhaps Setsuna can shed some light on this situation…

"Wait!"

"Hold on Setsuna-san, what in the world happening? First Konoka gets kidnapped, then the woman who kidnapped her starts calling her ojou-sama…what the heck is going on here?"

She hesitated for a moment before responding. Finally, explaining everything.

"Th-the truth is some people in the Kansai magic association hated the idea of Konoka-ojou-sama going to Mahora academy in the east…perhaps…perhaps those people are trying to use Konoka-ojou-sama's power to take control of the Kansai magic association."

"What the…?"

"What in the world?"

Ok, I knew she had magic in her blood…but for her power to be that great…oh this does not bode well, I just know it. But then again why in the hell didn't the headmaster warn me about this? I would have been nice to know that crazy people would be trying to kidnap one of my students.

"Both the headmaster and I did not believe that it would get this far. We never thought there'd be direct attacks, like a kidnapping, while on the field trip."

Dammit! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This is my fault…if I hadn't wanted to come here then none of this would have happened! I don't care what it takes…I will protect Konoka.

"But from the beginning, the Kansai magic association has contracted out their more 'sordid' jobs…to people who don't care who gets in their way or who gets hurt."

We kept running, spotting another talisman planted on the wall, obviously meant to keep us from following…or more likely to keep anyone else from interfering. Evidently this had been planned long in advance, even to the point of planning for the contingency of being pursued. Setsuna started to break away from us, leaping the barrier and charging up the stairs, only to halt as we came face to face with our opponent, she had finally ditched the over sized monkey suit. Now I recognised her from both the bullet train and the inn…she must have been the one who used the bird and the one who unleashed all those frogs. I owe her for all the trouble she's been causing not only me but also my class…I'm going to make her regret getting my students involved.

"Heh heh. Good job chasing me this far but I'm afraid it has to end here; my third talisman should take care of you…talisman-san! Talisman-san! Help us escape!"

Suddenly flame erupted from the ground before us, forming the Japanese character for large. It blocked the stairs, obstructing Setsuna's attack forcing her to drop back. Unfortunately she lost her balance and tumbled back, only to be caught by Asuna before she fell back down the stairs. From behind them the woman smirked at us, confident that she had won.

"Ho ho ho. You won't get over those flames cute wizard. See ya."

Oh no, I'm not having that…

"Rastil maskil magister! Blow gust of wind! Flet, une vente! Flans saltatio pulverea!"

A gust of wind swept forwards, scattering and extinguishing the flames and sending the woman standing behind them stumbling backwards. She seemed surprised that I had defeated her talisman so easily; I'm starting to suspect that these people don't know very much about western wizards…filing that away for later I turned my attention back to the task at hand.

"You won't get away! Konoka-san is my student and a precious friend! Release her now and I promise not to hurt you."

The woman simply laughed at my declaration, obviously not intimidated…however she did hesitate slightly, evidently she wasn't sure whether I could make good on that statement…perfect.

"Is that right wizard-san? You really believe that you can take her from me? Please feel free to try."

"Oh, don't worry. I intend to."

I turned to Asuna, silently asking if she was ready only to have her nod in reply. I withdrew the card, feeling the magic flow through my fingertips as the bond was formed between us, threads of magic flowing out from me and encircling Asuna, flowing into her.

"Probationary contract, activate for 180 seconds! Exerceas potentiam am Asuna Kagurazaka!"

Behind us Setsuna was getting back to her feet, still recovering from shock.

"Negi-sensei…Asuna-san…"

Asuna shook her head, before motioning to the woman who still held Konoka captive.

"Sakurazaki-san, let's go!"

I couldn't help but smile at Asuna's words, her determination even though it's been only a few months since she learned about all of this and got caught up in all of this. Perhaps that's what attracts me to her…no! Now is not the time for thoughts like that! After we get Konoka back I can consider it as much as I want but till then I can't afford to be distracted like that, not even for a moment. Setsuna was back on her feet, moving to stand alongside Asuna, the two of them preparing to deal with the talisman user. Asuna led the way, Setsuna following closely behind. She drew her sword and in that instant something clicked in my mind, I remembered the card and the third of its uses, something that could be useful for Asuna.

"Asuna! I'm going to summon a weapon for you using the contract card…it should help out."

She paused for a moment, turning to look back at me.

"A weapon? There's something like that?"

"Yes."

She shrugged.

"Lay it on me!"

I withdrew the card, holding it out face up in my palm as I recited the short incantation that would summon her weapon to her.

"Abilities activate! Asuna Kagurazaka!"

There was a flash of light, as a thunderbolt seemed to erupt in her hand. Slowly it began to take shape, the 'Ensis Exorcizans', the evil destroying sword.

"I…I see it! I've got it! Wow! This is the most dangerous looking…fan I've ever seen? What the hell!"

I stared in disbelief at the giant Japanese paper fan that she now held in her hands, as opposed to the sword I had been expecting to summon.

"O-okay that's weird…"

I'm not entirely certain why it manifested as a fan…but right now I don't have time to think about that, its something I'll have to deal with another time. At that moment Setsuna paused and called back to her, obviously she was anxious to save Konoka.

"Kagurazaka-san."

Now Chamo decided to butt in…

"Eeyah! Do it, ne-san!"

She looked back at him sceptically.

"Do what! Wave her to death! Ohhh, fine! Whatever!"

The two of them leapt forwards to attack, only to be stopped by two large creatures that appeared between them and the talisman wielder and blocked their attacks. The one facing Asuna looked like a giant stuffed monkey while the one facing Asuna seemed like an over sized teddy bear. I have the sinking suspicion that these are the protective and superior demons that Setsuna spoke about. As the two girls backed off a little to regroup I caught the tail end of Setsuna's explanation.

"They look silly on the outside but they're deadly on the inside! Be careful, Kagurazaka-san!"

The woman just smirked, obviously confident that she had the advantage once again.

"You've underestimated my monkey and bear demons. Don't worry though…you'll have eternity to make it up to them."

Asuna leapt forwards then, calling out to Konoka, ignoring the older woman's words as she struck out at the monkey demon. Where her fan struck the demon seemed to come unravelled and vanished with a cry.

"Very impressive, Kagurazaka-san…"

"I don't know what that thing is but I'm gonna take care of it. Leave that bear to me and take care of Konoka!"

"Don't talk about it! Do it!"

As Asuna moved to tackle the bear demon Setsuna advanced on the talisman user only to be intercepted by another sword user, from what I could pick up this new arrival was from the same school as Setsuna. This did not bode well as now once again both girls were entrenched in separate battles. The talisman woman saw her chance and tried to escape, forcing me to join the fray.

"Rastel maskel magister eleven wind spirits! Become a chain that binds and capture my enemy!"

Streamers of wind leapt from my palm, reaching out to entrap the woman even as she tried to escape. She made a dive for Konoka, holding her in front as a kind of human shield. Appalled, I was forced to shift the flight of my attack, as I was unwilling to take the risk of injuring Konoka. The woman smirked at me, evidently pleased with herself having successfully avoided my attack, even if it was through a supreme act of cowardice.

"Ho ho ho! I can't believe how useful this girl is! She's going to be my perfect shield from here on out!"

Oh no, there is no way in hell I am going to allow that to happen. Gritting my teeth in determination I prayed that Konoka, Asuna and Setsuna would forgive me for what I was about to do…

"Flans…excalmatio!"

That blast tore away the clothes of both the talisman user and Konoka, sending the latter spiralling away from her captor. Breaking into a dead run I caught her in my arms just before she could hit the ground. Gently letting her down I shrugged off my jacket and draped it over her to protect her modesty while turning to face the woman, a stern look on my face.

"I told you I would get her back. Now, tell me what you want with Konoka!"

She paused for a moment before starting to laugh.

"You really don't know anything, do you wizard-kun? Fine, you win this round but this isn't over."

She withdrew another talisman, another giant monkey appearing behind her. She grabbed onto the creature even as the swordswoman rushed to join her even as Asuna dispatched the bear demon with a solid blow to the head. The trio rose up into the air and for a moment I considered attempting to follow them but then thought better of it, first of all we needed check on Konoka. When I turned to speak with them Setsuna had already lifted her up while Asuna knelt at Konoka's other side, looking worried. Slowly Konoka began to stir, opening her eyes and looking up at the two of them.

"Se-chan…? I had a dream…I was taken by these strange monkeys…but Se-chan, Negi-kun and Asuna saved me…"

"It's all right…everything's going to be fine. Konoka-ojou-sama."

"I'm so happy…to know you didn't hate me Se-chan."

Setsuna flushed at that comment. Deciding that perhaps this was not something I needed to be involved in I quietly stepped away, Asuna following. We gave them a little room to talk, although after a moment Setsuna ran off for some reason. Asuna called out to her, reminding her about the trip to Nara tomorrow. Then we were left with Konoka and the task of trying to explain how exactly we had gotten there and why she was wearing my jacket and nothing else…

_AN: There you go, chapter 19 in the bag…wow! That took longer than I though._

_You can mostly blame work and overtiredness for that._

_Expect 20…soonish._

_Till next time,_

_  
H._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	20. Confessions, a Date and Freedom of the P

**Juugo: 20 – Confessions, a Date and Freedom of the Press**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

When we finally made it back it was rather late, Asuna thankfully volunteered to take Konoka back to her room, saving me any further embarrassment. Fortunately they had given me a room of my own, meaning that I did not have to worry about waking anyone else up when I flopped onto my futon. I lay there for a moment before groaning, getting up and getting undressed before flopping back down again and falling into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke a little late and hurried to wash and dress before joining the others for breakfast. I just sat down when Konoka-san came over looking cheerful, as ever. Evidently, to my considerable relief, she was none too worse the wear for the events of last night.

"Negi-kun, you look a little sleepy."

All too true, I hadn't slept that well in the end, images of what I had seen in the bathhouse kept coming back to haunt me…

"That's not the half of it…"

"What?"

I almost slapped myself when I realised that I had said that out loud as opposed to inside my head like I had intended. Now I backtracked quickly, trying to cover my mistake.

"Oh, um, nothing. Good morning Konoka-san, would you like to sit down? I would enjoy the company."

She giggled a little at my behaviour before thanking me and sitting down.

"Thank you Negi-kun, I would love to."

She took a seat opposite me and began her meal, we chatted idly, discussing plans for the day. Originally I had intended to spend today and the following day exploring, taking in the sights and looking for clues relating to the whereabouts of my father. Unfortunately since learning about this business with the Kansai Magic Association trying to kidnap Konoka those plans had been all but forgotten, despite Asuna and Setsuna's efforts last night Konoka was still kidnapped, that means I'm not taking any more chances until we are back at the academy. As if on cue Asuna arrived just then, pushing along a rather reluctant Setsuna. There was a quick flash of my dream and I felt my face heat as I desperately sought to expel the image from my mind.

It wasn't helped by the fact that Setsuna sat beside me rather than Konoka as she was still skittish around her and obviously felt uncomfortable about this. Asuna settled next to Konoka and kept glancing at me, although I'm not quite sure why. In fact, after a moment or two I noticed that Konoka was doing the same thing. Brushing it off, I continued eating until I noticed that Setsuna was now looking at me as well. Now seriously worried I stopped eating and put down my bowl, for the first time noticing the rather glazed look in their eyes. I started to move but before I could all three of them had jumped me, pinning me to the floor before beginning to remove both their own clothes and mine. Konoka looked at me, eyes still glazed and spoke but to my horror she had the voice of Chamo.

"Big brother?"

I sat up in bed with a start, surfacing from the dream in a cold sweat. That had been far far too real for my liking…I dread to think what might have happened if it were to have gotten any further. Sitting there for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts I was surprised when someone knocked on my door and a moment later I heard the voice of Asuna.

"Hey! Negi! Get up already! Breakfast is already over!"

I paused for a moment, not really wanting to face her considering the dream I just had. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side right then because a second voice spoke up…this time it was Konoka.

"Negi-kun! Come on! I want you to go sightseeing with us today!"

Ok, two out of three…now all it needs to complete the picture is Setsuna, but what are the odds exactly?

"Negi-sensei? I agree with ojou-sama. It would be…appropriate, if you were to accompany us on today's excursions."

Obviously not in my favour! Knowing that I couldn't avoid them for long I hauled myself out of bed before walking over to the door and opening it slightly.

"I need to get washed up and dressed and then I'll join you, why don't you go and wait for me down in the lobby, okay?"

Asuna was obviously unhappy with that as she forced the door open and walked inside, Konoka and Setsuna trailing in behind her.

"Well then, we'll wait right here for you to make sure that you do."

For a moment I considered arguing with her, before deciding that it was probably pointless. Sighing in defeat I headed into the bathroom before undressing and taking a short, hot shower. The water washed away some of the stress I had been feeling and when I emerged once more I felt considerably more relaxed than I had been. Without thinking I walked out into the room, dressed in nothing but a towel, a second towel draped around my shoulders. Of course, the girl's gasps reminded me that I wasn't actually alone anymore. Hurriedly I grabbed a change of clothing and dashed back into the bathroom, emerging again only once I was fully clothed. Then I accompanied the three now blushing girls out of my room and downstairs where the rest of group 5 were waiting.

To my considerable relief the other groups had seemingly already departed, saving me the trouble that would have almost certainly ensued should I have declared that I would be spending my day with group 5. Nodoka-san, Yue-san and Haruna-san were waiting in the lobby for us and after a set of hurried greetings and a careful avoidance of anything relating to why Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka were still blushing we departed the inn and headed out into Nara. After some debate we agreed on going to have a look around the park, according to what I had heard deer wandered freely about the streets there, something that was almost unheard of in England…although in Wales it was somewhat more common, most of the country side is given over to sheep grazing after all.

Still, I didn't see deer all that often and it would make a nice change from the hustle and bustle of city life. We wandered around, encountering the deer on several occasions, and upon seeing a small vendor who was selling food I went over and purchased some, enough for the girls as well. I returned with bags of food in hand, before distributing them to the girls and taking the lead by placing a little of the feed on my palm and holding it out to one of the deer. It was a young female as far as I could tell, hesitant at first but after a moment began to eat the food from my hand. Even after it was finished it nuzzled my hand gently, as if saying thanks. This of course got a laugh from the others, Konoka commenting.

"Even the female deer like you Negi-kun."

I flushed slightly at Konoka's remark, all too aware of the implication behind it. Not for the first time I wished I wasn't their sensei, that I was just a student that…that would have made things so much simpler than they are now. Pushing such selfish thoughts aside, I turned my attention back to the group…only to find the Library group, as well as Konoka had wandered off. Panicking ever so mildly I began to search for Konoka, worried that she might have been kidnapped again. To my considerable relief I noticed her purchasing something from one of the vendors. Relieved, although I still hadn't spotted the Library trio, I decided that perhaps now was a good time to confer with Asuna and Setsuna.

"Asuna! Setsuna-san!"

The two of them had wandered a little way off, keeping a surreptitious eye on Konoka while they talked, although they suddenly stopped their conversation as I approached them, both of them blushing slightly…raising an eyebrow at their behaviour I paused for a moment, wondering what it was they could have been talking about that would have gotten the two of them so flustered. In the end I brushed it off as girl stuff and focused instead on the matter at hand, keeping Konoka safe from the Kansai magic association for the remainder of the trip. Taking another quick glance over my shoulder I was glad to see Konoka was still busy making her purchase, meaning that at least for the moment I could relax.

Turning back to face the two of them I was about to say something when Setsuna spoke up, obviously thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Negi-sensei, I believe that we should be safe for the time being. I do not believe that the talisman user will follow us out here."

"I see. So, I guess that means at least for now we can relax…"

Setsuna nodded, before continuing.

"I suspect that after her defeat she will need time to plan. Still, I left an onmyou god with each of the other groups to alert us in case something happens…and as usual I will keep shadowing Konoka-ojou-sama to protect her, so the two of you are free to enjoy the remainder of the day together."

"Setsuna!"

Asuna flushed bright red at that statement, and I couldn't help but smile at her outburst. I honestly don't know why she got so upset about it; it's not as if Setsuna was inferring anything by that statement…anyway, it would be nice to have a day to relax.

"Asuna, don't get so worked up about it. Setsuna-san is giving us the chance to get some time off; I don't know why you are objecting so much. Come on, according to the guide book there are a few other places of interest around here I wanted to take a look at."

"I…uh…"

I was about to say something more when suddenly Konoka appeared and dragged off Setsuna, saying something about dango. Mildly shocked we both stood there just staring as Konoka dragged off a rather nervous looking Setsuna. Shaking my head I turned my attention towards Asuna.

"So, now we're alone how about we go and see those sights I mentioned, unless there was something else you wanted?"

"N-no…it's just that…"

Whatever it was she never got to finish as at that moment Yue and Haruna grabbed her, saying something about a big Buddha and dashing off, dragging Asuna between them. More than a little confused by this latest development I was about to go after them when I noticed Nodoka standing next to me.

"Nodoka-san? Is there something you wanted?"

"Negi-sensei…I…"

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to look around with me?"

Figuring that it could do no harm, I flashed her a warm smile.

"Why not, I would be happy to."

Being a gentleman I offered her my arm…remembering too late that it was not how one should behave in Japan. Close physical contact in public is considered indecent for the most part and seldom practiced except by young people, and usually only when they are out on a date. Still, to my surprise she caught hold of my arm with my own, surprising me once again. We wandered about together, taking in the sights, eventually making our way towards the temple that housed the large Buddha statue. In truth I don't know a lot about Buddhism, the image it usually conjures up is bald people wearing saffron robes, or at least that's how the movies often portray it. I'm uncertain of how much of that is true, I never was overly interested in religious studies class.

Despite that I can't help but marvel at the sheer size of the temple itself, it is quite grand, especially considering the time it was built. Just like the castles of my homeland it stands as a testament to what people can do when they work together, even without magic to help them. We stepped inside, moving towards the larger room near the centre of the temple where the statue itself sat. Once again the level of detail carved into the statue struck me as notable, it must have taken the sculptor many years to carve it, and many more to refine the details to such a level. To think that it has stood here for so many years untouched and yet shows almost no signs of wear; that truly is the mark of a master craftsman. My attention was diverted from it when Nodoka suddenly spoke up.

"Negi-sensei…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes, what is it Nodoka?"

"Well…I…you see…"

"Yes?"

"I…I love the big Buddha!"

I fought back the urge to laugh; I would never have expected Nodoka to say something like that. After all she seemed more the quiet type and an outburst like that was more Asuna's style.

"I see, well you certainly have good taste. Now, perhaps if I can pry you away from it for a moment I was thinking about getting my fortune. According to the guide book I read there is a place here in the temple."

"Yes."

"Good, then let's go."

Once more I offered her my arm, not really minding the occasional stares we were getting. I think that most people simply assumed that I didn't know any better being a foreigner. We walked across to where the fortune papers were; she hesitated at first before picking one, to both our surprises it turned out well as it said 'very good luck'. Feeling confident I picked one for myself only to suffer a fairly major disappointment as it said quite the opposite to Nodoka's.

"Extremely bad luck…figures considering what's happened so far."

"Negi-sensei?"

"Oh! Sorry Nodoka-san, I didn't mean you. It's just some things happened last night…nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh…ok."

I offered her my arm once again, by now used to the looks that people gave us, and finding that I no longer minded what they thought. I was here to enjoy myself, and at least for a little while I planned to play the part of the ignorant foreigner. Nodoka flushed slightly but still took hold of my arm as I escorted her away from there, to see some of the other interesting and historical sights around the area. Somewhere at the back of my mind something kept reminding me that I should be keeping an eye on Konoka, despite Setsuna's reassurances but still, I was enjoying myself and surely Asuna and Setsuna could keep her safe for a little while at least. The next point of inertest we encountered was a large wooden cylinder, with a roughly square hole at the base.

"According to this…"

I read the description from a small metal plate that adorned the side.

"…this hole is approximately the size of the big Buddha's nostril. It says here that one who can pass through it will be granted both heightened intelligence and wishes."

I paused for a moment, thinking.

"Perhaps we should bring the baka rangers here, a little intelligence boost couldn't hurt after all…"

Nodoka laughed at my joke, soft pearls of laughter erupting from her throat. I couldn't help but smile at her behaviour and began laughing myself, imagining the baka rangers all trying to squeeze through that hole. When at last the laughter subsided I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, the stresses and strains of the past few days momentarily erased. Feeling courageous I decided to have a try, releasing her arm I moved over to one side of it, leaning my staff up against the side and trying to make my way through. Unfortunately I found it very difficult, my shoulders were just wide enough that even if I hunched them together it was still difficult. I persevered and managed to squeeze through, to the other side only to get stuck there.

"Um, Nodoka-san, could you give me a hand? I appear to be stuck…"

She nodded, moving around to grab my hands, helping to try and pull me free. At first I remained stuck fast, worried I whispered a quick incantation, using the force of wind to help push me out. A second pull and I came tumbling free, landing on top of her, our faces only inches apart. At once her face flamed red but she didn't look away and for a moment I almost thought she was going to lean forwards and kiss me…giving into impulse for a moment I leant forwards and our lips touched. Once again I noticed how different she felt to the other girls I had kissed, a taste and texture all her own. There was a gasp and startled I pulled away, turning to see Haruna and Yue staring at us, mouths hanging open.

Only now did I realise just what I had done, not simply that I had kissed one of my students, but more importantly that I had taken advantage of the situation as I had done so with out first asking her permission. Shocked by my own behaviour I stood up, and gingerly offered Nodoka my hand. Silently trying to make amends for my actions. She hesitated, and at once I felt a thousand times worse for what I had. Still, I persevered, as a gentleman it was my duty to make it up to her somehow. She finally accepted my hand and I gently helped her to regain her feet. Our eyes met for an instant but she looked away, her face flushed. The fact that Haruna and Yue were still standing there, watching us while doing very good goldfish impressions did nothing to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

Eventually I summed up the courage to say something and was about to apologise when she fled from my presence. I lifted a hand, about to call her back before realising that I had no right. Angry at myself I marched off, leaving the two remaining students where they were, not really in the mood to deal with anyone right now. I walked around for a while, mentally berating myself, flagellating myself for being so stupid as to do something like that, and to Nodoka of all people no less. Asuna, Setsuna or perhaps even Konoka would have simply brushed it off…or more likely in Asuna's case attempted to deck me. But still the air would have been cleared between us and it could be forgotten. Nodoka was far too shy to have done something like that…I despaired of how to fix what I had done.

"Hey! Negi!"

I looked up to see Asuna and Setsuna approaching, Asuna in particular was wearing an irritated expression while Setsuna looked disapproving. As soon as she reached me she caught hold of my shirt and pulled me up in front of her, I made no effort to resist knowing I deserved this treatment.

"What in the hell did you do to Nodoka!"

No point in hiding it, they would find out eventually.

"I kissed her."

"Come on! Own…up?"

"I believe he just did Asuna-san."

Asuna seemed rather shocked by my admission, not for the first time a look I couldn't quite place flickered across her eyes.

"Then I suggest you go and apologise to her right now, she was very upset when we saw her. She might still be in the grassy area on the edge of the park, I suggest you go over there right now, understood?"

"Yes."

Without another word I departed to make good on my word. I found Nodoka soon after, she was sitting on a bench, overlooking a small pond. I approached from the side, worried that I might scare her off. Only when I judged I should be at approximately the corner of her vision did I cough gently, announcing my presence. She looked up and at once I could see she had been crying and if possible, felt even worse.

"Nodoka-san…"

I bowed to her, as low as I could, trying to convey my apology in both word and action.

"…I am sorry for how I acted. It was inappropriate for me to have kissed you like that. I am very sorry, I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

There was a moment of silence, all I could see was the grass at my feat as I was still wary of looking up. Then there was a sound, the soft sounds of laughter, which confused me no end. I looked up to find her smiling at me, not sad as I had at first thought.

"Thank you Negi-sensei…that was the first time I've ever been kissed by anyone…and I'm glad it was you…I've liked you since the day we met, Negi-sensei. I think…I think that I'm in love with you."

Stunned I found myself unable to speak, unable to react and by the time I finally recovered from my stupor she was already long gone. Alone again I was left with nothing to do but ponder her words, now feeling the weight of the world falling upon me once again.

When we finally returned to the inn later in the day I found myself having trouble concentrating, the thoughts just kept repeating over and over inside my head. Now, in addition to the letter I was suppose to deliver, on top of the Kansai magic association trying to kidnap Konoka and putting the rest of my class in danger in the process I now had to deal with Nodoka's confession of love. It's not that I didn't appreciate her feelings, and in some ways I was quite flattered but still it was inappropriate for a teacher to be engaging in any kind of romance with their students. At the very least I would be dismissed from my teaching position…and at worst I would be returned home to England and turned into and Ermine.

Without thinking I struck out at the wall, harder than I intended as a sudden pain erupted in my hand. Looking down at my hand I found that I had split one of the knuckles and it was now bleeding somewhat. Cursing myself even more for letting my emotions run away with me like that I tried to survey the damage, wrapping my handkerchief around it to stem the bleeding somewhat and that was when a voice interrupted me.

"Negi-sensei?"

At once I recognised the class rep, and turned to reply only to find she was not alone, a few of the others were with her. Great, that's the last thing I needed right now, trying to explain to them what I did to my hand. I tried to hide my injury as best I could while responding.

"What is it Ayeka-san?"

"Negi-sensei, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Please don't worry about me."

She looked at me sceptically for a moment before grabbing hold of my arm and pulling out my hand. The girls all gasped at the sight of blood.

"Negi-sensei! You're hurt, we must get you to Shizuna-sensei immediately so she have a look at it."

"It's fine, I can go by myself."

I snapped at them without meaning to, at once all of them took a step back.

"Negi-sensei?"

Ayeka's voice quavered ever so slightly, that had me cursing myself yet again.

"I'm sorry Ayeka-san, everyone. It's just…there's a lot on my mind at the moment, please forgive me."

I bowed to them before making a quick exit, not wanting to deal with any more questions. I went in search of Shizuna-sensei, needing to speak with her about some other matters besides what I had done to my hand. Unfortunately I encountered Asuna and Setsuna along the way and Asuna, like Ayeka almost immediately spotted the bloody handkerchief wrapped around my right hand. She fixed me with a stare that brokered no arguments and asked, quite simply.

"What happened?"

"I punched a wall."

She hesitated for a moment; obviously she hadn't been expecting that.

"Why the hell did you do something so stupid?"

"Because I was upset, ok? Because there is a lot on my mind and I just needed to let it out."

Asuna, unlike Ayeka, refused to back down.

"Well, I hope you've got it out of your system now because we are taking you to Shizuna-sensei to get that looked at and until then I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Yes mistress."

I mocked, feeling somewhat like Chachamaru with the way she was acting. Unfortunately she didn't respond as I expected and instead of getting angry played along.

"When we are done getting you repaired you're coming back to my room, you have your duties to perform."

She said this wearing an expression Evangeline herself would have been proud of.

"Um…"

We both turned to Setsuna who now was bright red.

"I-I will leave the two of you alone then. Farewell."

Before she could walk off Asuna called out to her.

"Setsuna-san! Wait! It was just a joke! Jeez! You need to lighten up!"

"Oh…"

She flushed against, this time because of a different form of embarrassment. Feeling a little more at ease I managed to laugh and allowed the two of them to escort me to Shizuna-sensei to get my hand looked at. Thankfully all I had done was split the knuckle, there had been no other damage. I bid Asuna and Setsuna farewell, claiming I wanted some time alone. Chamo-kun joined me and I stepped outside, a small white cat dancing around my feet as I walked. I remained silent, not quite ready to talk, but perked up when the cat ran out into the middle of the road.

"H-hey, big brother! Over there!"

There was a van now fast approaching the cat that was washing itself in the middle of the road, certain the driver wouldn't be able to stop in time I broke into a run. At the last moment I swept my hand out and lifted the cat from the road even as I incanted a quick spell and sent the van flying through the air, but thankfully landing softly. Walking over quickly I was glad to see the driver was all right, if a little stunned.

"Ho ha. Typical big brother! Even in a fog, you get the job done…but seriously you've got to be careful! Such a display in public? That's begging for trouble."

"I know, I know. Sorry. But it all turned out all right. Nobody saw me."

"Fine, let's blow this Popsicle stand and get this cat to a safe place."

I mounted my staff and flew off, the cat cradled in one arm. After dropping the animal off safely I returned to the inn, before deciding to take a bath. Thankfully it was reserved for teachers, and for the moment at least I had it to myself.

"Ohhh, stop you're moaning. Things aren't that bad."

Well, alone apart from Chamo that is.

"You know, if you stick around here long enough the girls are going to show up again…not that it's a bad thing."

"Chamo! It's teacher's time right now; I wasn't planning on staying that long. And besides, I'm only moaning because of all that's happened today…it's just gotten to be a little too much, you know?"

"Hey! Somebody's here!"

"Huh?"

Confused I turned to look where Chamo was indicating, only to see what appeared to be Shizuna-sensei standing there, clad in nothing but a towel.

"Shi-Shizuna-sensei!"

"Hey there, Negi-sensei. You must be exhausted after today. Shall I wash your back?"

"N-no, thanks. I'm fine."

"Hee hee hee. Actually Negi-sensei…I know your secret."

"What!"

"You're a wizard…right?"

Shocked, I stood up, only to notice something was very wrong about this situation…mostly because Shizuna-sensei, or at least the real one, is taller than me.

"Ok, who the hell are you!"

The impostor pulled off her mask…revealing one of my students beneath.

"I my identity is 3-A number 3, Kasumi Asakura."

"Asakura-san? Why the hell are you trying to seduce me? And disguised as Shizuna-sensei no less…"

"I wanted to see some of Negi-sensei's magic…won't you show me some?"

"Fine. I'll show you some…erasing your memory!"

I began preparing the spell, hoping against hope that it wouldn't end up like the last time…with Asuna.

"Hold on a second! See this cell phone? Don't make any funny moves! One push, one click of this send button, and all your secrets, Negi-sensei…will stream from my home page to the whole world. Be careful!"

"You…why?"

"For the world's biggest scoop of course! I'm sorry Negi-sensei but would you mind cooperating for a moment? I'm sure I can make it worth your while…"

Images flashed through my head as she kept talking, my sister, my grandfather…my father. If I allowed this to happen, if I allowed us to be exposed to the world…no! A whirlwind of magic swept out from my body, creating a small waterspout and sending Asakura-san hurtling into the air. Snapping out of it I realised she was in danger and chanted a quick spell, going after her, catching her in mid air, bridal style.

"Asakura-san, are you alright?"

I was afraid she might be hurt or scared but instead she seemed remarkably happy.

"Negi-kun! You finally used you're magic! Just now! I got the perfect picture!"

"What? Damn it! I didn't mean to…"

"Look at this. This is the definitive proof…no! My cell phone is broken!"

I quickly returned to the ground but before I could put her down a group of girls, led by Ayeka burst into the baths…unfortunately for me Asuna was among them.

"Asakura-san? Negi-kun?"

"Oh crap…"

"Is this you're idea of journalistic investigation? Getting naked with the subject?"

As the girls descended upon Asakura I quietly slipped off to the side, only to be intercepted by Asuna.

"Negi! What's going on here?"

Oh well, so much for getting away from it scot-free…

_AN: Well, I just received book 11…and in light of events there I have made some slight changes to chapter 6 to account for it. In addition, looking back I realised that my comment about Rugby and Japan was inaccurate so I have edited that as well. I recommend everyone go back and have a look at these changes, as they will almost certainly have an effect later on…_

_That aside, I hope you all noticed that this was an extra long chapter. Both celebrations of completing book 4 and reaching the 20th chapter, thank you all for sticking with me this far. I hope you will all stick with me through the next twenty chapters and beyond…_

_Till next time,_

_  
H._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	21. Lip Scrambled? Part 1

**Juugo: 21 – Lip Scrambled? Part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Not really wanting to face Asuna's questions…or the wrath that was sure to follow if I happened to give her the answers to said questions, I dashed past her while she was caught in the confusion as the other surrounded Kazumi. I was reasonably sure she wasn't going to be saying anything about magic, at least for the moment as right now the girls were someone more concerned with the fact that in their eyes she had been trying to seduce me in the bath…not that it's that far from the truth, except there was motive behind it other than trying to get into my…uh, towel. In fact, speaking of towels…I slipped into the men's dressing room and quickly slipped out of the towel and into my clothes before making hell for leather towards the entrance.

Unfortunately it was not to be as Setsuna was already there, waiting for me. Obviously Asuna had left her as a backup in advent I was able to slip away. Now, at this moment in time a number of options presented themselves, many of which would probably earn me a slap…or worse later. Still, being a gentleman I found myself unable to carry out any of those plans and instead resigned myself to my fate, stopping at one of the chairs that littered the lobby and sitting down to await Asuna's arrival. I didn't have to wait long; a red streak tore into the room, hauled me up by the collar and declared her question to my face in less than dulcet tones even as I studied her mismatched eyes.

"What the hell were you doing back there with Asakura!"

Now, had I not known better I would have suspected that there was jealousy in Asuna's words…but, considering our rather odd relationship, I don't think it's likely.

"She was trying to get a story out of me. Nothing less and nothing more."

She narrowed her eyes at me, obviously not convinced by my reply.

"Oh really? And what story exactly could she want from you? What your favourite food is? What colour is your underwear? How big your…"

"Kagurazaka-san!"

I think that Setsuna's timely interruption made Asuna pause for a moment and think about what she had been about to say as she too began to blush heavily. Both girls remained silent for a few moments and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, rather glad to have side stepped that particular, and rather inappropriate, question. I that perhaps it would be a good idea to quickly move the conversation along a little, and explain the real story that Kazumi had been pursuing…although I know that they are both likely to be less than happy about it when they find out. Taking a deep breath I braced myself for the backlash that was sure to follow and let it all out.

"She found out that I'm a wizard."

At once Asuna froze, looking over at Setsuna, as she too seemed to be in a state of shock. This surprised me quite a lot, as I would never have pegged Setsuna to be someone who was surprised so easily. Of course, Asuna was the first to recover, finally reclaiming her voice and exclaiming her shock rather loudly…make that very loudly, I'm almost certain that Evangeline back in Tokyo might have heard her outburst.

"SHE WHAT?!"

"She found out that I'm a wizard. It's fine; I'll handle it."

"You'll handle it? You'll handle it!? How in the hell do you think you're going to do that!? That paparazzi chick will have the story halfway around the world by now!"

"Not without any evidence. Her phone got broken during…it."

"It?"

"It. Just trust me, all I have to do is erase her memory and it will be fine."

Asuna's expression turned sceptical.

"Oh, like you did with my memory when you first arrived? You just want to see her naked, don't you, you pervert?"

Thing is, I practically had already…that towel she had been wearing didn't exactly cover much.

"Uh…"

Once again Setsuna's interruption made us both realise that perhaps now was the best time for bringing up such things…in fact I don't think there would ever be a good time. Still, I wanted to at least retain a shred of dignity.

"Hey! That was an accident! And besides I've got it figured out this time…I think."

Asuna seemed ready with another retort when someone else spoke out.

"There's no need for that big brother."

I turned at the sound of the new voice; pausing for a moment, as I was surprised at finding Chamo perched on Kazumi's shoulder, who, incidentally also happened to have a wicked grin on her face.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

At once I realised just how close Asuna and I were to one another once again and quickly stepped back, my face flushing ever so slightly as certain less than gentlemanly thoughts raced through my mind and I fought to regain my composure. Asuna beat me too it, as often seems to be the case, turning to face the new arrivals before fixing Kazumi with an accusatory stare.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing back there!?"

Kazumi raised her hands in a placating gesture, obviously trying to get Asuna to calm down.

"It wasn't anything like that, I was just after the story…besides, he's cute and all but I don't steal other girl's boyfriends."

That comment cut off whatever retort Asuna had been about to make as she began to choke slightly, obviously shocked at her assumption that Asuna and I were dating. Unfortunately I wasn't quite as fast on the uptake as Asuna was and started to respond before I caught on to what was being inferred.

"That's alright then…wait! Hey! It's not like that! Asuna and I are not dating!"

She tilted her head to one side, fixing me with a sceptical look. For some strange reason I seem to be getting those a lot lately…

"Really? Yet you call her by her first name…and without the honorific. Negi-sensei…you're such a poor liar."

"Fine. I'm dating Asuna; in fact we've been sleeping together since I arrived. Heck, we're even going to elope in secret nearer the end of the field trip because we can't bear to be apart! Give it a rest Asakura-san, enough delaying. Here and now I want you to tell me, are you going to tell anyone else about my being a wizard?"

She paused for a moment, allowing a wicked grin to spread across her face.

"Well…I spoke with Chamo and was so touched by his enthusiasm that I, Kazumi Asakura of the Journalism Club's Storm Squad, am now Negi-sensei's ally. I'll help with protecting your secret."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement, despite the fact I am all too aware of how persuasive Chamo can be when he wants to, after all I did save him from various punishments for underwear theft by employing him as my familiar but none the less, what exactly could he have offered her to make her forget about a story like that? Oh no…this better not be like that time he 'persuaded' Anya to forgive me for that duelling accident. It's not my fault I had an allergic reaction to the perfume she was wearing…besides, who in their right mind wears perfume to a duel anyway? It was supposed to be a test of our progress as magus, not some kind of date…

No, the date was what came after, her price for keeping silent about the fact I had accidentally stripped her when I sneezed part way through casting a flans excalmatio spell. Not wanting a repeat of that particular incident I quickly switched to English to question him, silently hoping that the girls wouldn't be able to follow.

"_Chamo, what did you promise her?"_

Immediately he paled…an impressive feat for a snow-white ermine.

"N-nothing…much."

"_Chamo…"_

"_I said that you would make her a probationary contract. That alright with you big brother?"_

I paused for a moment, giving her an appraising look and weighing my options.

_"All right, it's a deal."_

After all, if she already knows about my being a magus so she's already in danger. At least this way she might be better able to defend herself.

_"But that better be all or else."_

Switching back to Japanese I turned my attention back to the girls.

"What was that just now? You were speaking in English weren't you? Why?"

"Chamo-kun and I had some…matters to discuss. Don't worry about it Asuna."

"Humph."

Well, obviously Asuna's pissed at me already, so I might as well get this out of the way now…approaching Kazumi I bowed to her stiffly before catching her in my arms and leaning forwards ever so slightly, about to kiss her when someone else spoke up.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Negi-sensei!"

_Oh crap._

I looked up to see Ayaka, Makie and a few of the other girls standing there, watching us. I looked to Kazumi for help but to my considerable shock her eyes were glazed and she seemed to have fainted…I honestly have no idea how that could have happened.

"W-what's going on Negi-sensei?"

"Um…Asakura-san and I just patched things up?"

All of the girls looked shocked, but Ayaka was the one to speak up.

"Wait just a…Negi-sensei that's…"

Thankfully whatever she was about to say was cut off when Nitta-sensei showed up.

"Hey there! It's about time for bed, you girls. Go back to your rooms!"

I was a little surprised by that, surely it couldn't be that late…glancing at a clock on the wall I discovered that it was in fact far later that I would have believed. Still, after all the girls have been through I think he is being too hard on them; after all, thanks to the little stunt pulled by the Kansai Magic Association, the girls slept through most of the afternoon and all of the evening of the first day of trip. It's partly my fault as well…I was the one who suggested Kyoto, despite the headmaster's warnings about it. I have to take responsibility for my actions, starting right here, right now.

"Nitta-sensei, may I speak with you for a moment."

He turned his attention towards me, before signalling his agreement. I led him off to the side so we could speak in private, leaving the girls to deal with the still unconscious Asakura.

"What is it Negi-sensei?"

"Please Nitta-sensei, allow me to take responsibility for the girl's actions. I am their guidance counsellor after all, thus it is only fitting that I be the one to get them under control."

"Hmmm…you are right Negi-sensei, however I believe you are too lenient with them…"

I was about to protest when he continued.

"However, I will do as you ask, on the condition that you take over my responsibility of patrolling the halls. I want you to make sure that the girls do not try and sneak out of their rooms during the night; if they do, I want you to make them sit in the seiza position in the lobby until morning. Is that clear Negi-sensei?"

As much as I disagree with it, there is very little I can say or do to argue. At least, this way I have a chance to try and get them under control somewhat before being forced to resort to such a serious punishment.

"Yes Nitta-sensei."

"Very well, goodnight then Negi-sensei."

"Goodnight Nitta-sensei."

He turned and departed; heading in the direction of the rooms the teachers had been assigned, leaving me with one…no, two fairly big dilemmas. The first was trying to keep the girls under control; the second was informing them that I had to keep them under control and the punishment. Turning around to look at them I couldn't help but sigh, knowing I had an upward battle ahead.

I spent the next half hour, perhaps even a full hour trying to get the girls under control long enough to explain to them the terms of my agreement with Nitta-sensei. I cannot deny they were somewhat disappointed by some of what I told them, and although they perked up at first thinking I would be lenient I quickly disavowed them of those delusions. I had given my word and intended to keep, no matter how unpopular it would make me with the girls. I had at least given them the freedom to stay up and talk, just not to move around without permission. Considering the fact Nitta-sensei would have mostly likely denied them even that they should have considered themselves lucky, but still they remained upset and refused to speak with me further.

Defeated and deflated I returned to my room for a moment, wanting to at least for a little while to forget at least one of the responsibilities I held. I was all too aware that soon Asuna and Setsuna would be returning from the patrol I had asked them to go on, knowing all too well that I would be too busy with my other duties to perform a proper inspection. Setsuna has assured me that it was unlikely that they would attack again, after having their first attempt foiled it was unlikely that they would attack us the same way again. That in truth gave me only a little comfort, as it still meant that they were almost certainly out there, awaiting their chance. Those thoughts aside I was surprised that Chamo has not been around for a while, the last I saw of him was when he was with Kazumi in the lobby…

A soft wrapping at my door cut off my thoughts and sliding it open I allowed the two figures inside. Taking a quick glance to ensure that no one had seen them enter, lest rumours start flying about…seeing no one I breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door before turning to the two girls. Both had made themselves somewhat comfortable, Setsuna keeping a rather stiff posture while Asuna was more relaxed. It was she who spoke first, meeting my gaze after a moment of silent conference with Setsuna.

"Negi, we checked around."

"We didn't find anything especially weird, and the grounds are secure…although for some reason Chamo-kun has drawn some kind of strange circle around the inn, what's up with that?"

At once I was stuck with an unfortunate thought; a suspicion of just what that circle might turn out to be, although why he would draw such a thing around the inn's circumference was something I could only approach with the vaguest of suspicions. Still, I had no wish to tell either Asuna or Setsuna what I suspected it meant, doubly so if my fears proved true. Despite my duties I had to take a look, if only to confirm my own suspicions. For a moment I struggled for an excuse to give them, finding none I simply avoided speaking my mind and hoped that neither one of them would question.

"Um…I'm going to go out and take a look at it. You two go ahead and return to your rooms, ok?"

I moved towards the door but was halted by Setsuna as she spoke out.

"Wait a moment Negi-sensei…"

She pulled out what looked like a series of paper figures, before holding them to me.

"These are paper doubles, a form of shikigami spirit. If you write your name on the back of them in Japanese, although it must be with a brush, they will take on your form and you can use them to perform your duties in your stead. A word of caution is that they may only accept a single order at a time, and will obey that order until it is completed before returning to their paper forms once more."

I had heard things about this before, but in truth our teachers had said little about it, as like so many aspects of Eastern magic there was little known about it. Still, I was quite impressed by the notion, there was no such spell I knew of that could produce a similar effect, at least not one that could be achieved with such a simplistic artefact. Golems and such other creatures required considerable amounts of magic, more if they were to take on the casters form along with blood or hair to bind them. The only other route I knew of involved the use of a familiar, but this was even more perilous as familiars have wills of there own and do not always do as you tell them…a classmate of mine had tried it once and been savaged by the girls of our class afterwards as his familiar had tried to seduce them.

Shaking my head to clear it of that memory, I focused instead on the task at hand. I was about to accept them when someone knocked at my door; hurriedly signalling for the girls to hide I went to answer it, only to find Shizuna-sensei, or rather Kazumi disguised as Shizuna-sensei standing there. Uncertain as to why she was trying this tactic again I decided to play along at first, greeting her as if I had not noticed.

"Oh, hello Shizuna-sensei, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, please don't worry about the student patrol; I can take care of it. You should get some sleep; you must be tired after working so hard."

A wicked plan formed in my mind then, a little revenge for the incident earlier on.

"Oh, that's fine. Asuna and Setsuna are here with me and we were considering an orgy, not having to go on patrol will make it all the easier."

Glancing to my side I saw that Setsuna was now blushing crimson while Asuna's face was also red, although in her case it was more out of anger. Turning back to 'Shizuna-sensei' I noticed she too was blushing and looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you won't come and join us Kazumi?"

"No, I…"

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said, then narrowed as she realised I was simply playing with her. She grinned at me, turned and left leaving me no wiser as to why she had wanted me to remain here. Sliding the door closed I turned to speak with Asuna only to fall on my rump as a right cross connected with my chin.

"Ow."

I commented, rubbing my now sore chin.

"What was that for Asuna?"

"You…you…argh!"

She stormed out, a still blushing Setsuna following behind her. She bowed, handed me the stack of paper doubles before stepping outside andsliding the door closed, leaving me alone again.

After the girls departed I spent a little time simply sitting alone, idly watching some strange game show on the television as I set about deciding what course of action to take, torn between investigating what I was almost certain was a contract circle, or, on the other hand, rooting out Kazumi and finding out what exactly she was up to impersonating Shizuna-sensei once again. For a moment I continued to ponder the two until inspiration struck me and I realised that the two must be interlinked…still, that left me no closer to understanding their reasoning, only the fact that the two were working in collusion. Turning my attention back to the TV, I discovered that the program had changed, now what appeared to be a different game show playing.

From what I could tell it consisted of teams of two girls each, wearing from what I could see only simple yukata, while wandering around a series of hallways that looked to belong to some form of inn and carrying pillows as if they were weapons. I couldn't quite figure out the purpose of this game, but then again I had trouble figuring out the point of most Japanese game shows. Growing bored of it I was about to turn of the television and go and confirm my suspicions in regards to the magic circle, but as I moved closer to the screen I spotted something, or rather someone familiar on the screen. Looking at the other 'contestants' I was able to identify them also, prompting me to turn up the sound on the TV.

_"Operation 'Kiss Negi-kun Passionately' has begun at last!!"_

"Operation what?!"

Ok, so now I know what it was they were up to; it saves me the trouble of checking out the magic circle as that statement basically confirms my original suspicion that it was a pacto circle. Now, of course, the question I have to ask myself now is what to do…there is no way in hell I am letting them get away with this. First things first, I need to evade the girls while I hunt down those two troublemakers…an idea struck me and I grinned wickedly. So, they wanted to kiss me did they? Why not give them what they wanted…I pulled out the paper talismans they gave me, writing my name on each of them and waiting a moment before I was greeted by five perfect copies of me.

"Ok, I want one of you to remain here and pretend to be asleep, the rest of you are to move about the halls and try and convince one of the girls to kiss you. Understood?"

Five voices answered in unison.

"Yes."

Pleased with my work I slipped out of the room via the window and took to the skies. Floating about thirty feet above the inn's roof I pondered what to do. Most likely they would have needed to find somewhere private, somewhere where they would not be found…I think I might need some help with this one. Pulling out Asuna's card I called out to her telepathically.

_Hey! Asuna! Where are you?_

There was silence for a moment before I received her reply.

_Ack! Pervert! What are you doing calling me when I'm in the bath!_

Oh for crying out loud, it's not as if I could see her, and besides I've seen it all before anyway…oh god! I did not just think that, did I? Shaking my head to clear away such inappropriate thoughts I tried to explain.

_Hey! It's not like I can actually see you. Look, I need some help. Asakura's up to something…she's basically got most of the class wondering about the inn in some kind of mixed up game whose objective is to kiss me passionately. I've used the paper doubles Setsuna gave me to distract them, but I need some help locating Asakura and Chamo._

Her response was almost immediate and despite being through telepathy her voice seemed louder than before, almost angry.

_Meet us outside the baths in two minutes._

Then she was gone and I was for a moment left wondering if this was such a good idea.

_AN: This started out as one, and then became two. Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer to see how this concludes._

_You may also notice that this deviates a bit more than usual; this is mostly due to the very welcome and in depth reviews of Satashi._

_Thanks to everyone for your comments and your criticism, I welcome both._

_Till next time,_

_H._

_Chapter preread by That other Guy_


	22. Lip Scrambled? Part 2

**Juugo: 22 – Lip Scrambled? Part 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Uncertain of what else to do I simply remained where I was, considering my situation and what must be done. Now, I will not deny that a little voice at the back of my mind was shouting at me, questioning why I had run away when there were a gaggle of gorgeous girls all trying to steal a passionate kiss from my lips. Under any other circumstance I would more than welcome the attention but there are two things that have to remembered: one, I am their teacher and it is wholly inappropriate. The second is that I am a gentleman and as such it would be improper for me to be engaged in things like that. I admit that I have not always managed to live up to that ideal…but still I believe that does not mean I can simply abandon it; I was brought up better than to let my hormones control me.

Still, I think that on reflection, I was wrong to involve Asuna and Setsuna in this mess. I was the one who convinced Nitta-sensei to leave me in charge of keeping the girls in line; I gave him my word that I would keep them under control. So far I have spectacularly failed at doing that, in fact, by sending out the paper doubles I have probably added to the chaos…if I do not resolve this myself, without other's help, then I have no right in calling myself their teacher. My mind made up, I resolved to go and explain the situation to Asuna and Setsuna and apologise to them for interrupting their bath. I am fairly certain Asuna will be upset, but I believe it to be for the best. Sooner or later the girls will have to learn despite being the same age as them I am still their teacher and must be treated with respect.

Now, first things first, I need to speak with Asuna and Setsuna, in person this time. The thing is, given my present situation I have one small problem…that is where to land. I dare not return to my room lest one of the girls catch me there, and for the same reason I cannot risk touching down out the front and going through the lobby area. Unfortunately the only place left that comes to mind at least, would be the baths themselves. That way I should be able to avoid the girls as I doubt they would be looking for me there as well as providing easy access to Asuna and Setsuna who by now should be waiting outside. Pleased with my decision I headed off in the direction of the baths, slowly descending as I went and making a landing at the far edge near the outer wall of the bathing area.

I returned my staff to its usual resting across my back before taking a moment to survey the baths, just to double check that I hadn't misjudged the time somewhat and was going to be attacked by a half naked and rather angry Asuna…and maybe groped again by Setsuna. Seeing no one, Asuna, Setsuna or anyone else, I breathed a sigh of relief as I was obviously in the clear. I began picking my way between the bathing pools and moving towards the door to the men's changing area. After a few moments and a few near misses, I stepped up onto the wooden deck at the edge of the baths and started on the final stretch when I heard voices near at hand. At once I panicked and began to frantically search around for an avenue of escape.

Finding none I was about to take to the air once more until I realised just who it was…evidently Asuna and Setsuna were still in the women's changing room getting dressed. Breathing a sigh of relief I decided that it would be best if I simply continued past without alerting them to my presence. Just as I slid past the doorway and was reaching out to the door of the men's changing area I heard my name mentioned and paused. Despite my feelings that this was most likely a very bad idea, not to mention the fact it was utterly improper I found that I was unable to help myself and began to eavesdrop on their conversation, wanting to find out in what context my name had been mentioned.

"I can't believe them! Pulling something like that…Negi is supposed to be our teacher for crying out loud! Just because he's the same age as us doesn't mean that they should treat him like some kind of…male geisha."

It was reassuring to know that Asuna agreed with me in that regard. Content with what I had heard, I was about to move on when Setsuna spoke up.

"Kagurazaka-san, I agree that it is inappropriate…but I do not believe that your motives are entirely pure in wanting to halt this competition. I have noticed how you look at Negi-sensei when you think he is not looking…"

I almost choked at that comment. Both hands flew to cover my mouth and cover up the coughing fit I very nearly had. Never, ever would I have expected Setsuna to say something like that…

"What?! That's got nothing to do with it! Someone has to look out for that idiot; he's just too forgiving…"

"Of course, I apologise for jumping to conclusions."

By now I was feeling more than a little uncomfortable, obviously this was not something I really wanted to be listening to; I had enough things to deal with without finding out that Asuna was fast becoming a stalker…That said, the fact that Setsuna was watching her worries me even more…gah! I really need to get away from here and forget about it! All that this is going to do is make me more stressed out and cause even more trouble if I am caught. I started to move forwards when my foot connected with something, glancing down I discovered that it was a bathing stool someone had left out. Cursing, as it was almost a given that they would have heard that I rushed inside and slid the door shut, praying that I could get out front before they worked out I had been there.

"Kagurazaka-san, I believe there is someone listening in on our conversation."

In fact, at the point I charged out the far door and into the hallway I had made up my mind that discretion might well be the better part of valour, before making a rather hasty retreat. I suspect that now is not the best time to be seen around that area, lest they put two and two together and come up with four. That aside, what I need to do now, and rather quickly I might add, is to track down Kazumi and Chamo and put an end to all this nonsense before any of the other teachers find out…of course, that was the moment at which my luck chose to change as I stumbled into the lobby area only to find myself face to face with four copies of myself, all of whom were being chased by pairs of girls.

I turned to try and go back the way I came only to spot Asuna and Setsuna rapidly approaching. Fei Ku and Kaede quickly eliminated one of the doubles; to my surprise it exploded after being kissed…I didn't expect that to happen. Now, of course Setsuna seemed to realise this as her expression shifted, signalling that I had to get out of there now before she or Asuna worked out I was the real one. I once again made a hasty decision and mixed in with the remaining doubles, trying to act as they were. A whispered command sent them fleeing off in different directions, the girls chasing after them. Ayaka and Chisame went after one, Makie and Yuna another, Fumika and Fuka the third while Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka and Yue all came after me…

I dared not turn around as I ran; I was barely staying ahead of them as it was. Soon there was the sound of an explosion and I knew another of the doubles had been dispatched, not long after that there was a second blast and I knew that it was down to one. Silently I prayed that double might be a little faster than the others; unfortunately it too must have succumbed, as there was a final blast. Now I was alone…by now surely someone had worked out that must be the real one, making it all the more important for me to escape. This proved rather more difficult than I expected when I turned a corner and barrelled into Kazumi and Chamo, both of whom were carrying large sacks of their shoulders.

I had barely a moment to register my surprise before tumbling over and creating a pile up when our pursuers didn't catch on in time and ended up tumbling over and creating what greatly resembled either a human dog pile, or a collapsed rugby maul. Having landed somewhere near the bottom I was somewhat squashed, my head having landed sandwiched between what I believed to be Kazumi's and what might have been Asuna's breasts. Admittedly it's not exactly the worst place to be, but still it's highly inappropriate and furthermore I'm starting to suffocate…what a way to go, I can just see the headlines now. 'English boy teacher suffocated by Japanese schoolgirls chests', it's the sort of thing some of the papers back home go wild for. Much to my horror that was when the rest of the girls showed up.

"Oh my god!"

"It's an orgy!"

"Asakura's joined in as well!"

"Quick! Grab Negi-sensei!"

I found myself being pulled free and 'helped' to my feet…although I am sure that such tasks usually don't involve such a large amount of groping. None the less, it was time to take charge finally. This has gone on for more than long enough.

"Quiet! All of you!"

At once they all fell silent. Turning to stare at me dumbly obviously shocked that I sounded so angry.

"Now, it seems that all of you decided to participate in a little game organised by Asakura here…well I am here to inform you all that I was not told about this, nor asked about my participation. I found out when I saw it on the television. I am very disappointed in all of you; this is not what I expect from my students. Regardless of my age I am still your teacher and as such I expect you to behave accordingly. Despite this I do not intend to punish you, but I want all of you to go back to your rooms and think about what you have done. Understand?"

There was a soft chorus of 'Yes Negi-sensei' before the girls all turned to depart, looking somewhat dejected. I feel bad for being so hard on them but there really is no other way, they have to learn to treat me properly just as much as I have to show I am capable of using my authority. Feeling frustrated I started to head back to my room, despite that fact I was certain that the guilt would keep me awake. None the less I continued on, hoping that perhaps I might be able to get a few hours sleep at least…what I was not expecting was to find Nodoka waiting for me. At first I was a little upset, they had disregarded my instructions again, but there was something that made me hold my tongue when I looked into Nodoka's eyes.

"Ne-Negi-sensei…"

"What is it Nodoka?"

"I-I'm sorry about this afternoon…I know it was a bit sudden. I'm sorry for burdening you with that…"

"It's ok Nodoka. It was just a bit…sudden, that's all. I am grateful to know you feel that way but it doesn't change the fact I am still your teacher…at least for now we can only remain friends. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now, would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

"P-please."

I began to walk forwards but tripped, Nodoka was slow to move and thus fell with me, landing beneath me with my lips over hers. The kiss lasted only a moment but I was almost certain it would have been enough for a contract to be formed. Feeling both embarrassed and stupid I carefully got back to my feet, help her up and apologised before taking her back to her room as I promised before taking my leave and going for a brief walk to clear my head.

When I got to bed that night the sun had already been peeking over the horizon, my troubles had refused to depart even when I had tried to rest and I had ended up staying up and watching the incomprehensible Japanese game shows once again. In fact I had fallen asleep while watching one of them and as such the television was still blaring away in the background when I awoke, showing what passed for Japanese morning television. Thankfully today was the free activity day, meaning I could finally take some time to pursue my own agenda, which involved dropping off this god forsaken letter and, if I had time, searching for information about my father. With only two days left of our time here that's not much, but none the less I have to try or else all this was for nothing.

I got up, feeling groggy and took a short shower, hoping to clear away the remnant of sleep before facing the girls again. In truth, I was planning on avoiding them all of today as after the events of last night I couldn't bare to face them. The water was pleasantly warm and slowly I felt the tension wash away and I ended up spending a little longer than I had wanted in the shower and missed breakfast…again. When I arrived it was already too late to get anything substantial, but still they were selling meat buns so I purchased a couple to stave of my hunger for the moment. As I was leaving the small dinning area I was pulled sharply to one side into one of the alcoves only to find myself face to face with Asuna.

"Where have you been?"

"I overslept again, ok?"

She looked away, turning as if struck a physical blow before allowing her head to sink and come to rest against her chest. I realised that perhaps I was a little harsh, it wasn't Asuna's fault, and she and Setsuna both had just gotten mixed up in it.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you. Now…or last night."

"Ok…"

For the next few seconds it seemed to be becoming an awkward moment but then some else spoke up and I realised that we were not alone.

"So, the two of you want some time alone to kiss and make up?"

I turned to see a smirking Kazumi sitting there, Chamo once again perched on her shoulder. Now the frustration of the previous night returned as I shifted to face them.

"What in the hells did you think you were doing? Both of you!"

At once the grin faded from her face and she got more serious.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei…but everyone was just so down after the first day. I thought that this might cheer them up a bit."

That was difficult to deny, considering the fact that to a large extent what had happened was my own fault. Still, there were better ways, at least they could have asked me beforehand rather than having me find out the way I did…

"I'm not pleased with what you did, and if you do it again then I will be forced to report it upwards but so long as you promise not to try anything like that again I can forgive you."

"Ok Negi-sensei."

"Now, Chamo-kun…we will be having some brief talks later. You are not off the hook, not by a long shot…"

In truth it was more than enough simply to see his face when I made that threat to him, still, I do plan to punish him somehow, most likely something involving underwear would be most appropriate. Now, there are other matters to attend to, such as the five botched contract cards that Asuna is now holding.

"What the heck are we going to do with these Negi? How are you going to answer for all these botched cards you made?"

"I'm not. Asuna, so long as I don't try to use them nothing will happen. We just need to keep them somewhere safe."

Of course Chamo and Kazumi chose that moment to make their little interjections.

"It's okay big brother."

"Besides, Asuna's got her card so what's the big deal?"

"Shut up Asakura and Chamo you pervert!"

Evidently Asuna hadn't taken too kindly to that little inclusion.

"Librarian-chan is just a regular girl. We can't get her mixed up in any trouble. There's nothing we can do about the copy card that was a prize for the event, but we can't use the master card."

"That's right…hold on a moment, what copy card?"

Asuna turned to look at me strangely.

"Didn't you know? Asakura presented her with it this morning."

"You did what?! Have you any idea how much trouble that could be! No…it's fine…so long as she doesn't know how to use it there won't be a problem."

"Speaking of which, Asuna-nee-san, here is a copy of your card."

"Why would I need it? It's only for communication?"

Rather than risk one of Chamo's dubious explanations I decided that it was probably best to explain this one myself.

"That's not entirely true. If I'm not around you can use it to unleash your weapon. That should at least allow you to defend yourself in an emergency until I arrived. In order to unleash, it simply hold the card and say 'Adeat' and to put it away again repeat the process but say 'Abeat' instead."

She looked at me sceptically for a moment before taking the card from Chamo and doing as I instructed.

"Adeat."

At once the card vanished becoming instead her weapon, the giant fan she had so effectively used to dispatch the demons when Konoka was kidnapped. Coincidentally it happened to cause her skirt to flip upwards slightly, just enough to give me a quick flash of her underwear. If I didn't know better I would say that the contract spirits are a little perverted…Asuna meanwhile seemed to be absolutely thrilled by this latest development.

"This is great! I can use magic!"

I waited a few moments for the novelty to wear off before continuing.

"Right, today I'm planning on going to deliver the letter I received from the headmaster. Asuna, I'll meet you near the Ohi River in thirty minutes. The rest of you, please try and enjoy the free activity day as best you can."

"Ok."

I collected Chamo from Kazumi's shoulder before quickly rushing back to my room to change before heading back downstairs to the lobby, avoiding rather carefully the cluster of girls searching for me by taking the back door out and heading out to the meeting place I had picked out. I waited for a while before hearing someone call my name and turning to find that Asuna was here, but unfortunately she was not alone, as I had expected…hurrying to cover my surprise I simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Whoa! Everyone's wearing such cute outfits!"

Cute outfits? Smooth Negi, really smooth… 

Still, the girls seemed to appreciate the compliment as they all blushed slightly. Pulling Asuna aside I questioned her about what was happening, wondering why exactly she had brought the others with her.

"I'm sorry! Para busted me when I was making my way out and it was difficult not to tell her the truth without making it sound like we were on a date."

I can't quite blame her for that, considering what I have been saying it would seem a bit suspicious if she had said that we were going out on a date…although it is a free day and technically I'm not responsible for them…what am I saying?! I have to focus on the task at hand, not get distracted by other things especially not my 'students'.

"Ok…but we have to lose them somehow. I can't take them all to the temple with us; it would just be too awkward."

Noticing that the others were staring I once again did the first thing that came to mind, by taking hold of Asuna's arm and leading the way. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was blushing heavily. I'm fairly sure that I must have been as well but right now there are more important things to do, like finding a way to loose the rest of the group so we can go and complete my mission. We wondered around the streets around the inn, I couldn't help but marvel at how different things are to in Tokyo. Tokyo is a lot like London in many ways, very built up but with remnants of the older civilisation here and there. Kyoto is very different, much more natural, showing only a few signs of the modern world, at least in the areas that we have been visiting, a lot like Wales.

The girls all seemed to be happy, looking at the various goods on sale. I even bought a few things here and there. Souvenirs to take to my friends and family back home. Oddly, that was the first time I had really thought about the future since coming to Japan. I know that when my time as a teacher in Japan is over I am going to return to England, perhaps even to Wales…but even so I hadn't really though about what I am going to do then, but it might be that my time here in Japan has given me an idea, I think that when I return home I will speak to my grandfather about becoming a teacher at the magic academy. Moving my attention back to the present I noticed that the girls were moving towards what appeared to be an arcade, something that seemed rather out of place.

There was a strange machine in front of it, something like 'print club' written on the side in vibrant kanji. In truth I have no idea what this is, or why I am now being dragged rather quickly towards it. Without a word of explanation I've been shoved inside next to Asuna, with Chamo nestled between us. From what I can tell it looks like some kind of photo booth, although it's not like any of the ones I've used back at home. Facing forwards I waited for a moment for the telltale series of flashes but was surprised when there was only one. We moved outside to wait and after a few moments Asuna approached the slot in the side of machine before coming back and showing it to me. It appeared to be a sticker with our photo, noticing my confusion she elaborated.

"It's a tradition. You take these print club photos and stick them in an album to commemorate things."

Now understanding I took a series of other photos with the other girls, and one where we all squeezed in together. Afterwards we wondered into the arcade after Haruna insisted that she wanted to get some of the 'rare cards' found only here in Kyoto. At first I wasn't certain what she was talking about, that was until I saw the machine, recognising it as the same game the girls had been playing on the bullet train. After a little 'gentle' persuading by the girls I had a go at the game, only to be challenged by another boy who looked to be around my age. At first I was acquitting myself well but then he started winning steadily, using his greater knowledge of the game. Using some quick thinking and more than a little luck I managed to pull a move that he wasn't expecting and taking us both out of the game.

"Hmm…not bad, but you still have a long way to go as a wizard Negi Springfield-san."

"Heh, I'll give you a rematch some time after I learn how to play. Then we'll see how cocky you are."

The other boy laughed, obviously excited by the challenge.

"Deal. Next time we meet I'll beat you again."

With that he sped off, leaving me to wonder why it was something seemed a little 'off' about him. Now Haruna took over, working on her quest to claim the rare cards. The others focused their attention on the game and I decided that perhaps now was the time to slip away. We said a quick farewell to Setsuna, before slipping quickly out of the arcade and making a beeline for the closest station. Now the time for fun is over, there are serious things to be contended with, in particular the ever-present danger of someone trying to stop us along the way. I swear, if any of my students get hurt by them again I will make them pay…even if I have to use that spell to do it.

_AN: Ok, that's 22 in the bag. Once again I am trying to step away from cannon, while following the same event path, hope it worked out ok…_

_As for the updates…well, I'm still sick and that is certainly not helping. I make no guarantees. It will be there, but I don't know when._

_Thanks, _

H.

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	23. Power of a Western Wizard – Part 1

**Juugo: 23 – Power of a Western Wizard – Part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

When we had made it to the station without anyone following us, I breathed a sigh of relief as the train doors slid closed behind us, signalling the completion of our escape. I turned to Asuna, she was panting somewhat, she too had been a little winded by the run but still she grinned at me in a conspiratorial fashion, obviously she had enjoyed the thrill of sneaking away from the others. I can't deny that I felt a little guilty asking her to accompany me on this errand, especially when she could have been using this time to have fun…still, I'm glad that she is here with me. Perhaps after I deliver this to the head man we might still have a little time left over to enjoy ourselves, perhaps I might be able to find an ice cream parlour or something like that somewhere nearby that I can take her to afterwards to show my thanks.

At first the train was almost empty; we were the only people in the car and kept a comfortable silence between us. Unfortunately this was broken as at one of the stops a horde of people started getting on, forcing us to stand together or risk being swept away and separated in the human tide. In the end I physically had to put my arm around Asuna to keep her from getting lost. The car soon filled up, reminding me of the early morning trains on the underground at home in London. Of course, there are a few differences; most notable is the small Japanese man with what looks very much like a sandwich board, pushing people into the carriages. This of course now means that Asuna is pressed very close up against me…so close I can feel her, uh, chest pressing against the fabric of my t-shirt.

Now, had it not been for a rather timely distraction this situation might have rapidly gone south as it were…seeing as parts somewhat south of my head were starting to take notice of our continuing almost intimate contact. Thankfully a young woman called out, snapping my attention away from those thoughts and onto other more pressing matters. Now, this is another difference between England and Japan. At home there isn't really such a big problem with women getting groped on the underground, but here in Japan it is a serious problem. Right at this very moment it appears we have one such pervert in the car with us, a pervert who is going to meet a very unpleasant fate should he dare to try and feel up my Asuna…wait a minute! My Asuna? What in the hell brought that on?

I had no time to question it as I spotted the pervert in question, his intentions obvious, as he was now advancing towards Asuna. Whispering under my breath I set of a small lightening spell after him, just enough to give him a little jolt. He chanced to look up and met my gaze; a single warning glance sent the would-be groper heading in the opposite direction. Satisfied I had staved off yet another attacker I allowed myself to relax a little, even allowing a small smirk to cross my face. Asuna noticed and sent me a questioning gaze but I simply smiled knowingly, frustrating her no end. When we finally managed to tumble out of the carriage at our destination she stopped me, obviously unwilling to go any further until I gave her an explanation.

"Look, there was a pervert on the train. You remember that girl who called out?"

"Yes."

"Some guy was grabbing her rear. He was going to come after you but I dealt with him."

"Oh really? And just how did you do that?"

"Just a little lightening spell. Nothing serious."

She smiled, obviously pleased with what I had done. Without a word she took hold of my arm and led me out of the station, and off in the direction of our eventual destination. It took a little longer than I would have liked but soon we found ourselves at the bottom of the long and rather grandiose pathway leading up to where the main temple was located, the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association.

"So, this is the main temple of the Kansai Magic Association…it looks just like the Fushimi Shrine."

"Yeah…but I've got a bad feeling about this."

I turned to her, trying desperately to dissuade her fears, hoping that it might help to settle my own.

"Don't worry Asuna, all we have to do is deliver this letter and then we have what's left of the day to ourselves."

I was surprised when she suddenly tugged on my arm, making me turn so we now stood face to face.

"Hey! I thought you were going to spend that time looking for clues about your father."

Despite myself I found it difficult to meet her gaze then.

"I was…but I felt so bad about dragging you about like this on what was supposed to be your day off I thought perhaps you might want to at least spend a little bit of time seeing the sights…and perhaps go for an ice cream again afterwards."

She didn't say anything for a moment and I started to worry if I had done something wrong. Then, without warning she suddenly flung her arms around me.

"Thank you, you idiot."

"Um, you're welcome."

We stayed that way for a moment until someone coughed and we quickly split apart. A second later it was followed with what sounded a lot like Setsuna's voice.

"I am sorry; it was not my intention to interrupt…"

Confused, I looked all around, wondering where exactly the voice could be coming from. It was then I noticed a small glowing object hovering just above us.

"Um, Setsuna? Is that you?"

There was a small flash and in the place of the glowing object a miniature version of Setsuna appeared, dressed in the sort of clothes I've seen in some manga, usually when the character is doing something like kendo, and wielding a very tiny sword. Asuna seemed even more shocked than I was, and perhaps a little embarrassed as her cheeks were flushed. After all, that's the second time at least that Setsuna has been caught in the middle of something like that.

"What are you?"

"I am a double in charge of communication. I became worried and so sent my double to see what was going on. However, it appears that I was worried unnecessarily…I will leave the two of you alone to continue what you were doing."

"No!"

I was more than a little surprised by Asuna's outburst, but she quickly moved to cover it up.

"Um, I mean, you don't need to do that. We would appreciate your company at least until we've dropped of this letter at the temple."

"Very well Kagurazaka-san. I shall accompany you and Negi-sensei until then."

With the matter decided the three of us began walking towards the temple, beneath the Shinto gates. I was relieved when masked assassins did not jump out from the forest to the sides, as they often do in low budget martial arts films. Nor did rains of magical attacks rain down on us. No, in fact our walk was completely uneventful, so uneventful in fact that we saw no one else as we went. In truth that surprised me somewhat, despite the status of this place as the headquarters of a magic association still I would have at least expected it to have more people passing in and out. In England the school always had magus from different places passing through, some simply to speak with colleges or rivals, others seeking to spend some time as teachers.

A number of my own teachers were wondering mages; my sixth year combat teacher was one such magus. He was an Englishman by birth but had spent a number of years abroad, both across the ocean and in America and Canada, which are closer at hand across the length and breath of England, Scotland and my birth country, Wales. He was a jovial sort, often prone to outlandish boasts and risqué jokes that had the boys laughing and girls blushing. Despite that, when the time for lessons began he was always rather serious, he bore scars from countless duels and because of that always taught us one lesson over and over again, making sure that we took it to heart.

'The greatest danger comes when there is no danger around.'

That lesson, one I had learned and seen in action now too many times, was one I took to heart at this very moment. It was simply too quiet, this was too simple given their previous actions. I refuse to believe that they would simply allow us to walk past without even the smallest attack. Nonchalantly I whispered a short spell, using it to score a simple mark upon the stones. One that you would not notice were you not looking for it. For now, not wanting to unsettle the others, I kept silent as we continued to walk away from the mark. Moments passed and we continued onward, passing by what seemed to be an endless path of identical gates. Soon my suspicions were confirmed as we once again passed the mark I made, I stopped and called out to the others.

"Everyone, I think there is something wrong. I marked the ground a little while ago, and it seems that somehow we have come back to that same spot despite going forwards constantly."

There was a moment of silence as the others considered my words.

"Is this by any chance…Negi-sensei, please come with me. Kagurazaka-san, Chamo-kun, please wait here for a moment."

Asuna shrugged and sat down, Chamo moving to 'stand' beside her while mini Setsuna and I continued onwards at a brisk pace that soon broke into a run. For a moment Asuna seemed to be getting further away before suddenly she was in front of me again and I ran straight into her, ending up lying on top of her in a rather compromising position. I don't quite know what it is about today, but for some reason this sort of thing seems to be happening a lot…snapping back from my thoughts I finally took note of how red her face was and hurriedly stood up before helping her to her feet as well. Mini Setsuna remained silent as we regained our composure before moving to float in front of Asuna.

"Kagurazaka-san, let us try to exit from the side."

"Alright."

This ended with a similar result, Asuna appearing from the opposite side, crashing into the rail and landing…shock horror, on top of me. Once again we went through a few moments of awkward silence before another suggestion was made.

"Big brother! Let's try and fly our way out!"

I drew my wand and was about to try it when Asuna called out.

"Enough! I don't know what is going here but for some reason we keep ending up back where we started no matter which way we go. I don't think upwards it going to help all that much."

"True."

I turned to mini Setsuna, hoping that she might have an explanation for our present predicament.

"I believe that this is the magic art of the Never Ending Place. We are inside an encapsulated half dome with a radius of about five hundred meters. Anything that attempts to exit the dome will reappear through the opposite side. The only way out is to break the spell by destroying the talismans used to create the loop, unfortunately they are invisible to the naked eye."

"Wonderful. So, how exactly do we get out of here?"

"If I were able I could perhaps release the spell from the outside, but given the circumstances I cannot leave Ojou-sama's side. More likely the person or persons responsible will make themselves known soon; by defeating them you should be able to make them release the spell."

Unfortunately, what that basically means is that we are no better off than we were a moment ago, as we have neither allies who can release the spell from the outside, nor any idea of where the person or persons responsible might reside. Then Asuna cried out, distracting me from my thoughts for the moment.

"Oh great…ah!"

She then sprinted off, giving no explanation, leaving me confused, and more than a little concerned I chased after her, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She kept running, and despite my best efforts I was unable to close the distance any further, furthermore I was sufficiently short of breath that I couldn't call out to her and ask what was wrong. Eventually mini Setsuna spotted a rest stop and Asuna charged up to it before vanishing in the direction of the ladies facilities, now I finally understood what was going on. Deciding that perhaps I should distract myself for a few moments I looked around, just in case anyone else happened to have gotten trapped here, no matter how unlikely it was.

Unfortunately all I found was some vending machines, one selling assorted soft drinks, and the other snacks and candies. I still can't get use to the Japanese proliferation of vending machines into every conceivable location, or even more importantly that there never seems to be anyone watching them. Sighing, I purchased a drink for myself and after a moment's thought, a second for Asuna. Then, moving to the second machine I purchased a couple of chocolate bars and sandwiches for both of us. Gathering up my purchases in my arms I carried them over to one of the benches and careful put them down to one before sitting down myself to wait for Asuna to return.

Having nothing better to occupy myself while I waited, I turned my thoughts towards our current predicament once more, this time trying to assess our situation. Ok, we are presently trapped by a spell I know almost nothing about, one that I cannot apparently break from the inside and the fact that we are essentially cut off from our allies…put simply we are screwed. All that leaves is to find the person responsible for casting it in the first place and pummelling them until they agree to release it. The thing is that despite our victory against Evangeline, I have the terrible suspicion that she was holding back somewhat. From the fight in the train station, these guys aren't going to be pulling any punches.

Asuna and I need to be working in perfect synch, as this time we aren't going to have Setsuna as backup. In effect, this is the big problem with a probationary contract, that the level of trust required is quite low as opposed to a permanent contract. That's why most partners get married, because the level of trust they have to exhibit for one another is to such a high level it's hard to get as close to anyone else. Asuna and I aren't ready to go that far, right now I am her teacher and she is my student, meaning that despite things to the contrary our relationship has to remain professional in the classroom, and can't go any further than friendship beyond it. After I've concluded my time here as a teacher and can do what I want I might explore some of those other thoughts I was having, but not now…

"Ok, so what is so important about this letter that somebody is going to all this trouble to stop you from delivering it?"

I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed her approach, I resisted the urge to slap my forehead at my own stupidity, if she had been one of the hostile wizards I would have been totally off guard. While I mentally chastised myself Asuna walked over and sat down next to me, her shoulder brushing against mine. In truth I was a little surprised at her actions, but when I felt her shiver slightly I understood. As much as she puts on a brave front to disguise it, she's still afraid. I keep forgetting that she's just an ordinary Japanese schoolgirl, not a trained warrior. Still, there isn't a lot I can do about that now, the minute I failed to erase her memories that day when she found out my secret I basically accepted that whatever happened she would end up getting involved.

"I don't know. I suspect it may simply be that they don't want the east and west on good terms."

"But why not? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Asuna…these things often don't."

I paused for a moment, handing her one of the sandwiches that she accepted gratefully.

"Back when I was younger, we were taught a lot about the founding of the schools of western magic. Back then wizards fought duels with one another over the most foolish of things; eventually the duels got more and more violent until it erupted into a full-scale war. It wasn't until a great spell was unleashed that claimed the lives of a whole village of non-magi that something was done. That was almost two hundred years ago now, and the school that was founded on that day lives on even now, teaching all branches of magic."

"But, what does that have to do with this?"

"Afterwards when it was over, a number of magi tried to look back, to try and determine the cause of it all. What they found was that it came down to a dispute between two wizards, one who had originally been childhood friends, but had trained in differing schools of magic and gotten into a drunken argument. What I mean is that something far larger can arise from something small."

"Oh…so is that what's happening between the East and West? Two of their people got in a fight over something and it got blown all out of proportion? And now we're stuck in the middle of it?"

"I guess so."

At that moment mini Setsuna chose to speak up.

"My apologies to Negi-sensei but that is not entirely correct. Those from Kansai Magic Association believe that the members Kanto Magic Association have forgotten the old ways and dishonour their ancestors by allowing themselves to be corrupted by the use of western magic. They wish eastern magic to remain pure and untainted; by keeping strictly to the old ways they believe that they can achieve that."

"So…these guys are doing this just to uphold some stuffy old belief about the right way to use magic? What idiots!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Asuna's simple way of summing up what must have been a long running and bitter competition. Seeing mini Setsuna's look of disapproval I quelled my laughter and took a bite out of my sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. Asuna too turned her attention to her food, and after a moment I passed her one of the cans I had purchased. Finally, once we had finished our food and were munching away at the candy bars Chamo spoke up.

"Hey! Big brother! We need to analyse our combat strength about now, there's no way of telling when we might be attacked by those people."

Mini Setsuna, who had up until now remained silent spoke up in agreement.

"I agree with Chamo-kun, it is not safe to let your guard down like this. As I am unable to leave Ojou-sama's side the two of you must be more vigilant than ever to prevent yourselves from being ambushed again."

Sensing that there was no point arguing I finished my dessert before gathering up the rubbish and depositing it into one of the bins and turning to face them.

"Ok, what do you suggest?"

"Ane-san, can you try kicking that stone with all your might?"

Chamo indicated a rather large rock located a little way off from the edge of the rest area. Asuna looked over at the rock, and then back at Chamo, looking a little pensive.

"Won't that hurt?"

"Trust me Ane-san."

Asuna, now looking somewhat sceptical, did as Chamo asked…a few seconds later she was hopping about on one leg, holding her foot and using some very colourful language, all of which was directed at Chamo. Chamo, for his part took no notice of Asuna's blended threats and curses and turned his attention towards me.

"All right, big brother! Execute the contract for me."

"30 second contract execution! Negi magi. 'Asuna Kagurazaka'."

I felt the flow of power shift as the contract linked me to Asuna. It's strange, but for some reason it seems stronger than before…

"The faint glow you can see is magic power that now covers Ane-san's body. Try kicking the rock again, the results should be very different."

Asuna glared at him before doing as she was asked…this time the rock shattered at the impact.

"See? You can't loose, even if your opponent is a pro wrestler!"

Mini Setsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke up.

"That appears similar to the Shinmei School's principal of Chi…"

What followed was a rather abbreviated explanation of the principals of chi, followed by a brief debate about the relative advantages and disadvantages of the two methods of channelling force. In truth I stopped listening after mini Setsuna concluded her explanation, not really wanting to get embroiled in that kind of debate. Asuna too seemed to be getting a little bored by this, and I was about to say something when mini Setsuna broke off her conversation with Chamo and attacked Asuna with her sword. Asuna brought up her arm to protect herself but then looked at it in surprise a moment later, finding she was unharmed.

"Hey! That didn't hurt at all!"

"That is because the magic power covering your body lessened the physical attack. It is because of that I was able to leave some of the fighting to you the other day."

"O-k."

Now her attention turned towards me.

"Still, Negi-sensei I must ask. How powerful a wizard are you?"

Before I could say a word, Asuna leapt to my defence.

"Negi's really powerful; you don't need to worry about that."

"Oh ho! Big brother graduated from magic school at the top of his class!"

Despite their comments that is not entirely true, while I may have graduated at the top of my class, and know a decent amount of battle magic spells I have almost no experience in using them in a combat situation. Up until now I have been working of instinct and gut reaction, duelling is practically forbidden these days, except under controlled conditions and even then the number of spells you are allowed to use is strictly limited. I do know a few more destructive spells, but I have never had chance to use them, let alone the single forbidden spell I know…I almost used it during my fight with Evangeline, although on reflection that was probably foolish considering the sheer power of the spell and the price it demands.

"Negi?"

I looked up to see Asuna looking at me, concern evident in her eyes.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I was just thinking…that's all."

"Ok, well I think we should move on. There's no sense in just sitting here waiting for those people from the Kansai Magic Association to come find us. We'd probably be better off looking for them."

She looked about to say something else when there was a large crash behind us as someone, or rather something landed…it seems that they did in fact find us.

_AN: Ok, that's 23 for you. Events will continue in the next chapter…_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by ThatOtherGuy_


	24. Power of a Western Wizard Part 2

**Juugo: 24 – Power of a Western Wizard – Part 2 **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

When I turned around, it was to be faced with what appeared to be some kind of giant spider, no doubt some kind of summoned creature or demon like the monkey and bear creatures we had defeated before. Standing atop its back was a lone figure, but rather than the monkey woman from before a different person had taken her place. Perhaps they were a second talisman user, also working with the Kansai Magic Association; no doubt they had set this trap in order to take the letter. Most likely they had bided their time, waiting for the right time to attack, although given their timing I suspect that they simply got impatient. That at least works in my favour, if my opponent is prone to being short tempered I can use it against them so long as I stay calm.

Looking up at them I noticed that they seemed oddly familiar, I was certain I had seen them somewhere before…then it hit me; he was the guy from the arcade. The one who had beaten me in that duelling card game the girls had convinced me to try. Ironic, but it seems that we are going to be getting that rematch somewhat sooner than I expected, although this time I have no intention of losing…but that said I realised that with the other talisman user conspicuously absent they might be taking this chance to go after Konoka while we were still trapped. Not taking my eyes of my opponent I called out to mini-Setsuna, wanting to confirm that they were both all right.

"Setsuna, is everything ok where you are? Any sign of Monkey Girl or her partner?"

Mini-Setsuna paused for a moment, before seeming to catch on.

"No, at least for the moment I have encountered neither one. Still, I will remain vigilant in case they attempt to kidnap Ojou-sama once again. Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san, please be careful."

With that, mini-Setsuna's expression seemed to become distant, I suspect that Setsuna had turned her attention away from the shikigami for the moment to be better able to deal with the possible threats facing both her and Konoka. With that fear quelled at least for the moment I turned my full attention back to my opponent who throughout the short exchange had not moved. I'm not sure what it is but there's something about him, something that just seems out of place somehow…I'm starting to get the impression that he might not be a talisman user after all, but I can't be sure…not yet. None the less, first things first, we need to deal with that giant spider. I'll keep him busy while Asuna deals with it, her fan should be able to banish it like it did with the other demons at the train station.

From the look in his eyes, he's come to the exact same conclusion I have, and from the smirk that is rapidly spreading across his face I think that is exactly what he wants. Now I'm almost certain that he is not a wizard and that by fighting him like this I will be playing into his hands…but it can't be helped, there isn't any other choice, at least for the moment. Besides, I've worked up quite a bit of frustration by now, the combination of Asuna pressed tightly up against me in the train car and dealing with those perverts has left me somewhat riled up. This is the perfect chance to cut loose and blow off a little steam, and thanks to his spell I don't actually have to worry about any innocent bystanders getting hurt. Feeling more confident I matched his grin with my one of my own.

"Hey, it looks like we're going to be getting that rematch after all. How about you loose the spider and we settle this, man to man."

He laughed dismissively but his eyes gave him away, I could see just how eager he was. But, despite that he controlled himself and stayed where he was, I wasn't going to get him to give up his present advantage quite so easily.

"If you want to fight so much then come and get me Negi Springfield-san, show me the power of a western wizard!"

Knowing I had no other choice I muttered a short incantation under my breath as I leapt forwards, preparing my first attack. I stretched out my arm and let loose, calling out my attack.

"Magic archer! Eleven arrows of light!"

Even as the streams of power swept towards him he leapt from the spider's back, moving to square off against me, his grin still firmly in place. I never expected this to end with that first attack, but just two more steps and I can put and end to this fight…I shifted into a battle stance to prepare to defend against his counter attack only to have Asuna move so she stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"What are you doing Asuna?"

She turned back to face me, her face flushed with what I thought to be anger.

"What am I doing? You idiot! How do you expect to beat him? You don't know marital arts!"

I was about to reply when my opponent spoke up.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're backing out! Or are you just so much of a coward that you have to have your girlfriend protect you?"

As soon as I heard that I very nearly lost my temper for the first time in years. In my life I have been called various names, many of them relating to the fact that when I was younger I was rather short and other to the fact I've been wearing glasses most of my life. Most of these I would simply ignore, like water off a duck's back. However, there were two things I just couldn't walk away from and ended up in a number of fights over. The first of these was anyone insulting my father, once another student had made some remark about him in my presence; it had taken three teachers to counter the spell I hit him with. The second thing…is being called a coward. When I spoke my voice was deadpan, offering no room for argument.

"Asuna. Move out of the way."

She hesitated for a moment, looking at me with a worried expression before our eyes met and our wills clashed. I had no intention of backing down, and I think she saw that because she stepped out of the way without another word. I paused for a moment, activating the contract now, before taking two steps forward but this time taking a neutral stance.

"Before we fight there are a couple of things I need to say to you. The first is that regardless of what happens you will allow Asuna to leave, unharmed."

Already he was getting impatient.

"Big words, but can you back them up? Fine! Get on with it! What's the second?"

"The second…the second is that you should never call an English gentleman a coward, nor underestimate the powers of a western wizard. Come and get me, if you can…"

"Heh."

He started; taking two steps forwards before stopping in his track. The confident look he had only a moment for changed to one of confusion first, then to one of understanding and finally anger. At his feet a magic circle now glowed brightly, denoting the flytrap spell I had laid before my original attack. He was so busy gloating he never realised that I had cast this spell beneath the cover of the second and now he was trapped.

"What the hell is this thing? Damn you! Let me free you coward! Come over here and fight!"

"That would be what is commonly known as a fly trap spell…and you would be known to as being an idiot for walking right into it."

I turned to leave, just in time to watch Asuna dispatch the now helpless spider demon with her fan.

"You bastard! You cheated!"

I paused, keeping my back to him as I replied.

"No, you simply assumed that I would be stupid enough to get into a contest of hand to hand."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going! Get back here!"

Ignoring his protests I simply strode over to where Asuna was standing, looking down at the small paper talisman that was all that remained of the demon spider. She put away her fan even as I reached her, she turned to face me and I greeted her with a small bow before offering her my arm with a like any good English gentleman would. She laughed at the little display and linked her arm about mine before together we began walking away from the site of our battle. His curses grew ever louder and more vulgar, but I simply ignored them, too lost in the moment, simply enjoying myself walking arm in arm with Asuna. Behind us Chamo and mini-Setsuna trailed along, both of them seemingly in shock, unable to believe that I had won so easily…that's why you never call a gentleman a coward.

After leaving the destruction behind we spent a time walking around within our impromptu prison, looking for any weaknesses in the spell…or at least that was our excuse. In truth we were simply enjoying being essentially alone in one another's company, with the freedom to talk without fear of anyone else overhearing what we wanted to say. Asuna more than once had to hold back a fit of giggles at what I had done to our assailant, she just couldn't get over how foolish he had looked standing there, practically welded to the ground. I can't deny that it was a rather humorous site, and had it not been for previous experience in the reverse situation I might well have joined in with her. Still, the memory of what Anya had done was still too fresh in my mind for that…

It was Christmas, a little over a year ago now. We had just completed the mock examinations; basically they were a set of preliminary exams that were used for our placements when taking the formal exams in the summer, both magical and mundane. Just because we were students of magic didn't mean that we were exempt from the mainstream academic studies, we were still required to obtain the normal qualifications for people of our age group. To that end we had been studying very hard and as a reward for that we had been allowed to hold a small celebration during the Christmas period. Our entire year had gathered together in one of the great halls of the college and there the festivities were held and they ate, drank and danced until the early hours of the morning.

In truth I initially hadn't been planning on going along to the festivities, I was tired after having to study so hard, and even more tired from the magical exam and in particular the duelling practice…much to my misfortune I had drawn Miss Florentine, a twenty two year old wind mistress with a short temper and a tendency to push her students abilities to the limits. A number of my fellows had commented that she was very attractive, but her personality generally scared prospective suitors away. Given the fact that last two male teachers who had faced her in a practice duel had ended up in the infirmary, although it was rumoured that both of them had tried to flirt with her during the match.

"Mr Springfield, despite this being a practice match I expect you to treat it as if it were real. That means keeping your attention focused on your opponent!"

"Yes ma'am. My apologies."

Focusing myself on what was to come I prepared my first spell and with a signal from the adjudicator the match began. It was a blur of wind spells flying back and forth, slowly but surely I was being pushed back and in real danger of losing the match. It was at that moment I panicked and miscast a spell, seeing her opportunity she was about to launch a spell that would end the match when a swirl of dust got up my nose and I sneezed…there was a moment when everything seemed to stop, I was too shocked to say anything and as for my opponent…I think she was a little shocked as well at having most of her clothes blown off. Not wanting to risk anything inappropriate I kept my gaze focused squarely on her face, her eyes in particular.

Now, what shocked me was her expression, rather than the seething rage I had been expecting she was looking at me in a mixture of shock and what I suspect was admiration. Then time unfroze and the adjudicator called out the result of the match, naming me the victor. I started to leave, still a little shaky when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see her standing there, now cover with a large blanket.

"Mr Springfield, that was a rather…unexpected victory."

"I-I'm very sorry."

She smiled at me, the sort of smile that makes shivers run up your spine.

"Oh, don't worry about it Mr Springfield…you can make it up to me later at the dance...and perhaps afterwards."

After that I was pretty much dead set on not going…but my so called 'friends' had already decided, on my behalf that I was going and before long I found myself being dragged from the safety and comfort of the dormitories and over to the main hall. As they pulled me through the doors we paused for a moment and even I had to admit that the teachers had out done themselves with the decorations; the ceiling was alive with countless lights of all different colours flickering and dancing high above us. It cast the entire room in a myriad of colours…although I can't deny for some strange reason it reminded me of one of those disco places I'd seen in films about the 70s.

Still, it seemed no one else was having such misgivings about it; they were all dancing and enjoying themselves as much as possible given that for now at least the stress was over. I spent the first part of the evening desperately avoiding both Miss Florentine and Anya, both of whom who had gotten it into their heads that I wanted to be their partner for the dance. In fact, I had to evade numerous offers to dance from girls both in my own class as well as a number of other classes in my year. I avoided a couple of them but soon I ran out of excuses and was hauled out onto the dance floor and spent the next few hours twirling around or shaking to the music. After what seemed like forever I finally managed to get loose…but that was when Anya spotted me.

"Negi, some dance with me!"

"Anya, I'm tired. Can't I just sit down for a moment?"

"Not a chance, not after all those times you avoided dancing with me claiming you didn't know how to dance."

I turned to walk away once more only to almost forward when my feet refused to move. Looking down at my feet I discovered that 'someone' had laid a flytrap spell and I had walked right into it. Turning, or rather swivelling as best I could to watched Anya as she approached with a predatory smirk on her face.

"Ok Anya, joke's over. Just release the spell and I'll give you that dance."

"Oh no, don't think you're getting off that easily. After all the effort I had to go through to get you out here one dance isn't going to be enough."

"Um, two dances?"

She shook her head.

"Three?"

One again, she replied with another headshake before tilting her gaze upwards. Following her example I turned my gaze upward, only to feel my mouth drop open in shock as I realised what was directly above me…someone had very kindly decided to hang a single sprig of mistletoe directly above the middle of the dance floor…just above where I was currently standing. Looking back down I had no time to react before her mouth covered my own as she pulled me into what was both my and her first kiss. In truth everything after that seems a little hazy, it was the first time I had kissed someone and despite the fact I had known Anya since almost forever, and honestly didn't think of her like that it still had an impact on me…one that would not soon be forgotten.

Pushing my mind back to the present I noticed Asuna was staring at me, I realised that I must have been silent for a while.

"Negi…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just an old memory, that's all. Nothing to be worried about."

She kept looking at me, almost as if she could see by looking hard enough that I was lying. To my relief she eventually stopped, seemingly accepting what I had told her. She paused for a moment before letting go of my arm and walking a few steps away before turning to face me. She planted her hands on her hips and leant towards me, her face taking on a more serious expression.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about that guy back there? We can't just leave him like that!"

I looked at her sceptically; personally I had planned to do just that.

"But he might know how to get us out of here!"

That's true…it would be relatively stupid for them to have left him trapped in here with us without knowing how to get out. Of course, getting him to tell us what that is exactly could well be a slightly more difficult task…personally I wouldn't be feeling at my most cooperative after being trapped by a fly trap spell for the last half an hour. Still, deciding that it would be best to humour her we began making our way back to where we had left him, near what was left of the small rest stop. On approaching further I discovered that he had, unexpectedly managed to break the magic circle that had held him, there were what appeared to be claw marks in the dirt. Asuna noticed this as well and immediately turned to me, looking worried.

"It's fine, I'll deal with him."

At once her expression changed from one of concern to anger.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do!? Just sit here playing the defenceless heroine? Not a chance! I want to fight as well!"

"Asuna…thank you, but this one I have to do myself. It's a matter of pride."

"Fine!"

She and turned her back to me and walked away, mumbling to herself as she went. Once she had gone far enough I turned my full attention to the oncoming battle.

"I'm ready, you can come out now."

At once the figure leapt from the shadows, landing on the path so that we now stood a few yards apart.

"Heh. So you knew I was there all along huh?"

"No, but I suspected you might be."

"You know I won't let you trap me so easily again."

"I know. I didn't expect you would fall for the same trick twice anyway."

"Heh. This time I won't bother holding back…but first I want to make sure ane-san over there doesn't interfere."

"What? No!"

Before I could act a horde of black dogs had emerged from his shadow and pounced on Asuna as well as mini-Setsuna and Chamo. At first I was worried for their safety but the dogs didn't seem to want to cause any harm, in fact they started licking Asuna's face…evidently they were simply there to keep them from helping out. I turned my attention back to my opponent, despite Asuna's cries of protest, knowing she was safe…at least for the moment.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself Negi Springfield-san. My name is Kotaro Inugami, remember that because I'll be the one who sends you to hell along with the rest of your kind!"

He wasted no time in launching his first attack, coming at me with blinding speed, a punch to the face…that I caught. He seemed more than a little shocked, but then again he obviously didn't know that I did have some training in the martial arts…just not enough to keep up with him without the contract I had executed on myself under my breath while he was busy 'mouthing off'. We broke apart and continued to exchange attacks, both of us getting pretty beat up in the process but without either one of us ever really gaining the upper hand. Finally we broke off, eyeing each other up as we tried to catch our breath for a moment.

"You're pretty strong for a western wizard Springfield-san."

"I could say the same of you Inugami-san. You are far stronger than you look."

He smirked, evidently enjoying this…and despite what one might expect, given the state of me, I was as well.

"Heh. It seems like this is getting us nowhere."

"Agreed, so what do you suggest we do about it?"

"It looks like I'll have to stop holding back."

"Ah, I see. If that's the case then can you allow the others to leave first, I don't want to risk them being hurt if I cut loose."

He hesitated for a moment; obviously torn between his desire to fight and his responsibility to keep us here.

"I have a suggestion, we settle this with the next attack."

"Fine."

He leapt away, breaking the deadlock as we both prepared for what would be the last attack of this duel…that was when he started changing, his hair growing longer and changing colour, making him look more bestial than before. I idly wondered if this was his true form…but quickly dismissed it; there was no time for thoughts like that. I already had the spell in mind to stop him…although it is highly dangerous and if I miss there will not be anther chance. Still, I suspect anything less won't be enough to put him down. We locked eyes for a moment and together launched our attacks…he came at me again, this time so fast I couldn't even see his movements. I simply stood there, awaiting the attack until that final moment when I felt contact…

I shouted the final words of the spell sending a massive burst of lighting surging across my entire body. Even as I felt the power of the punch strike home the lightening arced up his arm, hitting him full force and sending him flying back. He hit the ground hard, even as I myself slumped forwards. The dogs vanished and Asuna came rushing over to me, closely followed by Chamo and mini-Setsuna. As soon as she was close enough she fell to her knees at my side, crying.

"Negi! Negi! Speak to me!"

I managed to use one arm to push myself over onto my back, although that sent a fresh wave of pain coursing through me.

"Asuna…please stop crying…I'm fine."

She said nothing but threw her arms around me, pulling me into a fierce hug.

"You idiot! You stupid stupid idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing!?"

"I'm sorry."

She loosened her grip a little now, moving away a little so that she could look me in the eyes.

"Sorry won't cut it mister. I expect you to take me out for ice cream again as soon as we get back to Tokyo."

I could help but smile.

"It's a deal."

For a moment we remained like that, staring into one another's eyes, slowly inching closer when someone called out and we broke apart.

"Negi-sensei!"

I turned my head to see Nodoka running over to us, looking very worried.

"Negi-sensei! Are you alright? It's just that he seemed so strong and…and…"

"It's alright Nodoka, just give me a moment and I'll be fine."

Asuna looked at me sceptically once more but after a moment she stopped as if she had realised something important.

"Librarian-chan…how much of that did you see?"

"I…I know pretty much everything that happened."

"But how?"

Nodoka hesitated for a moment before holding out a strange looking book.

"Because…because of this."

It was then I realised just what it was and just how much trouble I was in because of it.

_AN: Chapter 24 in the bag. Sorry it's been so long but I've been plagued by a mixture of writer's block, stress and work…not a pretty combo I can tell you._

_Still, this one's done and I can start on the next one…but it may be a little while before it shows up._

_None the less, thank you in advance to everyone who reads and reviews, it is very much appreciated._

_Till next time enjoy the holidays (or rather I hope you enjoyed them!)_

_H._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	25. Theatrics

**Juugo: 25 – Theatrics **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Despite the rather pressing objections of my muscles, I planted my arms at my sides and with a Herculean effort forced myself upward, onto my knees at first and then finally up onto my feet. I swayed for a moment, my legs still somewhat jellified from that last attack…that's the last time I ever try turning myself into a human Van der Graaf generator. In essence, that's what the spell does; it covers the surface of the wizard's body with a massive electrical charge, which is then transferred to the target when they make contact. Them, just as with the Van der Graaf generator we were shown in physics class, the charge will be drawn towards earth, frying the conductor, in this case the wizard's opponent.

Now, the one drawback to this spell is that there is some degree of backlash; the conduction process is not perfect, meaning that some of the charge dissipates through the wizard's own body, usually resulting in collapse, and in one or two cases, death. Usually the risk gets higher with greater amounts of charge, as it was I hit him with enough voltage to kill a normal person…I gambled on the fact given his different make up he should be able to withstand it. It was a gamble, but it paid off as he went down and for the moment is staying that way, even if it meant I had to near cripple myself in the process. That aside, there's no time for me to be laying down on the job, literally or figuratively.

I need to speak with Nodoka about that artefact, I'm near enough certain where it came from but for the moment I'm not entirely certain what it does even if I do have my suspicions. I'm all too aware of the other things I have to deal with, namely the dog boy currently starting to push himself upwards, that and the letter currently secured in my pocket. Both need to be dealt with but right now, none of that really matters because Nodoka has got involved in this because of me, and as her sensei, and her friend I need to deal with this. I started to walk over to her, only to stumble before Asuna caught hold of my arm. I looked over to her, offering silent thanks even as she returned it with one of understanding and nodded. I made it over to Nodoka with her help, before she released my arm and stepped back.

"Nodoka, we need to talk about that book."

She looked away, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"N-Negi-sensei…"

"Please, look at me Nodoka. I know you found out my secret."

She did as I asked, although hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to listen but once I started I just could stop and then I summoned this book…"

"It's ok Nodoka. I'm not angry with you; I'm more worried to be honest. Magic can be very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt…"

I was surprised when she looked me in the eyes, a determined look on her face.

"B-But Asuna-san fights with you! I want to help you as well Negi-sensei!"

I was more than a little surprised, I would have expected something like that from Asuna or Kazumi, perhaps even Setsuna but never Nodoka.

"Nodoka…"

I never got to finish my sentence as she suddenly cried out.

"Negi-sensei! Behind you!"

I turned to find Kotaro leaping in with an attack, only barely managing to get out of the way in time.

"Look out on your right sensei!!"

Forcing my body to move I barely diverted this attack, managing only a weak counter in return.

"Above you!"

This time I had to dodge.

"Ri…Right! He's gonna round kick you from behind."

This time I was ready, I met him with a hard counter, even if it pushed my muscles to their limits given I was still recovering from the lightening burst. It was enough to send Kotaro stumbling back a bit, earning me some ground.

"Inugami-san! Why do you insist on continuing this fight? There's no sense in it!"

"I don't have a choice! They told me to keep you here! If you get past me then it'll mess up the entire plan!"

I was a little worried by that statement, but for the moment there wasn't a lot I could do about it. Even as I readied myself for his next attack Nodoka called out.

"Uh…uh, Kotaro-kun. How do we…get out of here?"

"What…what!? Are you stupid or something girl!? You think I'd tell you that…wha!?"

That was when I noticed that she was holding the book and seemed to be looking at the page intently, a moment later she looked up and said something which pretty much confirmed my suspicions, that book can read the thoughts of others. It was at that moment that something rather more important dawned upon me…oh crap! I really, really hope she wasn't looking at my thoughts when she arrived!

"We can get out if we destroy the three hidden marks on the top, left and right parts of the sixth gate east of here!"

"H-hey! Wait a minute!"

Not waiting a second I mounted my staff once more, taking to the air and speeding past, grabbing Nodoka as I went, trusting the others to follow along behind.

"Sagita magic serius lucius!!"

I set off the spell, three blasts of light fleeing from my hand and impacting into the locations Nodoka had specified. Suddenly a crack appeared in the world, a little shaft of light appearing between one of the gates. Taking that to be the exit I made a beeline for it, Asuna, Chamo and mini-Setsuna just behind and suddenly we were erupting out into the world outside, leaving the self contained place created by that spell behind. Kotaro was following along behind, flagging badly, it seemed that the attacks had taken their toll upon him after all.

"Wait! Damn it! I want a rematch! Do you hear me Springfield-san!"

I called back to him, "It'll have to be some other time!"

With that mini-Setsuna set about restoring the spell, keeping him from following us. With that done I finally hovered down to the ground, releasing Nodoka from my arms…and promptly collapsed.

"Negi!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Big brother!"

"Negi-sensei!"

Even if my magic reserves were still brimming with power, my body was at its limit…I waved them off, trying but failing to regain my feet. I bit back the pain, now was not the time for me to be failing. Konoka is still in danger, and I have to deliver this blasted letter. I can't afford to stop just yet, when this is over I'm going to spend a couple of days in bed, moving as little as possible but until then I need to keep moving forward. Gritting my teeth I pushed myself upwards once more, struggling to regain my footing. Asuna was hovering at my side, her face awash with a blend of concern and anger. I waved her off, pride overriding reason for the moment.

"I'm fine."

That was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back as she began screaming at me, "The hell you are! Look at yourself! You could barely stand after that last attack and still you won't give up! I won't just stand by and watch while you kill yourself!"

I tried to speak up, to fight back but she was having none of it, "Don't you dare say a word, do you hear me? You've done enough."

She took a firm hold of my right arm, hauling me upright. Noticing how I slumped somewhat she turned her attention to Nodoka, she had been backing off slowly ever since Asuna started her tirade.

"Nodoka, can you take his other arm?"

She hesitated for a moment, looking uncertain. Then her eyes seemed to fill with new found determination as she nodded dismissed the book and moved to take hold of my left arm, supporting my other side. Thus it was that we made our way away from the thousand shrine gates and the never ending place spell, with the two girls supporting me while mini-Setsuna and Chamo trailed along behind.

We put a fair amount of ground between the shrine gates and ourselves before I finally called a halt, the reasoning behind it was just in case Kotaro did manage to find a way out of there…after all, there was no guarantee he wouldn't be able to break it the same way I had done…well, once he recovered. At least this way we would get a little breathing room before he caught up with us again. We stopped in the middle of a small river, perched on a large rock that bisected it, the rock's broad flat surface was cool to the touch and I almost immediately took the chance to lie down against it, the cool surface already doing wonders for my tired muscles. The aches slowly subsiding I began to turn my attention elsewhere, re-evaluating the events of the battle.

That was incredibly stupid, using that spell. I only had a vague idea of its effects, using it had been a gamble…I was lucky that the after-effects didn't catch up with me right away as it is. If it hadn't been for Nodoka arriving when she did…I don't think I would have won that battle. I still owe her a thank you for helping me back there. That said, it would also give me the opportunity to sort out some of the other issues…namely the fact she now knows that I am a wizard, has a probationary contract with me, and has access to a rather powerful magical artefact. I am seriously starting to regret ever coming to Kyoto, ever since we left the academy there has been no end to the trouble. Even finding a clue to the whereabouts of my father isn't worth all this trouble.

That aside, it doesn't change the fact that I am here now meaning that I have to deal with it as best as I can. The first thing being having a conversation with Nodoka about her artefact, given what happened during the later stages of my fight with Kotaro I'm certain that it allows her the power to read the thoughts of others, once she knows their name. On the usefulness scale of magical artefacts, that pretty much marks it out as invaluable in almost any situation…well, any situation other than the one I was in when Nodoka first arrived on the scene. My thoughts at that moment…I think it would be sufficient to say that they were less than wholesome, and completely unbefitting of a gentleman. At least they were not all that graphic, but even so it was not the right thing to be picturing given the circumstances.

The problem is that it also makes it very dangerous; as if my enemies were to find out about her artefacts power they would target her in order to prevent her from using it. Unlike Asuna, I don't think Nodoka would be able to hold her own in a fight, even with the benefits of an active contract. I need to talk with Asuna about this; if we get attacked again she needs to focus on protecting Nodoka rather than helping me fight…

"Negi-sensei?"

Her words startled me; in truth I had been too absorbed in my thoughts to take note of her approach. I turned my head towards her…only to get a rather good view up her skirt. Shocked and embarrassed I quickly turned away, my face heating up somewhat. Trying to compose myself I sat up, rubbing at the back of my head with one arm and noting the slight twinge of pain it generated as I careful turned to face her once again, taking note of the way her own face had flushed somewhat with embarrassment.

"Um…I'm sorry about that. What was it you wanted Nodoka?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking up.

"I-I brought you a drink sensei."

"Oh, thank you."

I accepted it gratefully, opening the can while she move to kneel beside me. I noticed that Asuna had wondered off for the moment along with Chamo-kun and mini Setsuna, no doubt they were scouting the area. For a few moments we remained sitting in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, both of us sipping at our drinks. Finally we finished them and Nodoka took the empty can from me, stowing it away to be disposed of later. The silence continued for a little longer, until I finally found I could take it no longer and spoke out, wanting to clear the air before we went any further. From here on in I suspect things will only get more difficult and I don't want to take the risk of getting caught out again.

"So, I guess the cat's out of the bag then. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it before, but it was a secret."

She hesitated for a moment before responding, although I was somewhat taken aback by her words.

"Negi-sensei I…I had an inkling before. But I wasn't certain…it just seemed like something that happens in books."

In truth I never would have expected Nodoka to have uncovered my secret, the fact Asuna had gotten involved was only by chance and then it only continued because the memory erasing spell decided to misfire and erase her clothes instead…I'm still not entirely sure why that happened, but to my shame a part of me is rather glad that it did. I may be using both magic and force of will to suppress it, but no matter what I am still a teenage male and the sight of a rather attractive girl wearing nothing but the remains of what two seconds before was a rather unflattering tracksuit generally promotes the same reaction it would it any other boy my age…I'm only glad that Takamichi showed up when he did and distracted her

Snapping back my attention to the present I realised that I hadn't said anything for a moment and Nodoka was still looking at me expectantly, although now she looked a little bit more nervous. Great work Negi! Here I am supposed to be reassuring Nodoka that everything is going to be fine and instead I'm spacing out thinking about Asuna naked…I was about to say something when a voice called out, derailing my train of thought once again.

"Negi! Librarian-chan!"

I looked over to where Asuna was standing; Chamo perched on her shoulder, both of them looking somewhat worried.

"Asuna! Chamo! What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Setsuna-san!"

What followed was a rather frantic and hurried discussion, put simply there were only two options available to us. The first was to try and find Konoka and Setsuna and deal with whoever or more likely whatever it is that has attacked them. The second, and far less pleasant option, was to continue on to the temple and hope that they would be able to handle themselves until we could get help…assuming that the Kansai magic association would actually aid us. After some debate we decided that we couldn't rely on them to help us, but given the distance involved we couldn't afford the time to get all the way back to the city. Finally we agreed to split up, I would fly back to Kyoto and try to locate Setsuna and Konoka while Asuna and Nodoka went back to the temple and attempted to get help.

Our plan decided we said our farewells and I set off, Chamo perched on my shoulder. In truth I wasn't entirely recovered from that spell even now, but I couldn't just keep on sitting around. I flew as fast as I dared, taking into consideration that the train ride out here from the city had taken us somewhere in the region of ten to fifteen minutes…I made it back in seven. Flying high above the streets of Kyoto I spread my senses outward, desperately searching for any trace of them, or more specifically for traces of Setsuna's chi. I was actually rather surprised at just how many people in Kyoto gave off a high level of chi, there were a hell of a lot more of them than I would have expected…focusing I managed to single out Setsuna and began flying in that direction.

It wasn't long before I found myself in a place that proudly proclaimed to be 'Cinema Village'. From what I could tell it was some kind of theme park, set in the style of the Japanese samurai films. Ok, so I've only seen one of them but from what I was told they are a lot like the American westerns, you've seen one, you've seen them all. Based on that…well, that and the fact that the most of the girls seemed to have gathered and they are almost all dressed up like characters from one of those films. I decided that it might be a good idea for me to get in on the act; I landed as quietly as I could before making a beeline for one of the many costume shops, seeking something appropriate.

"Good afternoon young man, how might I help you?"

In the end I had settled on a small, quiet looking shop that, at least according to the sign outside, also sold costumes. The problem with renting one was that is if a fight broke out it might get damaged and I most likely wouldn't get time to bring it back. I was greeted by an old Japanese lady, wearing a formal kimono. She had kind eyes and a welcoming smile. I bowed to her before motioning towards the costumes and asking.

"Good afternoon, I was hoping that I might be able to purchase one of your costumes."

"Might I ask what kind of costume you would like young man? We have quite a selection."

Taking a moment to trail my eyes across the rows and rows of different costumes, one in particular caught my eye. I motioned towards it with one hand before asking.

"How much for that one ma'am?"

She smiled.

"Ah, the white ninja, an excellent choice. That would be twenty thousand yen."

I did a quick calculation in my head, given the quality of the outfit it seemed like a fair price.

"That's fine. Would I be able to wear it out?"

"Of course."

She lifted it down from the rack before showing me over to the rear of the shop where there was a small room, apparently reserved for customer's wishing to get changed. Quickly stripping down I donned the costume, pleasantly surprised to find that it was a near perfect fit. That done I quickly bundled up my own clothes and grabbed my staff before stepping out of the changing rooms. I went over to the counter to pay, carefully retrieving my wallet from my trousers. The old woman kindly presented me with a bag I could put my clothes in which I then slung over one shoulder. I thanked her and turned to leave when she spoke out one final time.

"It suits you young man. I am only glad to know that it finally found a new owner. Although you do remind me of the last young man who wore it…it was a number of years ago now…"

At that I hesitated, if he looked like me then…then it might have been my father. The first lead I've found since I've been here…but I can't afford to stay any longer, I have to go help Setsuna. Giving my thanks and saying farewell I stepped out into the crowds and went in search of Setsuna and the others. It wasn't long before I found them again, although I had to wait for a moment for Setsuna to separate from the others before I could approach her.

"Setsuna! What's going on?"

"Negi-sensei!? What are you doing here? What happened to Asuna-san and Miyazaki-san?"

I quickly gave her a cut down version of everything that had happened after the link with mini-Setsuna had been broken, to which she responded with an explanation of what had been happening here during my absence.

"So, the girl from last night is here…counting Kotaro that makes two but it still doesn't tell us what happened to the talisman user."

"Negi-sensei that is why I want you to protect ojou-sama while I deal with my counterpart. I will not be able to protect her if others were to join the fight."

"Alright, I'll make sure that no-one lays a finger on Konoka."

She nodded in response and turned to head back towards where the other girls were waiting.

I started to follow, when a thought occurred to me.

"Setsuna…be careful. Just because you want to protect Konoka doesn't mean you should get yourself hurt in the process. You're important to me as well."

She paused for a moment, and that was when I realised my mistake, I hadn't meant it to come out like that… resisting the urge to bang my head against the nearest solid surface I stumbled to explain, only to notice that her cheeks had coloured and she was now refusing to meet my gaze. I suppose there's not a lot I can do to fix this at the moment, I'll just have to apologise to her after this is all over.

"Thank you Negi-sensei. Now I think it would be best if we were to rejoin the others."

Not trusting my words I just nodded, following her back to the other girls. Of course, they made a huge fuss when I showed up, half demanding to know what had happened to Asuna and Nodoka and the other half asking what I had been doing alone with Setsuna. The fact that she was still blushing somewhat didn't help my case…right about now I'm starting to think that would have been better off staying with Asuna and Nodoka and sending the shikigami in my place…but it's too late for that now, I just have to deal with things as they are. Coming up with some quick explanations I managed to placate the girls, at least for the moment, instead turning their attention back to the matter at hand…namely Setsuna's forthcoming duel.

We continued onwards, heading towards the bridge were the match was supposed to take place. No exactly the most secret location, considering it was at the centre of the park. That means that I've got to be careful about using my magic…doubly so considering the girls are around. Somehow I suspect this is not going to turn out well, but for the moment I have no choice but to allow events to play themselves out…one way or another I won't let them have Konoka, even if I have to break a few rules to do it. We covered the remaining distance to the bridge without incident, only to find the girl from the previous night waiting there for us. I glanced around, making sure the talisman user was nowhere in sight before focusing on the battle that was about to start.

What followed was perhaps the strangest battle that I have ever born witness to since coming to Japan, I could only watch in a mixture of horror and amusement as Setsuna clashed swords with her counterpart while the others desperately tired to fend off a horde of perverted demons and spirits. Finally Setsuna called out to get my attention, telling me to get Konoka out of there. Feeling somewhat of a fool for not doing so earlier, I hurried over to Konoka, fending off the couple of demons that were hovering around her before mumbling a quick apology and sweeping her up into my arms before making a rather embarrassing exit from the area, much to the excitement of the crowd, all of them oblivious to what was really happening.

I searched frantically for somewhere we could hide, somewhere where I could rest for a moment…I swear, I am never using that blasted lightening spell ever again. It's simply too dangerous. Finally I spotted a door that appeared to be open and hurried inside, gently depositing Konoka on the floor as I leant against the wall for support. She turned to look at me with a worried expression on her face, I think she was starting to realise that this was serious, and not just a part of the entertainment laid on by the theme park. Before I could say anything a voice responded from the darkness, shifting my voice to where it came from I could see two figures standing there. One of them was the woman from last night; the second was an unknown to me.

"Monkey girl…I should have known you would be here somewhere."

"Very clever of you Springfield-san, now hand over ojou-sama and we might allow you to leave here alive."

Before I could responds Konoka spoke up, moving to stand beside me, and fixing me with gentle eyes.

"Negi-sensei…this is real, isn't it?"

"That is correct Konoka-ojou-sama. Now, if you please, we would like you to come with us now."

After everything that's happened, I had still hoped to keep the truth from her. After all, the reason we are in Kyoto in the first place is entirely my fault but I suppose there is no point in lamenting the past. We are here now, and what's done is done, the best thing for me to do now is keep moving forwards and do whatever I can to keep her safe from harm.

"I'm sorry Konoka…please stay behind me, I won't allow them to harm you."

Monkey girl just smirked at me.

"Brave words Springfield-san. You may have defeated Kotaro, but I am certain you will find my associate and I somewhat more of a challenge. Why not just hand over Konoka-ojou-sama and walk away?"

"Not on your life!"

Her smirk faded.

"Very well. Then we will have to do this the hard way."

She pulled out a series of talismans, but I didn't pause to find out what they were. Bracing myself I spun around, lifting Konoka up into my arms once more before making a dash for the stairs to the side. I kept running, despite the sounds of pursuit coming from behind, climbing ever upwards until I finally stepped out onto the rooftop, and back into the line of sight of the crowds below. Thankfully the majority of them were still focused on the fight below, meaning that the uproar created when we took to the air would be kept to a minimum. I set Konoka down and once again withdrew my staff, silently intoning the words that would allow us to take to the skies.

"I would reconsider doing that if I were you Springfield-san."

Turning, I found another summoned demon standing there, this one holding a large bow, the arrow currently pointing directly at Konoka.

"If you move, then my demon will shoot. I would rather not resort to this, but you leave me not choice."

It seemed that I had no other choice now, I couldn't let them take her but at the same time I couldn't allow her to get hurt. Setsuna noticed this as was making her way towards us but given she was fighting the other swordswoman there was not enough time…I moved, even as the demon loosed it's arrow. I brought a wind spell flaring to life and sending monkey girl flying backwards and dismissing her talisman even as I moved into its path and used my body to stop the arrow.

"Negi-sensei!"

That was the last thing I heard as I stumbled and fell, the darkness blocking everything else out.

_AN: First of all, allow me to thank everyone for your reviews. I appreciate all of you taking the time to leave you comments, thank you all, very, very much._

_Second, I have to apologise for the sheer delay between this and the previous update but life has been unimaginably busy for me of late. Work is demanding most of my time and energy, so writing has been a luxury I have been seldom able to afford. Still, I hope to find a bit more time after I return from my holiday, but no promises, ok?_

_Ok, well that's about it for this instalment. Expect the next one as soon as I get chance…hopefully a little sooner than this one was._

_H._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	26. Introductions

**Juugo: 26 - Introductions **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

When I finally awoke the first things I noticed was that, to my surprise, there was no pain, even the earlier aching of my muscles had now ceased and second of all I seemed to be lying on top of something quite a bit softer than concrete. Feeling a little confused by this I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by what I could only describe as an 'unfamiliar ceiling'. Now even more confused, I tried to sit up only to discover there was something heavy resting against my chest. Tilting my head upwards to get a better view I discovered it was not so much something but rather someone, Asuna to be exact, her auburn hair no longer tied into its usual pony tails and instead falling around her face freely.

Her eyes were closed and for the moment she appeared to be sleeping, but despite that it looked as if she had been crying. Uncertain whether or not it would be a good idea to wake her, instead I focused on inspecting as much of my surroundings as I could, given my situation. Turning my head to my left I was able to get a better picture of the room I was in. It was reasonably sized, built in the traditional Japanese style with what seemed like paper or cloth walls set into wooden frames that could be slid open or closed as desired. There were a few furnishings but nothing that gave me any clear indication of where we were, as best as I could tell we might even still be within the confines of Cinema Village.

Now turning my head to the right I discovered that we were, in fact, not alone. Setsuna and Konoka were seated a little way away from us, also both asleep with Konoka's head resting on Setsuna's shoulder. As for the others I couldn't see them, or Chamo for that matter. Turning my head so I was looking at the ceiling once again, I couldn't help but wonder just how long I was out for…my thoughts cut off abruptly when Asuna began to stir slightly, she shifted and her eyes opened leaving my eyes locked onto her own mismatched gaze. For a moment we simply remained there, frozen, before the spell was broken and she launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly, I could feel moistness against my cheek, she was crying again.

Not knowing what else to do in this situation, I gently lifted up my arms to encircle her, holding her gently.

"Asuna!? What's happening? Is Negi-sensei alright?"

Looking over at them I found that both Setsuna and Konoka were now awake, both of them looking concerned about something…a look that only faded when I turned my head to meet their gazes.

"Um, hi?"

What I didn't expect was when the two of them moved over to my side, Konoka hugging me just as fiercely as Asuna while Setsuna hugged me more discretely from the opposite side. In truth I was a little overwhelmed by all the attention and it left me wondering, I now noticed that Konoka and even Setsuna seemed to have been crying as well. What exactly had happened that had gotten them all so upset? Finally, Asuna pulled away from me, drying her eyes with the back of her hand as the others did the same. I was about to open my mouth to say something when out of no where she slapped me hard across the face, angry and confused I turned back to glare at her but my rage evaporated when I saw the look on her face.

"You stupid, stupid, idiot! Don't you dare do anything like that ever again! Do you hear me Negi Springfield! Never!"

"Asuna, I…"

"No! I don't care! Just because you wanted to play the hero doesn't mean that you get to go and almost get yourself killed like that! I-I…"

She broke down again, this time Konoka led her away, leaving Setsuna to explain.

"Sensei, when you attempted to protect ojou-sama the arrow struck you in the chest…it pierced your lung and grazed your heart. If it had not been for ojou-sama using her powers…"

She faltered, not needing to continue. I already knew what she was going to say, and could finally understand why they were all so obviously upset.

"This is my responsibility. I should have been the one to project Konoka-ojou-sama. If I had been doing my duty then you would not have been hurt."

"Setsuna, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have acted so rashly, after all if I'd thought about it more carefully then perhaps we wouldn't have been attacked at all."

"Negi-sensei…thank you."

Asuna seemed to have calmed down now as she and Konoka returned to sitting at my side. Now it was Konoka's turn to speak as she fixed me with a stern gaze.

"Thank you for saving me Negi-sensei…but please, don't scare us like that ever again."

Not really knowing what to say to that I simply nodded in reply, thankfully Konoka seemed content with that and said nothing further. Now left in an increasingly uncomfortable silence I began to wonder about my surroundings and what must have happened after Konoka saved me…one way or another I am going to have to make this up to all of them later. Still, right now I should actually try and work out where we are exactly, despite my initial thoughts I get the feeling that we aren't in the cinema village any longer. Deciding to try a simple spell my grandfather taught me, just a minor cantrip useful if one were lost and wanted to find out their current location. Calling forth a tiny bit of magic, I was surprised to meet resistance, probing further I was greeted by a large number of rather high-level wards.

"Where are we?"

There was a brief pause, the girls looking at one another before by silent agreement; Setsuna was the one to explain once again.

"We are currently in one of the guest rooms of the head temple, the headquarters of the Kansai magic association…and Konoka-ojou-sama's home."

Ok, we're at the main temple of the Kansai magic association, so at least Asuna and Nodoka made it. No problems there, although I would have preferred to arrive while awake…moving on, this is Konoka's home. Hmmm…what the hell!?

"Hold on a moment…Konoka lives here!? This is her home!? But that would mean…"

"That is correct Negi Springfield-san."

I looked up to find a man at the door; at once Setsuna knelt and bowed to him while Konoka…well, sufficed to say she had a rather more enthusiastic reaction.

"Daddy!"

She ran over and hugged him, while the man simply smiled at her fondly while scolding her for her behaviour.

"Control Konoka, control."

Overly conscious of my position I tried to sit up, but was halted by a gesture from the older man.

"That will not be necessary Negi Springfield-kun. Setsuna-kun has already informed me of what happened at Cinema Village. You need not get up on my account."

"Um, thank you sir."

To my considerable surprise, he then bowed to me.

"Thank you Negi-kun, for protecting my daughter. I am sure that Nagi would be very proud of you."

It took me a moment to recover from the shock of the gesture, before realising just what he had said. Without thinking I sat up suddenly, asking him the one burning question.

"You…you know my father!?"

He chuckled and immediately I regretted my outburst and the breach of protocol.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. It's just…I came to Kyoto looking for information about my father and this is the first I've heard of him since coming here."

"There is no need to stand on ceremony Negi-kun. You're father was a close friend of mine after all."

He paused, turning his attention to the girls.

"Perhaps, you girls should join your classmates, there are some matters I would like to speak with Negi-kun about."

Konoka simply nodded and made to depart, pulling a reluctant Asuna along behind her. Setsuna on the other hand remained where she was.

"Setsuna-kun, you are also free to go."

"But Elder…"

"It is fine. I am very grateful to you for watching over Konoka all of this time, now please go and enjoy yourself."

She flushed slightly before bowing once again.

"Yes Elder…thank you."

Without another words she departed, leaving the two of us alone.

Shifting so I was at least in a sitting position, I bowed to the man before me.

"I am sorry Elder, it was my fault that Konoka was forced to use her powers, the headmaster informed me that you did not wish her to find out about them."

Once again I was surprised when he moved to sit opposite me, before gently waving off my apology.

"No, it was unavoidable. I was aware that one day Konoka would uncover her powers, I had only wanted for her to live a normal life for as long as possible. Still, I suspect that the pacto she made with you may have been the catalyst for her discovering her powers, although I can think of no better partner for her than my oldest friend's only son."

"I…thank you Elder."

We lapsed into silence again for a moment before I finally spoke up, asking about my father again.

"Elder…can you tell me more about my father?"

The Elder simply chuckled, apparently unconcerned by my question.

"Of course, I was one of his travelling companions at one time, before I became Elder of the East. Come, the baths should be empty now we can soak as we speak."

Thinking of all the trouble I had put myself through today I couldn't help but agree with his suggestion.

"Yes, that would be fine."

I got to my feet, and followed him out of the room and down the hallway. As we walked I suddenly recalled about the letter.

"Elder, I have a letter for you from the Head of the Kanto Magic Association…"

"Ah, yes. Asuna-san already passed it on to me when she arrived; seeking our assistance, your mission is taken care of. Please inform father-in-law that I will deal with these rogue elements swiftly."

I was glad to hear it was dealt with, at least that is one less thing I need to worry about now. Still, I hadn't realised just how late is was…

"Um…Elder? We are on a fieldtrip, it might be difficult to explain if we weren't to return to the inn."

"Ever the worrier, Negi-kun, just like your father. Do not be troubled as I have already made arrangements, a series of paper doubled have been sent in your place. Rooms have been prepared for you here; you and your students can rejoin the rest of your class tomorrow."

"Thank you Elder."

With that taken care of, we continued on to the baths, and I found myself pleased at the thought of soaking in the hot water.

When we reached the baths the Elder and I continued our conversation, although this time the Elder was the one asking the questions. I was a little surprised at first, but answered them as best I could. Telling him about my experiences before I had come to Japan, and an abridged version of things that had taken place since I took over the class. At points he would interject, often sighting how similar I was to my father and the troubles he had with the girls when he was my age. Apparently, Chamo had not being lying when he said my father had a lot of contracts, although according to the Elder the first one he had ever made was with my mother…it sounds odd, but then again the Elder told me that was just how my father was back then, he didn't want to settle down even if he was already in love.

"So, Negi-kun, I am sure you're grandfather and sister are very proud of you, becoming a teacher at such a young age."

"Well, I…"

"You should not be so modest about it. It is quite an achievement to have come so far. I am certain that if Nagi were here he would be very proud of what you have done."

His words meant a lot. I found myself bowing to him once again.

"Thank you Elder."

"You are far too formal Negi-kun. Now, let us speak of other matters…there are some things I would like to speak with you about regarding my daughter."

"About Konoka?"

"Yes. Father-in-law told me that Konoka has already shown some interest in you after she ran away during the o-mimai he prepared for her. Given your heritage a match would be advantageous to both of us and might help to calm the tensions between the two factions."

I found myself in shock; I mean I never would have expected him to say something like that! I mean, I like Konoka but to get married now? Age fifteen? I just don't think I could…it's too sudden.

"I'm sorry Elder, but it's a little sudden. I do care for Konoka…but we are too young to be considering such things. No only that, but it would be inappropriate while she is still my student."

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful before responding.

"I see. Well, no matter. Although perhaps you are right, you are both still too young…besides, considering how Setsuna-kun and Asuna-kun were crying when they did not think you would wake up it might not be a wise decision."

I couldn't help but flush slightly at that statement, I was very very glad that none of the girls were here to hear any of that.

"Now, in regards to what has happened while you have been in Kyoto, please allow me to apologise on behalf of my people."

"It's alright."

"There've been those in the past who haven't exactly been fond of the east, but that so few took action this time…that's something to be thankful for. It would be best to leave the rest to us. It's unfortunate that we're currently so short-handed, and that my most reliable people are scattered across western Japan. Come noon tomorrow, though, a good number will be back, and we'll be able to address the problem properly."

I nodded in response, before correcting myself and giving a verbal response. It's difficult at times, remembering the Japanese don't considering the nodding of ones head a sign of affirmation.

"I understand."

We lapsed into silence for a few moments as I pondered what the Elder had said, it matched up with what Setsuna had told me previously…I just don't understand why fellow magi misuse their power like that.

"Elder if I may ask…what exactly was Monkey lady after?"

"Monkey? Oh! You mean Chigusa Amagasaki. Call it a…a grudge against the magi of the west. It's a long story really, rather troublesome."

His eyes turned distant for a moment, causing me to hesitate for a moment before asking my next question.

"But, why was she after Konoka? If she has a grudge against western magi shouldn't I have been the one she came after?"

He shook his head.

"It's not that simple Negi-kun…Konoka comes from a long line of powerful magi, dormant within her reside a large amount of magical powers. That power could potentially even be greater than that of your father…they want to use that power as a trump card of sorts. They plan to use Konoka's dormant power to conquer the west and then perhaps the east as well. They are trying to unite the magi of Japan under a single banner, and then take the fight to the foreign magi, starting a magi war the like of which has not been seen before. That was why I sent Konoka to live at the academy, I hoped that there she would be out of danger…a fact that she herself is unaware of."

But that would mean that if I hadn't brought Konoka here then she wouldn't have been in any danger…how could I have been so stupid! I should have listened to the headmaster rather than forcing the issue to follow my own selfish agenda! The Elder seemed to notice my inner turmoil because he spoke out.

"You should not blame yourself Negi-kun. No matter if you had journeyed here or not the result would have been the same. The time had come that they would enact their plans, had you been in the east they would have come after you there and even more people would have become involved."

"I…thank you again Elder."

For the third time I found myself bowing to the older man. I was about to say something else when I heard familiar voices approaching, Konoka and the other girls were coming to use the baths!

"Dear, oh dear! The ladies are coming. Not good! Perhaps they mistook the time…this is an emergency Negi-kun! We'll have to sneak out the back way."

I quickly followed, feeling more than a little nervous.

"Um, uh Elder…"

Hurrying to catch up, I never noticed the obstruction until I had already tripped. Fighting my hands out to try and break my fall I found that they came into contact with something rather warm and soft. It took me a moment for my brain to actually register what it was…

Oh my god! I'm groping Asuna's breasts! 

Realising what this must look like I hurried to let go, forgetting that my arms had been all that had kept me upright. At once I resumed falling forwards, landing completely on top of a very naked Asuna, our lips locked…

I am so very dead.

That was when the other girls walked into the baths.

_AN: Cruel time to end it but I think I'll save what follows until the next part._

_Thanks in advance for the reviews, _

H.


	27. Confrontations in Kyoto – Part 1

**Juugo: 27 – Confrontations in Kyoto – Part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

Sufficed to say I didn't even bother trying to explain my out of that one and instead made a rather hasty tactical retreat with the Elder leaving Asuna and Setsuna to explain to the other girls. Not exactly the most gentlemanly course of action I know, but considering the situation, and the fact I was near enough naked at the time I concluded that perhaps discretion was the better part of valour. Still, I doubt that Asuna will be forgiving me for that any time soon…just another item added onto the list of things that I am going to be forced to make up to her later. Still, despite my own actions I am not entirely pleased that they were listening in on my conversation with the Elder…I mean, they were the ones hiding after all.

Anyway, moving swiftly on from what is almost certainly dangerous ground I allowed my thoughts to drift elsewhere, more specifically to the revelations about my father. It's ironic, that just at the point I had given up all hope of learning anything about my father during my time in Kyoto, Konoka's father turns out to be a former companion of his. On top of that, he even offered to show me the house where my father was living during the time he was in Kyoto, apparently it hasn't been disturbed since then so there might be hints at whatever my father was working on at the time still left there. It's a potential treasure trove of information…I'm very much in his debt, both for understanding about the events that transpired regarding Konoka and helping in my quest to find my father.

"Kyaaah!"

My thoughts cut off abruptly when I heard someone scream, immediately I panicked, as it seemed to have been coming from the direction of the room where the girls were staying. Not stopping to wait for reinforcements I ran hell for leather, not caring what I might find there so long as they were all safe. At last I came level with it, and sliding open the door and peered inside…what I saw there made my blood run cold. At once my mind swept backwards to that day all those years ago, as I looked at their silent stone forms I felt a terrible sadness, to think that someone would dare use that spell in my presence again, and this time upon my students no less. I was shaking, the rage slowly making its way upwards, I swore that when I found the person responsible for this I wouldn't hold back.

"Big brother!"

I looked down to find Chamo at my feet; last I had seen him he had been staying with the girls, keeping an eye on them for me while I spoke with the Elder. Thankfully he seemed unharmed; no doubt the mage responsible for this had simply dismissed him as just being a wild animal or a pet.

"Chamo! What happened here?"

"Big brother! It was terrible! There was this kid with white hair…he…he hit the girls with some kind of petrification spell. There wasn't anything I could do…"

"Did he get everyone?

"No. Asuna and Konoka weren't here and Kazumi-nee-chan made sure Yue-san escaped."

"Dammit!"

I fought to control the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks; I wouldn't let it happen again, not like the last time…lifting my head, I swept away the tears, eyes turning hard.

"First we make sure Asuna and Konoka are safe. Then I am going to have a word with that white haired bastard."

Withdrawing Asuna's card, I lifted it to my forehead using the link to try and contact her.

"_Asuna! Asuna! Can you hear me?"_

There was a pause, before I could hear here voice answering back.

"_Negi? What's going on?"_

I paused, wondering just how much I should tell her.

"_Where are you?"_

"What? I'm somewhere on the eastern side of the compound with Konoka. Look, what the hell is going on? We just found these people…they'd all been turned into stone."

Doing a quick mental calculation I realised they were quite distance away…damn it! There was no way telling of where that bastard could be hiding, I needed to get to them as soon as I could.

"Asuna, take Konoka and go to the baths. I'll meet up with you there. I promise, I'll explain everything later. Right now all you need to know is that if you see someone with white hair, he's the enemy!"

"Negi…"

"I'm sorry Asuna."

Breaking the link I started heading back, in the direction of the baths.

"Aniki, hear me well! That they're using a petrfiaction spell means they don't want to hurt innocent bystanders. "

I knew that Chamo was talking sense but I was too far-gone to hear it, now all that mattered was brining this to an end.

"Dammit! I don't care! This is too far!"

There was a movement to my left and I started to form a spell, only to have it dissipate when Setsuna jumped out in front of me, blade drawn.

"Negi-sensei?"

"Setsuna! Asuna and Konoka are waiting at the baths, we need to get to them, now!"

She nodded and was about to follow when a voice called out to us from behind.

"N…Negi-kun…Setsuna-kun…"

Recognising his voice I turned to see the Elder…only to find that he too had been attacked with the petrifaction spell.

"I-I'm so sorry, you two, it…it seems that I over-estimated the temple's protective barrier…"

"Elder!"

"Blame too much peace…it caught me completely by surprise. T-to think I once stood with the thousand master…I shame myself."

Setsuna was becoming increasingly distraught, already the petrifaction was spreading upwards, and soon he would entirely consumed by stone.

"Elder!"

"Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun…the white haired youth…beware of him! His power is extreme. A spell caster of ordinary skill ought not to be able to so much as pierce the temple's barrier…and I ought not be so easily overpowered. Contact the…headmaster, and…forgive me. Take care…of Konoka for…me."

The spell completed, the Elder was like the others, turned completely to stone. Again I felt that shaking rage beginning to form at the pit of my stomach and re-avowed my desire to beat the living hells out of this white haired youth who seemed to be responsible for all that has happened. Nodding in silent agreement Setsuna and I set off in the direction of the baths, both of us fully intent on ensuring that he got no further and Konoka and Asuna were kept from harm. Remembering the Elder's final words, I pulled out my cell phone and I dialled the number the Headmaster had given me in case of an emergency. It took a few moments before he picked up, from what I could hear he didn't appear to be alone either.

"Speak."

"Headmaster, it's Negi."

"Well, if it isn't Negi-kun! Did you deliver the letter?" 

"Yes sir, I delivered it successfully to the Elder."

"Well done m'boy, well…" 

"Headmaster, we have a problem…the temple is under attack! The Elder and a number of the other people here have already been turned to stone. I'm currently with Setsuna and we are on our way to meet up with Konoka and Asuna."

I continued explaining the situation, from the continuing silence on the other end of the phone; I could guess the Headmaster's thoughts.

"Sir, I'm sorry to have to ask but we really could do with some help…"

"With Takamichi overseas, I…I'm just not sure there's anyone else I…" 

There was a slight pause before he spoke again.

"Negi-kun, do you're best to hold out as long as you can. I will send reinforcements as soon as I can."

And with that the conversation ended, leaving me to focus on the task at hand.

Paru-san…Kazumi…Nodoka…Elder…forgive me…I'll cure you all later, I swear! Konoka…Asuna…please be safe! 

When we finally reached the baths it was overly quiet, and at once I felt something was wrong. Throwing caution to the wind I rushed in, in that moment all that mattered was making sure that both Asuna and Konoka were safe. What I found there, Konoka missing and a naked Asuna in the foetal position on the floor made my blood run cold. I started to walk over towards her, but stopped when I saw how she clutched at her body and the slight bruises that were already beginning to form. In that instant I knew that there would be no holding back…even as Setsuna ran past me to attend to Asuna I felt a flicker of magic at my back and turned to find myself facing off against my opponent.

"Flans EXCLAMATIO!"

The spell instantly took hold, the sheer force of the winds driving me back as they flew outwards, tearing away walls and floors and anything else that stood in their path. The very structure seemed to groan under the force of my attack, the room itself only serving to funnel the winds harder and faster to engulf my opponent. There was a great crash, and it seemed that part of the building had collapsed, yet it wasn't until the dust settled that I bore witness to the true extent of the destruction I had caused. The far side of the room was in ruins; the roof had collapsed leaving it bared to the skies. Yet, despite the devastation my opponent simply floated just above the broken and splintered chaos that had but a moment before been the polished wooden floor of the outer baths.

For a moment our gazes locked, yet I could see no hint of emotion betrayed on his face. In his eyes was nothing but cold hard contemplation; he was assessing my abilities, nothing more. If he believed that this little demonstration of his intimidated me in the slightest, then he was wrong. All it served to do was fuel my anger, making my desire to beat him grow all the greater. I can not, I will not forgive him for what he has done…he turned the Elder and the other girls to stone, he kidnapped Konoka and worse of all he dared do that to Asuna! I was about to prepare my next attack when Setsuna leapt past me, attacking him with bear hands. To my horror he blocked her attack, and sent her flying with a magic enhanced punch, Setsuna finally crashed into a wall and stayed down.

"You…you turned everyone to stone…hit Setsuna…kidnapped Konoka and did unspeakable things to Asuna. As their teacher…and as their friend…I cannot…will not…forgive you!"

Even as I finished, the second spell I had prepared came into effect, a torrent of wind rising up from the floor and engulfing him. For a moment I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, evidently he was not quite prepared for that…yet, it seems I was to denied victory yet again as the water at his feet began to spiral upward and engulf him, too late I recognised it for what it was, a teleport spell. Knowing there was nothing I could do to pursue him now I turned my focus to the girls, and making sure that at least they were alright. Setsuna was slowly getting up, she seemed a bit bruised but other than that not too much the worse for wear. Asuna however, she seemed to have barely moved from where she was.

Not knowing what to say, or what to do, only barely able to imagine how she must feel in this moment, I approached her cautiously, being careful to remain in her line of sight at all times and carefully making sure to avert my eyes from her naked body. With each step, the distance between us grew a little shorter until finally I was standing at her side. Gingerly, I knelt down so my gaze rested upon her bowed head and spoke to her in hushed tones.

"Asuna…are you alright?"

For a moment there was silence, then she looked up at me and as our eyes met I could see a blend of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not alright! He took Konoka and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it!"

I was a little taken aback by her outburst, in truth that was not what I had expected from her. Choking on my words a bit, uncertain of how to ask, I tried to steer the conversation towards the subject of what had happened to her after they had taken Konoka…

"Asuna…after they took Konoka…what he did to you…"

Now her expression turned to one of confusion.

"He tried to petrify me like the others, and when that didn't work he attacked me with some kind of water spell. There were all these hands and they were tickling me…"

She flushed and at once I felt stupid for assuming so much. I was relived that he hadn't done what I had at first thought, that for the most part he had left her unharmed. Still, I would offer no forgiveness, and when next I meet with him there will be a reckoning. Next time he will not escape the consequences of what he had done…my thoughts were interrupted when a towel hit me in the back of the head, pulling it off I turned to see Setsuna standing there, looking somewhat embarrassed. I smiled awkwardly in return, pulling the towel off and handing it to Asuna so she could at least start to cover herself. She took the offered towel, and wrapped it around her body, covering up. She started to stand I did the same, taking a moment to take stock of our situation.

As it stands at the moment, we have no allies, no back up and every second we get further away from any hope of catching up with them and taking back Konoka.

"The two of you should wait here. I'm leaving to get back Konoka."

I turned to leave, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to lock gazes with Asuna, and at once I could see the determination in her eyes.

"You are not doing this alone! Do you hear me Negi? You almost…"

At this point he words trailed off and for a moment I could see tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. It's true, the last time I almost died in the process, but right now that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was making sure that Konoka was safe. I was about to speak up, to try and explain this to her when I felt a second hand upon my opposite shoulder, and turned to find Setsuna standing there.

"Negi-sensei. You must not fight alone."

I could tell from the look on her face, from the softness of her voice that she agreed with Asuna. Finally I sighed in defeat, knowing that neither one of them would allow me to go alone, accepting my fate I turned back to Asuna for a moment.

"All right, but so long as you promise to get dressed first."

Her eyes widened as she remembered her state of dress…well, her state of undress rather and ran off, back in the direction of the changing rooms leaving a rather embarrassed looking Setsuna behind.

While we awaited Asuna's return, I used my limited knowledge of healing spells to help Setsuna. She had sustained a few minor injuries from that punch; in truth I was quite surprised that she wasn't more badly hurt, perhaps one of the benefits of having trained with the sword. Still, she did flush somewhat when my finger tips brushed against the wound as the healing magic did its work Finally the bruising faded and she lowered her shirt, keeping her eyes down and not meeting my gaze. Despite the fact I've been living here for a while now it still amazes me how shy the girls can be at times, when compared to the girl back home. I mean, Anya was certainly never shy…much to my repeated embarrassment.

"Hey! Big brother!"

Chamo snapped me out my thoughts; in truth I had forgotten his presence, when I saw Asuna like that…everything else had just blanked out.

"What is it Chamo?"

"That guy was powerful, just like the Elder said. We need a plan before going after them. For example, how exactly are we going to find them?"

I was about to answer when I actually paused to consider, in truth I had no idea…thankfully Setsuna came to my aid.

"Negi-sensei I can track their chi. It should not be a problem to catch up with them."

I turned to look at her, surprised.

"Wow! Well that deals with the problem finding them. What else Chamo?"

"Well…you like Negi-aniki don't you Setsuna-nesan?"

Setsuna immediately flushed bright red, and I will admit I felt more than a little awkward as well.

"Chamo! What the hell has that got to do with anything!?"

"Well, if she likes you then it won't be so bad when you plant a big wet one on her."

"Ch…"

"WHAT!?"

A rather angry Asuna cut me off. Evidently she had finished changing and heard the last part of what Chamo was saying. I barely had time to blink before she was pining him to the ground with one hand while the other was drawing back for a punch.

"Wait! Wait! The pacto! The pacto!"

She paused for a moment, but didn't release her grip nor lower her fist.

"I'm listening."

"Setsuna-nesan can already use chi. However, if she were to form a probationary contract with Negi-aniki then she would also be able to draw on his magic. Like a super power up!"

Asuna didn't answer at first, but slowly her fist came down and she let go of Chamo. She stood up, and turned to look at me, her face serious.

"As much as I dislike agreeing with the ermine, I think he might be right. We need all the advantages we can get."

In truth, I know that Chamo was correct in his assessment, and Setsuna is already involved in this so it's not she can't take care of herself…it's just that, well, damn it! This shouldn't be so difficult…but even if it is for a pacto I don't think I should be stealing their first kisses like this. I was about to speak up when Setsuna-cut me off.

"Negi-sensei! Asuna-san! We have to go, now! I'm starting to loose track of them!"

"Ok, let's go."

Without another word she set off, while Asuna and I followed behind. It took us mere moments to clear the compound and move out onto the surrounding countryside, I idly noticed we seemed to be heading towards the river that Nodoka, Asuna and I stopped at earlier on in the day. Indeed, as we grew closer it seemed that they had indeed stopped on that same large rock; there were four figures, the white haired boy, the woman from before, and two summoned creatures, possibly shikigami. They seemed to be preparing to leave as I called out to them, demanding Konoka's return.

"Wait!"

"That's far enough!"

"Let ojou-sama go!"

Monkey girl looked at us with a bored expression, I swear right at that moment I wished I was not a gentleman so I could have wiped it off her face.

"Not you again…"

"Chigusa Amagasaki! By dawn, others will have come to capture you. So, stop you're useless resistance and surrender at once!"

"And what if they are…? It's not that far I have to go. Or perhaps…I'll share with you a little bit of ojou-sama's power, instead. I warn you, you'll regret not staying at the temple-it's a lot less scary!"

She turned to Konoka, withdrawing a talisman of some kind before flicking it forwards so that it settled onto Konoka.

"My apologies ojou-sama."

Suddenly there was a blinding light, and I had a sinking feeling as I witnessed what I suspected to be an eastern variant on the western summoning spells I was taught. And, given the size of the circles and the quantity, I think we might well be in some serious trouble…

"Asuna! Setsuna! Stay close to me! She's using Konoka's power to perform a summons of some kind!"

"Very clever Springfield-san, such a shame it won't do you any good. You all play nice you hear? I'll hold them back from killing you as you are kids, but other than that…consider it payback for the other day. Bye-e!"

With that she departed, taking Konoka and the white haired youth with her and leaving us to face the horde of demons and ogres she had summoned.

"Hey now, this isn't right, we're finally out…and all we get to fight is a pack of brats?! Wish we could go easy on you girls, but a summons is a summons. Try not to hate us."

They began to advance forwards.

Aniki! I know! 

"Vertatur tempestas veris….nobis protect-ionem aerialem. Flan paries venti vertentis!!"

As I finished the spell, a great howling tornado sprung into life around us, effectively cutting them off and for the moment at least preventing them from making an attack.

"What is this?"

"It's a wind barrier, we've got three minutes till the spell disperses. We need to have a plan by then."

There was silence for a moment before Setsuna spoke up.

"Divide and conquer. I'll stay here and hold them off while you go and rescue ojou-sama."

"No. You can't handle them all alone."

"Then, I'll stay behind as well!"

I turned to look at Asuna, surprised at her outburst. Setsuna too seemed to be a little shocked, yet, there was no time for hesitation, and time is already counting down…this time it was Chamo who spoke up, outlining a plan that I cannot deny was reasonably sound…well, apart from the fact he brought up the idea of my forming a pacto with Setsuna again. Yet, this time I could find no reason to object, they would need every advantage they could get in fighting the ogres. Moving to stand in front of Setsuna, and for the first time truly noticing the difference in our heights, she was slightly shorter than Asuna. Leaning down, I hesitated for a moment, allowing her to close her eyes before stepping forwards and crashing my lips against hers.

For a moment, I was absorbed in the sensation of her soft warm lips, so different from each of the other girls I had kisses, and then I felt the familiar sensation of the pacto being formed as the magic energies bridged the contact between us and the contract was formed. We held contact for a moment longer before stepping back, Setsuna's face was bright red, and again I felt angry with myself at stealing what was without doubt her first kiss from her.

"Setsuna…"

"Thank you Negi-sensei…you let me worry about Asuna-san, I'll keep an eye on her. But please…save ojou-sama."

"…will do."

The moment was shattered when Asuna called out.

"Enough with the staring into each others eyes already!"

Embarrassed we both stepped away, turning our attention back to the task at hand. Already the wind barrier spell was starting to fade, we had another thirty seconds at best. I was just about to prepare the spell that would carry me out of there and into the air when Asuna grabbed my shoulder again.

"Rescue Konoka, but don't you dare die!"

I was about to answer when she captured my lips in a fierce kiss, stunned I had no chance to answer before the barrier fully dissipated and it was time to fight once more.

"Jovis tempestas fulguriens!"

I felt the wind embrace me and carry me upwards, even as I mounted my staff and soared into the heavens, heading after the ones who had taken Konoka, two promises weighing heavy on my heart.

_AN: Next time on Juugo…Negi faces off against white haired boy again, and the battle to save Konoka finally resolves. All this and more in the next chapter!_

_Until then,_

_H._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


	28. Confrontations in Kyoto – Part 2

**Juugo: 28 – Confrontations in Kyoto – Part 2 **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

I flew as fast as I could, counting on the adrenaline coursing through my body to block out the pain as the wind tore past me, feeling like sandpaper rubbing against the exposed skin of my face and neck. Already I could feel the petrifaction spell taking hold of my body, creeping along my arm with infinite patience, it would eventually consume my entire body as it had with the Elder and the others. I was careless; I hadn't even noticed the delayed spell until I was already ensnared by it. I admit he was far more cunning than I had first believed, both more cunning and more powerful, and I was paying the price for my misjudgement…I had to save Konoka before it completed its journey and I was turned completely into stone.

Even as I flew, I could feel a gradual increase in the levels of ambient magic, as if some force were drawing in all the available power to a single point. That could only mean one thing…that they were planning on unleashing a greater spell of some kind as only a higher-level incantation could demand so much magic. For a moment it stopped, the pressure fading away to nothing. Bracing myself I prepared for the backwash as a moment later a giant pillar of light erupted to the heavens, signalling that the activation of the spell had begun. So, it was a summoning spell, no dissimilar to the one she had used previously to call forth the ogres that attacked us, but this time she was calling up something far larger and far more powerful.

Overly aware of my present condition, that combined with the fact that even on perfect form I would be able to do little against a summons of that magnitude I resigned myself to the inevitable…despite my promise to Asuna, I could no longer afford to hold back. During my studies back home, I had snuck into the library, into the area where the oldest of the magic tomes were held. Every night for a week I had returned there, each time studying the spells and committing them to memory. Before, during the fight with Evangeline I had almost used one of the spells, despite the fact I would have been risking my life to do so. All of the ancient magics demanded sacrifice…but among them only the oldest and greatest required the caster's death.

Yet, even the price for the lesser of the ancient spells was not paid lightly…all of them demanded payment in blood. It was as I was distracted with those thoughts that I was struck by a surprise attack, a bolt of black lightening striking me from below. It wasn't that strong an attack, but it caught me off guard and made me loose my balance and fall from my staff, plummeting towards the ground. Righting myself as best I could, I sent out a spell to slow my descent even as I threw out my other hand, calling back my wand. Even as my feet made contact with the ground, I felt the rough wood against my palm. Closing my hand around it, I brought it around into a defensive position, searching for the person responsible for the attack.

"Yo, Negi. Didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon, seems like we can have that rematch now."

It was remarkable how casual he seemed about the whole affair, as if everything that was happening around us didn't matter, that all he cared about was another match. Unfortunately, I did not share his sentiment; to me this is all too real. People I care about, people to whom I have a responsibility are in danger and until that danger has passed I have not time for games any more.

"I am sorry Kotaro-kun… but I do not have time to fight you right now."

I started to walk away, only to pause as he moved to once again block my path.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

He growled, evidently displeased by my actions.

"You owe me a rematch! Here and now!"

I simply looked at him sadly and shook my head; I would try one more time to convince him to walk away from this fight.

"As I said, I don't have time now. Someone important to me is in danger, and its my responsibility to protect her. I can't fight you now, not while she remains in danger."

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he seemed to hesitate. Not for the first time I wondered had he really joined these people only to fight? When I had fought with him beneath the thousand gates at the shrine, he had purposefully kept Asuna out of the battle, but always in such a way that she would not get hurt. Not only that but he had apparently helped Nodoka as well. The one I had fought in the temple had seemed to have no qualms about using his magic against innocents…before this is over I promise I will pay him back for what he did to Asuna. But right now Kotaro is my opponent, and in truth I have no desire to fight him anymore. Finally, he sighed and stepped aside, evidently he had made his decision.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time…go save your friend."

Bowing my head to him in silent thanks I stretched out my wand before me and began to mount when he called out to me one final time.

"But don't for a minute think this means you are getting out of our rematch. After this is over we are going to settle things, one final match, without interruptions."

"I promise, on my word as a magus. Thank you Kotaro-kun."

With those parting words I mounted my staff once more and continued on towards the place where the magic was at its strongest. Now forest gave way to open water, and a lake stretched out in front of me. In the distance, at it's almost centre was the focal point of the magic, the place in which the spell was being cast. Leaning down to reduce the wind resistance I flew ever faster, trying to get there in time to stop what ever it was that mad woman had planned. It was then that something swept up at me from the platform, but after being caught off guard by Kotaro's attack this time I was prepared. I evaded the attack, catching only a glimpse of my attacker before it soared past.

From what I could tell it was a summon creature of some kind, thus I had no qualms in taking it out. Focusing my strength I turned even as it brought itself around for another dive, meeting it head on with a magically enhanced punch. The blow struck in its midsection, the magic eating away at its substance until it disappeared in a shower of coloured light. Breathing heavily I felt the petrifaction spread a little bit further along my arm, I knew that every time I used any magic from now on it would simply speed the process. That means that I will only get one shot at taking him down, and one more after that to save Konoka. After that…who knows, I don't think I'll be able to fight it any longer.

Launching a spell towards the surface of the lake I summoned up a mist to cover my approach, the timing has got to be perfect for this to work. I flew in low, preparing the second spell even as I began the invocation for the contract. Leaping from my wand I leap to land behind him before striking full force with a second magically reinforced punch. His barrier absorbed it, exactly as I thought…

"Why do you continue to interfere? Despite your show of strength you lack the power to defeat me. It was foolish of you to try and engage in hand to hand combat with someone stronger than yourself."

"And you are a fool for under estimating me."

With that I stretched out my hand, releasing the spell I had prepared…at any other time I would have simply employed a capture spell, something to hold him in place until I could rescue Konoka and put an end to this madness. But this was the one who had hurt Asuna, who had turned the other girls to stone…vengeance is an age old ideal in most cultures, as one of my duelling instructors once said 'and eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'. The spell took hold, the lightning rippling down my arm and flowing into my opponent causing him to jerk and spasm as the charge ripped through him. He dropped to his knees, eyes wide and staring, evidently he had never expected me to have the resolve to unleash what could have quite easily been a lethal attack.

However, the fact that he remained conscious meant that this fight wasn't over yet. I had thought that a mage powerful enough to have turn the Elder to stone would not be brought down by one single attack, but despite that I had hoped that I might have been wrong…seeing that it was exactly as I had feared I prepared myself for a protracted battle.

"It seems that you are indeed stronger than I had at first thought. Very well then, I will not be so foolish as to underestimate you a second time."

His words were punctuated by a counter spell that drove me back along the boards towards shore. Behind him I could see Konoka, floating in front of the woman who had taken her, so close and yet still so far. Turning my attention back to my opponent I strengthen my resolve, unlike Kotaro this one has no concept of honour, this fight will not end until one of us falls and does not get up.

"Aniki! Use the cards! There's still one more function you haven't used yet and we could use the reinforcements!"

I hesitated at first; reluctant to have the girls involved in this fight…but in truth Chamo was right. I couldn't save Konoka while I was focused on beating this guy, at least Asuna and Setsuna might be able to get Konoka out of here. Taking both cards I cast them into the air and invoked the summons.

"Ministele Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka!! Setsuna Sakurazaki!!"

Two circles of light formed before me and into them the two girls appeared, looking slightly confused but none the less ready for battle.

"Asuna! Setsuna! Go after Konoka, I'll take care of this one."

Setsuna nodded and made a beeline for Konoka while Asuna held back, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me! Just focus on saving Konoka!"

That seemed to be enough as she ran forwards to join Asuna while I kept him busy with another attack. However, he seemed unconcerned by this and I began to worry that something was wrong…that was when I felt the terrible wave of power wash over me as something big and powerful was called back into our world.

"Nyeh heh heh-methinks you're too late. The ritual has just now concluded. The two-faced, four armed, giant ogre: Ryomen Sukuna no kami…a giant ogre-god of Hida. Sealed away 1600 years ago!"

Looking up at the great beast before me it felt as if all was lost. None of the spells I knew would be strong enough to stop something like that…save one. But, so long as they had Konoka I couldn't afford to use it lest she be caught up in the blast.

"Dwah!? OMG, WTF!?"

Asuna's shout snapped me back to reality, if it hadn't been for the grave danger we were all in I might have laughed. Not quite the reaction you would expect when someone is suddenly faced with a giant ogre god. Sensing the fact we needed a moment to regroup I called the girls back, while at the same time hitting my opponent with another offensive spell, with a second cast behind it. Even as he countered the first the second came into effect blinding him for a moment and affording us long enough to escape. Panting heavily we stopped a little way further along the platform, taking a moment to catch our breath before coming up with some kind of battle plan. In the end Setsuna was the first to speak.

"Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, both of you please get out of here. Let me go after ojou-sama. She is with Chigusa, at that giant's shoulder. I can reach them there."

Asuna looked at her sceptically for a moment before asking.

"B-But how will you get up there…?"

"Negi-sensei…Asuna-san. I have a secret, that I've kept from you both. Even Konoka-ojou-sama doesn't know. Once I reveal it to you, that's it…you'll never see me again."

"Ah…"

"Still what choice…? At least it's to you guys…"

She hunched over for a moment, as if in pain…then a pair of white bird like wings erupted from her back. For a moment I was left speechless, when she had spoken of a secret…I had never for a moment thought it would be something like this.

"Here it is, my true form. I'm a monster just like them. Don't get me wrong, though! When I say I want to help ojou-sama, I mean it! The only reason I didn't tell…was because I didn't want her to see how ugly I am and hate me."

"Setsuna…"

I struggled to find the right words, to say something that might make her understand. But, it seemed that Asuna needed no words as she had already approached Setsuna and was running her hands across Setsuna's wings. Again, I found myself struck by the sheer absurdity of the moment and fought down the urge to laugh. There would be time for that once this was all over…I was drawn back to the present when Asuna slapped Setsuna hard, no doubt trying to get her to see sense.

"What's wrong with you girl?! Don't you know how cool having wings is…??"

"Cool?"

I couldn't help but at least smile at Setsuna's expression; I was glad that Asuna had been able to get through to her.

"You two have been friends since you were little, and for the last two years you've protected her, right? Do you not know her at all? You don't really think Konoka would not like you 'cause of something like this…? You're being stupid right?"

"A…Asuna-san!"

Seeing my chance, I stepped into the conversation.

"Setsuna, go and rescue Konoka, Asuna and I will support you from the ground."

"Thank you…both of you."

With those parting words she took to the air, leaving us once again face to face with my previous opponent.

"So, now you involve another in our duel? It is of no consequence, this time I will put and end to your interruption."

We moved in to attack but before either one of us could react he moved in to attack Asuna. Running to try and catch her he blindsided me sending me flying back. I landed hard, and I was almost sure I felt something crack. I was barely back on my feet when he was on the attack once again, forcing me to block as best I could but he was forcing me backwards with every strike. I lost my footing and stumbled and seeing his chance he charged up for a final strike…but rather than the cold feel of the petrfiaction spell taking hold over the rest of my body I felt something warm pressed tightly up against my front. Opening my eyes I found that Asuna had wrapped herself around me at the last moment, absorbing the blast.

Somehow she had remained unharmed, save for the fact it seemed to have petrified most of her clothing that even now was beginning to crumble and flake off.

"Asuna…why?"

"Are you alright Negi?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

Just then I caught sight of him heading towards us, at the last second reaching upwards to catch his arm. Asuna nodded in understanding, drawing back her halisen and striking him full force…the impact tore away his barrier and the magic enhanced punch I connected with his jaw sent him spinning back. He landed some distance away from us, giving us a reprieve, no matter how small. High above I watched as Setsuna secured Konoka and began to retreat. Now I knew it was time, this fight had to end here and now. Whispering a silent apology I broke into a dead run, making my way towards the edge of the platform. Asuna called out after me but I kept on, my mind was made up, there was no turning back now.

I skidded to a halt at the edge, looking up at the monster before meHe landed and it's summoner still floating above its shoulder. There was no way she would be able to avoid the blast, but at the same time this was the path she had chosen for herself…with a heavy heart I began the invocation of the one most powerful spell I held in my arsenal, a spell whose price I would pay with my life, my blood…

_AN: Ok, to begin apologies to everyone who has been waiting so patiently for this chapter._

_I am aware that it has been a few months but real life seldom allows me as much time as I would wish to write._

_My work places a considerable demand on my time, one that has been growing greater these past few months._

_It is because of that I say that I cannot say when the next update will be…but I promise you, __there will be one_

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed this, and to everyone who continues to do so._

_I will try and have the next chapter, and hopefully concluding part of this arc out before the end of next month._

_Until then please r'n'r._

_H._

_This chapter was not preread._


	29. Confrontations in Kyoto – Finale

**Juugo: 29 – Confrontations in Kyoto – Finale**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

I could feel the spell coalescing in the palm of my hand, drawing in all of the magical energy in my body. Already the petrfiaction spell was reacting, spreading ever more rapidly with each passing moment. Even if the spell itself did not kill me the petrifaction was about to freeze my lungs, so even then I would simply suffocate instead. Either way there was no turning back, this would be my last change to defeat the Ogre God and put and end to their plans.

Pushing aside those thoughts I gathered all the magic I had left in me and pushed it outwards into the palm of my hand where the spell continued to grow. I felt it then, the magic taking hold as the spell was ready to be released, but just as I was about to incite the final words of the incantation something, or rather someone tackled me from behind. My concentration shattered the spell collapsed, causing a backlash and sending a wave of compressed magic crashing into me.

Sufficed to say it hurt like hell, but on the plus side it charged my body with enough magic to stop the petrifaction from progressing, at least for a little while. Now, switching my attention to the person who had tackled me I found myself face to face with a girl's bare chest. Given the circumstances I was forced to try and hold back a nosebleed as I quickly shifted my gaze upwards to her face, only to be greeted by a furious and crying Asuna.

"You idiot!" she screamed at me, beating her fists again my chest over and over again and she continued to cry. In truth by then I was so numb from the shock and the aftermath of the spell that I barely felt them, but I made no attempt to stop her. Finally once she had cried herself out she collapsed against me, and not knowing what else to do I reached up and gently held her in my arms. I could do nothing now but simply sit there and watch, when suddenly the Ogre god became encased in a great pillar of ice.

"Shatter." I could only watch in awe as the giant Ogre God crumbled into nothingness, right before my eyes. It seemed impossible, that such a being had been defeated so easily. What kind of monster could have possibly vanquished something like that and with such a lack of effort? My question was answered a moment later when a figure swept down and walked over to us, I was surprised as n truth she was the last person I had expected to see there,

"Evangeline-san?" She was dressed in her usual outfit, and despite the fact she seemed pleased to be here her usual smirk was absent. Moving over she knelt in front of me, not so gently lifting my chin until her eyes were aligned with mine. There was anger there, and quite a lot of it. I realised it now, she must have been the one to tell Asuna what I had been attempting.

"The next time you try and do something that stupid boya I'll turn you myself." I felt a shiver run down my spine at her words because I could see it in her eyes that she was deadly serious.

"You made me a promise, remember? How are you going to free me of my curse if you're dead?" Her words were little more than a whisper but I heard them all, the note of sadness in her voice ringing in my ears.

I was about to say something to her when I noticed a disturbance behind her, too late I realised that it was the strange magi from before. Too late to call out a warning I pulled myself from Asuna's grasp and dived for Evangeline, the sort of overly stupid and heroic gesture that you see in the movies all the time. I can still remember the look of surprise on her face when I grabbed her, before it was quickly replaced by anger as she forced me to one side.

The spike hit her in the stomach, impaling her upon its length. There was a brief spray of blood and she bucked against it, body reacting involuntarily to the impact. I could only watch in horror as she turned to look at the one who had attacked her.

"You…!" I have fought many different opponents since then, many who have been far stronger or more dangerous yet still I have never felt such fear than when I looked at him and his almost vacant emotionless expression.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell…The 'Doll Master'." His voice was devoid of emotion and that only served to fuel my anger. I wanted so badly to wipe away that expressionless mask, but my legs would no longer respond, the joints turned to stone.

"Eva-chan!" Asuna called out, stunned by the brutality of the attack on the smaller girl. But in truth we need not have worried because suddenly Evangeline vanished and reappeared behind her attacked.

"Indeed so. Also know as the 'undying magi'." Her counter attack blasted away at least three quarters of the pier, alone with her attacker, or rather the illusion he had left in his place.

"…Ah, I don't think I care to face a pure-blood high daylight walker just now. I'll be leaving then, if you don't mind." With that the remnants of the illusion vanished and my world faded into darkness.

That is one of the few times I have come very close to dying, but on the bright side it was also one of the nicer wake up calls as when I opened my eyes it was to Konoka's lips pressed firmly against my own. I know that she was forced to make a pacto with me to save my life but even so, that doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy the moment. Still, at the point she realised I was alive and started attempting to stick her tongue down my throat I realised that it was probably a good time to break contact.

It's not that I was unwilling, far from it, it's more the fact that both Asuna and Evangeline had auras that spoke of the inhuman levels of pain that would be inflicted upon me if I didn't pull away immediately. So it was in high spirits that we made our way back to the temple, gathering the other members of our party as we went. On arrival the elder was waiting to greet us, it appeared that when the strange magi had been forced to retreat the petrifaction spell had been nullified.

Just as we were exchanging greetings I noticed Kotaro being led away and called out.

"Elder, please would you allow me a moment to speak to your prisoner." He turned to look at me questioningly for a moment.

"I made a deal with him earlier, and I want to uphold my end of the bargain." There was some murmuring from the attendants before the elder asked me.

"What kind of deal?" I was clear from his tone of voice that he did not entirely approve, but none the less I answered him truthfully.

"That he would not obstruct me when I went to save Konoka in return for fighting him later." The elder paused for a moment, that was not what he had expected me to say but in the end he nodded in understanding.

"I see. Very well. Release him." After a moment's hesitation the guards did as they were told, releasing the chains that held Kotaro's arms and legs in place. Flexing a little he walked over to me and bowed quickly to the elder before turning to me.

"Looks like I might have been wrong about you western magi after all, at least you kept your promise." It was the closest thing to a complement I was ever going to get from him, but even so I appreciated the sentiment.

"Of course Kotaro-kun. A gentleman's word is his bond."

"Whatever, let's just get it on!"

Sufficed to say I won't go into too much detail about the fight that followed, although I can say that despite what you might have expected we proved to be quite evenly matched. Admittedly I was a bi tired from the earlier fighting, and Kotaro seemed to be suffering a little after being restrained but we both fought with our all and ended up in a stalemate. I was a little surprised when he clasped hands with me, mostly because I didn't expect him to be familiar with such a western custom.

"Next time I'll beat you for sure Negi-kun." Kotaro taunted me while grinning profusely. The hostility that he held towards me had almost entirely melted away and a grudging respect formed in its place.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kotaro-kun." I grinned back at him, watching as the guard came over warily to restrain him once again. But this time he made no move to protest, and did not struggle when they reaffixed his chains. Afterwards, when the Elder had gathered everyone in one of the large rooms for tea he told me that Kotaro's actions would be considered and his punishment would be lessened accordingly. I myself was quite pleased, because I had made a new friend slash rival that day.

After we had finished the Elder summoned a car to drive us all back to the inn, after what had happened we all agreed that we felt more comfortable staying there overnight. Given how late it had gotten we separated as soon as we got inside, each making our way to our separate rooms. The girls all were given instructions on how to dispel the shikigami to avoid any further trouble. Asuna and Setsuna followed me back to my room, as there was still something we needed to talk about.

The girls were following a few steps behind me, talking about something I couldn't quite hear while I was lost in my own thoughts. Sliding the door open I started to step inside, only to freeze at the sight before me. Sufficed to say I dismissed the shikigami as fast as I could, before either of the two girls could see them, but even so the image remained burned into my brain. The two of them sat down and I went to join them, but all the while I couldn't help but keep thinking about what I had seen.

Their two shikigami had been naked, caressing one another in intimate ways while my own shikigami had been engaging in something within ninety degrees of the vertical with Setsuna's copy, from the looks of it he had been doing the same thing with Asuna's double as well. Sufficed to say I took a long, cold shower right after the girls had left to wipe the image from my mind. Even then thoughts of their naked bodies crept their way into my dreams.

Morning came and one long very cold shower later I was dressed and ready to face the day. In truth I wanted nothing more than to simply lie around resting but I had promised the Elder to go and see him as there was apparently something he wanted to show me, and Evangeline had made it very clear that she wanted to go sightseeing in Kyoto before we returned to Tokyo. Well, that's not entirely accurate, she had in fact stated that she wanted to go sightseeing with me before returning to Tokyo.

By the time we reached the temple the Elder was waiting for us, this time dressed in casual clothes. He was smoking a cigarette when we first arrived but Konoka marched forward and snatched it from his grasp before stamping it out with her foot. It was quite a remarkable sight, watching him be chastised by Konoka but it was over quickly enough and we got back to business, more specifically the reason that he had asked us to come here.

"Now, Negi-kun, you told me that you had come to Kyoto looking for information about your father. Well, you are in luck because on these grounds is that house that your father stayed in during his time in Kyoto."

"It's only a small, three story structure and the outside is sadly a little overgrown, however I've made sure that it has been kept exactly as your father left it, awaiting his return." He opened the door and led us inside and at once I was surprised by the interior. Whereas I would have expected something Japanese in style the interior was not unlike a lot of the modern buildings you might see in London. It had a very open plan design, with everything packed into the long but narrow interior.

"Negi-kun, until Nagi returns I want you to consider this place as your own. If you ever come to Kyoto again then I will have it made ready for your stay." Humbled by the Elder's words I bowed deeply to him.

"Thank you Elder, you are too kind." Truly it was a magnificent offer, although at that time I truly never believed I would ever again have caused to visit Kyoto. Still, I was content at that moment to simply explore my surroundings. The main thing I noticed was just how many books my father seemed to have had, in truth I would have loved to stay there and read all of them but it was not to be as I still had other responsibilities to be dealt with first.

"Not at all Negi-kun. As I said before Nagi was a close friend of mine, and besides one day you might become my son in law after all." He caught me off guard and even as tried to stammer out a reply I was saved by Konoka's rather vocal objection.

"Father! Stop harassing Negi-kun!" this of course raised a round of smiles from the other girls; even Chachamaru's expression had shifted very slightly. Shaking my head at Konoka's ongoing tirade, I busied myself with leafing through my father's books.

Finally once the lecture had finished the Elder presented me with something important, although I didn't quite understand it at the time. We all gathered to take a photo, once which I have kept to this day as it is a reminder of good times. Saying our farewells we departed for Evangeline's impromptu tour of the city, I still cringe at the thought of it, before finally making our way back to the station to board the bullet train and return to Tokyo.

As the train started to depart I felt a weight on my shoulder, and turned to find Asuna sleeping there. Smiling and finding that I was also quite tired I rested my head on top of hers and allowed myself to slip into a peaceful slumber.

*

_AN: I know it's been a long time since my last update, and this is probably shorter than you were expecting but a lot has happened in my life since my last update, both good and bad (mostly bad)._

_I make no promises about when the next update will be; it will be the beginning of book 7, or rather my take on it. Even so, let me say thank you to everyone who reviewed and a smaller thank you to everyone who story alerted me._

_Thank you all,_

_H._


End file.
